Fall Out
by BlueCross03
Summary: It's been 3 months since the alliance of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, and the two said guild are getting along, then two mysterious hooded figure went to Fairy Tail and were looking for Lucy. Who were they? What do they want with her? Are they friends or enemies? Find out! This is a sequel of my first story Detour. RoguexLucy, StingxOC, YukinoxOC and many more pairings.
1. Mysterious Guests

**A/N: Hi Everyone~ I'm back with a new story. As promise this is a sequel of my other story, Detour. Enjoy~  
>For those who haven't read Detour, read Detour first before Fall Out~ :)<strong>

**Again, English is my second language, I'm sorry for bad grammar. And I don't own Fairy Tail. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Mysterious Guests<strong>

***Sting's P.O.V.***

"Ugh, too much paperwork!" I shout with no one as I throw my pen on my desk and leans my back on my comfortable chair. It's been 3 months since the alliance of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail and we've been getting along with them. All the members of the two guild go back and forth, and sometimes go to missions together, thanks to the Teleportation Device, and because of that the other members started to destroy some buildings whenever they went to missions, well that's only when they go together with some Fairy Tail members, a.k.a. Natsu-san. Thanks to that, my paperworks increase. Being a Master sure are exhausting, I rather go on missions with Rogue.

Speaking of Rogue, he's with Lucy at the forest at Magnolia helping her train and improve her magic skills and combat. He also go missions with her sometimes. I scratch my neck as I grab the newspaper, December 3, it's almost winter and Christmas is getting near, better plan a party with Fairy Tail later. I put down the newspaper, there's no interesting news anyway, and I went back on doing some paperworks, _'better finish this,'_ I thought.

* * *

><p>"Finally done!" I shout again as I stand up and stretch my body. How long am I working? I look at the clock, 1:00 pm, <em>'Wow! It's still afternoon?' <em>I thought. I heard a growl on my stomach, "Well, I better eat up and check if Rogue and Lucy are back," I said as I open my door and exit my office and went downstairs.

"Sting-kun!" I heard as I step on the first floor. I turn my head and saw my partner run towards me.

"Yoh Lector!" I greet him. I scan the room and sees that there are Fairy Tail members hanging out in our guild. I smile as I see them having fun. I look down on my partner.

"Want to go to Fairy Tail?" I ask him. He nods and we went to the Teleportation Device and teleports ourselves to the other guild.

* * *

><p><strong>At Fairy Tail guild<strong>

We step out on the device and scan the hall, I saw some of my members, Rufus were talking to the rune mage, Freed-san, and they seem to be talking about some books and spells. I saw Yukino at the bar, she seem to be learning some new recipes to Mira-san, then I saw Orga with Gajeel-san and they were composing?! I quickly turn my head pretending that I didn't see nor hear what they were composing and look for a certain Shadow Dragon Slayer, and saw no one.

"Hmm, I guess they haven't return," I mumble as I scratch my neck and then I heard my stomach again, so Lector and I headed towards the bar.

"Hey Yukino, Mira-san!" I greeted them as we approach the bar. The two ladies turn their heads and smile.

"Hi Sting," Mira-san greeted.

"Hello Lector-sama, Sting-sama, so how's work?" Yukino greeted me as she bows. I groan as I remember the pile of works on me a while ago.

"Well it's finally done, but please don't ever talk about it," I said as I place my arm on the table. Mira-san and Yukino giggle and nod.

"So, anything to eat here?" I asks, they gave me the list of food that's available and I pick one for me and for Lector, Mira-san nods and went to the back to prepare our food while Yukino prepares the drink, then after a couple of minutes Mira-san came back with my and Lector's food. We thanked them and went to sit on an empty chairs and places our food on the table, I was about to dig in when a warm arm sling on my shoulder.

"Yoh Sting, I didn't know you're here," I look up and saw the person I idolize the most, Natsu-san.

"Natsu-san! I just came a while ago after finishing my paperworks," I said as I smile at him. He grins back and then his partner, Happy fly down and lands on the table.

"Hi Lector! Want some fish? Natsu and I just came back from fishing," Happy said as he offers his fish to Lector.

"Ooh~ Thank you Happy, here have some of my food too," Lector said as he offers his food, in which Happy gladly accept and they started to eat. I look back at Natsu-san.

"Natsu-san, why don't you join me?" I said, he nods and went to Mira-san to grab something to eat, I nodded and sit still on my seat to wait for Natsu-san.

As I wait to Natsu-san, I try to recall all the new things happened these past few months, almost every week there will be a party for the 2 guild, it will either held here at Fairy Tail or at Sabertooth. And also Rogue and Lucy are not the only couples here anymore, Mira-san and Laxus-san had started dating one month after the announcement of the alliance, and also Juvia-san and Gray-san also started to date 2 weeks ago in which Juvia-san is really delighted and Lucy and Mira-san keeps on squealing.

There's also Erza-san, every month there will be a cake being delivered to her and there's no sender's name nor address, except for the letter J, and we all know who it was from, then I found out just recently that Levy-san has a thing for Gajeel-san, and vice versa but it seems that Gajeel-san is a little oblivious even though Levy-san sometimes leave a hint, I hope they tell their feelings for each other so they can go out now.

Love sure blossom here at Fairy Tail after Rogue and Lucy started to go out, that I feel kind of jealous. Well who wouldn't be? I'm a 19 years old teenage boy, still young and healthy and I'm currently the Master of Sabertooth, I probably the youngest master right now. I too, would also love to feel how to be in love.

There are girls fawning over me wherever I go, but that's only because I'm one of the Twin Dragon Slayer, then the master of Sabertooth. And it's a little hard to talk to them especially with all the squealing. The only girls I talk are either my guildmates or the Fairy Tail's, also some girls from the other guilds in which is barely.

_'When will I meet the right girl?' _I thought to myself, then I remember the girl that my father, Weisslogia, keeps talking about when he was still alive. I wonder how she is doing. Does she look for him? It's been years since the day I killed him, and I never once met her, even though he keeps saying that he'll let us meet. _'I wonder if she's cute just like Weisslogia said.' _

I was snap back when I realize what I just thought, _'woah'_ cool Sting just because you're jealous that the others already have love life it doesn't mean you just randomly thought those kind of things, especially to a person you have never met nor talk, and only be heard from some stories of your parent. I rub my neck as I let out a big and loud sigh.

"Hmm? What's up Sting?" I heard someone, I turn my head and saw Natsu-san already back holding a plate full of food in flames.

"Oh it's nothing Natsu-san. I'm just a little tired on doing the paperworks," I said as I move a little bit so he can sit next to me.

"Hmm, that sure is tiresome," he reply as he sit down next to me. Now that I realize, even Natsu-san doesn't have a love life so I guess I'm not the only one. I was about to dig in when I heard him talk.

"Luce hasn't arrive?" he ask to no one.

"I think she and Rogue isn't done with their training," I answer him.

"Hmm, ever since they started going out they are always together, I kind of miss the times we go on missions only the 3 of us, me, Happy and Luce," he said as he started to dig in, then we heard Happy agrees on Natsu-san.

"Well, that's usually how couples are, but I thought you guys still go on missions just the 3 of you?" I ask as I took a bite on my meal.

"Yea, once or twice a month, but it's still kind of lonely," he said as I see a little sadness on him. I guess he really misses his best friend, just like me.

"Well I'm pretty sure if you ask Lucy she will surely agree, and knowing Rogue, he won't mind," I said to assure him and cheer him up. It seem to work as the sadness goes away and his usual smile and cheeriness came back.

"So Natsu-san, aren't you interested in having a girlfriend?" I ask as I change the subject.

"Ghurlfwiend?" he asks while chewing his flaming chicken. I nod.

"Hmm,*gulp* not that I have in mind now though," he answer as he scratch the back of his head.

"I see," I said. He asks why, but I told him it was nothing and started to eat again, in which he gladly agrees and took another bite from his meal.

* * *

><p>Natsu-san and I are talking about some stuffs while we dig in our food when the door opens and the pre-winter breeze flows inside and there standing are Rogue, Lucy and Frosch.<p>

"We're back!" Lucy shouts as she waves her hand while the other is holding Rogues. Everyone greeted her as they enter the guild and close the door.

"Yoh Luce, Rogue, Frosch!" Natsu-san greets them excitedly as he wave his hand. Lucy turn her head and saw us, she wave her hand, and tug Rogue, and then Rogue saw me and smile and the two of them head towards us, Frosch fly and land where Lector and Happy is.

"Hey Natsu! How's your day?" Lucy asks Natsu-san.

"Oh, Happy and I went fishing a while ago then came back here as I'm getting hungry. I don't want to eat fish right now so I told Happy he can eat his fish here while I ask Mira some food, and Sting and I were just talking about some stuffs," Natsu-san reply.

"How about you two? How's the training?" I ask as I took a bite on my food.

"It was fine, Lucy's improving and she can almost summon up to three spirits at the same time," Rogue said.

"Nice Luce! You've gotten stronger, show me your improvement when we go on a mission!" Natsu-san said as he grins at Lucy. She smile at him and nod.

"Well, we're quite hungry, we'll just get some food to Mira, we'll be back," Lucy said as she place her stuffs on the floor. She and Rogue went to the bar and ask for some spaghetti and her usual milkshake and a fish for Frosch who is sitting next to Lector and he share his food to Frosch while waiting for his own.

After a couple of minutes they came back with their food and sits in front of us, and they too started to dig in, then Lucy lifts her head and looks at us.

"Hey what date is today?" Lucy asks as she took a bite on her spaghetti.

"Today's December 3, I just saw it on the newspaper a while ago," I answer her as I finish my food and gulp my drink.

"December 3 huh," she mumble as she place her hand on her chin. Rogue, Natsu-san and I look at her with confusion.

"Is there something today?" Rogue asks, we stare at her as we wait for her answer. She looks up and smile on us.

"Nothing, it's just that someone I know is today's birthday," she answer and her eyes soften. Rogue and I look at each other and then to her, Natsu-san try to ask who it was but she just shrug it off, she probably doesn't want to talk about it. The 3 of us didn't push the details and they continue to eat as I watch them.

I realized after Rogue goes out with Lucy, he became more expressive, actually too expressive to the point that sometimes he will glare to those guys who are eyeing Lucy in lewd way or uses his shadows to trip them. Also sometimes we argue like Gray-san and Natsu-san when we have different opinion. It's kind of annoying but sometimes it's nice.

* * *

><p>Gray-san, Erza-san, Wendy and Carla join us and we had some conversation, I talk them about the Christmas Party I was planning to had, they all love the idea, and they give different suggestions what we should do on the party.<p>

We were having fun when suddenly the door burst open, everyone stops on whatever they were doing and look at the entrance, there standing in the entrance are two hooded figures wearing a black and worn out cloak. We all look at them with confusion, it was Mira-san who approach and talk to them.

"Hello! How may I help you two?" Mira-san ask. We all stare at the two visitor as we wait for either of them to answer.

"Is Lucy Heartifilia here?" one of them ask, then all of us gasp and our eyes widen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 1~ so what do you think? For those who read the sneak peek it has the same ending, so I will post right away the Chapter 2, but please don't forget to leave a review here so I'll know what you think :)**

**Thank you very much and hope you'll like it~**


	2. Nick and Aria

**A/N: Okay here's Chapter 2! I know I can't let you hanging for almost 2 weeks so here ya go~ Enjoy!**

**Sorry for any errors and I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Nick and Aria<strong>

***Normal P.O.V.***

"Is Lucy Heartifilia here?" one of the two mysterious hooded guests ask.

Everyone inside the guild gasp and their eyes widens especially the said person. Mira who didn't even react on the question just simply continue to smile at them.

"May you tell us who you are?" the Takeover Mage asks them. The two hooded person looks at each other and nod, and at the same time they took off their hoods and their faces were reveal, it was a teenage boy and a teenage girl, both had a light brown hair color, with dark brown eyes. The girl's hair is waist length while the boy's is until his neck they both have side bangs and now that everyone in the guild realize it they both had the same face, TWINS?!

"We are.." the girl was about to say their names when suddenly..

"NICK? ARIA-CHAN?" the blond celestial mage stands up as her eyes widens and her mouth hanging. Everyone look at Lucy even the two guest, and just like Lucy the two's eyes widens and suddenly the teenage boy smiles as tears forming on his eyes and runs towards Lucy.

"LUCY NEE-CHAN!" the boy shouts as he hugs Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sting's P.O.V.*<strong>

"LUCY NEE-CHAN!" the boy shouts as he hugs Lucy on her neck. All of us stare at them with shock.

"EEEHHH?! NEE-CHAN?!" Everyone shouts, this made Lucy and the boy jumps and look at everyone.

"Lusshi!" Happy called Lucy as he flies.

"Luce, do you know these people?" Natsu-san asks as he stands up and look at the guy and then to Lucy. Rogue also stands up and went beside Lucy who is now smiling.

"Yes, I know these two, they are.."

"We are Lucy-nee's cousins," I heard a girl's voice, then I saw the girl that was with the guy as she stand next to him. Everyone looks at her.

"It's been a while Lucy-nee, 7 years right?" the girl said with a mature tone as she gave a small smile on Lucy. Lucy immediately hugs the girl as tears falling on her cheeks, because of that the girl staggers a little and I caught a glimpse of something shiny on her right ear, _'earrings?'_

"Yes! It's been a while," Lucy said and she pull out and looks at the two, "You two sure grown big." Lucy hugs them, but this time, at the same time, and the two hug back. All of us are still confuse on what just happened.

"Lucy," Erza-san called. Lucy pull out and turn her head, "Care to elaborate us?" Erza-san said, and everyone nods. Lucy suddenly smile and stick out her tongue as she stand in between the two.

"Yes, sorry about that. These two is Nick," Lucy points to the guy who is smiling and waving his hand shyly, "and Aria," she points to the girl who bows her head with a straight and dull face, "and just like Aria-chan said, they are my cousins from my mother side," Lucy finish. Everyone stares at Nick and Aria and then to Lucy.

"Now that you mention it the three of you had the same eye color," Gray-san said as he stand beside Natsu-san.

"Ne ne Lushi, is this two.." Happy asks, Lucy looks at him and nods.

"Yup, they are twins," Lucy answered and everyone went 'OH'. "They have the same hair color, eyes, bangs, the only difference is that the hair length, the gender and their mole are in different place, Aria's mole is on the left side near the lower lip, while Nick's is under his right eye," Lucy said, and now that she mention it she's right.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lucy's P.O.V*<strong>

"Their mother, Seira, and my mother, Layla are sisters. Their whole names are," I said as I look at the twins.

"Nick Regenbogen," Nick said.

"Aria Regenbogen. Our father's name is Elliot Regenbogen," Aria-chan said. I nod and smiles at them.

"Oh! So this time they are your relatives. The last time someone look for you was Michelle who is supposed to be your doll when you were a kid," Gray said as he cross his arms.

"Michelle?" Nick asked as he tilt his head and look at me, _'Aw, he's so cute, he never change' _I thought to myself then I notice that Sting and Rogue is a little bit curious too, that's right I never told them about that incident.

"Remember the doll that my mom gave me?" I asked the two.

"You mean Gonzalez?" Aria-chan asks, I nods at them, so they remember.

"Someone cast a spell on her so she can turn into human and she disguised herself as Michelle Lobster, and pretend to be a distant relative of mine and gave me my father's memento to me, but then it turn out to be that she was a member of the New Oración Seis and call herself, Imitatia and the memento was one of the items they needed. The probable reason why she disguise herself so she can get my trust and kidnap me, saying that they needed me as a sacrifice so they can rule the world, little did she know was that my existence would be gone if I merge to the Infinity Clock, in which she thought that I would be alive, she regrets her actions and so she tried to break me free, however Brain II (Midnight) transform her back to her original form, the doll, and that's when we all know who really she is," I said as my eyes soften as I remember that incident. I look up and saw Rogue's worried face, I smile at him to assure him I'm okay.

"Now that you mention it, Uncle Jude did say before a person named Michelle helped him on his work," I heard Aria-chan said as she place her thumb on her chin. I look at her with surprise.

"You talk with Father?!" I asked, she look at me with straight eyes and nod.

"Yes, a year ago before he died, we meet up once or twice a year, and talk a while for the past 7 years, since he's been alone and worried about you Lucy-nee," she answer as she place down her hand and hide it on her black and worn out cloak.

"I see. Thank you for keeping my father company Aria-chan, I'm really grateful," I thank her as I smile and pat her on her head. Her eyes widens and then turn her head to face the front with a serious face. I raise an eyebrow, _'was she always like this? The Aria-chan I knew is always happy and energetic and always has a smile on her face,' _I thought to myself, I discard my thoughts as I look at Nick.

"So how's Aunt Seira, and Uncle Elliot? Are they doing well?" I ask him, then suddenly he froze and his soft eyes hardens, I tilt my head, and then I look at Aria-chan and just like Nick she's frozen on where she is standing. _'Did something happened on them?' _

"Um, Lucy nee-chan," I heard Nick and look at him as I wait for him to continue, "M-mom and dad are.."

"Nick-kun?" Nick was interrupted by a familiar voice. We all turn our head and saw Yukino standing next to Mira with a surprise look.

"Yukino-chan?" Nick said. I turn my head to him and then to Yukino.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sting's P.O.V.*<strong>

"EEHH?!" Lucy shout. "Wait, Yukino you know Nick?" Lucy ask Yukino. Everyone was shock too, but then I remember the name Nick from Yukino when we went on the Amusement Park, could it be it was him? Yukino looked at Lucy and smile then nods her head. Yup it is him, then I look to the girl named Aria, it seems that she too was surprised more like shock, and her eyes states that she's horrified? I can't seem to understand her reaction, she was just like Rogue from the old Sabertooth, dark and mysterious. I shake my head and quickly look at Yukino who is about to say something.

"Yes Lucy-sama, I met him when we were kids. Remember the story about my sister being captured by some members worshipping Zeref and I escaped? I was all alone and sad, but then I met him, it seems he was just wondering around when he saw me, he always show up and give me food and talk to me. He saved me from darkness that time," Yukino explain to Lucy and to those who are listening. Lucy stares at her and was about to say something when,

"KYAAAA!" we all jump when we heard the squeal we all look around to see who it was, and then I realize that only one person could squeal that loud, I turn my head and face a smiling Takeover mage staring with her sparkling eyes on Yukino and to the Nick guy.

"Oh my gosh! Yukino is this your Knight in Shining Armor you were talking about last time?" Mira-san asked. _'Knight in Shining Armor?!' _I thought as the words are too exaggerate. This made Yukino and Nick blush in 50 shades of red.

"Mi-Mira-sama! I never said Knight in Shining Armor!" Yukino protest as she cover her blushing face. I chuckle on that, then I saw Lucy cover her mouth.

"I never knew you two know each other, and have that kind of past," Lucy said then I could see sparkles on her eyes.

"Uh, wait Lucy nee-chan, Knight in Shinig Armor is too exaggerate, I was just helping her, and of course I don't want her to be alone especially since she's a girl," Nick explain as he keep blushing.

"But wait, Nick, you never leave your house, if its Aria-chan then I would believe, she loves to go outside. But you, Nick, you're too scared to go out because you were afraid on cars that passing on the road, so how did you go out?" Lucy ask as she cross her arms and tilt her head.

"Well…" Nick said as he looks at his sides and it seems that he's scared to tell to truth, _'Wow he sure are wimp,'_

"It's because of me," we all turn around, it was the girl, Aria, who answered, then I smell something odd around her, I just realize just now, but I can't seem to know what it was, there's a scent of forest but there's still more.

"Aria-chan," Nick said as he looks at her with relief, this snap me and focus on the scene.

"That day I sneak out without telling mom and dad nor the maids, because Mom said not to go out, Nick keeps on pursuing me not to go, but I still went because I promise to meet someone that day, and I don't want to break my promise. So I went out and it seem that Nick followed me but got lost. When I was sneaking back I saw Nick on the streets and quickly grab him and we went home," Aria said with a poker face.

"WHAT?!" Lucy exclaimed, "Did Aunt and Uncle noticed?" Aria shook her head, "Nope, only the maids, they didn't report it yet, and when they was about to, Nick and I already went back and we told them that it will be our secrets." I sweat drop after I heard her story.

"Wow Luce, she sure is your relative, knowing all the leaving and sneaking out," Natsu-san said as he grin. Lucy glares at Natsu-san then to Aria.

"You shouldn't have done that. What if something happened to you?" Lucy scold Aria.

"I will use my magic then," Aria reply straightly.

"Then what about Nick? He doesn't have magic remember?" Lucy said without giving out. So the Nick guy is just a normal person, huh.

"That time, I know it was my fault for not noticing him following me, but I never said to him to follow me, so he too was to blame. And also Lucy-nee, Nick has magic too," Aria said as she look straightly to Lucy's eyes.

"WHAT?! Since when?" Lucy backs away as she looks at them.

"5 years ago, but changing the subject I want to ask something since this Yukino girl came. Why she, a Sabertooth member, here at Fairy Tail?" Aria asks as she look at Yukino then to Lucy. So she knew Yukino was not a Fairy Tail member.

"Oh! Well you see, 3 months ago Sabertooth and Fairy Tail formed an alliance, and ever since then both guilds are going back and forth on our guilds using the Teleportation device," Lucy explain. Everyone nods. Nick's reaction is, he's happy, then he looks at Yukino while Aria's eyes widen, and it seems that she is still confuse _'Does she hate it?'_

"It was our Master's idea, it helps our guild, Sabertooth, learn to trust and treasure our _'nakama'_ and show the friendship of the two guild," I heard Rogue said as he walk and stand beside Lucy and wrap one of his arms on her waist.

"Rogue..Cheney? One of the twin Dragon Slayers?" Aria said as she look at my best friend with disbelief and then she looks at the arm around Lucy's waist.

"Yes Aria-chan, so you know Rogue? He's actually my boyfriend now," Lucy said shyly with a blush on her face as she wraps her arms on Rogue's waist and smile at him, who in return smiles at her. I smile on the two of them, then I look back at Aria who is still not smiling ever since she came, except for the small smile she gave to Lucy a while ago.

"Boyfriend, huh." Aria mutters, then she looks at Rogue, "your Master?" she asks Rogue who nods, then I stand up.

"That would be me, Sting Eucliffe," I said as I walk and stand in front of her. She suddenly froze and look at me and really, now I see her close, she's kind of cute even though she always has the poker face, and just like Lucy's hair she has stands framing her face and covers her ears, then she too had the same bangs as Lucy but the difference is it's on the other side. I slowly raises my right hand in front of her.

"Nice to meet you, Aria, Lucy's cousin," I said as I ask for a handshake. I look at her, and it seems that she was staring at me, then suddenly it turns into a glare. I froze.

"Sting Eucliffe," she growl, and before I could response, I felt something hard hitting my cheek, and the next thing I knew is I hit the wall and fell on the ground.

"STING/-KUN/-SAMA!" I heard everyone shout. I groan as I rub my cheek as I try to stand up, and then I felt someone in front of me, it was Aria.

"ARIA-CHAN?!" I heard Lucy and Nick shout her name. I stare at her with confusion, her eyes are covered by her bangs as she slowly walk towards me. I wanted to say something but I can't find my voice.

"Sting Eucliffe," I heard her say, then suddenly something glowing on her hands, _'Light?'_ then the odd smell was there again, and that's when I saw beneath the cloak, her clothes are old and ruin and there's blood, my eyes widen. I look up again and saw her eyes glaring at me.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She shout as she was about to punch me with her glowing hands. I immediately place my arms on my front when I felt a breeze and her hair sways and then I saw the thing that was shining on her right ear. My eyes widens as I saw the same earring I had, _'Is she…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 2! How was it? :)) I forgot to mention last chapter, RoLu would be a little slow in the first 5 chapters but there still hints on it, then after that there will be more :)**

**And also, school is done and Christmas break is starting tomorrow to me! Yey! More time to write..hihihi!**

**Please don't forget to review and tell me if you want the next chapter right away. :D**

**Over and out! See ya on the next chapter!**


	3. The Light Mage

**Chapter 3: The Light Mage**

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

I was shock when Aria, Lucy's cousin suddenly attack Sting, even Lucy was surprised. Everyone is still frozen, too shock on what they just witness. Aria jumps and lands in front of Sting who is trying to stand up.

"ARIA-CHAN?!" Lucy and Nick shout. My eyes widen when I saw something glowing, _'is that, Light?' _then Sting can just eat it, then the scent that I smelled a while ago lingers again, it's the scent of blood. Is someone injured? I quickly sniff to find where the scent is and the strongest is at Aria. She's walking towards Sting and she raises one of her hands and was about to attack him.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Aria shouts. My eyes widen, and I heard Lucy gasp and she shut her eyes.

"STING!" I shout and was about to run, when suddenly Sting grab her wrist and ate the light on her hands. Everyone gasp while I let out a sigh. I saw on the corner of my eyes that Lucy open her eyes and then covers her mouth. Aria was also shock but her angry expression went back again and she's trying to yank her arm from Sting's grasp, but fails to do.

"Using your Dragon Slayer ability to escape on my attack. LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" Aria said as she keep on trying to get out on Sting's grasp, who keeps on holding her and staring at her.

ARIA-CHAN!" I heard Nick said, then I saw him run towards his sister. Lucy and I follow him along with Wendy and Natsu-san.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sting's P.O.V.*<strong>

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" My ears hurts due to this crazy woman's voice, she never stop shouting. I stare at her brown eyes as she keeps on glaring at me. I hold her wrist very tight to prevent her to attack me again and I want to check if what I saw is right.

"I'll let go after I confirm something," I answer her. I keep myself calm, I don't want to have a fight on a girl, especially a relative of a friend. I put her other wrist to my other hand where her other wrist is being hold, and using my right hand, I place the strand of her hair that is blocking her ear behind her ear, and what I saw really confirm my guess, it is the earring which is the same as mine, which I got from Weisslogia, _'then this girl is..'_

"Hey, do you know a dragon named Weisslogia?" I asked her as I lean my face to her. She stop yanking and glare at me as she gritted her teeth.

"YES! I know Weisslogia, I met him when I was a kid," she answer, my eyes sparks when I heard it, _'so it was really Aria who Weisslogia was talking about, _the Light mage who always keep him company whenever I'm not around,_' _I thought to myself, I finally meet her. I didn't notice that I was grinning and slowly I let go on her hand and then suddenly she slap me.

"Why are you smiling? Are you that happy that you killed your father?" she asks as I rub the cheek where she hit and slap me, my grin is already gone and place with a shocking expression, then I saw Rogue, Lucy, Nick, Natsu-san and Wendy behind her.

"How?" I asks her, "I heard it, how can you do that? How can you kill the dragon who raise you, and taught you magic?" she said as she clench her hands. I stare at her glaring eyes, but if you look closely there's a hint of despair on it. I felt guilty, because it's the truth, I took a big gulp as I try to answer her.

"Yes, I did kill Weisslogia, but I was against it, I don't want to kill him, but he's willing to let me kill him just so I can become a real Dragon Slayer," I told her without taking away my eyes to hers, and clench my hands.

"And what? Just like that you killed him?" she said as she bump her fist on my chest.

"IT'S NOT EASY, YOU KNOW?" I shout as I grab her wrist again, "AFTER I KILLED WEISSLOGIA, EVERY NIIGHT I'M ALWAYS HAUNT BY NIGHTMARES. NIGHTMARES WHERE I KILLED HIM! EVEN NOW I STILL FEEL GUILTY FOR KILLING HIM! But I have to move forward, to make him proud and won't waste the life he sacrifice just for me to grow stronger." there I said what I wanted to say. I saw her face change from angry to shock, then that's when I realize I was crying. I quickly wipe it, I don't want to look pathetic in front of everyone.

There's a pregnant silence as everyone stares at us, and Aria still shock, while I look at the ground, then I felt a pat on my shoulder, I turn my head and saw Rogue beside me, then I saw Lucy and Nick besides Aria.

"Aria-chan," Nick said as he place his hands on her shoulder. I could see worriedness on him.

"Um, I know it is not related but, I better say it because it's kind of important," I heard a small voice, it was Wendy.

"What is it Wendy?" Lucy asks as she look at her.

"Um, you see Lucy-san, I keep smelling blood from Aria-san, and I think the other Dragon Slayers notice that too," she said, Natsu-san and Rogue nods, then I remember what I saw a while ago.

"That's right Lucy, I think Aria is injured," I said. Lucy's eyes widen then she turn and look at Aria with worried eyes.

"Is that true Aria-chan?" she asks. Aria didn't answer, I don't know whether due to she's still shock or she just won't answer. Lucy look at Nick, who is getting nervous, he look at Aria first then to Lucy.

"Yes, Lucy nee-chan. Aria-chan is injured," Nick confess, I heard Aria click her tongue and then turn around.

"I'm fine, this is nothing," she said as started to walk, but she was stop by Natsu-san.

"It's not right. I can smell lots of blood on you, which means you're heavily injured. We better treat it," he said as he grin.

"Natsu is right Aria-chan, we should treat it," Lucy said as she walk in front of Aria and stand beside Natsu-san. There's a long pause, I thought that she'll just ignore it.

"Okay, if Lucy-nee said so," Aria said, I saw Lucy and Nick let out a sigh while Natsu-san just smile and pats her shoulder which made her jump. _'Wow I thought she will make a tantrum.'_

"Then I'll treat it, let's go to the infirmary to wrap it with some bandages too," Wendy said as she approach Aria. Aria nods and was about to follow Wendy, when she stop and look at Lucy again, "Lucy-nee, don't ask Nick the reason about the injury. I'll tell you later." Lucy looks at Nick and then back to Aria, she nods and smile at Aria. Wendy stop and look at me, before she could say anything I open my mouth.

"I'm okay Wendy, and it's best that we won't be in same room for now," I said, she understand and nods and she continue to walk towards the infirmary with Aria following her behind. When the door shut, I let out a sigh and walk towards where I was sitting a while ago, with Rogue and the others following me.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lucy's P.O.V.*<strong>

I didn't know that Aria-chan knows the dragon that raise Sting. First it was Nick and Yukino and now Sting and Aria-chan?! What other things will reveal today? And then Aria-chan is injured, and she doesn't want Nick to say the reason, I wonder why. I wanted to ask Nick but I guess it would be better to wait for Aria-chan.

Rogue and I follow Sting and sit down. Everything happened so fast, Nick and Aria-chan came, then Aria-chan punch Sting furious on how Sting killed Weisslogia. I look at Sting, I want to say something but I don't know what.

"Sting-kun," I heard Nick called Sting. Sting look up and then to Nick.

"I would like to apologize on what Aria-chan did. Please forgive her, we just went through a lot these past few years, that's why she's really angry. This is the first time she let out her feelings for the past five years, worst it was anger," Nick explain while looking down. I look at him curiously, like me, Sting and Yukino did too.

"What did you go through?" Rogue asks Nick. Nick didn't talk, he's just biting his lips. Rogue noticed it, "it's alright. If you don't want to say it then don't." Nick shake his head.

"No. you're right. I need to tell you guys what happened because I have a request to Lucy nee-chan," Nick said as he raise his head and I could see determination on his eyes. _'Request to me?' _I thought as I raise a brow. All of us look at him and wait for him to talk.

"Well actually, it's more about Aria-chan, and you know already about Weisslogia. The first day when Aria-chan found that he's not on the forest, she thought that maybe Weisslogia just fly off and went somewhere. Everyday she will go to the spot where she always meet him, but, he's nowhere, in the end she gave up, thinking that Weisslogia is already went in another forest. It really made her sad, but nevertheless, even though she gave up she still believe that she'll meet him and his son Sting Eucliffe.

"Then the next thing happened is when we heard the news of the disappearance of Tenrou Island where in, some Fairy Tail mages were in there, and found out one of them is you Lucy nee-chan," he said my name as he look at me. "That time, Mom and Dad were really worried about you, Lucy nee-chan, to the point they also help in searching for the island, then days goes by and they can't find any trace, me, Mom and Dad are giving up, but Aria-chan, she keep believing that you will come back with the rest of the Fairy Tail mages, and she keeps smiling and encouraging us. I believe her, because we both know that you're strong Lucy nee-chan." Nick said then he smile at me. I blush on what he said, I didn't know they trust me that much.

"Everything is fine 7 years ago, we keep believing for your return. However, everything went downfall 2 years after your disappearance," Nick said, we all gulp at the same time and the tension is really strong.

"What happened?" Natsu asked. Nick look at him then to me, and this time tears are now falling down to his face.

"Mom and Dad died." This made me froze and my eyes widen.

"W-what?" I said.

"5 years ago, that day, all of us were at the house, Aria-chan and I were at the library while Mom and Dad were at the Piano room, suddenly a dark guild came and started to rob the house. Dad were of course fights them while Mom went to us and protect us from the mages who followed him. Mom and Dad were both mages however they are not that strong, so they were beaten badly. Aria-chan, who is not a cry baby like me and very strong will girl attacks them, however we were still 13 ½ years old that time so her magic is still weak, so she too was beaten, but nevertheless she never gave up, she never did.

"Then one of the members were hit by Dad which made the other mages killed him, then next he killed Mom. Aria-chan was furious when she saw it while I was crying on the corner, she charged towards the mages but fail and lose her consciousness. When I saw it I suddenly unleash my magic which all of us didn't know. I didn't know what I did but the next thing I saw is all the dark mages are already down, then Aria-chan is gaining her consciousness and was shock when she saw the unconscious mages, I immediately went to her side, then we smell something burning and that's when we realize that our house is set on fire by the dark mages. We immediately run outside leaving Mom and Dad lying on their pool of blood.

"When we finally get out, the whole house is already on fire. I cried again remembering Mom and Dad, then Aria-chan pull me into a tight hug. She let me cry as she say comforted words, in which I did. That time I was happy that Aria-chan was there for me, that I'm not alone. Little did I know is that's the time that she started to stop smiling. And from then on we were homeless." Nick ended.

I feel myself trembling and tears are falling down on my face, I didn't know that Uncle and Aunt were dead and I didn't know the hardships that my cousins went through. I felt two familiar strong and warm arms wrap around me, I know it was Rogue and so I let myself clung to him as I cry. Wendy and Yukino were also crying and probably some other members.

"I *sniff* didn't know. The suffering that *hick* you two had *hick* I said between my sniffles.

Nick gave me a sad smile, "It's not your fault Lucy nee-chan, you were asleep in 7 years. And even though something like that happened, after a few months someone took us in and taught us how to control our magics," Nick said, I look at him.

"A middle-aged couple living in the forest secluded themselves because they don't trust some people on the town. They were kind to us, and because of them we learned a lot to survive. That's the time I noticed Aria-chan's changes. Before, she's cheerful and always having fun, but that time it's the opposite, she's always has the poker face, and she's too focus on getting stronger on both magic and non-magic, due to that she learn how to use different kinds of sword, while I barely learn how to use a tonfa," he said while showing us his weapon.

"Then next thing we learned is martial arts in which Aria-chan memorized and successfully mastered. I really envy on how Aria-chan quickly learn all the things the man taught us, but nevertheless I mastered to use my magic which really made me happy.

"And once a month, Aria-chan and I met Uncle Jude, he will give us allowance in which we were really thankful, he really help us during those times, the three of us believe that you will come back Lucy nee-chan, that's why we have a little chat on what we do. We continue to stay to the couple's house even though Uncle Jude insist us to stay with him. We decline, because we don't to trouble him.

"Years goes by, and we already became stronger, especially Aria-chan, then one time after we meet Uncle Jude, we heard a humor about the Twin Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth, and the rumor about the two said Dragon Slayers killed a dragon. Aria-chan asked the names in which made her shock when she heard one of the names is Sting Eucliffe." Nick look at Sting.

"She was really furious and wanted to charge to your guild, but I stop her. I don't want her to get into trouble especially since Sabertooth is the no. 1 guild in Fiore that time. Then last year we watch the Grand Magic Games, that's when I knew that Yukino-chan is a member of Sabertooth, I was kind of shy to approach her, and Aria-chan might attack Sting-kun so we just stay and watch. And then this year we heard that you finally came back Lucy nee-chan, we were so happy when we heard the news, however a bit sad because Uncle Jude died a month before you came back. We actually watch the GMG this year, and we were really happy to see you so lively," Nick ended with a really warm smile. I smile back at him.

"I would like to give my condolence on what happened to your parents, but what is your request to Lucy?" I heard Erza as she approach Nick. Nick look at her, and then to me.

"Lucy nee-chan, I want to see Aria-chan's smile again, and her cheerfulness to return," he said.

"Aria-chan for these 7 years felt too much pain already, at first she doesn't show it, but in these changes of hers it shows how much damage was hit to her, that's why, please Lucy nee-chan, please help me make Aria-chan smile again," he said as he bow his head to me. I was surprised on his request.

"Why me?" I ask, I don't even know if I can do something like that.

"Because ever since we were kids we always admire you. Aria-chan is the most happy when we know you were gonna visit us, you always make her smile, no matter what you do. That's why when you told us you were gonna run away to Uncle Jude she was really sad, she didn't show it because she supports your decisions, that's why I believe this time you can make her smile again," he said as he lock his eyes on me.

"And also, ever since Mom and Dad died, I never heard Aria-chan sing again." This made me stand up.

"Eh?" Is the only thing I said, I was too shock. Of all the people I knew other than Lyra, Aria-chan loves singing more than anyone, to the point every day she will always sing different songs. Was it too much damage on her that she can't sing anymore?

"Does Aria likes to sing?" Mira asked Nick.

"She does not just like it, she loves it," I was the one who answered her, "Whenever I went to their house, she always greet me with a song, whenever we had a picnic she will always perform in front of us. She loves singing more than anyone, that's why I can't believe she stops singing." Nick agrees on me.

"That's why Lucy nee-chan, please make Aria-chan smile again, with your friends too," Nick pleaded. I wipe my tears and hold Nicks hands tightly.

"Don't worry Nick, I will, no, we will. All of us. We'll bring back the usual Aria-chan," I said with determination. I heard my friends agree on me.

"Yea, don't worry Nick, I don't know how your sister acts before but, we'll do anything we can," Natsu said as he gave a thumbs up.

"Aye Sir!"

"Lucy's my little sis, and of course I will help her."

"Of course, we will surely do anything we can to make your sister smile again," Erza said as she pat Nick's shoulder. Nick smile.

"Me too, Nick-kun, I would also love to help you," Yukino said as she smile to Nick, in which made him blush but nod and smile towards her.

"Me too, and this also helps me to learn more about Lucy's cousins," Rogue said as he took the strand of my hair behind my ear. I smile at him. Then everyone follows and agrees to us. Nick brightens and grip my hands very tight.

"I'll help too," we all look who said that, and we saw Sting raising his hand. "I want to apologize on her, I know I did something that really hurt her, and I want to know the person that Weisslogia keeps talking about, the girl who always sing and has a smile on her face." I smile at him and I nod. Nick smile at him and bows.

"Thank you Sting-kun, Lucy nee-chan, everyone," Nick thanked us. We all gave him a smile, and bit by bit, the tension is gone and we are all smiling and laughing again, we all think that it's a best way to show Nick that in every problem and every bad happenings, there will be good things come for us, all we need to do is move forward and think for the future that we all won't regret.

We were having fun that I almost forgot something that I was gonna ask on Nick.

"Wait Nick, I've been meaning to ask this since a while ago," I said to Nick.

"What is it Lucy nee-chan?" he asks me.

"What's your magic anyway?" I ask.

"Well, that is.." Nick was about to answer.

"It's Elemental Magic."

We all look to the person who talk, it was Aria-chan, and beside her is Wendy and Carla.

"Elemental Magic?!" We all said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 3, what do you think? Hope you like it. Sorry for any errors, I didn't put an author's note at the beginning, I decided to just have it in the end. So far, what do you think? Yea, a little bit drama, no worries next chapter is the last, and we'll back to the happy and humorous chapters, and then mix some drama again.**

**Wee~ Thank you for those great reviews! And thank you for those who follow and favorite Fall Out. It really made me happy, it gives me motivation to continue it. :D Please continue to support it~**

**Well, that's all for now, and please don't forget to leave a review! :D That would really make me happy. Adios~ and see ya guys on the next chapter!**


	4. Elemental Magic

**A/N: Hi Guys~ Here's chapter 4! Enjoy :D**

**I'm sorry for any errors, and I don't own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Elemental Magic<strong>

***Normal P.O.V.***

"Elemental Magic?!" Everyone except Nick and Aria shouts.

"Yes, Elemental Magic," Aria said as she walk and stand beside her brother.

"You mean, he can use different elements right?" Erza asks. Aria looks at her and nods.

"Yes, but it's different from those who can use different elements using a tool," Aria explain. Everyone doesn't understand what she mean.

"Did you say Elemental Magic?"

Everyone look at the second floor and saw Fairy Tail's master, Macarov, and his grandson, Laxus, standing near the handrail.

"Master!" Mirajane said as she smile on the two. Macarov and Laxus went down, they both look at the twins.

"Master, this two are my cousins, Nick and Aria Regenbogen," Lucy introduce them, the twins bows to Macarov.

"It's nice to meet you, Master Macarov," Aria greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too," Macarov reply, "So is it true that one of you are Elemental mage?"

"Yes, Master Macarov. My twin brother, Nick, is an Elemental mage," Aria answered. Macarov stare at Nick intensely. Nick look at Macarov with scared look.

"Master," Erza called Macarov, "What is an Elemental Magic?" Macarov look at her and then to the guild.

"Elemental Magic, just as its name is, it can control different elements, fire, water, earth, wind, and many more," Macarov explain. Everyone nods. "However," Macarov added.

"However?" Natsu asked.

"However, it's different from those who cast elements using tools like Cana, Levy and Erza. They can cast spell for different elements using cards, solid script, and equipment," Macarov said.

"You mean to say that, he can use more than one elements at a time, without using any tool like a sword?" Erza asked. Macarov, Aria and Nick nods.

"And that's not all," Aria said. Everyone look at her, "He can control all the elements too. For example," Aria look around and stop on Natsu.

"Natsu-san, can you attack Nick using your magic? To show what I meant," Aria asks Natu politely. Natsu grins at her and then lighten his hands with fire.

"With pleasure," Natsu happily agree and suddenly charge towards Nick, "Fire Dragon's Fist!"

"EH?! WAIT!" Nick shouts as he place his hands in front of him and then wave it up. Natsu's flames suddenly disappear on his hands. He looks at his hands with a confuse look.

"MY FLAMES DISAPPEAR?!" Natsu shout.

"Not quite, look above Nick," Aria said. Everyone look up and was shock. Above Nick, there's a floating flame.

"I-is that.." Lucy points at the flame. Aria and Nick nods.

"Yes, Lucy nee-chan, this is Natsu-san's flames. Here, this what Aria-chan meant," Nick said as he lowers his hands and at the same time the flame follows his hand, and it was in front of him. Nick moves his hands left and right, and the flames follows wherever his hands is.

Everyone was awed and then with a snap of Nick's fingers the flame disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lucy's P.O.V.*<strong>

"Wow! That was awesome!" Natsu shout and then pats Nick's back. Nick cough and thank Natsu shyly. I was amazed, I didn't know Nick's magic is so strong.

"That's so cool Nick-kun," I heard Yukino praise Nick. He blushes and thanked Yukino. I smile on how cute the two of them. I heard someone coughed, I turn around and find that it was Master.

"Indeed, it's a very cool magic, but, Elemental Magic is a lost magic. And a super rare magic that only one person can possess it. This magic is a very dangerous one if it was possess to a very bad person," Macarov explain. I look at him with worried eyes.

"What do you mean Macarov-san?" Sting asked.

"Since it can control all Elements, it's just like it saying that you can control almost all the magic in the whole world, and you can use it to destroy anyone, even this world," Aria-chan was the one who answered. Master nods.

"And surely, many mages would be interested on that, especially the dark guilds, for they can use it for destruction of the world, or bring back Zeref," Master added and I gasp as I heard what he said.

"Then, if someone knows that Nick possess this magic then they will find him and kidnap him?" I asks with a worried tone as I look at Master.

"Yes, and that's why we came here," I heard Aria-chan said, "We would like to ask for some help on your guild Lucy-nee."

"You mean like protection?" I ask. She nods. I like the idea, it means that they can stay here and I can keep my eyes on them.

"Then, wouldn't it be better if you two just join a guild?" it was Gray who said it, "That way, you're more in protection not just from the guild, but also from the Magic Council."

That's right, it's forbidden to attack another guild. I nod as how great Gray's idea is.

"But, if the Magic Council knows about Nick's magic, they will surely take him to their custody," Master said. My smile turns to frown when he said that. That's right, it's a very powerful magic, and they will surely take Nick away from us.

"NO WAY! I WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE NICK AWAY FROM ME!" Aria shouts. I look at her, and she was furious. Aria-chan is right, they can't take away my family.

"Aria's right Gramps. Just because Nick has a very strong magic, it doesn't mean they can just take him away," Natsu agreed.

"Aye Sir!"

I smile on how Natsu and Happy agrees on Aria-chan, I look at master, "Master, I don't want my cousin to be in custody of the Magic Council. Surely they will able to protect him, but, I rather have him and Aria-chan beside me, instead of giving him to those authorities," I said with determination. Master look at me, and then to Natsu.

"Hmm, indeed. Even I will be against it if they ever take your cousin away, knowing them, they might use him on taking down Zeref," Master agrees on us. I felt relief on that.

"Then, how about this, they can join a guild, but no one should know about Nick's powers," Master suggest.

"That's a great idea, Master Macarov," Aria-chan agrees, she looks at Nick who smiles at her.

"It is great, and they probably won't even notice it, because I can only use two elements at a time. It's very exhausting if I add one more," Nick explain as he scratch his cheek. I giggle on how cute Nick acts.

"Well then, it settles. So what guild do you want to join?" Master asks. I too was excited, they probably will say Fairy Tail, since they came all the way here right?

"Of course it's.." They say at the same time.

"Fairy Tail," Aria-chan said.

"Sabertooth," Nick said. They both said it at the same time. Aria-chan look at Nick with a shock face.

"What? You want to join Sabertooth?" Aria-chan asks Nick.

"Yes," Nick answer as he shyly smile at her.

"Since when?" Aria-chan asks again, boy she sure is furious. Nick didn't answer he just keeps fidgeting and sometimes look at Yukino. Aira-chan noticed it, and frown.

"I see, because the Yukino girl, is a Sabertooth member, isn't it?" Nick blushes on what Aria-chan said. _'Yup, that's probably the reason,' _I thought to myself. So Nick has a crush on Yukino huh.

I heard Mira squeal, and it seems that Yukino is blushing too. I sweat drop on what I saw. I look back on my two favorite cousins.

"It's alright right? It seems that Sabertooth has changed anyway," Nick said.

"No way! I don't want him to be my master," Aria-chan reply as she points out to Sting.

"Geh," Sting said as he flinch and backs away.

"But, your only reason is because he killed Weisslogia. He didn't mean to anyway, he already apologize too," Nick protest.

"But still, he's a murderer."

"He regretted it anyway. And I think he's changed, you should give him another chance to prove himself," This time Nick is angry, wow, that's the first time I saw it. Aria-chan was shock, and didn't fought back. She click her tongue, and then she looks at Sting.

Sting on the other hand, smile at her. She glares at him again.

"Don't you want to stay together with Lucy-nee?" Aria-chan asks.

"Of course I want to, but Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are alliance anyway, I can see her too," Nick reply.

"Then, that same goes for Yukino, you can see her too," Aria-chan protest.

"B-But, I want to stay on the same guild with her. Of course it's been 7 years since we saw Lucy-nee and I really miss her a lot, but I want to have a long chat with Yukino-chan," Nick said with a low voice, and I could see him sad. I let out a sigh and stand between them.

"Alright, this is enough," I said as I place my hands on my hips.

"Lucy-nee," Aria-chan said.

"Look, Aria-chan. I know you have a very strong grudge on Sting, before he's a jerk, I agree on that," I said, "Hey!" I heard Sting shout, I ignore him and continue to talk to her.

"But now, he's different, he's a very nice guy, he's a friend of mine, and also he's one of the people who help me and Rogue. You should give him another chance, okay?" She looks at me, and then to Nick, then to Yukino, and lastly to Sting again.

She let out a sigh, "Fine, I'll try," she said and pouts. I giggle on how cute she is, she's still stubborn.

"So, what's your decision?" I ask. Aria-chan and Nick look at each other, and they nod.

"I guess, we'll just observe for a while, and we'll decide when we already know more about the two guilds," Aria-chan said. I smile at her and hugs her.

"That's a great idea. You guys should take your time, okay?" I said. The twins nods.

"Can I have a question?" Mira asks. The three of us nods, and we let her to continue.

"Why don't you two just join what guild you want to join, wouldn't that be easier?" Aria-chan shakes her head.

"No." Aria-chan simply reply.

"Well, Aria-chan is very protective to Nick ever since they were kids, and probably because Nick is her only family member left. Of course she doesn't want to be separated. Even you Mira, you don't want, Elfman and Lisanna join another guild right?" I explain. Mira looks at me, and she nods and smile at me. I know she understands.

"You're also a family member Lucy-nee, that's why I don't want to be separated to you," Aria-chan said. I gave her a soft smile. Then I saw someone pats her head, it was Natsu.

"You're a nice person, huh, I like you," Natsu said with his signature grin. Aria-chan was surprise and she stare at Natsu before she quickly pull out on Natsu's pat. And before she could turn her head, I saw a faint blush on her cheek.

"So, that's that, they observe both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth and decide which guild they will join, for the mean time you will be in both guilds custody, okay?" Master said, everyone agrees.

"Well then, let's have a party for our two guests!" Master shout as he stand on one of the tables. And everyone cheers.

"WAIT A MINUTE PLEASE!" I heard someone shout, everyone halt and we look where the voice came from, it was from Wendy.

"What is it Wendy?" Erza asked.

"Before that, Lucy-san we have a major crisis," Wendy said as she look at me.

"What is it Wendy?" I asked, I wonder what it is. Then I remember she was treating Aria-chan's injury.

"Is it about Aria-chan's injury?" I ask her. She shake her head.

"No worries on that Lucy-san, I already taken care of her injury. That's not it!" Wendy said.

"Then, what is it?" I asks her again.

"Look at this," Wendy reply as she approach Aria-chan and opens her cloak.

"Hey, wait..Wendy, don't!" I heard Aria-chan protest. I gasp, as I saw beneath her cloak. A worn out black short and a blue worn out blouse. Then a black leggings beneath her short that has lots of holes.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to your clothes?" I ask Aria-chan.

"Well, let's just say, lots of things happened, and the result is this," Aria-chan answer. I'm not convinced. I cross my arms.

"Not convincing," I said. Aria-chan frown.

"Um, well, you see Lucy nee-chan, we haven't change our clothes since 5 days ago. And due to our training we haven't bought new ones. And then a while ago when we're heading towards here, we somehow encounter some thieves who are stealing on one of the stores, and Aria-chan fought with them, and that's the reason for her injuries," Nick explain. I raise an eyebrow, and like what Wendy did, I pull out Nick's cloak and yup, it's worn out too.

"Yup, this is a major crisis," I said, and all the girls agree on me, "Okay, before the party, let's go shopping," I said, and the Wendy and Mira cheer.

"WHAT?! No it's alright Lucy-nee," Aria said as she backs away. I look at her.

"No it's not! You both need new clothes, ASAP! You can't walk around wearing those clothes. Also, don't you think I forgot, today's your birthday, so you guys should be great on your special day!" I said in a very commanding tone. Aria-chan and Nick flinch. They were about to protest when,

"Oh, alright, we really can't say no to you," Aria-chan said as she let out sigh. I smile and push them towards the door.

"We'll be back after some makeover~" I said, then I heard Erza, Yukino, Wendy, Mira and Carla saying they'll come too. I smile on them and head out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 4! What do you guys think? It's a little bit boring chapter, due it just explain what Nick's magic is, but I hope you still enjoy it. :)**

**Kind of sad that only 1 review from last chapter, but I know that everyone is busy on their schools due to it's already Christmas break, and teachers would seriously give a lot of test and projects, or some are already on Vacation mode, but nevertheless, I'm still happy that there are a lot of people read it. I would like to thank Izzy for having it review, and to those who started to follow and favorite my story. I'm so totally happy! *hug* Please continue to support this story~**

**Well, that's for now, next chapter has already humor and some sweet moments ;) Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it.**

**See ya on the next chapter everyone~**


	5. Shopping

**A/N: Hey everyone Happy weekend~ I decided to post another chapter. And Enjoy~**

**I'm really sorry for any mistakes and I don't own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Shopping<strong>

***Normal P.O.V.***

"Lucy-nee," Aria called.

"What is it, Aria-chan?" Lucy asked her cousin.

"I understand that the girls will come with us, they surely love shopping, but why are they here too?" Aria-chan exclaim as she points at Rogue, Sting, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lector and Frosch walking with them as they head towards the stores.

"If Lucy's going, then I'll go too. Also, Nick's a guy, he needs help from us," Rogue answer as he intertwine his and Lucy's hand.

"Rogue's my best friend, and just like what he said Nick needs our help," Sting answer with confidence. Aria rolls her eyes. Sting frown when he saw it.

"Wherever Sting-kun is, I'll go with him," Lector said.

"Fro too, where Rogue and Lucy-san is, I'll be with them," Frosch said as he waves his hand. Lucy giggle while Rogue smile on his Exceed.

"I want to tag along, I want to know more about you two. I treat Lucy as my little sis, so I want to know more those who she cares," Gray said as he ruffles Lucy's hair. Nick smile on Gray and Lucy, Aria just simply look at them with her poker face.

"I don't want to come, Erza just drag me here. Girl's shopping is so boring," Natsu said in monotone while walking with his arms behind his head.

Mira and Erza glares at him, in which made everyone shivers, especially Natsu who is hiding behind Sting now.

"You don't mind to tag along with us right Natsu?" Mira asked while tilting her head and smile at Natsu.

"A-Aye," Natsu squeak as he trembles. Erza nods and her glare turns back to normal. She and Mira continue to walk in front of them. Natsu lets out the breath he's holding back, and they all continue to walk.

"So, who should be the first one?" Lucy said while looking at the two.

"I say, Nick first, since were near the male shops," Mira suggest. They all nod and head towards the street.

As they walk down the street, Aria stares on Rogue and Lucy, who are talking about what clothes would look great on her and Nick. They were having a great conversation. Rogue notice the stare of Aria and look at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Rogue asked. Lucy look at Aria when Rogue asked her a question. Aria look at Rogue.

"How long are you guys dating?" Aria asked the two. The couple blush as they look at each other and then back to Aria.

"Since 4 months ago, one month after the GMG," Lucy answer.

"And, how did it happen?" Lucy laugh cutely as how cute her cousin being so curious on her lovelife.

Rogue and Lucy told her everything that happened 4 months ago, Sting's idea of observing Fairy Tail for the sake of changing their guild. Rogue, Sting, Yukino and the two Exceeds arrived at Fairy Tail. The mission, the feelings of the two, the date, the amusement park day. The day Sabertooth members went back to their guild, and the alliance of the 2 guilds. Rogue and Lucy were having fun when they recall everything and tell it to Aria. When they were finished, they both look at her waiting for her to talk.

"Hmm, so it was Rogue Cheney who gave you that necklace. Not bad, you have good taste," Aria compliments Rogue with her usual poker face. Rogue smile at her.

"Thanks, so you approve on us?" Rogue asked.

"A little, Lucy-nee seemed to be happy. As long as you love each other, I guess I don't mind you being Lucy-nee's boyfriend," Aria reply. Lucy smile and pinch Aria's cheek. Aria looks at Lucy while rubbing the swollen cheek of hers.

"But tell me first, did you also kill your own dragon?" Aria asked. Rogue's smile disappear and stare at her, even Lucy's disappear too, and look at Rogue with worry.

"I did. The truth is, he was ill, and he asked me to kill him, so he can die peacefully. All I did is assist him, that's all," Rogue answer. Aria stare at Rogue's eyes, she can see how sad and guilty he is.

"I understand," Aria only said. Rogue and Lucy look at her.

"Aria, I know you're still angry at Sting for killing Weisslogia, but we been in the same situation. I hope you can understand him too," Rogue said with a soft voice. Aria turn her head and glance on Sting who is talking with Natsu.

Sting notice it and look back at her, he give him a smile. Aria's eyes widen and turn her head and she face the front. Sting frown again, and went back in talking to Natsu but the frown didn't disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>*Rogue's P.O.V.*<strong>

We finally arrive at the street where clothing wears are being sell. Mira-san lead us to the first shop and she commands us to look for clothes that will fit Nick, and so everyone look around the shop, Lucy and I are together, I don't know Nick's taste anyway.

Lucy grab a grey polo, then a blue jeans. She grab another clothing, she drops it on me as she look around while I just follow her. I look around to see how the other's, Natsu-san and Gray-san seems to be arguing, but Mira-san stops them. Erza-san seemed to found a lot, and it seemed to be she's just grabbing anything she sees. Yukino is with Nick, and she's placing a shirt in front of Nick, checking if it suits him. Wendy grabs a jacket and showed it to Carla. Carla shakes her head, indicating it doesn't suit him. Sting and Aria are in the shoes section, Aria is looking to the leather boots while Sting and Lector on the sandals.

I heard Lucy saying she's done, I let out a sigh, I thought she will grab all the clothes in the store, all of us stand near the fitting room. We places down all we got.

"All right, Nick try some clothes and we'll see if it looks good on you," Mira-san said as she clap her hands. Nick shyly nods and look at the clothes everyone brought, he seemed to be having a problem.

"I'll help," I heard Aria said as she also look at the clothes, then she grab 3 clothing and gave it to Nick. Also she gave him the leather boots she was looking at a while ago. Nick smile at her and he enters the fitting room. We wait for him to change, but Aria walks away, and went to the accessory section. _'I wonder what she's looking for,' _I thought to myself, and it seems that I'm not the only one who is looking at her, Sting too, he's watching Aria's every action. Probably finding a way to talk to her.

Aria seemed to be not a bad person, she just went through a lot just like me before I met Frosch, Sting, Lector, and most especially Lucy. I hope she can forgive Sting, he seemed to be happy when he found out that Aria knows Weisslogia. He probably want to talk to someone about Weisslogia. I heard a curtain opens and I heard the girls squeal, I turn my head and saw Nick wearing a red polo, a black long coat, a grey pants, and the brown leather boots. It suits him actually.

"Wow Nick, you look cool," Lucy said as she scan Nick who is blushing and fidgeting.

"Aria has a great taste," Mira compliments Aria, who just returns with a belt on her hand.

"Well, Aria-sama knows Nick-kun the most anyway," Yukino said. Everyone nod on Yukino's statement.

"Nick, here put this on too," Aria said as she hands over the belt. Nick grab it and puts it on. It's a black belt with a silver buckle that has a design of the head of a lion. It's better with that on. The girls gave Nick and Aria a thumbs up.

Nick went to the clothes and grab some again, this time Lucy helped him, the clothes were a dark blue turtle neck long sleeves shirt, a beige pants, a grey vest, and a sneaker. It's good too. Next was Mira-san. Almost all the girls take their turn, of course, Sting and Gray-san didn't want to lose so they help too. I also did, and it seem that everyone's pick of clothing suits Nick, but some is too lame. We were already finished, Lucy asked Nick what clothes does he want to wear now, Nick says the first one, and so he change on the outfit Aria pick for him, and then I saw him place his old clothes on a bag. And he, Aria and Lucy went to pay for the clothes.

We all wait for them outside. When they came out, they have 5 boxes and 10 paper bags with them. I grab everything Lucy was carrying, ten paper bags.

"Thanks Rogue," she thank me. I kiss her on her cheek. Gray-san offer some help, I gladly accept and give him the half.

Yukino went to Nick and ask if he needs help, he said no, and thanked her.

I saw Sting went to Aria and asked if he can help him carrying the 3 boxes. Aria stare at him, she probably will shrug him, but I was wrong. She gave him all 3 boxes on him, this made Sting surprise but he smile. Aria didn't say anything and just walk off and stand near us, Sting follows her. I stand beside him.

"Still on the silent treatment?" I asked him. He look at me.

"Yea, but at least she let me help her, that's a first step," he reply. I pat him with my free hand, giving him a good luck. He thanked me. Mira-san called us and we all set to the girl's clothing store.

* * *

><p><strong>While walking on the street (Still Rogue's)<strong>

"So today's your birthday?" I asked Nick and Aria. They both look at me and nods.

"Happy Birthday," I greeted them, they thanked me, "How old are you guys now?" I asked them.

"We're 19 years old," Nick answer.

"So were just the same age," Sting said as he pops out of nowhere.

"Yes," Nick answer again.

"Oh, right, Happy Birthday for the two of you," Sting greeted them. Nick thanked him while Aria just nods.

"Aria-chan, you should say thank you," Nick scolded her. Aria grunt then look at Sting.

"Thanks," she said and she look back at front.

"You're Welcome!" Sting said as he smile at her. Lucy and I smile on how Sting doing his best so Aria can forgive him. Then I remember Nick's request to us, to bring back the smile on Aria's face. I'm pretty sure Lucy and Nick wanted to see it the most, but what could be the best way.

I was deep in thoughts that I didn't heard Erza-san talk. Lucy snap me out, and then I noticed that were the only one outside.

"Hey, you okay?" Lucy asked me. I look at her and smile.

"I'm fine, just thinking how can we make Aria smile," I answer. Lucy tilt her head and then place her finger on her chin.

"Hmm, you're right," Lucy reply.

"Lucy~, Rogue~," I heard Mira-san called us. We set aside our thoughts and enter the store named Heart Kreuz, the popular fashion brand for girls.

"Wow, it seems that there's new stock," Lucy said as she scan the room, and I could see her eyes sparkle.

"Alright ladies, set aside your own needs, we need to find clothes for Aria first, okay?" Mira-san said with determination. All the girls nod except for Aria, and they went around the store to look at clothes for Aria.

Us, guys, we just stand there watching the girls when Mira-san ordered us to sit down while they look around, all of us agree and sit near the fitting room. We watch them, run around very fast and all of them have many clothes than when they look for Nick a while ago. Aria seemed to be not interested and just look around the accessories.

After 2 minutes the girls went towards us, then Lucy grab Aria and they both enter the fitting room.

"Wait, Lucy-nee, I can change by my own," Aria exclaim.

"No! I'll help you," Lucy protest, before Lucy ever close the curtain she glare at us.

"Okay Dragon Slayers, except for Wendy, don't you dare listen to us got that?" She ordered us with her scariest voice. I felt a shiver and nods, then I felt something on my ears, that's when I notice that it was an ear muff. I look up and saw Mira-san put it on me, and I saw Sting and Natsu-san has too. I let out a sigh as I wait for Lucy to open the curtain.

After a minute, the curtain opens and seriously with an ear muff on my ears, I could still hear the girls squealing.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute!" Mira-san shout. Mira-san was right, it sure is cute. Aria is wearing a Light blue off shoulder, half sleeved blouse with a white Heart Kreuz on the arms, a black mini skirt with two loose thin metal as an accessory, and a black high knee boots. Also she's wearing a big blue ribbon that pony tails her very long hair.

"Right? So what do you think guys?" Lucy asked us as she look at us. I gave another look, this time as a whole, then that's when I notice, Aria seems to be fidgeting, I look at her face, and it seems to be embarrassed but, she's trying herself not to show it, she's looking at the ground, then to her side. I look at Lucy, she seem to notice to me. I move my mouth saying, _'Look at Aria,'_ without a voice. She seem to understand because she look at Aria. Lucy's eyes widen, then smile. She whisper something to Aria, _"Aria-chan, if you're embarrassed, you should just show it. It's hard not to right?" _is what Lucy said, and right on cue, Aria's face flushed.

All of us were surprised, as she hide behind the curtain. I heard Nick trying his best not to laugh, while Lucy tries to remove the curtain so we can see again what she's wearing.

"NO! It's very embarrassing!" Aria shout. Lucy whines to her, but Aria still decline. Lucy pout, then it seems that she had another idea. Lucy gave Aria her puppy eyes.

"Geh," Aria said. This time, I'm trying not to laugh, and it seems that all of us enjoys what we are seeing.

"Wendy-chan," I heard Nick called the little Dragon Slayer.

"You can help Lucy nee-chan convince Aria-chan, you should give her a puppy eye too. One of Aria-chan's weakness is cute girls, kids, and cute animals," Nick said. I heard Mira-san giggle. It seems that Wendy agrees as she walk towards Lucy, and she too give Aria her puppy eyes.

"Please Aria-san, would you please let us see?" Wendy said. Nice acting. Aria froze. Then this time Nick laugh, this caught Aria's attention and glare at him.

"NICK! IT WAS YOU ISN'T?!" Aria shout.

"Come on Aria-chan, we won't harm you anyway," Nick said as he give her his puppy eyes. This made Aria twitch.

"Y-You already saw it right?" Aria said.

"Yes, but we haven't given it a comment," Wendy answer this time. Aria look at her, and let out a sigh.

"Fine," Aria finally gave in, she remove the curtain and stand still as we look again at her. Lucy and Wendy high fived as they step back.

"It really suits you Aria-san," Wendy compliments Aria's clothes. Everyone agreed.

"Indeed, you're more like a girl, Aria-chan," Nick said, Aria glares at him. Wow, Nick sure is a tease when it comes to Aria.

"Okay, I got it. It looks good on me, the end. Next clothes so we can finish early," Aria said as she head to the pile of clothes the girls grab for her.

"Alright, my turn," Mira-san said as she grab some clothes, and drag Aria back to the fitting room. The curtain opens and reveal Aria wearing a violet blouse that has a large hole on the arm sides where you can fully see her arms, a dark green shorts. Then she's wearing a beige sandals that has a heart shape on the middle and her hair is down.

"It's cute Mira, but," Lucy said.

"It's too summer look," Carla finished her sentence. Erza-san, Wendy and Yukino nods.

"Oh, you're right," Mira-san said as she look at Aria.

"But, we should still buy it, she can use it when summer comes," Lucy said. Mira smile and nods.

* * *

><p>And just like what happened from Nick, the girls take turn on having Aria a makeover. The twins looks like a doll being dress up. It really took long, because they let Aria change a lot of clothes, and I'm beginning to get bored, and so is the other guys. I close my eye, and when I was about to drift on my sleepiness, I heard a scream. I quickly snap my eyes open, and seriously whatever I saw is very funny.<p>

"Lucy nee-chan~ W-why I'm wearing this?" Nick whine as he try to cover whatever he is wearing.

"Oh come on Nick, it suit you. You're really pretty," Lucy said as she keeps grinning. I'm trying not to laugh on the scene. Nick was wearing a royal blue dress with all the frills. I heard Sting, Gray-san and Natsu-san laughing behind me.

Nick look at us with his face looks like a tomato, and then he look at Yukino whose eyes were _SPARKLIING?! _while staring at Nick. Nick immediately closed the curtain.

I heard another curtain closed, probably Aria's, I just ignore it, and then I felt a chill. I turn my head and saw Lucy and Mira-san staring at me, Natsu-san, Gray-san and Sting, then they grin evilly and started to walk towards us. This made me froze.

"Um, Mira-chan? Lucy? W-what's with that look?" Gray-san shakily asked.

"Oh we just thought, how about we give you 4 some makeover?" Mira-san said as she and Lucy walk towards us.

This freaked us out and jump from our seat and run towards the door. Unfortunately, Erza-san was already blocking it, we all froze and then I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Lucy grinning and also her eyes were sparkling.

I was about to ask some help from the others but it looks like they too were captured by the other girls. The only thing we did was just scream as the girls started to dress us up.

Now Natsu-san, Gray-san, Sting and I were completely humiliating ourselves in the shop. Natsu-san was wearing a red velvet cocktail dress, Gray-san is wearing a light green long dress, while Sting is wearing a dark blue cocktail dress and lastly me wearing a dark strapless long dress.

The 4 of us were seriously freaking out now, worst the girls were squealing, luckily they don't have a camera or else the others will surely laugh on us. I heard a small laugh coming from Nick, I wanted to scare him, but I remember when we were laughing at him so I guess we're even.

"What's with the squealing Lucy-nee? Are you trying some too?" I heard Aria as she opens her curtain.

We all look at her. Her eyes fixed on us four, and she look at us from up to down. Then I thought this could be a chance that she will laugh, who will not laugh on our appearance? She keeps staring at us, then I saw her lips getting thinner. This give us hope, we were waiting for her to laugh. Then she closes her eyes.

"What the hell. You guys are just fooling around," she said with her monotone voice and she quickly closes her curtain. All of us frown and the four of us change back from our real clothes and sit back to our usual chair.

The girls continued to give Aria different clothes, in which for her dismay, and it's getting really boring again. I scan around and yup, Natsu-san is already sleeping. Lector, Happy and Frosch are having a chat about Fish. Gray-san, Nick and Sting were looking around the store.

"You guys, ATTENTION!" I heard Erza-san commands. I sit up straight and the other guys also stand straight.

"This is the last one, we would like your opinion," Mira-san said and she slowly opens the curtain. This made me stun.

Aria is wearing a baby blue v-neck dress that has a long sleeves but on its end it was bell bottom, then on the both end of her shoulder there's a hole revealing her shoulder bone. Then at the lower dress it has one layer frills, then around her stomach there's a little hearts and the Heart Kreuz logo, and all the ends have a white streak on it. Her hair is down but she has a white ribbon that she use as a headband, the ribbon is on her right side then the strand of her hair that covers her earring was tuck in behind her ear, so the earring is more visible. She's wearing a blue doll shoes with a white streak on the bottom.

Right now, I can describe Aria, as a living doll. Mira-san asked our opinions. Gray-san said that it shows the curve of her body, then Natsu-san said about her breast being big, which result of him being knock out by Lucy, Erza-san and Mira-san, while Aria blushes. Well Natsu-san was right on that, since the dress she's wearing is really fit on her from the torso part, and wavy at the lower part. Lucy looked at me for my opinion.

"She's like a living doll," I said the truth. I heard Aria thanked me, then Lucy hug me, and lastly they asked Sting. No answer, I turn my head and saw Sting staring at Aria. Mira-san and Lucy keeps calling him, Gray-san elbowed Sting which made him snap out of his staring contest and blushed. They just ignore his blush as Mira-san asks him what he thinks, and seriously what he said made me face palm.

"She looks sexy," he said, and a shoe hits his face really hard. I turn my head and saw a very blushing Aria with the other shoe.

"PERVERT!" she shout as she throws the other shoe to Sting. I heard a low laugh from Nick, this made me smile.

"Well, that's the last, you'll wear that dress Aria?" Mira-san asked. Aria shyly nods.

"Okay then, let's pay for it now," Lucy said as she grab some of the clothes. Erza-san nods and told them she will pay some as a birthday present for her, Mira-san also agrees so is Lucy. Aria was about to protest but they insist which made her give up.

As they head towards the cashier, Nick stop Aria.

"Aria-chan, a while ago you pick a leather boots for me. Here I pick this for you," Nick said as he wrap something on Aria's neck, it was a white scarf.

Aria look at the scarf then to Nick, and the next thing we all saw really made us happy, Aria smile, a warm smile at Nick. "Thanks Nick," she said. Then suddenly her happy expression turn into a worried face.

"Wait, Nick why are you crying?" she asked. Indeed, Nick is crying.

"Be-because, it's been a while since you smile," Nick answered her. This made Aria shock.

"I…smiled?" she asked. Nick nodded, this made Aria look around us, and then she hides her lips under the scarf that Nick gave her, and then she closes her eyes, and after 10 seconds her usual poker face went back. All of us frown, even Nick.

The girls continue to go to the cashier with Nick while I, Sting, Natsu-san, Gray-san, Frosch, Lector and Happy already went out of the store.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sting's P.O.V.*<strong>

_'Man, we're almost close. She already smiled, but when she discovered she did she quickly turn back her poker face,' _I thought to myself as I rub my forehead where Aria hit me twice. She sure keeps hitting me.

But I was dumbstruck on her last attire, it really suits her, she's beautiful on that dress. And she shows the earring the Weisslogia gave to her. Speaking of giving, before I was dumbstruck, I was looking a gift for her at the store, but I can't seem to find a good one, and since I don't know much about her. Since today's her birthday, and if Weisslogia is here he will surely look for a gift for her, so in his place I'll look for a perfect birthday present.

The door of the store opens and the girls and Nick went out. And seriously the amount they bought from Nick's clothes is twice, no, thrice of the amount they bought for Aria, _'girl shopping is really scary.' _

I went to Aria and try to help her out, she's wearing a dark brown coat covering her dress from the cold breeze. When I reach her, she glares at me.

"Sorry, I just blurt it out, okay? And it's the truth anyway," I apologize.

"Then you really are a pervert," she said as she continue to glare at me.

"Ugh, fine, let's rephrase what I said, you look beautiful on your outfit," I said, then suddenly I cover my mouth from what I just said. Aria look at me with wide eyes, and then suddenly she covers her face using the scarf and shove me some of the paper bags she's holding.

"Whatever you pervert, here hold this," she quickly said and went near to Nick who is talking with Yukino. Nick seem to notice it and look at me. I told him to come to me so I can tell him what happened. He did, and when he's beside me, I told him what I said a while ago.

"Oh, well actually, Aria-chan is embarrassed whenever someone compliments her, that's why when she was fitting some clothes, she's not embarrassed on what she's wearing but she's embarrassed on whatever you guys will say," Nick whisper to me. So that's it. I nod and smile to him, then he whisper again something to me, "Please don't tell anyone, my voice is already very low, you're the only Dragon Slayer who can hear me," I grin at him, and we both went towards where Yukino and Aria is. Aria just ignores me when I stand beside her.

"Oh my," Mira-san said.

"What is it Mira?" Erza-san asked.

"It's already 5 pm, we can't enter on the other stores anymore," Mira-san said as she place a hand on her cheek.

"What?! You want to check more stores?" Natsu-san exclaim.

"Why of course, we need to buy lots of clothes for them, and not only in one store," Mira-san reply. All of us guys felt despair on what Mira-san said.

"I think we have enough clothes for now, and I don't want to spend all our savings on clothes," Aria said, Nick nods.

"We can buy more next time right?" Nick added and smile. The girls look at each other and nods.

"I guess, you're right," Erza-san said. We, guys felt relief.

"Well, then we should head back to the guild so our party can start," Mira-san said as she clasp her hands.

"Wait Mira, I need to buy something. Erza could you come with me?" Lucy said, Erza-san nods. Lucy gave the bags she's carrying to Rogue and Gray, while Erza-san orders Natsu-san to carry the boxes she's holding in which Natsu-san's dismay. Lucy and Erza-san walk away and head to I don't know what store.

I turn my head around to try to have a conversation with Aria, but she's not beside me. I scan the surroundings, and there I saw her from one of the stalls, I quickly walk towards her.

When I reach her, she seemed to be staring onto something, I lean my head to see more clearly. It was a pendant, more specifically, a music note and piano pendant on a same long chain. She was mesmerized on the pendant.

Now that I remember, Weisslogia did say she loves to sing, then Nick said a while ago she stopped singing 5 years ago. What if she's just holding it back, maybe she still wanted to, but she can't?

"You like it?" I suddenly asked her. She suddenly jumps and look at me.

"No, I was just looking," she said as she cross her arms, even though she said that, but on her eyes there's a hint of sparkles on it.

"Why are you hiding your true feelings?" I asked with a low and concern voice. She looks at me with one of her eyebrows rose up.

"Why do you wanna know?" she backfire on me.

"Because I just want to," I answer her.

"Didn't you listen on Nick's story a while ago?" she asks again.

"I did. Wait, you heard that?"

"I did. I have a sensitive ears. I can hear anything within 20 meters. Nick probably forgot to mention about that. We did live in the forest for almost 5 years, and ever since I was a kid I have perfect pitch. It's an ability where I can identify different notes even if they were played at the same time. It only enhance when we were living in the forest," Aria explain to me.

"Nick has hawk eye, he can see everything surrounds him, that's why it's a very great advantage whenever there's a sneak attack on us," she added. I nodded my head.

"Cool, but it means you heard Nick's request to Lucy?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes, I heard."

"Then why are you still trying to hide it? Don't you know how much Nick wants to see your smile?" I asked another question as I try to compose myself. She didn't say anything, I was about to say something when,

"I know. I could see on his face the hope that he's showing to me, that one day, I'll smile again, and the old Aria returns," she answer me, "but," she continue, "I don't know if it ever return."

"I believe it will," I blurt out.

"Huh?"

"I believe that, the you, who is always cheerful, and who always sing, will return," I said again.

"Why do you say so?" she asks.

"Because, a while ago, you're showing a little side of your true self. You're just trying to hide it, not letting anyone connect to you," I said as I stare at her eyes.

"You're just scared to trust anyone anymore, aside from Lucy and Nick, but you're scared to show your weakness to them that's why you try to be strong in front of them, carrying all the burden onto you," I added, "You should try to let out your feelings to someone, tell that person anything inside of you, may that happy, or sad, anything, just to make you feel better." Her eyes widen as she look at me. We stay like that for a couple of minutes, until someone called us. We turn our head and saw Lucy calling us, Aria immediately run towards Lucy, while I halt myself and turn around to face the stall.

When I'm already with them, Lucy was carrying a big box, I sniff it out, and knew what is inside of it. Mira-san told us we should head back, we all nod. I shove a little bag on my pocket and straighten out the stuffs I was carrying. And we all walk towards our destination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 5~ What do you think? I was really having fun writing this, and I didn't realized that I wrote this more than 5k words in one day. Also I like Izzy's idea on what if Nick was forced to wear a dress, I just add the other guys to have more humor. Hope you like it. :D**

**Wee~ reviews, faves and followers are increasing~ I'm so happy :D This motivates me. Thank you so much for your supports :D Please continue to support Fall Out until the end *hugs everyone* *gives a slice of cake to each one***

**I'll try to update tomorrow but if not expect it on the day after tomorrow :D**

**Thanks everyone and see ya on the next chapter~ Please don't forget to R&R and F&F, much appreciated it.**


	6. Surprise!

**A/N: Hey Everyone~ Here's chapter 6. I'll leave the Author's note on the end, for now enjoy~**

**Sorry for any errors and I don't own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Surprise!<strong>

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

"Alright, place the shopping bags at the floor," I said to my companions, Rogue, Yukino, Nick, Sting, Aria-chan, Frosch and Lector as I open the door of my apartment to them. They all did what I said. We decided first to put down all our stuffs since we're near my place and it's bothersome to bring all the clothes we bought at the guild. Mira, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla went ahead of us so they can give the two a surprise birthday party.

"So this is where you live now Lucy nee-chan? It's great!" Nick said as he scan the room. I smile at him.

"Yea, 70, 000 jewels per month, not bad right?" I said. He nodded back to me.

"Man, you sure bought lots of clothes," Sting said as he plop down to the couch.

"It's better than them wearing those worn out clothes," I said as I grab a small bag.

"Nick, Aria-chan why don't you guys take a bath first? That way you will feel refresh," I suggest to the two. Nick and Aria-chan look at each other and nods at me. This will give the others more time for preparations.

I told them where the extra bath towels on the bathroom, and the other stuffs, Aria-chan went first. Nick sits on one of the chairs at the dining with Yukino beside him. I put some of my important stuffs on my bag, and then I arrange the shopping bags and boxes to give more space for us, Rogue helped me do it which is so sweet of him.

After 5 minutes, Aria-chan came out of the bathroom, with the same clothes she's wearing but her hair is wet and I can smell my shampoo and bath soap on her. Nick went next. Aria sits down where Nick was sitting a while ago, then I notice something which is odd.

"Aria-chan, I heard from Nick that you learned using a sword. Where's your sword?" I asked her. She looks at me while she dries her hair.

"In different dimension, just like Erza-san," Aria-chan answer. She move her left hand in front of her and suddenly a light appears on her hand, and then a long katana appears on Aria-chan's hand.

"Wow! Just like Erza," I said as I look at her and at the sword.

"It's not that big deal, I just don't want to carry it. Also, that way, others would thought I'm just an ordinary girl, right?" She said as the sword disappear.

"Even though it's only one sword?" Rogue asked.

"No, I have 5 swords in total," Aria-chan expain. I'm kind of surprised, and at the same time used to it, because Erza has more weapons with her than Aria-chan has.

"I'm done," I heard Nick said as he closed the bathroom door. I smile at him and we decided to head out.

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal P.O.V.*<strong>

Lucy and the others started to walk towards Fairy Tail guild. Rogue and Lucy walk with their hands intertwine, Nick and Yukino are walking beside each other as they keep talking and laughing together. On the other hand, Aria and Sting just silently walk beside each other and behind the others.

The 4 who were walking in front of them feel the tension on the two. Lucy was the one who initiate to talk to everyone.

"It was fun making Nick and Aria-chan dress up a while ago," Lucy said as she giggle and look at the two.

"We're more like a doll a while ago," Nick said as he sweat drop, Yukino giggle.

"But you both like the clothes right?" Yukino said as she look at Nick. Nick just smile at her.

"But, I guess the most fun thing that happened a while ago was making the boys wears the dress," Lucy said as she cover her grin with her free hand. This made the 3 boys stiffened and become gloomy.

"That's a total nightmare," Rogue said as he remember what happened.

"That really scare me," Nick said as he warp his arms around him.

"You were so cute Nick-kun when you wore the dress," Yukino compliments Nick, who is now blushing and at the same time feeling despair.

"Ugh, I don't want to remember that anymore~" Sting whine on the back.

"Really? It makes you more a pervert when you wore something like that," Aria said without even looking at Sting. Sting look at her.

"I'm not! And it's not that I wanted to wear it anyway," Sting reply to Aria as he pout and crosses his arms.

"Pff." Everyone stop on their tracks and look behind them, except for Sting who is still staring to the person who did that.

Aria who noticed the stare immediately composes herself, straightening her clothes and look at them with her usual poker face.

"What?"

"You were just about to laugh right?" Sting asked. Aria crosses her arm and close her eyes.

"No, I'm not. Why would I laugh anyway?" she said. The 4 look at her and then shrug and they turn back and continue to walk. Sting on the other hand, didn't believe on what Aria just said, and keeps bugging her.

"You were about to laugh, but you just stop it didn't you?" Sting whisper in a very low voice so no one would hear it, especially Rogue.

"I told you, I don't. And why do you think so?" Aria keeps denying.

"Because I was looking at you when you were about to laugh, that's why," Sting reply.

"Now you really are a pervert, staring to a girl," Aria said, this made Sting twitch, but he try to compose himself.

"Well, excuse me, if I remember correctly we were talking right? So that doesn't count," Sting said with confidence. They continue to bicker as they reach the door of Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

><p>"All right, will you two stop it now? We're here," Lucy said as she gave them a chop on their head.<p>

Aria and Sting groan from the pain, and stare on the door, they both hear the noise inside. Aria clearly understand what's going on.

"Okay, Nick, Aria-chan stand beside each other," Lucy said with a smile. The twins did what they were told, then suddenly Rogue and Yukino wrap a handkerchief on the two's eyes.

"Lucy nee-chan? Could this be.." Nick was about say something when Lucy hushed him.

Lucy open the big doors of Fairy Tail, then Yukino guide Nick, while Sting guide Aria.

"You guys were giving us a surprise birthday party?" Aria whisper, Sting knows that it was address to him.

"Well, it's probably Lucy's idea," Sting answer. Aria let out a sigh.

"She shouldn't have to," Aria reply as they enter the guild hall.

"Lucy wants you two to be happy on your special day, just let it go and just have fun," Sting said.

"I know, I'll try," Aria answer.

"Don't try, just do it," Sting said. Aria just shrug, Sting was about to say something but he saw Lucy halting them, in which he did.

"Alright, Sting, Yukino take off the handkerchief," Lucy command the two. Sting and Yukino nod and they did what Lucy said. Nick and Aria blinks several times and when they adjusted to the lights,

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICK AND ARIA!" Everyone inside the hall shout. Nick and Aria weren't really surprise due they both somehow know it anyway, but nevertheless, Nick smile on the birthday party. Meanwhile, Aria was amazed on how they managed to put all the decorations in just less than an hour, there plenty of balloons, a floating words of Happy Birthday, and small fireworks.

"Um, you shouldn't bother throwing a party for us," Nick said shyly as blush creep on his cheek. Master Macarov laugh as he stand on one of the tables.

"Nonsense, today's your birthday, we should celebrate it and also this is a welcome party for you two," Macarov explained as he smile on the two. This made the two embarrass and at the same time feel happy, on Aria's face she didn't show it.

"Thank you very much, Master Macarov, and everyone in Fairy Tail and Sabertooth," Aria thanked them as she bow.

"That's right. Thank you very much. It's been a while since we have this big party for our birthday, and it's kind of embarrassing," Nick said as he look at everyone. This made the others laugh.

"Haha! It takes me back those times, it was fun. So we should also have fun tonight," Lucy said as she hug her two cousins.

"Luce's right! Let the party started!" Natsu shout, and everyone cheer.

"WAIT!" Mira shout, everyone look at her, "We should let them blow their candles," Mira said as she hold the two layer cake with two candles on the top.

"Aren't we too old for blowing a candle on the top of a birthday cake?" Aria said as she look at the cake.

"Of course not, age doesn't matter on blowing candles, isn't more wonderful to think that, another birthday, another year, living in this great place with people you love and those who love you," Erza said to Aria as she place a hand on her shoulder. This made everyone smile more brightly, and this touched the twins.

"Go, make a wish, and blow your candle," Lucy said. Nick and Aria look at each other, then to the cake. They close their eyes, then they open it at the same time and blow the candle. Everyone clap their hands.

"Happy Birthday, you two! I wishes for more birthdays to come and hope we'll spend it together again," Lucy greeted the two.

"Thanks Lucy nee-chan. Of course, from now we'll stay together, right Aria-chan?"

"Yes. Thank you Lucy-nee," Aria thanked Lucy.

"YOSH! NOW LET'S PARTY!" Natsu shout as he started to dig in on his flaming food, everyone cheers and started to eat.

Mira gave Nick and Aria their portion of food, and told them if they need more they are free to ask on the bar, they thanked her and Mira went towards her boyfriend Laxus to eat.

They both started to dig in and watch the members of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth eating and laughing together. Lucy, Rogue, Sting, Yukino, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia and Erza joins them on their table.

"Nick, Aria, this is Juvia. She' my girlfriend," Gray introduced Juvia to the twins.

"Hello! Juvia is happy to meet Lucy's cousins," Juvia smile at them.

"Us too, it's nice to meet you, Juvia-san," Nick smile at her. They continue to eat. Nick with his hawk eye can see what everyone's doing and was really mesmerized.

"Sabertooth and Fairy Tail what a fun guild," Nick said with no one. They all look at him.

"Haha! Of course! It's fun when you're together with your friends and so called family," Natsu reply to Nick. Lucy and the others nod and they continue to talk.

Sting who is eating his food glances sometimes to Aria, in which she pretend not to notice and continue to eat. Sting was waiting for a moment to talk to Aria again but he can't get the right timing. Sting notice the others are busy with their own conversation, he think it's right time.

"Are you having fun?" Sting asked Aria.

"Yea, you could say that," Aria reply without even a glimpse of excitement on her tone.

"Then why are you not smiling?"

"I told you, it might not return anymore," Aria answer while looking at Sting's eyes.

"I still believe it will," Sting reply to her with full determination on his eyes. This startled Aria but she just continue to eat.

"Good Luck on that," her only answer. Sting smile on her, _'Yosh! I'll give it to her now,' _Sting thought as he shove his hand on his pocket where the small bag was.

"Aria, I have something.." *screech* Sting was interrupted by a loud sound on the stage. He and Aria covered their ears and look at the stage, there standing were Gajeel who has his electric guitar and Orga his personal mic on his hand. This made everyone turn horror except for Nick and Aria.

"Good Evening everyone. We will have a special performance for our 2 celebrants. The newly duet songs of me, Orga and Gajeel!" Orga introduced them with a loud shriek on the end in which everyone covered their ears.

"Well then, this is for you Bunny girl's cousins," Gajeel said as he strung his guitar and in everyone's horror, the two started to sing.

"STOP!" Macao shout.

"MY EARS!" Jet shout while crying.

"SOMEBODY STOP THOSE TWO!" Wakaba shout while pointing to Gajeel and Orga with his other hand covering one of his ear.

Everyone started to boo them and throw stuffs to make them stop, sadly, their aims are poor. Meanwhile on Sting's table, Erza was the only one who isn't bothered on the noise and continue to eat as she started to have a bite on her slice of cake.

"ARE THEY ALWAYS LIKE THIS?" Aria shout to Sting. Sting look at her with his ears still covered by his hand.

"YEA! THOSE TWO ARE TONE-DEAF!" Sting reply with a shout. Aria look at him and open her mouth, Sting knows that she will say something but was interrupted by a loud voice.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" It was Natsu and he throws a barrel to Gajeel and Orga in which hit the two and fell on the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK?! SALAMANDER!" Gajeel shout as he started to attack Natsu.

"Oh! The fight is starting," Sting excitedly said as he lower his hands.

"Fight?" Aria asked.

"Yup! Everyday!" Sting said. Orga joins the fight, then suddenly Natsu accidentally hit Gray which result for him to join too, then Elfman joins, and immediately everyone joins the fight.

Nick and Aria were surprised on what they were seeing right now, the whole guild is in chaos. Some who didn't join the fight were either just laughing or just continue eating, on Cana's case, drinking.

"Yu-Yukino-chan? Um, is this natural?" Nick asked Yukino without looking at her.

"Yes, it is. We're also surprised when we first saw it, but, now we're used to it. What's more, we're already adopting it, see?" Yukino said as she points out some Sabertooth members.

Nick and Aria sweat drop on it they both look at Lucy who is just talking with Juvia like there's no fighting in front of them, this made them sweat drop more.

"You'll get used to it. And it's fun too," Sting said while feeling excited. Aria look at him with disbelief while Nick just give him a small laugh.

"Here, watch this," Sting said and he approach Rogue who is eating. The twins watch how Sting flip Rogue's food on his face, this shock Lucy, Juvia, Yukino, Wendy and Nick while Aria just sweat drop.

Sting laughs on how slow Rogue is. Rogue grab the plate with a tight grip causing the plate to break.

"Sting, you're gonna pay for that," Rogue said as dark aura emits on him. Sting, on the other hand, pretending he's scared, without even noticing, Rogue punch his face.

The girls plus Nick jumps on the sudden attack and then Rogue jumps towards where Sting is, which is in the center where the fighting is still continues. And so, Sting and Rogue joins the fight.

"W-What the heck was that?" Lucy asked to anyone.

"I presume that idiot just wants to join the fight, and drags Rogue with him," Aria answered as she sit down, she didn't realize she stand up a while ago.

"That's so Sting-sama," Yukino said and started to laugh, Lucy and the others join her except for Aria who started to eat again.

They decided to just finish their food in which they gladly do it. And so, they were having a fun conversation while the others were fighting, drinking and eating, it was so fun they were all smiling, except for one, Aria. Aria is watching everyone's movement, and looking at their smiling face, she could tell that everyone's enjoying the night and having fun, she too is actually having fun.

It's been a while since she found people that is so wild and party people. She really loves party ever since she was a kid, because that's the only time she can meet lots of people, and she can sing in front of many people which she really love the most.

She look at her twin brother who is currently having a fun conversation with Yukino. She let out a small smile which no one saw, it seems everyone is having their own worlds, she took this opportunity to go outside.

She slowly stand up, making sure that Nick won't notice with his hawk eye. Luckily their table is near the door, and there's a small opening so she sneak out of the party and sits on one of the chairs outside of the guild.

She look at the sky, there are lots of stars. She points out some of the constellations that she recognized, Leo, Virgo, Cancer, Gemini, and Sagittarius. She could feel the chill, but she can endure it since it's not that much cold yet anyway.

She can still hear the noise outside, _'They sure are noisy,'_ she thought. She recall everything that happened a while ago, she and her twin brother went to Fairy Tail to find their cousin, Lucy. What they didn't expected is to meet some people they know from the past, Yukino and Sting.

Nick was really happy when he finally meet Yukino again, while her, she was frustrated to see the person who Weisslogia thought as a son. She really can't forgive him for killing her friend dragon, but because of her brother, Lucy and Rogue, she's trying her best to give Sting another chance and get to know more him. But, right now she's a little bit piss off, especially how he can see right through her, even though they just met today.

Then she remember when she showed the dress she's wearing to them, _'You look sexy,' _she remember what Sting said that time, this made her blush and at the same time clench her fist.

"Pervert," she whisper, then she remember when Nick and the other boys wore dresses.

"Pff, haha," she let out a low laugh, that time she's pretending they were stupid, but deep inside she was totally laughing how ridiculous the outfit to them. She doesn't want to show it to anyone, especially right now. She's been enduring everything for 5 years, and she don't want to break it now.

She wanted to be strong, not just for herself, but, to her precious brother plus her precious cousin, Lucy. That's why she sacrifice her smile and her passion in singing to become stronger, so she can protect them. She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't notice someone was thrown out from the guild.

"Damn it. That Ice Princess, I'm gonna get my revenge. HUH?"

Aria didn't seem to hear the familiar voice as her eyes were looking in the distance and her mind is currently somewhere else. A warm hand suddenly pats her shoulder which made her jump and went to her fighting stance.

"Woah! Chill Aria, it's just me," Natsu raise his hands in defense. This made Aria relax and lowers her hand.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"You don't need to apologize," he reply with his signature grin, this made Aria blush but she covers it with her scarf.

"So, what are you doing here outside all by yourself?" Natsu asked as he place his hands on his hips. She look at Natsu's eyes, then look down.

"Just want to have some fresh air," she lie. Natsu can tell she's lying and leans his head.

"You know, you're a bad liar. It's totally not that reason isn't it?" Natsu said as he stare on Aria's face. This made her blush more, she quickly take a back step.

"H-How can you tell?" she asked without looking at him. She mentally smack herself for stuttering, now it's totally obvious.

"I don't really get it why, but I just have a feeling that's all," Natsu reply as he scratch his hair, this amazed Aria.

"You know, instead of staying here by yourself, wouldn't be more fun if you're with everyone?" Natsu said as he sit on one of the chairs.

"I can't," Aria's reply. Natsu tilt his head.

"Why's that?"

"Because they were having fun, and I'll probably just ruin it."

"Why would you ruin it?"

"Because I'm the only one wouldn't laugh and smile, even though everyone is having fun. I'll just be a party pooper," Aria answer.

"Weren't you having fun?" Natsu asked again.

"I do, I'm really having fun," Aria answer calmly as she's trying not to berserk on Natsu with all the questions he's throwing at her.

"Then why are you here? If you were having fun inside?" This made Aria twitch and her calmness disappear.

"BECAUSE, IF I'M IN THERE I WILL SURELY LAUGH AND SMILE JUST WHAT YOU GUYS ARE DOING, AND I DON'T WANT THAT," she whisper shout, she can't let anyone know she's outside. This surprise Natsu and leans back then went back to his original pose.

"Why don't you want to smile and laugh with everyone?"

"Because I can't laugh and smile. How can I smile when I know that my Mom and Dad are dead right now and I can't even help or save them from those bastard dark guild?" she reply, "I can't cry when Mom and Dad died, I need to be strong for Nick. I need to protect my only brother. I want to be his pillar of support especially now that Mom and Dad is gone, I have to be both a sister and a parent." Aria said the feelings that she's been keeping from herself, and then she realized that she's crying too.

"H-Huh? Tears?" Aria said as she feel something warm flowing down on her cheeks. Natsu just watch her.

"N-NO! I can't cry, I need to be strong. I shouldn't show I'm weak," Aria said as she tries to wipe her tears, but there are still coming out, then suddenly a big warm arms wrap around her back and her head, it was Natsu.

"You know, crying doesn't mean that you're weak. You are weaker when you can't even let out your feelings. You are crying because you are sad that your Mom and Dad died, that Sting's dragon were killed by his own son, that Luce is still missing. You should let it out instead of keeping it all inside of you or else it would make those people who cares about worry, like Nick. He was really sad when you stop smiling to the point he's asking for Lucy's help," Natsu said as Aria keeps on crying.

"Once, Gramps told this to Luce after our war from Phantom Lord, 'Fun things, Sad things, we can't share everything, but what we can, we should share, that's what it means to be a guild', I know you weren't in our guild nor to any, but, you can apply it to those who care about you right? So you should let it all out, instead of carrying it by yourself. You should try to trust some people too, it's alright if it's just one person, rather than bottling it up to yourself," Natsu ended as he grin at Aria. Aria look at Natsu, and then suddenly,

"WAAHHH!" Aria cried loudly, "MOM! DAD!" Natsu's ears are really hurt but he's trying to endure it, he lets Aria cry with all her might.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the guild<strong>

The fight still continues, and they didn't notice two people are missing, until Nick did.

"Huh? Aria-chan?" Nick looks around as he can't find his twin sister.

"Is something wrong Nick-kun?" Yukino asked as Nick keeps on looking around the guild.

"Aria-chan is not on her seat, I didn't notice that she left her seat," Nick reply as he look to Yukino.

"What's wrong Nick?" This time it was Lucy.

"Ah, Lucy nee-chan. Have you seen Aria-chan?" Nick asked as he getting worried. Lucy shake her head.

"Nope, maybe she went to the toilet?"

"Yoh! What's with those faces?" they all look at the one who said it, Sting. He and Rogue were walking towards them with a few scratches on their face and bodies.

"Aria-chan is not on her seat, have you seen her?" Nick asked.

"Nope, haven't seen her," Rogue answer.

"Me too, I was too busy on fighting, but Natsu-san wasn't there so I stop and head back here," Sting reply as he rub his neck, "How long was she gone?" he added.

"I don't know, I just notice it just now," Nick answer.

"Okay, why not we try to look for her? Lucy you check the toilet, Nick and Yukino try to look around the hall, Rogue try to search at second floor while I'll try to look outside," I instruct them, they all nod and we head towards our assigned post.

When Sting is almost on the door, he heard a scream, "WAHH! MOM! DAD!" this made him stiffen as he can smell salt water, more specifically, tears outside, and that scream, no, more like a cry from someone he know well.

It seems that he's not the only one who heard it, everyone did and they all stop on whatever they were doing. Immediately Sting runs outside to check on Aria, because he knows it was her, but what he saw made him feel pained on his chest.

Aria is crying on Natsu's chest whose arms wrap around her. This made him froze. He don't know why he feel hurt, was it because he saw Aria crying? Or was it because Aria's crying on Natsu's chest? He wanted to walk towards them, but he can't, then suddenly someone passed him, it was Nick.

"ARIA-CHAN!" Nick shouts as he approached the two. Natsu and Aria turn their head and saw all the members are outside and watching them and an approaching Nick. Aria pull out on Natsu's embrace and run towards Nick and wrap her arms around him.

"ARIA-CHAN?!" Nick shout with surprise.

"Nick, *hick* I'm so sorry. I-I want to be strong for you, *sob* that's why I throw away my *hick* smile and my passion for singing so I can protect your smile," Aria said between her sobs and sniffles. This surprises Nick, but his eyes soften and smiles to Aria as he hug her.

"It's alright Aria-chan. I know you're doing your best to protect me, but, I too, want to protect you Aria-chan, you're my one and only sister. That's why I want you to share your sufferings to me too. I want for both of us to cry at the same time, and smile at the same time as we head forward and keep on living," Nick said to Aria, this made her cry more.

"I'M SO SORRYYY!" Aria cried, this made Nick laugh and at the same time cry. Behind them, the members of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were crying as well as they watch the two sibling. Lucy run towards the twins and give them a crushing hug.

"I'm so proud on you two," Lucy said as tears keeps on flowing down on her cheek.

"Lucy-nee, I'm sorry too, for causing you a lot of trouble," Aria apologized, Lucy pull out on the hug and pinch Aria's nose.

"What trouble are you talking about? You just came here, and we all have something we hide to others, because we all thought that it was the best, but it's not, I learned that, it's better to share some too, right?" Lucy said as she wink on her.

"Yea, Natsu-san said so too," Aria reply, this made everyone surprise and look at Natsu who is grinning like he did something great.

"What? Natsu said something deep? Gray was the one who said it, this made Natsu twitch and run towards Gray.

"HUH?! What if I did?" Natsu said while bumping his head to Gray's.

"Oh yea? Who would believe on that?" Gray said as he bumps his head to Natsu's. They were about to fight when Erza punch their heads and knock them out, this made everyone laugh.

"HAHAHA!" Aria laugh out loud. This surprises everyone and look at her, right now, she's laughing with her whole hearts content. This made Nick smile.

"ARIA-CHAN! YOU'RE FINALLY LAUGHING!" Nick shouts as he hug Aria.

"HAHAHA! OUCH! Nick, you're choking me," Aria said as she try to pull away.

"I'm really happy! My wish came true!" Nick said joyfully.

"And what's your wish?" Lucy asked.

"I wish that Aria's smile return and I wish she can trust me more," Nick said as he smile. This made Aria blush.

"What a childish wish," she mutters.

"But it came true," he reply, this made Aria smile.

"This is the best birthday ever," Nick said as he pulls out from the hug in which made Aria happy.

"Well then, let's continue the party, this time we'll add another reason. A celebration for the return of Aria's smile," Mira said and everyone cheers and started to walk inside.

Nick waits for Aria, but Aria told him he should go in, she wanted to do something first. Nick smile on her and nods, then he walk beside Yukino. This made Aria smile and thought how cute were the two are.

Aria look around to search for the salmon haired Dragon Slayer, when she spotted him, she immediately went towards him.

"Natsu-san," Aria called Natsu. Natsu stops on his track and look at Aria.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Um. Thank you very much for all the things you said a while ago. If you didn't said it, I probably still keep on relying on myself, and keep all the burden to myself. So, Thank you so much," Aria thanked Natsu as she bows down.

Aria suddenly felt something on her head, she lift it up and saw that Natsu was patting it with a grin on his face.

"No problem," was his only answer, this made Aria blush in 50 shades of pink, and her heart skip. She quickly covers her face with her scarf, this noticed by Natsu and asked what's wrong. Aria said it's nothing, and it's just getting chilly. Natsu buys the lie and immediately went inside, telling Aria that she should too.

Aria nods, but she can't let anyone sees her face right now, so she said she'll just stay for a little while. When Natsu's already inside she let out a sigh and holds her chest.

_'What is this?' _She thought to herself. She thought that she was the only one outside, but then she felt something flick on her forehead, when she look up she saw Sting in front of her.

"Yoh! Why are you still here?" Sting asked.

"Um, nothing, just trying myself to calm down that's all. What about you? Why are you still here?" Aria reply. This made Sting blush.

"Nothing. Just thinking you might cry again and you want a shoulder to cry on," Sting said shyly. Aria look at Sting and giggle, this surprise Sting, for this is the first time he heard her giggle and at the same time he thought it was cute.

"No, I already cry enough, that's why I have to smile and laugh," Aria reply as she smile on Sting, this skip Sting's heart, as he saw Aria's sweet smile.

"That's right, I want to apologize and at the same time thanked you," Aria said. Sting look at her with confusion.

"What for?" He asked.

"First, sorry for hitting you a while ago, I should have listen first to your side of story when you killed Weisslogia," Aria said with a sad look, "Second, thank you, because even though I'm being such a jerk a while ago, you still try to befriend me, you never give up. Another thank you, because, if it's not for those words you said a while ago, I might not be thinking here outside, and Natsu-san would probably won't point more things out on me. So I guess you and Natsu-san really broke the chain that was locking my emotions."

Sting was speechless on Aria's speech, he don't know what he can say, and then he remembers he still need to give something to her. He quickly took the small bag out on his pocket and hand it to Aria.

"Here, I was gonna give it to you a while ago, but I was interrupted and I couldn't find another chance until now. Happy Birthday," Sting said with a blush on his face. Aria look at Sting and then to his present.

Aria slowly took it and stare on it, then look back to Sting, "Can I open it?" she asked. Sting nods. Aria opens it, and she was surprised on the content, it was the pendant that she saw and wanted on the stall a while ago, the necklace that has a music note charm and piano charm.

Aria look at Sting then to the necklace then back to Sting and then she hugs him, which again surprise Sting for the sudden action.

"Oh, thank you Sting, thank you. Even though I said I don't like it, I totally do and you bought it for me. THANK YOU SO MUCH STING!" Aria said excitedly as she jumps up and down while hugging Sting, this made him blush more and his heart is beating faster, especially she's calling him by his first name with a very happy tone, not the scary one.

"Y-You're Welcome, come on you should try it on," Sting said without much of stutters. It surprise how different Aria's mood from a while ago to now, she really is a cheerful person. Aria pulls out and started to chain the necklace but it's hard due to her long hair and the scarf. Sting noticed her struggle.

"Here, let me help you," he offers, Aria nods and gave him the necklace, she lift her hair, then Sting wrap his arms around Aria's neck and he hook the lock, and before he lean back he notice her smell, mint. He immediately pull out, before he can even notice more about Aria's and becoming more like a pervert.

Aria let down her hair and smile on Sting, "Thanks Sting," she thanked him. Sting smile at her.

"No problem." Then they heard the party is getting louder.

"Come on, we should join them," Aria said as she points inside the guild. Sting nods.

Aria and Sting runs inside the guild and joins the party.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 6~ Yea, another drama, sorry about that, but I already ended it for now. And apologize for the quick change of Aria's attitude, it's all according to plan. Also it's almost Christmas so we should all be merry~ So what do you think? I totally wanna know what you guys think on this chapter.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, faves, and followers! It's keep increasing! YAY! So happy XD Please keep on supporting Fall out~ And also thank you for those anonymous readers if there are some. :D That would be a very great Christmas Present to me. I'll make a Christmas Chapter since my story started on December.**

**Well that's all for now~ Please don't forget to R&R , F&F I really appreciate it. :D**

**See ya on the next chap!**


	7. Preparations!

**A/N: Hey Everyone~ It's December 24 here in my country, this chapter is pre-Christmas.**

**Enjoy~ Sorry for any errors and I don't own Fairy Tail and the songs written here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Preparations!<strong>

**Next Day at Lucy's Apartment**

***Aria's P.O.V.***

*chirp* *chirp* I could hear the sound of the birds outside, I slowly open my eyes, and the first thing I saw is the white ceiling. I slowly get up on the futon.

"Hnngh~!" I stretch my arms in the air and I look at the window, it's already morning, probably around 8.

I look at my surrounding, Lucy-nee's sleeping on her bed while hugging the huge black dragon plushy, she told me yesterday that it was won by Rogue when they went on the Amusement Park, it kinds of look like him. Nick is sleeping next to me with the extra futon of Lucy-nee.

Lucy-nee let us stay to her apartment for a while until we decided which guild we will join. I really want in Fairy Tail but, Nick wants to join Sabertooth. I guess I'll just observe the two guilds, I want to respect Nick's decision too.

I slowly stand up and arrange my futon, and place it on a corner. Lucy-nee and Nick are still sleeping, probably too tired on last night party. It's been a while since I had that much fun. I went to my stuffs and grab the clothes I was wearing yesterday and went inside the bathroom.

Before I took off my pajamas, which Lucy-nee bought yesterday with the other clothes, I look on the mirror. My eyes still has a faint red marks under my eyes due to the fact that I cried a lot yesterday but it's nearly disappearing, and also my jaw is really hurt. It's been 5 years since I smile with all my might.

I went to the tub and open the faucet to fill in the water, I slowly took off my pajamas and check the temperature of the water, it's just right, I enter the tub and let myself relax.

* * *

><p><strong>After 10 minutes<strong>

When I exit the bathroom, Lucy-nee is already awake, she's in the kitchen cooking breakfast to the three of us.

"Good Morning, Lucy-nee," I greeted her. She turn her head and smile on me.

"Good Morning, Aria-chan! Would you please wake Nick?" Lucy-nee greeted me and asked me. I smile at her and nod. I went to the bedroom.

"Nick, hey, Nick wake up," I said as I keep on shaking him.

"Hmm, Aria-chan?" Nick said with a husky voice as he rub his eyes.

"Yes, it's me. Good Morning sleepyhead," I greet him with a smile. He blinks his eyes two times and then suddenly hug me.

"It is not a dream, geez, I think you're still asleep," I said as I hug him back. Nick laugh.

After he arrange his futon, we went towards the dining where Lucy-nee is already done in cooking and placing 3 plates on the dining table.

"Good morning, Nick. Breakfast is ready," Lucy-nee greeted Nick.

"Good morning Lucy nee-chan," Nick greeted back. We all sat down and started to eat, while talking about things that happened this past years while Lucy-nee, the time she and the other members return back.

"You guys ready?" Lucy-nee asked me and Nick.

I adjusted my necklace which Sting gave me and wrap my scarf around my neck and put on my coat. I nod, so is Nick.

"Pupun," Plue, the Canis Manor, Nicolas said while shaking non-stop. Lucy-nee giggles and we head out towards Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>At Fairy Tail Guild<strong>

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Lucy-nee shout as we enter her guild.

"Good Morning!" the members shout back. We head towards the bar where Mirajane-san is cleaning some glass while talking to her little sister, Lisanna-san.

"Good Morning Mira, Lisanna!" Lucy-nee greeted her friends. The two sisters look at Lucy-nee and smile at her.

"Good Morning Lucy. Good morning too, Nick, Aria," Mirajane-san greeted the three of us.

"Good Morning Mirajane-san," Nick and I greet her at the same time.

"What's your plan today Lucy?" Lisanna-san asked.

"We'll head to Sabertooth. Sting need some help regarding the Christmas Party he's throwing on the 24th," Lucy-nee reply.

"That's right, Sting did say that. He was asking for my help on the menu for the party," Mirajane-san said as she continue wiping some glass.

"Heh, is that so. Well, we'll be heading towards there now," Lucy-nee said as she waves and started to walk towards the Teleportation Device.

"Wait, I'll go too! I want to help," Lisanna-san suddenly stand up from her seat and follow us. Mirajane-san waves to us and bid us a goodbye and a good luck.

* * *

><p>When I open my eyes, I'm already on a different guild, this is probably Sabertooth. Their hall is bigger than Fairy Tails. I step put on the device and scan the room, there are people I met last night, Orga-san who is singing non-stop, Rufus-san who is interested in books.<p>

"You're here," said by a familiar voice. I turn my head and saw Rogue walking towards us.

"Good morning, Rogue," Lucy-nee greeted her boyfriend and give him a quick kiss on the lip.

"Morning, Lucy," Rogue greeted back as they kiss again. I smile on how cute the two couples are, while Nick is blushing.

"All right, that's enough kissing," I said as I clap my hand. Lucy-nee and Rogue pull out from each other, both of them are pouting.

"So Rogue, where's your pervert Master?" I asked jokingly. Everyone laugh on that even me, then suddenly someone pinch my nose.

"Who you calling pervert?" Sting a.k.a. pervert Master asked as he keep on pinching my nose. I smirk at him.

"I wonder who indeed," I said while looking at the side.

"So this is the real Aria, very naughty and childish," Sting said as he smirk and pinch my nose tightly.

"HEY! MY NOSE!" I shout as I struggle out on Stings pinch. He smirk and didn't let go. _'Oh so that's it huh,' _I thought to myself then an idea pops on my head. I lift both my arms and pinch both Sting's cheek.

"OW! OWOWOWOW! ARIA TWAT HUWRTS!" Sting shouts and he quickly took out his hand on my nose and I pull out my hand and smirk as I look on his swollen cheek.

"That's for pinching my nose," I said as I cross my arms. Sting look at me while rubbing both his cheeks. I heard some giggles and look at Lucy-nee and the others.

"Hmm? What's with the giggle Lucy-nee?" I asked her. Lucy-nee look at me and then to Sting.

"Oh nothing, you two are so cute, you look like a couple," Lucy-nee said as her eyes sparkle. I felt my blood rise towards my cheek, then I look at Sting who is blushing.

"C-couple?" I said as I stutter. Lucy-nee squeal with Lisanna-san and Yukino who seemed came a while ago.

"W-What are you t-talking about Lucy? T-that's impossible," Sting said stutterly. Somehow it kind of hurt my feelings saying it's impossible. Am I not girlfriend material? But I'll just go along what he said.

"H-he's right Lucy-nee, that's impossible," I said as I smile and wave my left hand. Lucy-nee frown but she immediately recover. I look at Sting and his face is kind of weird, he seems to be sulking? Or hurt? Dunno, I was about to ask him when suddenly a familiar hand pats my head and immediately my cheek blushes more.

"Yoh! Heard you guys were here, so Happy and I came here," it was Natsu-san with his cute grin.

"AYE! We can't let you guys leave us," Happy, Natsu-san's Exceed said while flying in front of us.

"NATSU! HAPPY! Good Morning!" Lucy-nee greeted Natsu-san.

Natsu-san's hand left my head and walk towards Lucy-nee, giving Rogue a high five and a fist bump to Sting.

"Morning Luce. I heard you guys were planning the Christmas Party," Natsu-san said. Lucy-nee nods.

"Actually it was Sting, I was just gonna help, so is Lisanna," Lucy-nee reply. Natsu-san look at Lisanna-san and went towards her.

"Morning Lis," Natsu-san greeted Lisanna-san.

"Good morning Natsu," Lisanna-san greeted back and smile at him. Then I saw something fluffy and flowers behind them, I felt something hit my heart, what could that be?

"Hey, you okay?" I heard someone asked, I turn my head and saw Sting looking at me with a worried face.

"I'm fine," I reply him with a smile to assure him. He smiled back and ruffles my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal P.O.V.*<strong>

"So, what are we gonna do first?" Aria asked her companions.

"First, decorations," Sting answered her. Aria look around the guild and there's no decoration for Christmas.

"I'm not really good in decorating, so is the others, since this will be our first Christmas Party since our previous master, Jiemma is not interested on it," Sting added as he scratch his head. The members of Sabertooth frowns as they remember.

Aria walk around with one of her hand on her chin the other is supporting it. The others look at her in confusion except for Nick and Lucy who knows what she's doing. Aria stops in front of them and look at Sting.

"Do you have a sketch of you hall?" Aria asked Sting. Sting raises one of his eyebrow and nods.

"Good, can I borrow it? And a pencil too," Aria asked, Sting went to his office and went down and gave Aria what she asked. Aria look at the paper then she hold it in her left hand, then suddenly in her right hand another paper appears. This surprise everyone.

"It's a copy of the sketch. We can use the copy instead of the original," Aria explained. She gave the original back to Sting then gave the copy to Nick and the pencil.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Aria asked her twin brother. Nick smile and took the paper and pencil.

"Just like old times," Nick reply and suddenly then started to walk around.

"Okay, The color of Christmas is Red, Green and Yellow, then we add more, like light blue, gold, silver," Aria said.

"First off, we can't have a Christmas without a Christmas Tree. We'll place it on the corner opposite to the Teleportation Device, and decorate it," Aria said while pointing on the corner.

"Next, we'll put a Christmas Wreath on the two big doors outside of the guild. Then we'll put garlands and Christmas lights above on all sides of the hall plus on the stairs we'll place some large socks hanging on the sides.

"We'll move the tables on the sides leaving the center open for different activities, like games, or performances, then on the day of the party there will be some floating letters that says 'Merry Christmas'," Aria ended, then she look at Sting and the others while smiling.

Sting went haywire as he didn't get all what Aria said. Aria noticed it and laugh, she look at Nick who's smiling at her and gave her the paper.

"Here Sting, this will help," Aria hand over the paper which Sting get and his eyes widen.

"Woah! How?" Sting said as he look at the paper then to the twins, the others became curious and look also to the paper and they too were surprise.

On the paper, the sketch of the hall plus the decorations that Aria said a while ago every detail. It was perfect and wonderful drawing.

"Amazing! Nick did you drew this?" Rogue asked as his eyes can't leave the drawing. Nick smile and rub his head.

"Yes. If Aria-chan is good in singing, I'm confident on my drawing skills," Nick said shyly as a blush crept on his face

"Nick and Aria-chan are both talented, which is why I'm really proud on these two," Lucy compliments her twins.

"Okay, let's place it aside for now, and focus on our agenda," Aria said, "So what do you think Sting?"

"Actually it's perfect! We'll go with this decorations," Sting approves and so is the others.

"Well then, next will be the materials," Aria said as she borrows the paper again and made a copy of it.

"We'll just buy the materials," Sting said while he place his hands on his hips.

"Indeed, but it doesn't mean we need to buy brand new ones," Aria reply.

"What do you mean by that Aria?" Lisanna asked.

"Well, party is already your everyday routine right?" Aria asked and everyone nods, "And every party, there will always be a brawl," Everyone nods again.

"Then if we buy new ones, obviously it will just get destroyed on the brawl, so instead on buying new ones, we'll recycle some or make some by ourselves," Aria suggest. This confuse everyone.

"For example, instead of real leave garlands, we'll find some plastic one, instead of Christmas lights, I'll just cast a spell creating tiny lights we'll just wrap it on some colorful plastics. Then instead of real Christmas balls for the decoration on the Christmas Tree, we'll make some old papers into a shape of ball and paint it with different colors, what's more we can write our own messages on it." She explain while writing something on the paper.

"OH! I see. That's quite creative," Sting said as he like the idea.

"Indeed, it's more economical and we don't need to spend lots of money," Rogue agrees.

"Also, even if the ornaments and decorations were destroyed due to the usual brawl, it's not much of a waste, since it's not brand new," Lucy said as she too likes the idea. The others agree and look at Aria for the next thing they'll do.

"Sting, do you want to put some table cloth on your tables?" Aria asked. Sting thinks for a moment then asks the others.

"I think it's more Christmas like if we put a table cloth that has a Christmas design," Yukino said.

"Yes, then we'll place small scented candles on each table to add some flickers," Lisanna said.

"Yes, that's a great idea, and a little bit romantic too," Aria said as she agrees on the two girls ideas.

"Speaking of romantic, do you guys place a mistletoe on your door?" Nick asked to the Fairy Tail members. The members sweat drop.

"Yea, well to make it more specific, it was Mira-nee who loves to do that," Lisanna answer, Lucy and Happy nods. The Sabertooth members can imagine how happy Mira is whenever she got a victim. Nick look at them with curiosity while Aria is thinking on something.

"Then we'll also put one too, since it won't become real Christmas without it, but we'll put a twist on it," Aria said as she grin. Everyone look at her.

"The twist will be that no one knows where the mistletoe is hanging."

"And how is that gonna be?" Lucy asked.

"There's a rune mage on your guild right Lucy-nee? We'll let him cast a rule on the mistletoe to move wherever it wants and when it stops on a couple they will be lock on the runes until they kiss," Aria explain her idea. This sparkles the eyes of the girls.

"Oooh! I see, that's more great and it will be a surprise to everyone since no one really knows when, where or who the mistletoe will appear," Lisanna said.

"But, if Mira knows about that idea, wouldn't she tell Freed on the rule that they should kiss on the lips to give more spice?" Lucy said as she knows very well the older Takeover mage.

"Then, we won't tell her. Just tell her that I'm in charge for the mistletoe, and if she ever talk to me regarding on it then I'll try to come up some excuses or stuffs," Aria said with confidence.

"All right," Lucy and Lisanna reply and smile on Aria.

"Well then, right now, we'll go and buy and look for some materials we'll be needing. I already list down what we need, we'll just split up to get it faster," Aria explain their next agenda.

"Okay we'll split into 4 groups," Aria said.

"Okay, then me, Rogue and Frosch as a team," Lucy said as she wrap her arms on one of Rogue's arm while Frosch is flying above them.

"Yosh, then Lisanna, Happy and I will be in one team," Natsu said as he flung one of his arms on Lisanna's shoulder and smile at her which made her blush but smile back.

"Aye Sir!" Happy exclaim.

"Then, can I team up with Yukino-chan, Aria-chan?" Nick asked for Aria's permission. Aria look at him and smile.

"Nick, you don't need to ask my permission if you want to go with Yukino, just do what you want," Aria reply as an approval. This made Nick's smile widens and give Yukino a thumbs up.

"Then it means we'll be on the same team," Aria said and face her teammate.

"Guess so, plus Lector," Sting said while pointing to his partner.

"Yes, I'm also in your team, Aria-san," Lector said while flying in front of Aria.

"Aria is fine Lector, or instead of –san, just use –chan," Aria said to Lector. Lector smiles.

"All right, Aria-chan."

Aria gave the other teams the stuffs they will be looking or buying for their decorations and then they split up.

* * *

><p><strong>At a forest<strong>

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

"Okay, what's assigned on us is a pine tree we can use as our Christmas tree, and some branches of it for our wreath," I said as I read the paper Aria-chan gave me.

"Okay, it seems that these two are the ones we really need as real, since we don't need to buy we'll just cut down one tree. We ask a permission a while ago anyway and they let us have one tree and some branches," Rogue said while looking around to find a great tree.

"Frosch, how's up there?" I shouted, then the cute Exceed fly down to us.

"All the trees are really tall and still healthy," Frosch report to us. I thank him and saw what we were looking for.

"This one is perfect, what do you think Rogue?" I ask my boyfriend.

"Yes, I think this will do," Rogue reply, then we look at each other and nods.

"Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

"Moo!"

The cut we did were clean and the tree fell down and I Taurus a high five then Rogue a hug.

"Moo! Lucy-san your body as always is nice body," Taurus as usual said while eyeing my body. I sweat drop on his usual action, then suddenly something wrap around my waist, it was Rogue.

"Hey you pervert cow, I told you many times don't look at my girlfriend that way," Rogue as he glare as Taurus.

"MOO! Will you stay away on Lucy-san's nice body? You don't deserve that!" Taurus reply as he glares at Rogue. This never change, ever since they met they always bicker like two kids.

"Okay, you've done enough Taurus, thank you very much~ Force Gate Closure~" I said as I swipe to the air his key, and he disappear.

"Rogue~ Lucy-san~ I found two great branches, here," I heard Frosch shout as he fly down towards us with two branches with lots of pine leaves.

"This is perfect Frosch, good job," Rogue praise Frosch and pats his head. Frosch let out a giggle and place down the branches beside the tree, then Rogue tie it up.

"So, how will we gonna take it back to the guild?" Rogue asked me. I think for a moment, then an idea came out. I grab one of my keys.

"Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I chant, then Virgo appears.

"Punishment Hime?" I sweat drop on her usual words.

"No. Could you take this tree to the Sabertooth guild by digging and place it on their hall? We'll just leave a note so they won't be surprise," I said to Virgo, I look at Rogue and he agrees on my idea.

"As you wish, Hime," she reply, I smile on her. I quickly made a note and give it to her, and make sure she won't lost it.

"Well then Hime, I'll come back when I deliver the tree to Sabertooth," Virgo said I nod, and in an instance, Virgo and the tree were gone, then after 5 minutes she came back to report it was successful.

I thanked her and she leaves and went back to the Celestial Spirit World. I look at Rogue and Frosch.

"Well, our task is done," I said as we head out to the forest and back to the town.

"Yea, and we still have lots of time," Rogue said.

"Want to walk around?" I ask, he look at me and smile.

"Sure, I would love too," Rogue reply as he intertwine our hands. I smile at him then give him a kiss on the lips which he return gladly.

_'I wonder how the others are,' _I thought to myself as we reach the exit. When we exit the forest we started our date, of course with Frosch with us.

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal P.O.V.*<strong>

On Lisanna's team she's currently looking for table cloths that will be set up plus some ribbons and candles. Unfortunately her partner Natsu isn't really any help in which dismay Lisanna, but nevertheless, after she bought the cloths Natsu offers to carry the stuff which made Lisanna really thankful. They head towards the next store.

On Yukino's team, they were assigned on the art materials, paints, brushes, tapes and due to Nick's expertise about art they really found great materials in a very cheap price, and finished early. Instead of going back, they decided to take this chance to talk more and walk around the town.

On Sting's team, Aria took the recycling stuffs since she knows what she really needs, and currently they were going around the town, buying some second hand stuffs, or buy some junk stuffs in a very low price like old papers, thin ropes, plastic garlands in different color.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sting's P.O.V.*<strong>

Aria's been dragging me everywhere which is really very exhausting, I kind of envy Lector for having wings and just fly and not feeling any pain on his legs. My legs are on limit now.

"ARIA!" I shout to get her attention.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"Do you mind to take a break first?" I asked. She suddenly stop and look at me.

"Okay, you got right timing, since there's an empty bench, we can sit there and rest," she said. I let out a sigh as a relief and immediately sit down, with Lector beside me.

"You're already tired?" she asked me. I look at her with a _'what the heck' _look.

"Duh, we've been running around and worse we never had at least a stop over," I said as I cross my arms.

She look at me, then laugh, "weakling," she said. I blush and avert my eyes.

"NO I'm not! I'm just not used to it," I reason out.

"Yea! Sting-kun is strong Aria-chan!" Lector defended me. I give him a high five and smile at him.

"Okay, okay, I got it. I'm just joking anyway," she said as she let out another laugh, which make her really cute.

I mentally slap myself when I remember what I said a while ago. I've been like this ever since yesterday.

"Hey Sting, I want to ask something," Aria said as she stare at me intensely. I gulped before I answer her.

"What is it?" I asked her. She suddenly fidget before she speak.

"Uh, is Natsu-san and Lisanna-san were dating?" she asked.

"No, they don't, they are just childhood friends. They know each other because they both are in Fairy Tail ever since they were kids. Why do you ask?" I answer her right away.

"Oh, nothing it's just that, they were close. Natsu-san and Lucy-nee were too, but I know they were best friends. I see, now that you mention it, Lucy-nee did say something about that," She said as she look at the sky and a small smile crept on her face, this made my heart skip and stare at her, mesmerized on her action.

I was snap back when I heard some voices, it seems to be there's a fight. I look where the voices were, there I saw 2 big kids bullying some little kids. What shock me most is that, no one's helping them and I could hear the cries of the little kids. I was about to stand up when I saw Aria walk first.

"HEY!" She shout as she approaches them. The bullies immediately runs away while laughing like an idiot. Lector and I follow her. Aria immediately went towards the little kids and she squats down, and help the kids.

"Are you kids okay?" she asked in a sweet voice. The kids look at her still tears on their eyes and nods. She quickly stand up and head towards me and grab something on one of the bags, it was a tissue.

She quickly went back to the kids and wipe their tears and clean their dirt's on their faces and hands, I smile on how nice Aria is. I help her on cleaning the kids.

"Are you Sting Eucliffe?" asked by one of the kids.

"Uh, yea, that's me," I reply as I smile at him, then suddenly his eyes sparks.

"COOL! It's Sting Eucliffe that White Dragon Slayer, and the current Master of Sabertooth," the kid said excitedly, then the next thing I knew is that I was being crowded by the kids.

"Uwah! It's Sting Eucliffe! He's so cool!" one of the little girls said as she squeal. I laugh on how cute the kids were.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We're caroling to earn some money," a little boy answer. I smile as how amazing they were doing.

"WOW! That's great, but does your parents knew?" I said, then suddenly their smiles turn upside down.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked as she went near to us and squat down again.

"We don't have any parents, were just an orphan," the girl who squeal reply to us. Aria, Lector and I were surprised on what we heard.

"We're currently living at the orphanage at the outskirt of town. It was very old, and the one who's taking care of us were really having a financial problem so we decided to help her out."

The three of us feel sad on what happened to the kids.

"Well then, you should sing now if you want to earn lots of money," Aria said as she stands up. I look at her I could see that she wanted to help the kids. I smile and stand up.

"She's right. You can't earn money if you're just crying there right?" I follow up what Aria said. The kids look at each other and then nods. They stand up and form a two lines, and..

"We wish you a Merry Christmas,"

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells,"

I cover my ears when I heard them sing, it's kind of out of tune and at the same time, the lyrics were wrong and they are not in sync. Then I heard some snickers I look at the side and saw the two bullies hiding behind the garbage laughing silently on the kid's poor performance.

They noticed it and stop singing and became sad. I immediately gave the bullies my scariest glare which made them scared and runs away for good this time. I let out a sigh as I look at the depressing kids.

"Don't look so sad, it's almost Christmas, we should all be smiling," Aria encourage the kids.

The kids look at her and tears were about to fall.

"Ah ah ah! Don't cry, you guys have a great voice, the problem is you're not in sync and a little out of tune. Here, I'll guide you," she said as she stand in front of them, I went to the side as I watch what Aria's gonna do.

_"We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_And a Happy New Year"_

I was surprised on what I am seeing and hearing right now, Aria is singing.

"WOW!" Even the kids was awed on Aria's voice.

_"We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_And a Happy New Year"_

Aria continues to sing as she watch the kids, then slowly she lift her arms and suddenly made some movements, the kids look at each other and nods.

_"We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_And a Happy New Year"_

Aria and the kids sing at the same time creating a perfect harmony.

_"Good tidings we bring_

_To you and your kin_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas, _

_And a Happy New Year"_

They continue to sing, then slowly, people started to flock around us and listen to their caroling. Then I watch how Aria and the kids were having fun while singing.

_"We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_And a Happy New Year"_

_"Dashing through the snow,_

_In a one-horse open sleigh_

_O'er the fields we go_

_Laughing all the way_

_Bells on bobtail ring'_

_Making spirit bright_

_What fun it is to ride and sing_

_A sleighing song tonight!_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Jingle all the way._

_Oh! What fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh. (hey!)_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Jingle all the way;_

_Oh! What fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh~"  
><em>

They finished and aloud of applause were be heard. Aria turn around and bows, the kids follows her which made the claps getting louder.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for listening to our singing, and if it's alright for you, do you mind to spare some money for these kids great performance?" Aria said politely as she bows and pull out a bag. The people smile and slowly put some money on the bag one by one. And each one Aria would say thank you and wishing them a Merry Christmas.

The kids follows Aria's action and thanked those who gives them money, even the bullies a while ago gave some which made the kids happy and wish them a Merry Christmas.

After the last person, Aria grab something on her pocket and put some jewels inside the bag. I follow her as I too place some jewels. She close the bag, and she chant a spell. She squat down and gave the bag to the kids.

"Here, I put a spell on it so that will surely take you and the money back to your home safely," She explain. The kids nods and hug her and thanked her.

"Big sis, thank you. What's your name?"

"I'm Aria Regenbogen," Aria answer.

"Thank you very much, Aria nee-chan," the kids said at the same time. Aria smile and ruffles their hair.

The kids bid their goodbyes as they walk back towards their home.

I look at Aria who is still waving to the kids, when she notice my stare, she look at me.

"What's up?" she asked. I smile at her.

"You really do have a wonderful voice," I said as I praise her. She quickly blush and covers it with her scarf.

"T-Thanks," she said.

"Aria-chan, you're getting prettier when you were singing," Lector said. Aria look at him and pet his head.

"Thanks Lector."

"But, I want to hear you sing once more, but this time something not Christmas theme," I mutter to myself.

"You want me to do it?" she asked me as she tilt her head as she stare at me. I blush, I forgot she had a very sharp hearing. I didn't respond because I'm too embarrassed.

Aria seemed to notice it, and let out a chuckle. I immediately bury my head on the bags I was carrying when suddenly,

_'A fresh wind races through the grass and leaves_

_The view is clear, as far as the eye can see_

_And now, a graceful light is flooding,_

_Softly illuminating everything'_

I slowly lift my head when I heard her sing again, and this time it was different than when she was singing with the kids. I could really hear her voice, it was like a voice of an angel.

_Even you cannot see the stars_

_Because of the rain_

_The future you are dreaming of,_

_Is still right there_

I watch her how she slowly place her hand on her chest and look at me from time to time as I listen to her voice. I hear my heart's beating getting faster.

_Let's sing everyday_

_With all our hearts_

_Our song echoing to the skies_

_And beyond_

_And if it should ever_

_Reach you again somewhere_

_I want you to remember_

_The days we spent with beaming smiles_

_Let's sing everyday_

_With all our hearts_

_Our song echoing to the skies_

_And beyond_

_And if it should ever_

_Reach you again somewhere_

_I want you to remember_

_The days we spent with sparkling eyes_

_The days we spent with beaming smiles_

She finally ended, but I'm still mesmerized on her singing voice. I was snap back when she snap her finger in front of my eyes.

"You okay?" she asked. I nod and slowly I place my head on her shoulder, this startled her a bit.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" she asked again. I slowly lift my head and smile on her.

"Yea, I was just mesmerized on your singing," I said to her, and what I see now is something I will never forget, her face is so red, that she looks like a tomato. She quickly hide her face to her scarf and avert her eyes.

I try myself not to laugh as I know she will surely get more embarrassed. I grab her hand and started to walk.

"Come on, we still have some shopping to do," I said. She look at me and slowly her face turns back on its usual color and she pull down her scarf and smile.

I look at my front as I take note today's date, _'today's one of my favorite days.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 7~ How was it? Sorry if it's too much Sting X Aria, no worries starting next chapter it's gonna be RoLu. Wee~ Also, sorry if there's lots of POVs.**

**Merry Christmas Everyone! Currently it's one hour before Christmas Eve, and we're playing games here at home. :D**

**The song other than the Christmas song is the english lyric of the song, Kokoro no Senritsu on the anime, Tari Tari. Here on out, I'll try to make my own lyrics if I can, but if not, I'll be borrowing some well known songs or some anime songs.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and followers. I'm really happy whenever there's a notif on my email that some review, fave or follows my story. Thank you so much! *Here's some Snowman cookies* :D**

**I'll try to post the next chapter later or tomorrow, due to it's the Christmas Party of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail.**

**That's all~ Please don't forget to R&R and F&F~**

**See you on the next chapter~ Merry Christmas to you and to your family~**


	8. Christmas Party

**A/N: Hey Guys~ Here's Chapter 8. This is not the RoLu Christmas centric yet. For now Enjoy this Christmas Chapter~**

**Sorry for any errors and I don't own Fairy Tail only the OC's :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Christmas Party<strong>

***Normal P.O.V.***

For the whole 2 weeks, Sting and the others prepare the Sabertooth guild for the upcoming Christmas Party. And this 2 weeks there are something worth it for them as they get excited for the party.

Sting gets to know Aria more this two whole weeks, and he noticed that almost everyday he always found himself taking a glance on the Light Mage whenever no one looks or talks to him. He also noticed the glances the Light Mage do to a certain Fire Dragon Slayer and he can see the look on her eyes whenever she talk at the said Dragon Slayer and the faint blush on her cheeks.

Whenever he sees this there's always something heavy on his chest. He understand the reason why he's feeling that way to the Light Mage and he also knows that the Light Mage has a feelings to his idol. He don't know whether it's just admiration or something more, but for now, it's not the best thing to think, for he had a party to finish in preparing.

* * *

><p><strong>*Timeskip*<strong>

**_December 24_****_th_****_ – The Day of the Christmas Party_**

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

***knock* *knock*** I knock on my girlfriend's apartment door, as I fetch my girlfriend and her cousins.

"Coming~" I heard my princess voice as she gets near on her door. I heard a click and the door opens revealing the most beautiful girl I ever met.

"Hey, you're early," Lucy said with her angelic smile.

"I can't wait to see my girlfriend, especially on what's she's wearing now right?" I said as eye her and flash her a smile.

"Oh shut it. Anyway come in first, we're almost done," Lucy said as she open the door widely so I can enter her room.

I enter inside, her apartment is already decorated by Christmas Ornaments, which we put last week. I look again at my girlfriend, she's wearing a red and white tube dress, the top is color white and the skirt portion is red then on the middle a gold belt. She's wearing a red high heels, a gold bracelet and the necklace that I gave her.

I'm wearing a red polo, a white tuxedo, white neck tie, and a black leather boots. My hair is tied up leaving some on my right side to cover my right eye. I also wear the leather bracelet Lucy gave me.

"You know, this is the first time I saw you wear something white," Lucy said as she look at me while combing her hair.

"What do you think?" I asked her as I walk closer to her.

"Not so you, but I love it," she answer. I smile at her then leans down as I capture her lips with mine.

She kiss me back and I wrap my arms around her waist while she wrap her arms around my neck. I deepen the kiss which she really love, then I bit lightly her lower lip, which made her moan. I took this as my opportunity and insert my tongue inside her mouth.

This made her moan louder and slowly she take a back step until she hit the wall and I lock her on it as we battle inside her mouth. I deepen my kiss more to her, and we moan at the same time.

It was good. When we realized were almost out of breath we slowly pull apart and pant really loud. We take this opportunity to breathe. We stare at each other's eyes and smile.

***Cough* **we heard a loud cough and turn our heads. There's no one in sight, but we know who it was.

"Are you two done snogging?" I heard Aria asked. We both blush as I remember were not alone in this room, what's worse, I forgot that Aria has a very great hearing and Nick has a hawk eye. They told us when Sting mentioned it to me.

"Y-Yea, sorry about that Aria-chan," Lucy apologize.

I heard some footsteps heading towards us. Aria and Nick came out from Lucy's bedroom. Aria places her hands on her hips while looking at us with her annoying face.

"Seriously, I know this is your house Lucy-nee, but at least do it when you two are alone. It's really awkward waiting for you two to finish. And what's worse, I can hear both your moans," Aria scold us.

"S-Sorry about that Aria," I apologize as I smile at her, then I look at Nick who is blushing, "Sorry too Nick." Nick nods as he look down. I heard Aria sigh.

"Well, it's not that I have any authority. Anyway it's done. Let's forget it," Aria said as her pout change into a smile. She sure quickly recovers.

I look at her appearance, she's wearing a santa outfit dress, red long sleeve dress with white furs on the ends of her hems and 3 big white fur balls that is like a button on her chest. Then her shoes is a red flat boots and she's wearing Santa's hat. She's also wearing the scarf Nick pick for her and the necklace Sting gave her as his birthday present to her.

When Aria show us the necklace for the first time, and told us that it was Sting who gave it, everyone immediately tease the two. Teasing them for being boyfriend and girlfriend, which they always deny, while blushing especially Sting.

"So, you're Santa Claus?" I asked as I look at her.

"Yup! Mirajane-san asked me to be Ms. Claus. Isn't great?" Aria reply excitedly.

"You sure are happy," I said as I smile at her. She nods and twirl around like a kid.

"It's been a while since we attend a Christmas Party, and I'm so excited," she answer as she look at me with her eyes sparkling. I just nod and look at her twin brother.

Nick is wearing a yellow long sleeve polo with a black buttoned vest, a black slack pants and a black leather shoes. He seemed to be uncomfortable on his attire, I can understand that since I'm not used to wearing this kind of clothes.

"So, are you guys ready?" I asked them. They all nod.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Aria reply as she grab one big shoulder bag and one big paper bag. I look at her curiously.

"What's with those bags?" I asked her. She look at me then pout.

"My stuffs. Have you forgotten? We'll be sleeping over your's and Sting's place, due to the party will surely end late. And this paper bag is filled with my presents to you and the others," Aria explain.

I remember, that's right we talk about it last week that Lucy and her cousins will spend the night to our place after the party. Also, because Lucy and I already have plans tomorrow. We'll be having our Christmas date.

"Sorry Aria. I almost forgot about that," I apologize. She's still pouting, like a kid, it's kind of cute. If I ever want a little sister, Aria could be that person.

"Okay. I think we should head out now. Aria-chan you need to be there early right?" Lucy said as she grab her pouch, her bagpack and paper bag which I assume her Christmas presents to everyone are placed there.

I immediately grab her bagpack and paperbag. She thanked me and we head out towards Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>At Fairy Tail<strong>

We open the door and you could see the Christmas decorations around the hall, it's simple not like the decorations at Sabertooth, but that's probably due to the party. We walk inside, and there are still members of Fairy Tail sitting on some chairs, while some are preparing themselves for the party.

We greeted some people along our way towards the Teleportation Device. Lucy and I enter first and after some seconds we're already at Sabertooth. There's still few people since, it's quite early, 7 pm. Lucy and I step out on the device and after a minute Aria and Nick arrived and follow us.

We walk towards on one of the empty tables and place our stuffs. I look around the hall, and it's really Christmas. The decorations are what is sketched on the paper which Nick drew and Aria points out. They are quite a team.

"Oh! You're here!" I heard my best friend Sting as he walk towards us while waving one of his hands. He's still in his normal clothes.

"Why not place your bags at the office first so it won't be in the way later, and so you more space here," He offer which Lucy gladly accept. I grab her bagpack while Sting grab Aria's shoulder bag and we went up towards his office with Nick trailing us.

After we place them we went down towards our table, then I saw Lucy talking to Mira-san with Laxus-san behind her. Mira-san noticed us and flash us her sweetest smile.

"Hello, Merry Christmas to you guys," Mira-san greeted us

"Merry Christmas Mira/Mirajane-san," The three of us greeted her.

"I'm so excited to the party~" Mira-san squeal. Aria cheers as she agree on Mira-san.

"By the way Aria, please tell me the twist on the mistletoe. I totally want to know about it," Mira-san beg Aria but she only shake her index finger.

"MIrajane-san, I told you, it's a secret. You'll find it out later," Ara reply. Mira-san pout then suddenly she try to be cute so Aria will give in. Unfortunately, Aria's trying her best not to look at Mira. After of so many attempt, Mira-san stops bugging Aria and look at Sting.

"So, what's your activities later other than eating and drinking?" Mira-san asked. Sting blink several times then scratch his nape while laughing.

"Haha! Actually I don't know," he answer. I slap my hand on my face. My best friend is an idiot.

"Well, why don't we have some games?" Nick suggest.

"Ooh~ that's right! That would be fun," Aria said as she clap her hands.

"Also later why don't we have some slow dancing?" Mira-san suggest. Sting froze, he don't know how to dance, and luckily Lucy thought me last week because there might be some dancing at the party which is correct.

"How about when the clock strikes on 12 midnight, why don't we hand over our gifts to each other?" Lucy suggest. Everyone agrees on her.

We think for more activities we can do later, but somehow we all thought the same thing, the rest of the night will surely be a brawl of the members.

"How about we let Aria sing a song for us?" Sting said out of nowhere.

We all look at him and then to Aria who's surprised, then she points to herself. Sting nods, then Lucy and Nick look at Sting with their eyes sparkling.

"YES!" Lucy and Nick shout at the same time.

"Okay, that's settle," Sting said as he give them a thumbs up.

"WAIT! Seriously?" Aria exclaimed as she look at Sting.

"Yes. Come on, you can do it," Sting encourage her. Aria just stare at him.

"Please?" Sting begged. Aria sighed and smile at Sting.

"I got it. I'll do it," Aria said, then Lucy and Nick cheers.

"That's all I guess," Sting said. We all nod then Mira-san went to check Yukino who is at the food, Nick went with her, Laxus-san sits on one of the chairs on the table next to us.

Aria asked Sting if there would be other guilds. Sting said that the others have their own party. And the 4 of us thought what games would be good one to play.

* * *

><p><strong>*Timeskip*<strong>

***Normal P.O.V.***

It's almost 9, the party is almost starting. The guild is already full of members of Fairy Tail & Sabertooth. In Rogue's table, he, Lucy, Sting, Aria, Nick, Yukino, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo and Carla are already sitting. They've been so excited on the party, and they can't wait for the party to start.

But something is off, a certain Fire Dragon Slayer isn't there yet. He's the most excited on the party and yet he's still haven't arrive. Then suddenly the Teleportation Device activate and the said Dragon Slayer has arrived with his Exceed partner and the youngest Takeover mage.

"Wait Natsu! You've forgotten your vest!" Lisanna shout as she chase Natsu who's running towards Lucy's table.

"Yoh! Merry Christmas!" Natsu shout.

"Merry Christmas Everyone!" Happy shout as he fly beside Natsu. Everyone greeted him back.

"NATSU! Mou~ your vest! Here let me put it on," Lisanna said.

Lisanna put on Natsu's vest to him and she buttoned the buttons and adjust his polo. When she's done, Natsu thanked her.

"They liiikeee each other~" A certain blue Exceed said as he look at Natsu and Lisanna.

Lisanna blushed while Natsu told his partner to shut up while there's a faint blush on his cheek. The others back up Happy and started to tease the two, except for one person, Aria.

Aria pull Sting's sleeve which made him to look at her. Aria points to the open center, gesturing him to start the party. Sting understand it and stand up then grab Aria's wrist which made her surprise. He walk towards the center while dragging Aria with him.

In the center, there's a mic flying in the air. Sting grab it and pull it down near his head. He coughed which grab everyone's attention.

"Good Evening Everyone, and Welcome to Sabertooth and Fairy Tail Christmas Party," Sting greeted everyone.

"Hey Sting! Why's Aria with you? Are you gonna propose to her in front of everyone?" Orga shouted which made everyone cheer. Some guys are whistling while some girls, specifically, Mirajane squeals.

Sting and Aria blush. Aria pull out on Sting's grasp and crosses her arms. Sting glare at Orga.

"That's not it you Stupid Old man! She's our Santa and she'll be explaining us something!" Sting shouts which made Orga pissed off for calling him an old man while the others laugh.

"Santa please give me your love~" Macao shout while eyeing Aria. This ticked off Sting, when he's about to talk, something fly on his side and hit the wall near Macao's right ear.

There, a knife was pierce on the wall, Macao jumps when he saw the knife and look to the person who throw it, Aria.

Aria smile at Macao as another knife appear on her hand.

"Do you want some more of my love?" She asks, Macao shake his head and sit still. Instead of getting scared, everyone just laugh on Aria's bravery and badass attitude.

Sting pats Aria's back as he laugh, telling her that it was hilarious. Aria smirk at him and move him aside so she's standing where the mic is.

"Okaaay, before I forget, Merry Christmas Everyone!" Aria shout. Everyone greets her back which made her smile.

"Soo, the thing I'm explaining is about what some would be really love, some would be embarrass, and some would be really funny," Aria explain. Mira and Lucy already know what she means.

"And that thing is…" Aria prolong as she snap her finger and a plant appear on her hand, "a mistletoe~"

Mira squeal in delight, while the others have different reaction, the Sabertooth members seems excited while the Fairy Tail members are in horror, due to their experience with Mirajane.

"Everyone pretty sure knows what the mistletoe means, and I'll be adding some twist. Here I'll show you," Aria said as she chant a spell then the mistletoe glows and disappear on her hand.

Everyone gasp and silence occurred in the hall. There's a little bit suspense as they don't know where the mistletoe is, until there's a loud chime of a bell. They all turn their heads and saw the mistletoe in the air and then look down who is standing or sitting under it. It was Gajeel and Levy.

Mira and Lucy squeal loudly which made their boyfriends jump. Levy suddenly backs away then she hit something she look what she hit but there's nothing, until some runes appears.

"You can't escape in there unless you two kissed," Aria said. This made Levy blush while Gajeel just grunt.

"Then we'll stay here," Gajeel said as he cross his arms. Levy looks at her companion and there's a faint of sadness on her.

"Oh really? Then you won't be able to have some food then," Aria said with a look of disappointment. Gajeel laugh.

"Hah! Like I care," Gajeel said, Levy look at him in disbelief. Aria look at the two, I know Gajeel won't give in, unless,

"Aw, such a waste, I even found some fine irons. I guess I'll just sell it," Aria said as she grab some of the irons and look at it. Gajeel stare on the irons and he could see that it was indeed fine and delicious.

In a flash, Gajeel grab Levy's shoulders which made her squeak and kiss her on the lips. Everyone cheers when they saw it, except for Jet and Droy who are crying as they watch the two. When Gajeel pull out the runes disappear and run towards Aria leaving a blushing Levy and grab the irons and started to eat it.

In instance the mistletoe disappear again and the others started to wait who will be the next victim. Aria smirk as how everyone is very alert.

"The mistletoe won't appear right away," She started which made everyone look at her, "It will just appear anytime and anywhere within the guild. No one controls it except by itself, when we hear the bell that's only our cue that it found its new couple."

"So, putting aside the mistletoe, let's play some games!" Sting shout. Some were interested while others are not. Aria noticed it.

"There will be a prize to those who win in every games," she said which made everyone motivates and join the games.

First game is Christmas Charades, the rule is the same on every Charades game except this time whoever guess most of the answers will be the winner.

Everyone decided to participate except for Mirajane and Aria who will do the actions.

Round 1: Reindeer (Aria will act)

Aria show her left index finger, "ONE WORD!" Everyone shouts, Aria nods.

She chop acting her arm two times, "TWO SYLABBLES!" Some shout.

Aria place her hand on her ear, "SOUNDS LIKE!" Lucy and Levy shout.

Aria is doing some raindrop sign on her hands, the others don't understand it.

"REINDEER!" Nick, Lucy, Levy and some members shout. Aria give them a thumbs up and behind her theirs a score board and shows how many wins on each person.

They continue to do the Charades and the winner is Rufus.

They did another game and so on and so forth. **(A/N: Sorry, too lazy to come up with other games and give them a detail. :P) **

And while they were playing some, the mistletoe appears from time to time. The victims were Mira and Laxus, Ever and Elfman, Cana and some random Sabertooth member, and many more, and they all kiss each other on the lips, not knowing it's alright if it's not really on the lips. Only few who knows that rule, and they decided to make it a secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Around 10:45 pm<strong>

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

_'I know that this will surely happen but not this early and disastrous,' _I thought to myself as I watch the scene in front of me, the brawl has started. This were started by no other than Natsu-san. Lucy and I went to the side as we eat our food. Aria is chatting with Wendy, while Mira-san is currently sulking when she found out the rule on the mistletoe a while ago, it was when Yukino and Nick were the victims.

Mira-san is the most excited obviously, but Nick kiss Yukino on the cheek and when the rune disappear, this made everyone who were already fall on it shout in disbelief. No one said that it should be in the lips anyway, nor they ever asked, that's what Aria said which is really tricky.

Mira-san went to Freed-san to change the rules but, Aria is smart she already told Freed-san to cast a spell that the rules won't be change until the end of the party, which made Mira-san sulk.

Apparently, even though some knew the rules, they still kiss on the lips. Lucy and I were already fall on it 20 minutes ago, and of course, I kiss her on the lips, not like I didn't done it before in front of the others.

And now, the brawl still continues, Sting again joins. I don't want to ruin my suit because Lucy pick this for me.

Everyone went halt when they heard the chime of the bell, they immediately look around where the sound is to find the next victims which is, Natsu-san and Lisanna-san. _'Weird, when did Natsu-san went there?' _

I heard Lucy squeal and so is Mira-san. Lisanna-san just laugh while Natsu-san is scratching his head. Lucy and Mira-san were cheering for them.

"Kiss~" they cheer, Lisanna-san glares on the two but it didn't affect them at all. She frowns and look at Natsu-san.

"Well, we better end this," She said as she lean and was about to kiss Natsu-san's cheek when,

"NOT ON THE CHEEK LIS! ON THE LIPS!" Lucy shout which made Lisanna-san jumps and backs away to Natsu-san as she started to blush. Everyone cheers.

"On the lips! On the lips!" They keep cheering, this made Lisanna-san's blush darken, while Natsu-san continues to scratch his head with a faint blush. _'Could it be that Natsu-san likes Lisanna-san?' _I thought to myself.

"Natsu likes Lis, he's just oblivious that's all," I heard Lucy told me. Is she a psychic? She knows what I'm thinking.

"So you mean to say that he's finally realizing it?" I ask her, she nods.

"He actually asked some advice from me last Tuesday. It actually surprise me."

We both look again at the two and what the next thing we saw is something extravagant.

Natsu-san grab Lisanna-san's shoulder then capture her lips, which surprise her and all of us. Lucy, Mira-san and some girls squeal. When they pull out on their kiss, Lisanna-san's face is like a tomato then the runes disappear, but they continue to stare at each other.

"Lis, we've known each other since we were kids, and I won't say any cheesy lines like that ice bastard said to Juvia when he asks her out, so I'll go straight to the point, I love you!" Natsu-san confess which made the girls squeal again and the boys, especially Elfman-san cheers Natsu-san, saying "You're the MAN Natsu!"

Lisanna-san immediately kiss Natsu-san again and told him she love him too. Natsu-san suddenly grins and hold her hand, and scream to us, "We're a couple now. Hahaha!" We all clap and congratulate them.

Lucy went towards Lisanna-san and hugs her then Mira-san came and congratulate them, Elfman-san slaps Natsu-san's back which made him shout at him, while Gray-san teases him. I laugh as I look at them, then I heard a zap coming from the Teleportation Device.

I turn my head and saw nothing except for the Device empty. I shrug as I look back, then I heard another zap, this time I quickly turn my head and there's still no change. _'What the heck?' _I thought to myself. Did the booze affecting me? I don't think so, I only drank 1 glass. Then I heard Lucy calling me and so I went towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>11:45 pm<strong>

***Still Rogue's P.O.V.***

Its 15 minutes before midnight and all of us were so excited, however Sting and Aria were both missing. We don't know where they were. Aria were gonna sing in front of everyone but she's nowhere to be found, so instead, we decided to have some slow dance.

"Where could Aria be? She's always missing," Lucy said as we dance in the center with some other couple.

"Sting's nowhere to be found too," I said as I twirl her around, and when she faced me a smile planted on her face.

"What if those two were together?" Lucy said. I thought and imagine then let out a chuckle.

"There's a possibility," I reply.

"Sting is so obvious that he likes Aria," Lucy said.

"Yes, totally obvious, I think Aria is the only one who didn't notice it," I said. Lucy let out a giggle.

"I remember when we were not yet a couple. Gray told me how obvious your feelings for me were when I can't even notice it," She said. Now that I remember it, I let out a low laugh.

"It's already been 4 months since we started dating," I said as I recall the day I started to know Lucy. I felt something hit me on my arm.

"Geez, what's with that reminiscing? Do that when we're already old, we still have lots of months, and anniversary to spend and celebrate," She scolded me. I smile at her and lean my face.

"Are you saying that we will be together until we get old? You want to be my wife?" I asked her with a teasing tone. Lucy blushed and her hands started to sweat.

"W-what if I say yes?" She said as she stare at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I smirk and kiss her lips.

"That would really make me happy," I whisper to her and capture her lips again. Of course I would be really happy if Lucy will become my wife and we'll have children and become a wonderful family.

We pull out and smile at the same time, "I love you, Lucy Heartfilia," I whisper to her.

"I love you, Rogue Cheney," she whisper back, and we continue to dance until we heard a chime of a bell and a familiar voice.

"WHAT THE-?!"

Everyone look where the sound and voice were and it came from Sting who is trap on the runes with Aria. Both of them were surprised.

"Wow what an unexpected outcome," I heard Aria said as she hit her forehead, then I notice something off on Aria, her eyes is a little swollen. I raise a brow, but I that thought disappear immediately when I heard Mira-san shout again.

Oh my gosh! Sting and Aria is under the mistletoe! Come on kiss! Kiss on the lips!" She cheer which made Sting and Aria blush but Sting is redder than Aria.

"Mirajane-san~" Aria whine, Mira-san just shoke her head.

"NO! KISS. ON. THE. LIPS. You two ditch the party, especially you were gonna sing right? So I'll forgive you if you two kiss each other on the lips," Mira-san said as her eyes sparkles. I sweat drop on her condition.

Aria didn't say anything and just look at Sting. Sting on the other hand let out a sigh and rub his neck.

"Guess, we have no choice. We need to get out of here too," Sting said and look at Aria with a serious face.

"W-Wait! I-I'm.." Aria said as she stutter and wave her hands in front of her, then Sting hold Aria's shoulder which made Aria jump and stare at her eyes.

"Aria, do you trust me?" Sting asked Aria.

They continue to stare at each other. I could see Sting is serious. Does he really gonna kiss her on the lips? After a few seconds I saw Aria nods, then Sting smile, a small smile.

"Okay, close your eyes," he instruct Aria in which she obliged to do. We all watch them excitedly.

Sting let go on Aria's shoulder and cup her cheeks and slowly he leans his face to Aria's and as the tension is getting heavier, Sting kiss Aria on the lips. Everyone cheer.

When the runes disappear, Sting quickly pull out and stare at Aria who is slowly opening her eyes and stare back at him, both still have blush on their cheeks.

"HEY! It's 20 seconds before midnight!" I heard someone shout, we all look to the big clock.

"Let's do a countdown," Mira-san said and we all count starting from 10

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

The clock struck on 12 and we all shout, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

I kiss Lucy on the lips again and greet her a Merry Christmas which she did the same. Then I gave her my Christmas Present, it's a small box. She open the gift and reveals a pair of star earring.

Lucy stare on my present in awe and suddenly hug me.

"Thanks Rogue. I love it!" she said. I kiss her forehead. She pull out from the hug and hand me a big box. I open it and reveals a plain dark green sweater.

I smile at her and kiss her again on the lips. This is the sweater I wanted to buy the last time we went out.

"Thanks Lucy. You really bought it," I said. She smile at me and wrap her arms around mine.

We walk around to give our presents to our friends. The last people we gave out is Sting and Aria. I look at my best friend and smirk. Sting knows what the smirk means and stick out his tongue and hand me his present to me and Lucy, while Aria hand to Lucy hers.

"Merry Christmas~" we greeted each other at the same time and we all laugh.

And the party continue with Aria singing the song _Silent Night _we were all went awe on her singing voice. When we notice the time we finally ended the party and head out to our respective houses while the Fairy Tail members went to the TD (teleportation device) to head to their own houses.

The 7 of us enters mine and Sting's house and places our presents under the Christmas tree which we will open in the morning. Lucy, Frosch and I head towards my room, while Sting lead Aria and Nick to the guest room. Lucy and I still have plans on the day and we both went to dreamland while hugging each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 8~ Hope you like it :D Next chapter is the RoLu Christmas chapter! Wee~ Again Merry Christmas~**

**Thank you for the reviews~ and please continue to support Fall Out. :D**

**Please R&R and F&F**

**See ya on the next chap!**


	9. A Merry RoLu Christmas!

**A/N: A RoLu Christmas chapter. I won't say anything except Enjoy the chapter and,**

**Sorry for any errors and I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: A Merry RoLu Christmas!<strong>

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

I was having a wonderful sleep, especially I was tired on last night's party, but someone's shaking me and I heard someone waking me up.

"Hmm, five more minutes," I mumble as I pull up my blanket.

"Lucy-san! Rogue! Wake up! Let's open the presents!" I heard Frosch. Now that I remember, I and the twins were sleeping at Rogue's and Sting's place.

I slowly open my eyes and saw my boyfriend's sleeping face. I smile and pinch his cheek.

"Rogue-kun~ I know you're awake~" I whisper to him as I keep on pinching his cheek. A smile crept on his face and I felt a warm hand on mine.

"As expected of you," Rogue said and he open his eyes and pull out my hand away from his cheek.

"Rogue~, Lucy-san~ Get up!" Frosch suddenly appear between us.

"Frosch Merry Christmas!" I greeted the little cure Exceed.

"Merry Christmas Lucy-san and Rogue!" Frosch reply.

"Merry Christmas Frosch," Rogue said to the Exceed.

"Come on Lucy-san, Rogue! Let's open up the presents now," Frosch said again. I giggle and stand up so I'm sitting on the bed.

"Go ahead Frosch, we'll follow," I said. Frosch nods and jumps down and run towards the living room.

"Lector! Let's open our presents!" I heard Frosch shout.

I stretch my arms and then I felt something warm wrap around my waist. I look down and saw Rogue hugging my waist.

"Good morning Lucy," he greeted first. I smile and kiss the tip of his nose.

"Good morning," I greeted back. Rogue let go on my waist and pull himself up so he's also sitting on the bed.

"Are you excited for today?" Rogue asked me.

"Of course! This will be our first Christmas together," I reply excitedly.

"Well, we better get up, Frosch might return and scold us. Also we still have things to do," Rogue said as he winks at me. I let out a low giggle and nod. We stand up and head out towards the living room.

"Ah! Lucy nee-chan, Rogue-kun. Good morning!" Nick greeted us as he was about to open his present with Frosch and Lector beside him doing the same thing.

"Good Morning Nick," I greeted him back.

I look around and saw Aria-chan sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and beside her is Sting. She's holding a white cup, and I could smell milk on it, Sting on the other hand was eating his breakfast consist of bacon, egg and hotdog.

"Sting, I told you to eat your breakfast at the table," Rogue scolds Sting.

Sting just shrug and ignore Rogue as he continue to eat his breakfast. Rogue just sigh and head towards the dining room. I lean down on the couch and look at Aria-chan.

"Aria-chan. Good morning~" I greeted her. No answer. I raise an eyebrow. Aria-chan is holding her cup using her two hands and her lip is touching the top of the cup but she's not sipping and her eyes is like she's looking in a very far distance.

I wave my hand in front of her, "Aria-chan~"

Aria-chan jumps and blink several times then look at me.

"Aria-chan, are you okay?" I ask her worriedly.

"Lucy-nee. Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she answer and asked me while she tilt her head.

"Well, I was calling you a while ago but you're not answering."

"O-oh. Sorry about that Lucy-nee. I'm probably still a little bit sleep," Aria-chan apologized as she lower her hands with her cup and press it on her lap.

"You sure?" I ask. She nods. I smile at her and ruffles her messy hair which made her whine at me. I giggle and head towards the dining room and started to eat with Rogue.

* * *

><p><strong>After one hour<strong>

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

"You ready?" I ask Lucy as we're about to head out on our date.

"Yup!" she answer. I look at the three who were at the living room.

"What are you three going to do today?" I ask them.

"I'll just stay here to have some rest and probably watch some movies on the TV," Aria answer.

"I'll stay here too," Sting answer, "Too lazy to go out. I'll probably just sleep." I eye him as he's opening his presents. _'That's rare for him not to go out,' _I thought. I look at Nick.

"What about you Nick? Going to stay here too?" I ask him.

"Nope. I'll be accompanying Frosch and Lector on their late Christmas shopping," Nick answer. I look at the two Exceed.

"Yes. Due to the preparation for the party, I have forgotten to buy some presents for everyone except for Sting-kun of course," Lector said and he and Sting high fived.

"Fro haven't bought any presents for everyone. I feel guilty since everyone gave me one," Frosch answer as tears are coming out on his tears. I kneel down and pat his head.

"Don't feel guilty Frosch, and they don't mind if you won't give them. But if you still want to buy them a present then go ahead," I said to my partner. Frosch suddenly smiles and hug me.

"Thank you Rogue," Frosch thanked me. I smile at him and slowly get up. I grab Lucy's hand and open the door, "Well, we're off," I said.

"Bye and have fun~" Nick said. Aria waves at us.

'Bye and be sure to go home alright?" Sting shout and smirk at us. I glare at him.

"You too bastard. Make sure that when we got back I won't see anything inappropriate," I backfire at him. Sting blush which made me smirk and before I close the door, I heard Frosch saying his good bye to us.

"So, what's our first stop?" Lucy asked as she look at me. I smile at her and intertwine my hands to her.

"Ice skating," I said. I saw Lucy smile showing her teeth.

"Really? I never tried skating ever since I was a kid," she said as her eyes sparkles.

"I see, I guess this time, I will be the one teaching you," I said as I grin at her.

Lucy laugh and let go on my hand and grab my arms and pulls it.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She said as she keeps on pulling me. I laugh on her childishness.

"Okay, okay." I said as I lead her to the ice skating rink.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Skating Rink<strong>

"Okay, slowly bend your knees, but not too much," I instruct Lucy while holding both her hands.

She nervously nods, and she did what I told her, I nod and smile at her.

"That's a good start," I said to her. "Next skate slowly."

She moves her right foot and skate it to her back then put back, then next her left. _'She's really fast in learning things,' _I thought to myself as I remember her training with me.

"K-Kyaa!" Lucy scream as she barely fall, good thing I was holding her.

"Woah, easy Lucy, don't use your toe when you're putting down your foot on the ice or you might trip," I said to her. She nods and tries again. This time she didn't trip.

I keep on teaching Lucy how to skate for almost two hours and she's really getting on it. She's ready to skate on her own.

"Lucy, try to skate on your own," I said to her.

She nods and slowly I let go of her hand. At first she's wobbling but little by little she's maintaining her balance and slowly she skates towards me and before she bumps into me I grab her arms and stare at her.

"Good job," I praise her. She smiles at me, the cutest smile, then suddenly hugs me tightly.

"Rogue thanks for teaching me how to skate," she thanked me. I smile at her and peck on her lips.

"Anything for you, Lucy. Also, you're still not that better yet," I said as I grin and let go at her hug which surprises her and fell down for the 30th time. I laugh.

"Kya! Rogue! Why do you do that for?" Lucy said as she try to stand up and wobble a little.

I laugh and slowly skate backward then I skate around her.

"Let's play tag. You're it," I told her as I keep on skating around her, but this time faster.

"What?! No fair," she said as she cross her arms. I laugh at her cuteness.

"It's not. And this will help you improve," I said. I see her pout but in the end she gave in.

"Oh, alright. Here I goo~" she skate towards me, of course I dodge her easily.

I heard her growl and turn around and she skates towards me again, this time I skate faster and away from her.

We keep on playing as Lucy can't even tag me, and because it's Christmas, many people are here to skate too.

I turn my head around and found Lucy is not behind me, I panic since she might be stuck in the people who were skating in group. I started to skate around the rink to search for her when suddenly,

"Oh my gosh! Isn't that Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth?" I heard someone squeal.

"Kyaa! You're right! Hey let's go to him," Another one squeal and before I could even skate they are already in front of me, one of them is tall while the other is short.

"Hi Rogue-kun~ I didn't know you're good in skating, is Sting-kun with you?" the tall one asks.

"If he's here too then why don't we go on a double date?" the short one said. I try to ignore them as I scan around the area. I'm worried about Lucy.

"Nee~ Rogue-kun, hang out with us," the tall one said as she purrs, and suddenly wrap her arms on mine. I feel goosebumps on my body.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm with someone," I said as I took off her arms around mine. I saw her pout and tries to wrap her arms again but this time I dodge it, which made her loose her balance and will gonna fall. Due to my reflex I grab her before she even fall.

"KYAA! ROGUE-KUN YOU'RE SO SWEET!" she squeal loudly which really hurt my ears. When I was about to let go off her, I smell a vanilla scent.

I quickly turn my head around and saw Lucy staring at us with her eyes widen. I quickly let go on the girl and was about to skate towards Lucy when suddenly she was skating towards us. My eyes widen. Before she even gets near us she suddenly wobbles.

"WHA-?!" She scream as she was about to fall down, but I was shock what I saw. Some guy quickly save her from falling.

"You okay miss?" I heard the guy said. Lucy nods and give her thanks to the guy.

"No problem miss, but are you alone? If you want do you want to join me for lunch?" he asked Lucy as he hold Lucy's hand and kiss it.

A vein pop on my head and quickly dash towards Lucy ignoring the two girls and pull her out of the guy's grasp and hugs her tightly.

"Sorry but she's not alone, she's with her **boyfriend**," I said as I sympathize the word boyfriend and glare on the guy which made him shiver and backs away, while the two girls gasp.

"O-oh, s-sorry about that man. I didn't know she's with someone. Well I'll be going now, bye," he said as he quickly runs away. I smirk as I see him falls down from time to time just to run away from us, then I heard the two girls whisper on each other.

"Aw, Rogue already has a girlfriend, damn it," the short girl said.

"Yea, and its Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail," the tall one said.

I turn my head towards them and I was about to say something when Lucy beats me to it.

"Sorry girls~ but finders keepers~" Lucy said as she wrap her arms around me and a smirk was planted on her face.

The girls was shock and furiously stomp away from us. I grin at her on what she just did.

"You sure did said that to them," I said as I stare at her.

"Of course! I won't let them have you. Also aren't you too?" she said as she raise one of her eyebrow. I laugh again, and this time she laugh with me. _'She's right. There's no way I'll hand her to anybody.' _

"Sorry for leaving you behind," I apologized to her.

"It's alright and the place is getting crowded anyway. Want to leave?" she asks. I nod and head towards the exit.

* * *

><p>"It's almost 1, I didn't notice the time," I said as we walk around the street.<p>

"Yea, and I just realize how hungry I am," Lucy said as she hold her stomach. I chuckle and hold her free hand.

"Where do you want to eat?" I ask her.

"Somewhere I can drink a very hot chocolate and eat something very delicious," Lucy answer as she lick her lips.

"Okay, I know just the place," I said as I started to run and drag Lucy to the Café that I know.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lucy's P.O.V.*<strong>

"One hot chocolate please and 2 waffles with chocolate syrup," I said to the waiter as I scan to the menu.

"How about you sir?" the waiter asked Rogue.

"One cappuccino and 5 waffles with maple syrup," my boyfriend answer.

I quickly look at Rogue after I heard his order. He notice my suddenly reaction and look at me and smile.

"Is that all?" the waiter asked us. Rogue and I nods and hand over the menus to him.

The waiter gets the menu, bows down to us and walk away towards the counter. Rogue look back at me again as he places his arms on the table.

"Why were you surprise?" he asks me.

"Well, I was surprise you'll eat 5 waffles," I answer.

"I'm hungry and the food here is delicious," he said as he lean and move the strand of my hair away from my face and tuck it behind my ear.

"Heh, so you often eat here?" I asked as I grab his hand in which he use to move my hair and place it down on the table while still holding it.

"Yea, more like buy some snacks to eat. Whenever Sting and I were hungry we usually buy here and eat it either on the guild or at home. This is my first time to eat here at the store," he explain as he rub his thumb on my hand. I just nod as my answer to him and silence occurred on us.

We stay in silence which is kind of nice. I really miss spending time with Rogue with just sitting together not bothering to talk to each other, since it's been really loud on both our guilds which is also nice and fun. Still, having some peace and quiet is not bad too, but of course, since we're outside that won't be really long.

"One hot chocolate, one cappuccino, 2 waffles with chocolate syrup and 5 waffles with maple syrup," the waiter said as he places down our lunch.

We thanked him, he bows again and head back to the counter. We look at our food and both smell it, we're trying our best not to drool. We look at each other and suddenly laugh as we look like a kid. When we finally stop laughing we started to dig in to our delicious meal and fill our hungry stomachs.

* * *

><p>"Hmm~, that was delicious. I'm stuffed," I said as we exit the café.<p>

"Told you it was the right place," Rogue said as we walk to the street.

"You sure did," I said as I look at him and smile which he return back to me.

The rest of the afternoon, we look around the street, check out some shops, watch some performers and in the middle of it snows started to fall down which is really beautiful except for it's really colder now. But the best part is when the sun is setting down and the lights on the street and the stores are lighting up in different colors. And you could see it illuminating the place, it was breathtaking.

"Here Lucy this is more beautiful," Rogue said as he drag me down to the center of the town.

There at the center standing a very huge and tall Christmas tree. It was shining due to the lights around it, but the brightest among the lights is the star on top of the Christmas tree which illuminates the whole town, it was fascinating, plus there's a santa on a sleigh made of lights floating around the tree.

People started to flock around the enormous tree as they are mesmerized on its lights. On where we are standing it has the great view of everything.

"Wow! It's really more beautiful," I said as I stare and mesmerized on the tree plus the falling white snow.

Rogue squeeze my hand which made me look at him. I stare at his crimson eyes that is now illuminate due to the lights around us. It was beautiful, his eyes are. No matter how many times I look at it, I'm always captivated and feel safe.

"Lucy," Rogue call my name, and slowly he cup my cheeks. Slowly I close my eyes waiting for his next move.

I felt something soft and warm presses on my lips and slowly disappear. I open my eyes and saw Rogue's flushed face due to probably to the cold weather and top of his head there are snows piling up. I let out a small chuckle and too it out in which he thanked me.

I hug him and he hugs back, then we heard someone singing, we turn our heads and watch the choir singing in front of the tree. When the choir was done, the snow I starting to fall down faster and it's getting colder. We decided to head home to snuggle on his very warm bed and spend the night in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 9~ How was it? I made this for all RoLu fans. Sorry for the super late Christmas, it's still December anyway.**

**Next chapter would be like a side story of the same day, but this time Aria and Sting. I don't know when will I will be able to post it, but I'll try to update as early as I can.**

**Please R&R and F&F would really appreciate it. :)**

**See ya onto the next chapter ;)**


	10. Sting and Aria's Christmas 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is about Sting and Aria, this is more of a flashback chapter. This has two parts. Enjoy.**

**I'm really sorry for any errors and I don't own Fairy Tail only the OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Sting and Aria's Christmas 1<strong>

**December 25 6:00 am**

***Aria's P.O.V.***

I keep moving my body as I try to sleep. I open my eyes and stand up, _'I can't sleep,' _I thought to myself. It's already 6 am. I look at my right side and see my twin brother sleeping next to me. I smile at how peaceful my brother sleeping. I let out a sigh.

"It looks like I won't be sleeping anymore," I mutter to myself. I quickly get up from the bed and silently exit the room.

It's still dark outside, well it's winter and what's more today is Christmas. I look at the Christmas tree on the living room, there's no light.

"Lux," I whisper chant as I stare at the tree then suddenly lights started to appear around the tree but I made it a little dim so it won't wake the others and the neighbors. Under the tree are everyone's gifts. We decided to open it here rather than at the guild.

I suddenly felt cold, I grab my scarf that's on the couch and wrap it around my neck. I blow on my hands trying to warm myself up, then I remember I brought some milk powder. I went to the kitchen and made myself a warm milk.

I took a sip and suddenly my body feels warm again. I went to the couch and sit as I remember the party.

"Yesterday party sure is great and success," I said to myself, then I remember the reason why I can't sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-FLASHBACK-<em>**

**_December 24 the Christmas Party_**

***Normal P.O.V.***

Everyone went halt when they heard the chime of the bell, they immediately look around where the sound is to find the next victim which is Natsu and Lisanna.

When Aria saw it first she was laughing and feeling amused. She even cheer with the others, but it was halt when she heard Lucy shout, "Not on the cheek Lis! On the lips!" this froze her and felt something pierce on her chest.

What's more she heard Lucy whisper to Rogue how Natsu is in love with Lisanna, another pierce but what really pierce her the most is when Natsu kissed Lisanna on the lips and confess to her which she accepts and Natsu announce it to the whole guild which made everyone cheer for them.

Aria wanted to cheer too, but, she can't. Her voice won't come out and what's more, there's something on her chest that is really heavy. It's different from the past 5 years she felt when her mom and dad died.

She doesn't want to show to anyone what she's face right now, she immediately run to the nearest hiding place she can find, the Teleportation Device. She teleports to the empty guild of Fairy Tail where she can be alone, but, little did she know that someone was watching her.

Aria walked around the empty hall of Fairy Tail and sits down on the table near the door. She chant a spell and suddenly small lights floats around the hall to give a little light. She was too deep in thoughts that she didn't notice that someone came out of the Teleportation Device.

She realize when she felt something warm presses on her back. This made her jump and quickly look behind her and saw Sting's back.

"Sting?" Aria said in surprise. Sting turn his head and look at Aria.

"Yoh! What are you doing here?" Sting asked Aria.

"How about you? Why are you here?" Aria asked without even answering his question.

"Well, I saw a certain someone enters the TD and head here, so I was wondering what's with her," Sting answer as he cross his arms and legs. Aria look at Sting.

"Sorry, it's just that…" Aria cut herself off as she don't know how to say it. Sting notice it.

"Was it something to do with Natsu-san and Lisanna-san?" Sting asked then Aria froze.

"How.."

"Well, duh, you suddenly disappear after they announce their status now, so that's probably the reason," Sting answer.

Aria stare at Sting which made him uncomfortable and blush. Good thing it's quite dark and the lights Aria cast is not too much bright, Aria didn't notice Sting's face.

"Hmm, you're quite clever and very observant," Aria said as she turn her head back to her original position.

"Hey! I can be too, sometimes," Sting protest in which made Aria laugh on how childish Sting is. Sting just pouts and turn his head and presses his back to Aria's back.

"So? That's the reason huh?" Sting said as he turn into serious mode. Aria let out a small smile and look up, facing the ceiling.

"Probably. To tell you the truth, I don't know why I feel something like this. It's not like I know them that much, but, whenever I see Natsu-san, my heart beats faster and my face is getting warmer," Aria told Sting as she clench her dress.

"That's probably because you're in love with Natsu-san," Sting said as he fell something heavy on his chest.

Aria's eyes widen and turn herself to face Sting, but due to her sudden action Sting fell backward and his head fell on Aria's lap. This surprise the both of them, but they didn't change their position.

"S-sorry about that Sting, but..did you just say I'm in love with Natsu-san?" Aria asked as she stare down on Sting's blue eyes.

"Huh? Y-you didn't realize you're in love with Natsu-san?" Sting said as he look up at Aria's brown eyes and point his index finger.

Aria shook her head. _'Unbelievable! I didn't know she's this dense,' _Sting thought to himself.

"Wow! You're so dense," Sting blurted out. This made Aria blush and at the same time furious. She quickly stand up which made Sting's head hit the table and slowly get up while rubbing his aching head.

"S-sorry about that! I never felt this before since the only people I know is my family and the old couple who took Nick and I, plus Weisslogia," Aria embarrassingly explain to Sting.

Sting look at Aria and laugh on how cute she is and how honest she is on her feelings. Aria pouts as she watch Sting laughing at her.

"How do you know anyway when you're in love?" Aria asked Sting as she sit down again and this time they are beside each other. Sting scratch his head as he tries to answer her question.

"Well, when your heart is beating really fast, your face always feels warm just by talking to him. When your eyes always follow his/her movements, not taking your eyes off on him/her, or when you feel you want to be with that person every single day. When you know that something's wrong with that person and you want to make that person smile. Or when you always care for her, or.." Sting answer then suddenly blush when he realize that what he just said is something he is feeling whenever he's with Aria.

"I see," Aria said.

"But, you know, it's different on each people, how they fall in love and how they express it," Sting added.

"Hmm…but, I think you're right Sting. I'm probably in love with Natsu-san," Aria said as she pulls in her legs and presses it on her chest and wrap her arms around it.

"Why do you say so?" Sting asked, even though he knows already the answer.

"Well, because, he was the one who help me let out all the heavy burden I have inside me. And whenever he smiles I feel warm and safe like all my problems just disappear. Also he's kind even though he just met me and he already thought of me as his _nakama_," Aria answer as her eyes soften and a shade of pink crept on her cheeks in which Sting notice.

"And also whenever I see him with Lisanna-san, there's something piercing in my heart," Aria added.

"That's probably because you're hurt whenever you see them together," Sting said. Aria just nods as she knows now the reason.

"So? What are you gonna do now?" Sting asked Aria.

"Nothing," Aria simply answer. Sting looked at Aria.

"Natsu-san and Lisanna-san both like each other and the two of them are happy, I don't want to ruin it. I'll congratulate them and give them my support," Aria said before Sting even say anything.

Sting looked at Aria's eyes, there shows that she's already decided it, but there's sadness within it. Sting let out a small smile then suddenly pinch Aria's nose in which she's dismay.

"Even though you said that, you're sad and hurt, right?"

"Yea..I know, but, this is something I decided and also Natsu-san is not the only person here in this world. I would find someone better than him and would love me back just like Lisanna-san like Natsu-san and Lucy-nee and Rogue," Aria said with determination.

"There's a way you can let it out your feelings, you know," Sting said. Aria look at him with one eyebrow raise.

"Shout what you feel!" Sting said as he grins.

"Huh?" Aria said as she's dumbfounded on Sting's suggestion. "And where would I shout in the middle of the night?"

"Here. We're the only people here anyway," Sting suggests as he spread his arms. Aria stare at him then grins.

"You're right," she answer and suddenly, she jumps and stand in two feet and face Sting. Sting watches her closes her eyes and breathe in very long and..

"I LIKE YOU NATSU-SAN! EVER SINCE YOU PULL ME OUT ON MY BURDENS AND COMFORT ME! BUT I KNOW YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE, SO I WISH YOU AND LISANNA-SAN A VERY HAPPY AND WONDERFUL RELATIONSHIP!" Aria shout in one breath. She breathe heavily after shouting and letting out her feelings when suddenly tears flows down on her cheek and she felt herself trembles and her legs suddenly weakens and bends down. But before she fell Sting caught her just in time.

Aria looked at Sting, tears still falling down and her cheek becomes pink. Sting just pat her head and smile at her, the warmest and comfortable smile Sting ever given to anyone.

"Good work," Sting praise Aria and this made Aria cry louder and leans down on Sting's chest. Sting on the other hand, caress Aria's hair with one of his hand while other rubs Aria's back. He just let her cry, he doesn't care for anything right now except for comforting Aria and let her cry all she want.

Aria continue to cry and Sting continue to comfort her for at least 10 minutes, but slowly Aria's cry turn into sniffles and slowly tears started to disappear leaving only marks on her face. When Sting hears the sniffle already disappear, he slowly pull out and look at Aria.

"Feeling better?" he asks. Aria look at him with a red and puffy eyes and nods.

"Yea. Thanks Sting and sorry for ruining your clothes," Aria said to Sting as she look down.

"Nah, it's no biggie. This is nothing compare to you," Sting said then suddenly froze at what he just said. Aria tilt her head then suddenly let out a laugh, her usual laugh.

"Haha! Is that so? Thanks," Aria thanked him again.

"Y-you're Welcome," Sting said as a blush started to crept again on his cheek.

"W-well, we better head back now," Sting said as he started to stand up when Aria grab his sleeves.

"Can we stay here a little longer?" she asks Sting. He look down at her and raise an eyebrow.

"Why? We can't stay longer you know, others would probably notice our absence," Sting said.

"I don't want them to see my puffy eyes. They will surely notice I cry. But, you're right, you should go first. I'll stay here for a while," Aria said as she stand up and walk around the hall.

Sting watch Aria walking around and think. He knows that everyone already notice that the two of them were gone especially Mirajane and Rogue. Also, Aria will perform in front of everyone, but Aria's not in any good condition to sing in front of many people. He also doesn't want to leave her alone. He let out a sigh as he decide what he will gonna do.

"I'll stay here too," Sting said. Aria stops and look at Sting.

"What's with the sudden change?" Aria asked.

"Well, I don't want to leave you here alone. Also Mira-san probably change the programs and will do some slow dance which I'm not really fond of," Sting answer as he place one of his hands on his hip while the other scratching his head.

Aria stares at Sting who is looking at sides, "you don't know how to dance?" Aria suddenly blurt out. This made Sting froze and nervously laugh.

"H-ha ha ha! O-of course not. Who do you think I am?" Sting said as he stutter.

"Liar," Aria bluntly said as she started to walk towards Sting. Sting pouts as his lies was not convincing and how sharp Aria is.

"Okay, you're right. I don't know how to dance slowly and ballroom," Sting admitted.

Aria sighed then suddenly she's in front of Sting. She grab his hand, place it on her hips then the other is holding her hand and her other hand on his shoulder.

"I'll teach you," she said then before Sting could say anything, Aria started to move her feet and slowly Sting follows but his foot suddenly step Aria's.

"Ah. Sorry," Sting immediately apologize.

"I'm fine," Aria said. "Don't look at our feet, look at my face and concentrate. Guys usually lead the girls, but this only time I'll lead you," Aria added. Sting nods and slowly Aria started to move again, this time Sting follows her perfectly and didn't step on her foot.

"That's good," Aria said. Sting look down and blush, then Sting step on Aria's foot again.

"Ouch! Focus Sting," Aria said. Sting nodded very fast and concentrate again.

* * *

><p>Sting's getting the hang of it, and he realize that it was actually easy. As they dance longer, Aria notice that Sting is leading her. Aria smile as how good Sting is, then suddenly Sting twirl her around.<p>

They dance for almost 30 minutes and Sting is totally enjoying it, which surprises Aria. She never thought Sting would enjoy it and learn that fast. They ended it with Sting lifting Aria in the air and twirl her around and puts her down.

They both stop and stares at each other as they catch their breath and smile.

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

* * *

><p><strong>*Aria's P.O.V.*<strong>

That time I never thought I could see another side of Sting. I was happy when he stayed with me rather than going ahead, I don't really want to be alone that time. Also, I'm very thankful to him when he comforted me, somehow I'm beginning to trust him even though we sometimes argue. But I was glad he found me and help me let out my feelings to Natsu-san. I don't know how long will I have this feelings, but bit by bit I will move on.

I was so deep in thoughts again that I didn't notice someone behind me. I was about to take another sip on my warm milk when suddenly,

"Why are you awake so early Aria?" I heard someone whisper behind me. I suddenly jumps and luckily my milk didn't spill. I turn my head and saw two blue eyes who's owned by the guy I was thinking just now.

"STING?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's chapter 10. Sorry if it's a little boring. There's a part 2 where in the two of them alone on the house while RoLu is on the date and Nick and the Exceeds are on shopping. **

**Thank you for the reviews, faves and followers~ I really appreciate it :D Please continue to support Fall Out!**

**Please R&R and F&F~**

**That's all folks! See you on the next chapter**


	11. Sting and Aria's Christmas 2

**A/N: Hey guys~ This is part 2 of Sting and Aria's Christmas~ Enjoy**

**I'm really sorry for any mistakes and I don't own Fairy Tail only the OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Sting and Aria's Christmas 2<strong>

***Sting's P.O.V.***

"STING?!"

I was surprised on her scream. I quickly cover Aria's mouth using my hand and hushed her.

"Shh..Don't be so loud. Rogue and Lucy are both scary whenever they are being disturbed in their sleep," I whisper to her. Aria looked at me and nods. I let go and sit next to her.

"So, why are you so early?" I ask her again. She look at me then to her cup of milk, and I could see her eyes still swollen.

"I can't sleep," she answer as she plays on her cup. I stare at her with my right leg on the couch and right elbow resting on my knee and rest my head on my hand.

"Was it because of yesterday?" I ask. She slowly nod.

"So you're here drinking a hot milk trying to fall asleep?" she shook her head.

"No. Drinking hot milk makes me calm and relax," she said as she took a sip.

"Hmm.." I hum. She look at me again.

"How about you? Why are you awake so early?" she asks me. I scratch my cheek.

"Well, I suddenly get hungry and then I smell some milk, so I check who's awake and then I saw you," I answer as a blush crept on my face.

"Oh! What time is it anyway?" Aria asked as she look for a clock, then when she found one it shows 7 am.

"Well, I guess I'll cook breakfast now," She said as she stand up and head towards the kitchen. I grin and follows her.

"So, what do you want to eat?" She asks while looking at the fridge. I just grin as I stand behind her.

"Anything," I instantly answer. Aria turn her head and look at me with a frown. I just continue to grin then she let out a sigh.

"Bacon, egg and hotdog, is that enough?" she said. I nod and pinch her cheek which really ticks her off. I just let out a low laugh and went back towards the living room and sit on the couch as I wait for Aria and the food.

I look at the Christmas tree, there's lights floating around it, _'must be Aria's doing,' _I thought as I slump on the couch, then I heard the sizzling and smell the bacons.

I lick my lips as the aroma went inside my nose, then I heard Aria let out a long breathe and mutters, "So cold". Now that I remember she's only wearing her pajama and her scarf. I'm wearing a long coat to warm myself up because it's too cold.

_'What the heck?!' _I thought to myself. I stood up and head to the kitchen, slowly I took off my coat and hang it on Aria's shoulder which surprises her.

"Seriously, if you're cold, you should wear something warm," I scolded her.

"I forgot and I don't want to make a noise so I just use my scarf," she answer as she hold my coat.

"Well, you could use my coat," I said as I straighten out the coat to her.

"But, how about you?"

"I'll just grab my blanket and wrap it on myself," I answer her. She was about to protest but I halt her and shook my head. She stare at me and let out a sigh. She insert her arms on the sleeves.

"It's a bit big," she said. I pout, then she notice it and let out a soft chuckle.

"It's a compliment. It means you're a grown man, anyway thanks for the coat," she said with a warm smile. I blush and quickly turn my head to hide my face.

"I-it's nothing. You're cooking the breakfast anyway," I said, "Well I'll go back, just tell me if it's ready," she nods and I walk away and went to my room.

Lector's sleeping on my bed with his own blanket, luckily he's not on my blanket which is easy to get. I smile as I watch him sleep and silently I grab my blanket and exit my room, shutting quietly the door.

I sit back on the couch and wrap myself up as I wait for the food. I stare at the window, there are snows on the neighbor's roof, due to it was snowing last night, but it seemed to stop already.

"Last night, huh," It was really surprising when Natsu-san suddenly confess to Lisanna-san Before that, just ask him about having a girlfriend which he just shrug off, but, right now he's already in a relationship with Lisanna-san. Then I remember Aria's reaction.

She was totally shock when she saw that. I was already aware that she likes Natsu-san, all those gaze and blush to him. I was kind of jealous that she was in love with Natsu-san, worse is that I idolize him, I feel defeated even though she knows me more than him.

I shook my head as I was out of my mind when I thought of that. I'm so pathetic to think like that. Of course she won't like me, I killed Weisslogia, it was already a miracle that she forgives me.

However the funny thing is that Aria didn't even notice her feelings toward Natsu-san. She was too shock, also she don't know what romantic love is, even though she seemed to be smart. I let out a sigh and leans down on the couch as I think about Aria.

When I first saw her she's very mysterious but beautiful then when she attacked me, the first thing that came on my mind is that she's strong. I don't know if it's due to her anger or she's really strong. But when I saw the real Aria, she was just like Weisslogia describe, a very cheerful girl who loves to sing. I also find out how mischievous she is sometimes. Another side I saw of her is when she organize the party decorations, she's good in managing and organizing. Also how kind she is to people.

At first when I know that she was Weisslogia talks about, I was happy. When she found out about Weisslogia's death, I want to ask her forgiveness to the point I'm taking out my pride and become friends with her. When she finally forgives me and accept me as her friend I was extremely happy, but as the days goes by, I got to know more about her and then I realize that I can't stop watching her. Next thing I know is I'm already in love with her.

_'So this is what Rogue feels when he fell in love with Lucy,' _I thought to myself as I continue to stare at the window while being in cloudnine.

Then suddenly I smell the aroma of food, when I turn my head a plate with full of bacon, egg and hotdog were in front of me with Aria holding it.

"Sting, you're drooling," I heard Aria said. I quickly wipe my drool as I get the plate and sit up straight. Aria sit next to me with her cup with her.

I look at my plate, it's full of bacon, egg and hotdog. I look at Aria in confusion as she took a sip on her milk.

"Is this all of it?" I ask her. She glance at me while sipping, then she place down her cup.

"Nope, there lots of them. I already cook all of it, coz I know you eat a lot and you're not the only one who will eat, Lucy-nee, Rogue and Nick will eat. Also I cook some fish nuggets for Frosch and Lector," Aria answer.

"How about you?" I ask her.

"I'm fine. I'm not that hungry," she said. I frown. I grab the fork and took the egg.

"Here, you should too," I said as I give her my egg.

"It's okay. It's yours." She keeps protesting. My eye twitch, then I look at the Christmas tree.

"Ah, what's that on the Christmas tree?" I said as my eyes squint.

"Eh? Wha- umph," I quickly shove the egg on her mouth as soon as she opens it.

I laugh as how she chew and then swallow the egg, then she glares at me.

"What the heck Sting? Are you trying to kill me?" She said as she was about to attack me. I pose in defense position.

"No. I know that no matter how I'll try to convince you, you won't give in. So I took the initiative," I told her as I started to eat the bacon.

A vein pops on her head as she slumps on the couch and continues to drink her milk. She's really furious. I can't hide my smile as I watch her, it's so cute. She's like a kid who is forced to do something which she doesn't like.

"Oh come on Aria. Don't be such a baby. On the contrary, you should be happy I share my food to you," I said as I give her a piece of bacon.

She glare at me and then suddenly eat the bacon in one go, this made me startled and then I heard her swallow and then smirk.

"Heh, don't be so full of yourself. Remember, I was the one who cooked that," she said as she grab another piece of bacon. I just smile and continue to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal P.O.V.*<strong>

"Hey Sting, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Aria asked the White Dragon Slayer. This surprises Sting and almost choked on his food. Aria immediately grab a glass of water and give it to him which he drink in one gulp.

"W-what's with that sudden question?" Sting asked as he wipe his mouth. A blush crept on Aria as she fidget.

"Well, I just want to know the feeling having a relationship with someone that's all," she answer.

Sting doesn't know how to answer Aria's question, since he too haven't had a girlfriend. He's too busy on his fame and guild that's why he haven't thought of having a girlfriend.

"Well, honestly, I don't know. I never been in a relationship, but as I observe those who are, I guess you could say they are happy?" Sting answer in not so sure tone. Aria just let out a sigh.

"I see." Sting look at her worriedly as he knows that Natsu is still on Aria's head.

"Well, you'll find out when you have your first boyfriend," Sting said as he continue to eat.

"I wonder when would that be," Aria mutters, but Sting heard it.

"I don't know either, but just be patient. You'll meet him and you'll feel it too," Sting reassure her. Aria look at Sting and smile.

"Thanks." Sting just smile.

"Oh, yea, I also want to thank you about last night on the party," Aria said in which made Sting look at her in confusion.

"You know, the kiss on the mistletoe," Aria said to help Sting in remembering. Sting made an OH on his mouth as he remembers what she was talking about.

"I-It's alright. I know that you want to have your first kiss to the person you love," Sting said shyly as he recalls that event.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-FLASHBACK-<em>**

**At Fairy Tail guild**

When Sting and Aria notice that it's almost 12 midnight they went to the TD and head back to Sabertooth. When they arrive they felt relieve that no one were looking on their direction, as they step out the Device, a loud chime suddenly ring which made them froze.

"WHAT THE-?!" Sting shouts as he look up where the mistletoe is.

Everyone look at their direction. They both sweat drop on Lucy and Mirajane's face.

"Wow what an unexpected outcome," Aria said as she hit her forehead. Sting just let out a nervous laugh.

Oh my gosh! Sting and Aria is under the mistletoe! Come on kiss! Kiss on the lips!" Mirajane cheer which made Sting and Aria blush but Sting is redder than Aria.

"Mirajane-san~" Aria whine, Mira just shook her head.

"NO! KISS. ON. THE. LIPS. You two ditch the party, especially you were gonna sing right? So I'll forgive you if you two kiss each other on the lips," Mira said as her eyes sparkles.

Aria let out a long sigh as she's totally against it. It's not that she hates Sting or she feel disgusted but she haven't kiss anyone in the lips so this will be her first. But she want her first kiss to be someone she loves.

Sting on the other hand understand what Aria's thinking and he too don't want to kiss Aria on the lips by force. He wants that they both have the same feelings. Sting let out a sigh and rub his neck.

"Guess, we have no choice. We need to get out of here too," Sting said and look at Aria with a serious face. This surprise Aria and look at Sting.

"W-Wait! I-I'm.." Aria said as she stutter and wave her hands in front of her, then Sting hold Aria's shoulder which made Aria jump and stare at her eyes.

"Aria, do you trust me?" Sting asked Aria.

Aria's eyes widen when she heard Sting's question. _'Do I trust him?' _Aria thought to herself, then Aria look at Sting's blue eyes. It's not wavering, and Aria feel warm. Aria knows very well her answer since Sting comfort her. She nods which made Sting smile, a small smile.

"Okay, close your eyes," he instruct Aria in which she obliged to do.

Sting let go on Aria's shoulder and cup her cheeks and slowly he leans his face to Aria's, both of their hearts are beating so fast. Aria still her eyes close, waiting for Sting's lips on hers, but what she didn't expect is that something warm and soft presses on her left side almost near her lips. She quickly open her eyes as she saw Sting's face near to her and it was his lips that she felt.

_'He didn't kiss me on the lips,' _is what Aria thought as Sting quickly pull out and the runes disappear.

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

* * *

><p>"I was totally surprise when you didn't kiss me on the lips and at the same time thankful," Aria said as her eyes soften.<p>

"Well, in their angle it looks like lips to lips so as long as we're safe and your first kiss too," Sting reply.

Aria just nod as she keeps remembering Sting's words, _"Do you trust me?" _on her head as she took another sip from her milk with a small smile.

* * *

><p>When the sun rise Nick woke up and greeted the two, then next is Lector and Frosch. Frosch woke the couple and the two Exceed started to open the presents with Nick.<p>

The three eat together with Rogue and Lucy while the two still stay at the living room. And when the couple head out Nick took his bath together with the Exceed and prepare themselves as they will go shopping.

"Aria-chan, Sting-kun, are you two sure you don't want to come with us?" Nick asked the two. Sting just shook his head.

"No thanks Nick. I'm really tired and I just want to rest," Aria reply as she gave her twin brother a warm smile.

Nick nods and called Frosch and Lector as they head out.

"Sting-kun, we'll go now," Lector shout.

"Be careful okay?" Sting shout back. Lector nods and the three disappear leaving the two alone in the house.

Aria stands up and stretch her arms in the air, then started to walk, but was halt by Sting.

"Where you going?" Sting asked curiously. Aria look at him with a dull face.

"Bathroom. I'm taking a bath, why?" Aria said, this made Sting blush and shook his head. Aria just shrug it off and head straight to the bathroom.

Sting buried his face to his hands as he's too embarrassed. He opens the TV and scan the channels, but felt dismay as he can't find any decent one, he shuts the TV off. He went to his room to look for some warm clothes so he could go next.

When he exits his room, Aria also finished taking a bath and head out. Sting suddenly froze and his face turns red as he look at Aria, she's out of the bathroom with only a towel covering her body.

"W-WHY ARE YOU ONLY IN TOWEL?!" Sting shout as he tries not to nose bleed. Aria looks at Sting then to herself and then a blush crept on her face as she tries to cover herself more.

"I-I FORGOT TO BRING SOME CLOTHES, OKAY?!" Aria shouted back. Sting continues to stare at her from her wet hair, her red face, her arms, and legs, then he got a glimpse of her cleavage which result of him to nosebleed.

Aria's eyes widen and kick Sting on the stomach and Sting fell on the floor, butt first. Aria runs towards the guest and before she close the door,

"PERVERT!" She shout and slammed loudly the door. Sting winced on the sound as his blood still flows down from his nose.

_'Shit, need to stop the bleeding,' _he thought as he stand up and head to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>It took 3 minutes to stop his nosebleed, and 30 minutes to take his bath and put on his clothes. When he exit the bathroom he saw Aria sitting on the floor opening her presents.<p>

Aria notice Sting's presence and just completely ignore him. Sting sits down on the couch and opens the TV again, this time he found something interesting and stay on that channel.

And silence occurred on the two which Sting really doesn't like at all, he give glances to Aria from time to time. Aria just ignore him, for she's really embarrass and furious at Sting. Aria opens a small present which is from Mirajane, then suddenly a blush crept on her face as she hides it to Sting, in which he didn't notice.

Next was Nick's present to her, a novel. Aria's eyes sparkle as she scan the book this perks Sting's curiosity and sit next to Aria.

"Whatcha got there?" Sting suddenly asks which made Aria jumps and let out a squeak.

"That's none of your business," Aria said in monotone which made Sting frown.

"Geez, why are you so angry? You're the one at fault this time," Sting said, Aria glare at him, then disappear as she thought that he got a point.

"But you were eyeing me then your nose was bleeding," Aria said as she pout.

"Sorry about that. I'm a guy okay? You can't stop our hormones not to look on girls who's cute and their bodies," Sting explain which tick Aria off and started to punch Sting.

"WHAT THE HELL! THEN YOU JUST ADMITTED THAT YOU'RE A PERVERT!" Aria shouts as she keeps on punching Sting in which Sting trying to block.

"WAAH! SORRY! SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! Sting shouts back. Aria didn't stop in which Sting is dismay.

Sting grab Aria's arms with one hand while the other one is started to tickle Aria's side in which made her laugh.

"WAI-! STING! HAHAHA! ST-STO- HAHA! STOP! I-I C-CCAN'T-!" Aria shouts between her laugh as Sting continues to tickle her.

Sting's grip on Aria's hand loosen as Aria weakens and becoming like a jelly due to the tickles. Then Sting let go on Aria's arms and use both hands to tickle her, in which Aria continues to laugh and suddenly fall back. Now Sting's above Aria as he keeps tickles her with a devious grin.

"STING! HAHAHA! O-OKAY! I-HAHA! I FORGIVE YOU! SO P-PLEASE! STOP!" Aria shouts as the oxygen started to disappear on her. Sting quickly let go and stare at Aria with a smirk.

Aria on the other hand catches her breathe in really fast speed. Sting was frozen when he realize their position, and then he scan Aria again, Aria's face is flushed due to her non-stop laughing, tears are on her eyes and her shoulders are moving up and down due to her catching her breath and then he notice too that their face is a little too close.

Sting quickly lean back then help Aria to stand up in which she gladly accept and thanked him. Aria continues to open her presents while Sting went back to watching TV.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sting's P.O.V*<strong>

_'That was close,' _I thought to myself as I try to distract myself by watching TV.

Aria still opening her presents, it seems that lots of people given her despite for she just came around here. She haven't open mine, I wonder if she would like it. Now that I remember, I haven't open hers too.

I grab my present from Aria, it was a blue box. I unwrap the wrap and open the box, revealing a white open vest with a white fur as a collar.

"Woah!" I said in amazement.

"You like it?"

I turn my head and grins at Aria, "Totally. Thanks," I thanked her. She smile back as she grab a red box. My grin didn't disappear as I know that was my present to her. Aria read who it was from and looks back at me.

"I wonder what you gave to me," she said in curiosity. I just shrug my shoulders as I want to suspense her. She quickly unwrap the gift and when she opens the box, her eyes sparkles and her smile widens. She lift the object that was inside the box, and reveals a white headphone with a small rainbow design on the earpiece, and a play button on the left piece, it's a headphone with music already on it. It was on sale and it's not that expensive. I thought that since she loves to sing, she loves to listen to different music and sings a long with it.

"WOW! STING! I-I TOTALLY LOVE IT! THANK YOU!" Aria shout as she went beside me and hug me. I blush on her exaggerate reaction.

"What's with the exaggerate reaction? It's not that I gave you something expensive," I said as I hug her back.

"What are you talking about? I really wanted to have this so I can listen music you know. I don't care if it's not expensive, all that matters is that the thought when you bought it," Aria answer without removing her smile. I was taken aback on what she said and smile at her answer.

"I see. I'm really happy you love it," I said.

She quickly puts on the headphone and started to play some songs, then she grab the book that was a present to her and started to read next to me with her back leaning on my arm. I watch her for a little while as she started to hum and read the first page of the book. When she seemed to be enjoying it I went back to watching the TV.

* * *

><p>I felt my stomach rumbles and slowly I open my eyes, "Huh? When did I fell asleep?" I asked myself as I rub my eyes. The TV is still on, probably while I was watching. Then I felt something warm and heavy presses on my arm, I turn my head and saw Aria's sleeping face.<p>

She still has her headphone on her ear, and on her lap was the book she was reading. She probably fell asleep while reading. I slowly and quietly hold her shoulder and lay her down on the couch so she can continue to sleep. I grab my blanket that I haven't return to my room and wrap it on her.

I move some of her hair away from her face so she can breathe easily and so it won't also block her face. She seems peaceful, then I remember that she didn't get a wink of sleep a while ago. I stare on her sleeping face, while caressing it, even though without a lipstick, her lips are shiny, also I noticed whenever I pinch her cheeks it's soft.

I snap myself before Aria could wake up. I quickly stand up and head towards the kitchen when I heard my stomach again. Good thing there are some food on the fridge, that way I won't have to wake Aria up. I heat the food on the microwave and started to dig in.

When I was done, I went back to the living room, Aria is still sleeping, so I sit down on the floor and scan different channels on the TV, when there's nothing good, I close the TV and lean my head on the couch, then close my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>8:00 pm<strong>

I was woken by some noises, I slowly open my eyes and saw Nick, Lucy and Rogue staring at me with a grin on their faces. I raise an eyebrow.

"What's up?" I asked them as I pull out my blanket on me, WAIT! Blanket?! I look down and saw myself wrap on my blanket then on my side Aria is leaning on my shoulder still sleeping and she's also wrap on my blanket.

"So Sting~ Mind give me the details why the both of you sleeping on the floor in just one blanket, hmm?" Lucy asked slyly while eyeing me. I gulped as I don't like her expression.

"I don't know. Aria supposedly sleeping on the couch while I'm on the floor," I explain to them honestly, and before they were about to say something, Aria woke up.

"I woke up a while ago and saw myself wrap on Sting's blanket, then I saw Sting's back in front of me, he was sleeping. I get up and then I felt myself hungry so I give Sting back the blanket while I eat some food. I went back and I was sleepy again so I had an idea. I sit next to Sting, wrap myself up with his blanket and sleep again. It's more warm and comfortable, *yawn*" Aria answer while rubbing her eyes. I blush when she said that.

"And, why did you do that Aria-chan?" Nick was the one asked. Aria look at her with her eyes half closed and smile.

"Like I said, it's more warm and comfortable. Also, I trust Sting, I know he won't do anything," Aria answer as she look at me with the smile suddenly widens. My blush reddens when I heard she trust me.

Lucy and Rogue seemed to notice and grin at me. I stick out my tongue to them, in which they both laugh. I asked them how their date is, they said it was fun and Lucy said it was romantic in which I tease Rogue and we started to bicker on each other.

Frosch and Lector stop us as they hand them their present to us which we gladly accept. Frosch gave me a black socks with a white dragon design on it. I thanked him, then I saw Lector's gift to Aria, a blue bracelet in which she really like it and happily thanked Lector.

I saw Aria showed to Nick and Lucy the headphone I gave to her. Lucy and Nick praises her and then she thanked them for their present then to Rogue. I smile on how cheerful she is again. I heard Nick said he brought some food for our dinner in which we gladly thanked him as we started to feel hungry.

We all went to the dining room and started to eat while talking about our day. Laugh and smiles were shown from us. I look at Aria who's sitting in front of me as she smiles and talk to Nick. She notice my gaze at her and whisper in which I'm probably the only one who could here.

"Merry Christmas," she whisper. I smile as I reply back to her.

"Merry Christmas," and I took a bite on my lasagna.

_'This is the best Christmas ever.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 11! Next chapter would be a New Year's chapter Hope you'll love it. :D**

**Thank you for the reviews, faves and followers. :D Totally appreciate it**

**Please R&R and F&F :D**

**That's all folks and see ya on the next chapter~!**


	12. Happy New Year!

**A/N: Happy New Year! Yey~ This is just a short RoLu New Year chapter, but I hope you'll like it. :D**

**I'm sorry for any errors and I don't own Fairy Tail~ Only the OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Happy New Year!<strong>

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

"Are we there yet?" I asked Rogue while panting heavily.

"Not yet Lucy," Rogue answer while walking in front of me. I whine as my legs are really aching.

We're currently climbing on a very tall mountain, we're already on the middle of it, and I'm really tired. My legs are aching and due to some branches, I have lots of scratches all over my body.

It all started 2 days ago when Rogue and I decided to celebrate New Year's Eve together. Since this will also be our first New Year celebration, we both want to be just the two of us. Rogue said he already has a plan, but this is not what I had in mind.

A while ago I was totally having a fun time with Rogue when were at our favorite bookstore, then we went shopping and visit some familiar places like Crocus where the GMG were held, we even visit Princess Hisui and talk about some stuff. Then the town where the festival during summer held and where we confess our feelings for each other.

Even though it was just still short, we already have lots of memories before the year ends. I was happy to know and fell on Rogue that I wishes that we will forever be together, but sometimes I'm really curious on what's usually on his head.

"Rogue~ Why are we climbing to the peak of the mountain again?" I whine as I'm itching to summon Horologuim. Rogue stop walking and turn his head and stare down at me.

"To spend our First day of the year up there," he answer. I stare at him curiously.

"And why would we spend our first day of the year up on the mountain where it's foggy and cold?" I ask as I place my hands on my hips. Rogue let out a chuckle as he slowly went down towards me and stop in front of me.

"Why don't we just continue to climb up and see it for yourself?" Rogue said as he give me his dazzling smile. I pout as he knows exactly I can't say no on that kind of smile.

"Can't I use Horologuim?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No. You promise that you won't use any of your Spirits and Celestial Mages don't break their promises, remember?" Rogue answer.

He's right. I promise him and I gave him my word. And I will keep my promise.

"Okay, I got it. I won't complain anymore, but can we hold hands?" I said with a blush on my cheeks and reach my hand out to him.

Rogue look at my hand and then to me and let out a chuckle again before he grab my hand and pull me up as we continue to walk up to the mountain.

It's almost night time when we started to climb the mountain, good thing it has a trail and lights. This place is probably a mountain hike, but I notice that we're the only one who's climbing.

I wonder how Aria-chan and Nick is, they said they'll join Fairy Tail and Sabertooth's New Year's Eve party. I heard from Mira that they will be celebrating New Year at South Gate Park, so they can let out some fireworks and some crackers.

"Are you worried about the twins?" Rogue asked me. I look at him and shake my head.

"No. They're with the others, I know they are safe," I said to him as I squeeze his hand.

"You're right. And Sting's there, he promised he'll be with the two anyway," Rogue reply as squeeze back.

We continue to walk up. I'm really tired, but I won't give in. I don't know what would I see up there but if it's Rogue, I'm sure it will be romantic. He never fails to show me his romantic sides, especially whenever we go on a date.

Speaking of date, this four months, due to the season, our dates just usually compose of Bookstore, Shopping, At home or at the park. At the upcoming new year, I wish we'll go more in different places in our dates like beach, or hot spring. I better save more money so we can go wherever we want.

* * *

><p><strong>*Rogue's P.O.V.*<strong>

Lucy seemed to be thinking something interesting as her eyes started to sparkle and then turn into flames. I just smile as how my girlfriend seemed to enjoy whatever is on her mind.

This year is really the most wonderful year I ever had, even though we're second place on GMG we reformed our guild, turning it to a guild that treasures their comrades, we even got Yukino back on the guild despite our bad treatment to her when she was force to remove her guild stamp and was banish her to our guild. We become friends to Fairy Tail and I met and get to know Lucy. I confess my love to her which she return back and we're already on a relationship for 4 months.

Also I met Lucy's 2 cousins, Nick and Aria. They both are kind and strong, just like Lucy. Also because of those two I gotten to know more about Lucy when she was a kid.

We finally reach the peak of the mountain, and the time is 11:30 pm, which means, it's 30 minutes before midnight, we can still stall some time. I look at Lucy who is panting heavily and sweating a lot. I look around, it's a little bit foggy, but slowly it's fading away then I saw a big rock, I quickly drag Lucy there and let her seat on the rock.

"Thanks, Rogue," she thanked me. I smile as I stand next to her, then when the fogs started to disappear a wonderful sight can be seen, the lights from the city is like dancing. Lucy and I were both amazed on the scene in front of us.

I was mesmerized on scene that I almost didn't heard Lucy called my name. I look down at her as she look up at me.

"So, can you tell me now why would we be celebrating New Year here?" Lucy said as she wipe herself and tilt her head.

"Just wait Lucy. Be patient," I said as I sit next to her and give her a bottle of water. She took it with a pout and started to drink. I grab her waist her lift her and place her on my lap with her body facing me.

"Can't we just spend some time together for now?" I ask her as I pull her closer. Lucy's face reddens then slowly nods.

"And? How will we spend our time?" she asks as we stare at each other.

"Let's talk about what we will do next year," I said. Lucy raise an eyebrow then slowly tap her chin.

"Hmm, of course dates, missions, parties, of course if possible again, competing at Grand Magic Games as opponents," Lucy answer as she count it on her fingers.

I stare at her then let out a loud laugh. This surprise Lucy and crosses her arms.

"What? Is there something funny on what I said?" she asks while glaring at me. I shook my head as I keep on laughing, then slowly I stop and look at Lucy again.

"Sorry. No, it's just that it's what we've been doing this past months, there's nothing new," I reply to her.

"You're wrong. There will be new, new memories for the both of us," she said as she presses her forehead to mine. I smile on what she said.

"You're right. We will continue to make lots of memories together, but not just the two of us," I said as I caress her cheek and leans her face closer to mine.

"But with the others too, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth and with the twins," she continue and we kiss.

We pull out together as we catch our breath, then suddenly a bright light and a loud sound was suddenly be seen and heard up in the air when we look what it was we both were amazed and taken aback, it was a firework.

I quickly look at my watch and show 12 midnight. I quickly grab Lucy as I stand up which made her scream then I hug her and give her a quick kiss again.

"Lucy, Happy New Year!" I said loudly as I can. This surprise Lucy then suddenly she smile and hug me tightly and jumps.

"Happy New Year Rogue!" she shout loudly. We both laugh and continue to watch the fireworks.

"This is one of the reason why I want us to spend our New Year here at the peak of the mountain," I said as I answer her question a while back. Lucy look at me and smile.

"And the other reason?"

"I want us to watch together the first sunrise of the year," I said. I saw Lucy's eyes sparkle and jumps towards me.

"Oh Rogue you're totally romantic," Lucy said as a compliment.

"Nah, not really," I said as I caress her hair.

"Yea right. Don't be so modest now Rogue. I know you totally think so too." I just laugh on Lucy's comment, then she joins me.

I set up a mat so we can sit there comfortably and I wrap my cloak for both of us, Lucy leans on chest as we continue to watch the fireworks and wait for the sunrise, however there's still 6 more hours before sunrise so I let Lucy sleep in my arms while I wait for the sunrise.

Good thing I brought a book so I can read while kill some time. I'm used in keeping myself awake anyway, so being able not to sleep is fine and that way we won't miss the first sunrise of the year.

It's already 4 am, and I already finished the book, it started to get boring. I look down on Lucy then I notice her change of breathing. I wrap arms on her waist, places my head on the crook of her neck and sniff her.

"Rogue~ that's ticklish," I heard Lucy said as she try to push me away. I smile as I figure right.

"I knew it, you're awake. How long?" I asked as I glance at her without taking out my head on her shoulder.

"Uh, well just a while ago. You seemed to focus on your book, so I pretend to sleep so I won't disturb you," Lucy answer as she caress my hair.

"Silly, I don't mind to be disturb as long it's you. I want to spend every second with you," I answer as I give a peck on her lips. Lucy just smile and kiss me again, but this time it's long and passionate.

We pull apart as we finally out of breathe, and I could hear Lucy's breathe very loud in our distance. I move away the strand of her hair on her face as I look at her flushed face.

Then we immediately turn our head and face the front as we wait for the sunrise in two hours, but for the time being we talked about all the things happened last year and what we will be doing this year. As we continue to talk, the sun started to peek on the mountain opposite to us.

Slowly it continues to rise and we both watch carefully the first sunrise of the year. It was warm and captivating. Lucy and I watch in awed, I grab Lucy's hand and intertwine it with my hand and as the Sun rises more we both lean again to each other and kiss again.

"Take Care of me this year again," we both said at the same time in which we laugh and turn our head back and continue to watch the sunrise as it lightens up the land and the town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's chapter 12~ It's simple and short. I won't write too long Author's note just enjoy your very first day of the year :D  
><strong>

**Question: What's your New Year's resolution?**

**Mine is to write many fanfics or fictions as many as I can this year XD and to draw as many as I can.**

**Please R&R and F&F**

**See ya on the next chap!**


	13. Decisions

**A/N: Hiya Everyone~ How's your New Year? Here's a new chapter :) Enjoy~**

**I'm sorry for any errors and mistake, I'm too lazy to proofread XP. And I don't own Fairy Tail~ only the OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Decisions<strong>

***Normal P.O.V.***

It's been a week after New Year, and more than a month when the twins arrive and nothing ever changes on Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, especially for the two Masters. Sting and Macarov are crying for all the paperworks that have been piling up on their office.

* * *

><p><strong>At Sabertooth guild<strong>

Lucy and the twins are both hanging at Sabertooth's hall with Yukino and Rogue, while Sting was locked by Rogue at his office to finish all the paperworks. However Sting can't take it any longer decided to take a break and went down to join Lucy and the others.

"Ugh! Break Time!" Sting shout as he slumps next to Rogue. Lucy and Yukino let out a giggle.

"Is there something you want to eat or drink Sting-sama?" Yukino asked Sting.

"Iced Tea please Yukino," Sting reply. Yukino nods and went towards the bar to make Sting's drink.

"Hey Rogue, help me doing the paperworks~ aren't we the Twin Dragon Slayer?" Sting whine as he clung to Rogue in which Rogue tries to take off.

Lucy and the twins laugh on the two as Sting continues to cling to Rogue for which Rogue's dismay and started to pull Sting's hair just to remove him to his body. Sting on the other hand enjoys pissing Rogue off, but he literally wants Rogue's help on doing the paperworks as he really can't do it by himself. Sting can really rely on Rogue for he's good in writing and words than him.

Yukino came back with Sting's iced tea as the two still continue and sit next to Nick. Yukino offers help but Sting declines as he know Yukino would be busy at the bar while Rogue will just spend his time with his beloved Lucy again anyway. Sting denies to himself that he's just jealous that Rogue is always with his girlfriend while he has none. Rogue knows his best friend really well to the point that he's jealous and wanted to separate him to Lucy even though he's the one who helped them to get together.

"Rogue," the two stop as they look at the person who called Rogue.

"Why just not help Sting? I won't be around anyway," Lucy suggest. Sting raised an eyebrow while Rogue just stare at Lucy.

"Why's that?" Sting asked, but he's really happy that Lucy's helping him convincing Rogue.

"Well, I promised Natsu that we'll go on a mission today together. Rogue knows it too," Lucy reply. Sting look at Rogue who's still staring at Lucy then grab his iced tea and drink it.

"And how long would that be?" Sting asked Lucy.

"Just today, the town is near and it probably won't take too long," Lucy answer then she look at Rogue.

"Come on Rogue, help your best friend. You owe him a lot you know," Lucy said to her boyfriend.

Rogue let out a sigh and glance at the White Dragon Slayer who is grinning now at Rogue.

"Lucy, if I help Sting I would probably be the only one who's gonna do all the work," Rogue complains as he knows that his best friend might ditch him.

Sting crosses his arms, "Nope! I won't! I promise," Sting said in which Rogue is having a doubt.

"Just help him Rogue. He's probably a change man now. Probably his New Year's resolution." It was Aria who said it while smiling. Sting nods as a faint blush appears on his cheek in which Rogue of course notice.

"Aria-chan's right Rogue and this might be a great opportunity," Lucy said as her eyes sparkles. Sting, Aria, Nick and Yukino look at her confusion while Rogue look at his girlfriend an 'are you serious?' look. He knows very well what Lucy was talking about.

Rogue let out a sigh and cover his face with his hand, "Fine. I'll do it," Rogue finally said in which Sting cheers.

"Thanks Rogue! I know I could count on you," Sting said as he swing an arm on Rogue's shoulder while grinning. Rogue just smile on Sting's thanks.

Lucy giggles as she watch the two's friendship, then she saw on her front her two cousins looking at each other with a serious face then nods. Lucy raise an eyebrow as she thinks what the two are talking about. Her question was suddenly answered when Nick and Aria look at her and to the Dragon Slayers.

"Sting-kun, Lucy nee-chan. Aria-chan and I have something to say," Nick said. Sting and the others look at the two as they wait for them to continue.

"We already decided which guild we'll be joining," Aria said. This surprises everyone and stare at them intensely.

"And which guild?" Lucy asked. The twins look at each other again before they answer.

"Sabertooth," the twins said in unison. Sting and Yukino jumps as their faces shows how happy they were, while Lucy has wide eyes but composes herself.

"Why did you chose Sabertooth? I'm not against it or anything, I'm just curious," Lucy said as she doesn't want to offend Rogue and the others.

The three understand Lucy's question as they too wanted to know the reason. Especially Aria, since she's the one who rejects the idea at first.

"Well..my first reason is because Nick is right. I just didn't like the idea because I was controlled by my feelings of hatred to Sting for such a stupid reason. But, when I finally get to know him, he's really a nice guy," Aria said while giving a glance at Sting which made Sting blush.

"Next is, just like Fairy Tail, Sabertooth has lots of strong members and I really like this place, even though it almost has the same atmosphere at Fairy Tail. I wanted to help Sting and the others improve Sabertooth to a better guild." Nick nods as he agrees on Aria and he give a glance at Yukino who is smiling at him.

"And lastly," Aria said, then points at Lucy, "I want to fight Fairy Tail at GMG and take your place as the no. 1 guild in Fiore!" Aria shouts which surprises Lucy and everyone in the hall.

"At the next GMG, we will surely win and get back the title no. 1 guild at Fiore," Aria announce with a grin and the Sabertooth members cheers especially Sting.

"Hoh~ now that's interesting." A familiar voice said. They turn their head and saw Natsu, Happy and Lisanna just came out of the Teleportation Device.

"Natsu!" Lucy shout as the 3 approach their table.

"Yoh! So you decided to join Sabertooth?" Natsu asked the twins. Nick and Aria nods.

Sting look at Aria worriedly. Aria notice it and give Sting a small smile and a thumbs up and look back at Natsu with a serious eyes and stand.

"Yes Natsu-san. I admire Fairy Tail because it really is a great guild and it was your guild who inspires the Sabertooth. Last time you showed to everyone that from Zero you can be a Hero. That's why this GMG we from Sabertooth will show the new Sabertooth in which Sting the master and the other members renew with their bonds," Aria said, this made the Sabertooth members in awe, especially Sting.

Natsu grinned as he pat Aria at the head which made her blush, but, disappear right away, "then you better show us and we won't lose either," Natsu said as he loves challenges. Aria grinned but before she can even say anything, Sting suddenly stand next to Aria.

"Bring it on Natsu-san. This time we'll get it back and won't lose," Sting said as he place his right hand in front of him and Natsu. Natsu look at Sting then grins as he hold Sting's hand and they handshake. The Sabertooth members cheer as well as some members of Fairy Tail who were around.

"Well, congrats on joining Sabertooth. You pick a great guild," Natsu said to the twins. Nick and Aria nods and bows their head at Natsu. The other members went back to their own respected activities.

"Luce, I came to pick you up. Let's go on our mission," Natsu said to his best friend.

Lucy nods and stand up, Rogue do the same and told Sting he'll just see Lucy off and will comeback. Sting approves and let the 2 couples plus Happy went back to Fairy Tail. Sting turn his head and look at the twins.

"You sure have guts to say that Aria," Sting said to Aria. Aria crosses her arms as she smirk.

"Of course! I love challenges you know. And we're gonna do it anyway," Aria reply in a proud manner. Sting give her a high five which she gladly give back. Nick and Yukino chuckle.

"Okay then, let's stamp the insignia in you so both of you will be official Sabertooth members," Sting said as they lead them at the bar where the stamp is.

Sting asked the twins what color and where would they like the insignia be. Nick said his is dark blue and place it on his right side of the neck. Aria's color is white and place on the back of her left hand. Sting nods and stamp the places they'd chosen.

"Yosh! Now you're officially a Sabertooth member, let's go par-mugh!" Sting was cut off by Aria when she covers his mouth.

"Sting, we'll do the party later. Don't try to make something just to excuse yourself in doing your paperworks," Aria said in a scary tone as she hit it right. Sting gulped as he's thinking how scary Aria is now.

"You think you can escape from your duties Sting?" Rogue said who just came back with a smirk. Sting suddenly cry comically.

"Aria, Nick, Lucy was asking if you two are Sabertooth members now, then, does it means you two will live on this town?" Rogue asked.

"Yes Rogue-kun, but, since we don't have money left to rent an apartment, we decided to go on a mission first," Nick answer.

"Then why don't you just stay at our place for a while until you guys have enough money to have your own apartment?" Sting suggest. The twins look at each other worriedly.

"Won't we be a burden on you two?" Aria asked. Sting and Rogue shook their heads.

"Of course not, and Lucy would be more relief if you stay with us rather than somewhere," Rogue said. The twins look at each other again and nods.

"Okay. Thanks Sting, Thanks Rogue. Please take care of us," Aria said as she and Nick bows at the Dragon Slayers. Rogue and Sting bows back as they also said the same words.

"Sting, can we start on going missions now?" Aria asked her Master.

"Sure. It's better than staying here at the guild doing nothing right?" Sting said.

"But, it would be better if you have someone accompanying you two for now, since you two are new," Rogue suggest as he don't want anything bad happen to the twins, Lucy might have a fit. Sting agrees and he was about to volunteer himself when Rogue glares at him which made Sting backs away.

"Then if you don't mind Sting-sama, Rogue-sama, I'll accompany them," Yukino volunteers herself, of course Nick is happy. Aria is thankful and this give her opportunity to get to know Yukino.

Rogue approves, Sting also, but, he also wanted to go along which is impossible. Aria noticed Sting's face and pat his shoulder.

"We'll be fine Sting, and we can go next time when you're free from paper works," Aria said as she cheer up Sting in which work.

Sting suddenly hugs Aria in which surprises her and blush. The other 3 were also surprise on Sting's sudden action. Sting was really happy that Aria wanted to go on a mission with him, since it's been a while he last went, especially since his best friend is always busy with his girlfriend. And of course, he's happy that the person he likes asks him.

Sting pull out from his hug and smile at Aria. When Aria saw it her heart skip a beat, but she just ignore it as she pinch Sting's cheek for suddenly hugging her. Sting was trying to pull out Aria's hands away from his cheek before it started swollen.

When Aria pull out and feel satisfied on swelling Sting's cheek, Yukino and Nick already picked a job for them. Aria asked when they had it.

"Well, when you and Sting-kun were busy lovey-dovey a while ago," Nick answer, then Sting and Aria blush. Aria punch Nick on his stomach resulting for Nick to hold his stomach while smiling.

"W-we're not lovey-dovey!" Aria shout to Nick.

Sting didn't say a word just blushing on the side, then Rogue let out a small chuckle in which Sting heard and look at Rogue.

"W-what are you laughing at?" Sting asked his best friend.

"Nothing. This seems interesting," Rogue answer without looking at Sting.

Sting just crosses his arms as he watch Aria shouting at Nick still have a blush on her cheek, while Nick seems to love teasing Aria. Yukino stand in between the two which made them stop.

"Aria-sama, Nick-kun we better head out now so we can return tonight," Yukino said, the twins nod.

Yukino went to Sting so he knows where they would be, the job is for them to defeat a monster. Sting approves and went with them until the doors of Sabertooth.

"Be careful," Rogue said to the three. Yukino and Nick bows while Aria give him a thumbs up.

Yukino and Nick walk in front and when Aria was about to follow them, Sting halt her and gave something round to her. Aria gave him a confuse face.

"It's a Telecommunication Lacrima, you can use it to contact me if there's trouble," Sting explain as he grin at Aria.

"Sting," Aria called Sting's name, this tense Sting and look straight at Aria's eyes.

"Do you trust me?" she asked the White Dragon Slayer. Sting just nod.

"Then, just trust me. We'll be fine and we'll return within the day," Aria said to Sting with determined eyes. This surprise Sting, but he nods as he will trust Aria.

Aria smile and place the lacrima at her bag and turn around, "But thanks for the concern, I'll keep this just in case," Aria said as she started to run and follow the two and waves at Sting and Rogue.

Sting wave back as the silhouette of the three disappear from his view, then suddenly someone grab him from his vest and drag him up to his office. Sting can't struggle as the person was really fast and the next thing he knew, he was sitting at his chair.

"Okay, let's get started," Rogue said as he grab a chair and place it on the opposite side of Sting and sit down. Sting rub his neck and straighten his clothes.

"Geez, you don't have to do that Rogue. You could just told me, I won't even escape," Sting complains as he grab his quill.

"It's the opposite, you seemed to be in cloud nine while watching Aria running off. If I didn't drag you, you'll probably standing there waving for nothing," Rogue said as he started to read some of the papers and write. Sting blush when he heard what Rogue said.

"Wha-?! Seriously?" Sting asked. Rogue nods as he smirk.

"Geez, what if Aria thinks I'm weird?" Sting asked to himself as he bang himself to his table which irritate Rogue.

"Stop that! And I don't think she will think though, she's not even looking after she waves," Rogue explain as he continue to write. Sting felt relief, he crack his fingers and started to do his paper works.

* * *

><p><strong>After how many minutes Sting's office<strong>

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

We're already ¼ done on the paper works, due to the parties and holidays Sting didn't even did at least 10 papers that's why it piled up. I remember Lucy's words before she and Natsu-san leave.

_"Rogue, when you and Sting are alone doing the paper works, ask him about 'that'." _Is what Lucy said, I let out a small sigh, _'here goes nothing.' _

"So Sting, I wanted to ask you something," I started as I give a glance at my best friend who is busy doing some paper works.

"Hmm? What's that Rogue?" Sting asked without even looking away at his papers. _'Now that's surprising.' _

"It's about last Christmas Party," I said.

"What about the Christmas Party?" Sting asked. I wanted to pull his hair, it's obvious what I wanted to talk about.

"I was wondering, where did you and Aria disappear to in the middle of the party?" I ask, this made Sting stop writing and look at me. _'Hmm, he seems compose.' _

Sting put down his quill, lean on his chair as he rub his neck. It looks like Sting knows I'll ask him.

"I knew you were gonna ask that, especially when Lucy said that, this would be a great opportunity," Sting said.

"Then it wouldn't be hard to answer right?" I ask him. A blush crept on his face as he look at the side.

"Well, it's not that hard, but, I can't say anything without Aria's permission," Sting said as he look at me straight in the eye.

I see, so it's something about Aria. Well, I can't just ask him about that since its Aria privacy. However it doesn't mean that he'll escape some of the details.

"Okay, you don't need to say all the details just tell me, where did you guys disappear to and what happen?" I asked.

"It's rare for you to be interested in this kind of things Rogue, it doesn't suit you at all," Sting said as he smile and rest his head to his hand. I took a sip on my tea in which I bring up a while ago.

"Hmp, indeed it's not, but if it's for my best friend I would love to help him," I reply as I place down the cup. This made Sting laugh as he clutch his stomach.

"It sure is not suited at you at all, but, I guess I really want to share it to you too," Sting said as he wipe some of his tears. I just nod as I let him continue.

"Well, during the party, Aria and I were at the Fairy Tail guild, let's just say she saw something that really hurts her and ran off somewhere no one can see her," he started. "However, I saw her and follow her and I try to comfort her and then we chat for a little while until we decided to head back. And also she taught me how to dance."

"I see, so I wasn't imagining those zap sounds that time, someone did use the TD," I said as I finally understand.

"Oh, you heard that huh. Yea, that's probably us," Sting said before he drink his own drink.

"So, you do like Aria," I blurted out. This made Sting coughed as he was drinking his drink. I give him a napkin so he won't spill anything on the papers.

"What the heck?! Why you suddenly said that?" Sting exclaim as he wipe his mouth and a blush crept on his face.

"Why? You did that too when you were asking if I like Lucy anyway," I said with a smirk as I lean my back on the chair. Sting groan as he remembers the time he keeps on asking me all those questions.

"Well, if I say I do?"

"Then good for you. You finally found someone," I answer him. Sting give me a confuse look, I sigh as why my best friend is so dense when it comes to his own love life.

"I'm congratulating you. I know that you're jealous whenever you see us or the other couples," I explain to him so he understand. He blink several times then let out a low laugh.

"Well, a little, but I guess it's more like I'm a little lonely, especially my best friend is busy with his girlfriend and won't even go on a mission with me," he answer as his eyes soften. My eyes widen when he said that, I'm a little guilty. Sting's right, even though it was him who helped us from the very start, I didn't even give him time. I look down on my lap.

"Sting, I'm sorry. I was too busy being with Lucy I forgot about my best friend," I apologize to him. I heard a chuckle, I raise my head and saw Sting laughing.

"Rogue, its fine. I'm not mad, but I'm thoughtful on your apology. As long as you're happy Rogue, I'm okay with it," Sting said as he give me his usual smile. I smile back.

"You're just saying that because Aria promised that you'll go on a mission when you'd finished your paper works," I said as I try to tease him. This made Sting blush.

"Well, that's true.."

"Have you ever thought of confessing to her?" I asked.

"I do, but not now. To her, I'm not someone she consider as love interest. I want us to take time and get to know more of each other. I will do my best so she will like me back," Sting said with a serious face. I smile as how determined Sting is, knowing Sting he will surely can do it.

"If you just need any help, Lucy and I would be happy to help, since you'd helped us too from the past," I said as I give him mine and Lucy's support.

Sting gave me a thumbs up and a grin. I roll my shoulders and crack my neck as I grab my quill.

"Well, we better continue writing again if we want this to be done," I said. Sting nods and grab his quill and we both continue writing.

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon almost Sunset<strong>

***Still Rogue's***

"*huff* so tired," I whine as I lay my head on the table. There are still lots of paper works but we've past halfway probably ¼ paper works are left. I can't write anymore.

"Rogue, you can rest now, I'll do the rest by myself," Sting said without even leaving his eyes on the paper.

"You should rest too Sting, do it tomorrow morning," I said, I know he's more tired than me.

"No. I want to finish this by tonight. Why don't you go down? Lucy might be already back or Yukino and the twins," Sting said as he give a glance at me.

I look at him worriedly. Sting is not the type of person who do paper works and most of all sit the whole day just to finish it. _'Just what motivates- oh, yea I know now.' _

"Sting, was it so you can go on a mission with Aria and Nick?" I asked him. This made him stop and look at me giving me a nervous smile.

"Oh, you figure it out huh," he said. I let out a sigh as I stand up and straighten out my clothes.

"You sure you can do it by yourself?" I asked him again. He just nod and continue writing while I walk towards the door and before leaving I made another glance at him. He sure is working hard, I smile and close the door and went down.

I sit on one of the chairs as I watch Lector and Frosch playing, I'm really tired, more like my hands are tired for writing lots of papers. I took a glance at the second floor, _'I wonder if Sting wants some snacks.' _

I was about to stand up when the door of the guild opens up and 3 familiar silhouettes were walking inside. I felt relief when I saw their faces.

"Rogue! We're back!" Aria shout as she run towards me with Yukino and Nick trailing behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 13~ It's simple and a little bit change of pace between Rogue and Sting's friendship :) Hope you like it :D**

**I would like to give my thanks for the guest, paul who's been giving me a nice review from my first story, Detour, until the previous chapter of Fall Out. I'm really happy you like how I change my pace on different couples :) and thank you for the support. Indeed it's too bad, but at least I can post on this site my stories :D Hope you'll see this until the end. (I don't know how I can give my thanks other than here at the Author's note, hope you don't mind)**

**Also I would like to thank those who Fave and Follows my stories and to those who reads my story :D So happy, please support me and my stories until the end. You always motivates me on continuing the story.**

**New semester is around the corner and it would be hard to post again, but I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Please R&R and F&F**

**That's all folks and see you on the next chapter :D**


	14. Working Hard

**A/N: Hiya~ Here's another chapter~ Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**I apologize on any mistakes or errors you will see and I don't own Fairy Tail~ just the OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Working Hard<strong>

***Aria's P.O.V.***

"That was fun!" I shouted as I stretch my arms in the air.

"You're right, but, are you sure you're not injured Aria-chan?" my twin brother asked.

"I'm fine Nick. How about you?" I asked him. He's clumsier than I am.

"Just a little scratch, but, thanks to Yukino-chan treating it, I'm fine," Nick reply as he look at Yukino and they both smile at each other and I could see some flowers and fluffy stuffs around them.

"Aaa~ you two are being lovey-dovey again," I tease the two as I walk faster and in front of them. I heard Nick shout my name, I could imagine them blushing. I just stick out my tongue with no one, then smile as I could finally see Sabertooth.

We just finished our first ever mission and it was totally awesome and fun. Our teamwork is good and what's more the reward is really high. If we keep our pace then we can save lots of money and finally look for a place we could rent.

I'm really thankful that Rogue and Sting let us stay with them for a while. This will save us money rather than staying on an inn. Well, we'll just give a share on buying food and other stuffs and of course, chores.

"Being in a guild huh," I whisper to myself as I look at the orange sky. The first time I knew about guild is when Lucy-nee wrote a letter to us, that she entered Fairy Tail and that she was having fun, plus that you're earning your own money. That makes me interest on guilds. I search and look for information on all the guilds at Fiore, and the most funniest and awesome guild is Fairy Tail. No wonder Lucy-nee loved there.

I considered joining before but, due to Mom and Dad's death, I decided not to, until I discovered Nick's magic. In order for Nick to be safe, I thought of asking for help with Lucy-nee who has already back after 7 years of sleep at Tenrou.

I never thought that I would approve on joining, but, if it's for Nick, then I don't mind. But it surprises me that he consider on joining Sabertooth. The only guild on my mind that time was Fairy Tail. Well I guess when I heard Sting was from Sabertooth, it struck also on my mind. To be honest, Sabertooth is strong, but, I don't like their attitudes before especially their previous master, Jiemma, who thought about only strong and power.

I know ever since Mom and Dad died, I always thought of making myself stronger, but, that's because, I want to protect Nick and those I care about. Oh, plus Sting, I so totally want to kick Sting's ass that time when I heard he killed Weisslogia, but that's already forgiven.

Knowing about Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, guild is not so bad at all and just like Lucy-nee described, it was fun. And I picked Sabertooth, because, just like I said to Lucy-nee a while ago, but, there's more of it. Of course, one of it is because Nick really likes Sabertooth and I wanted to grant his wish this time. Also, I want to fight the strongest guild, which is Fairy Tail. And most of all, it's kind of hard to be on the same guild as Natsu-san and Lisanna-san.

I shook my head. _'What the heck am I thinking? I'm already moving on and I won't ever affected to it.' _I look in front of me as I'm already at Sabertooth. I open the doors and scan the hall, I saw Rogue looking at our direction. I smile as I run towards him with Yukino and Nick behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabertooth<strong>

"Rogue! We're back!" I shout. Rogue smile when I'm already in front of him.

"From the look of your face, the mission end well?" Rogue asked. I grin and give him a thumbs up.

"Piece of cake. Our teamwork is awesome. I can't wait to go on another one," I said with enthusiasm.

"That's good, but, you should rest once in a while too. Don't go continuously especially if you're not used to it," Rogue said. I look at his eyes, theirs a hint of worriedness. He really is concern to us. I nod then look around.

"So, how's the paperworks?" I ask Rogue, as I can't seem to find Sting anywhere. Rogue seemed to notice my action.

"It was tiring and there's still ¼ of it left. Sting told me he'll do it by himself," Rogue answer. "Also, he seem so serious on finishing all the paperworks by today. I'm kind of worried, he's stressing himself, since he's not much of an office work person," Rogue added while looking at the second floor. Oh that's right, Sting's office is upstairs. I look at where Rogue is looking as I get worried at Sting.

_'Why would he want to finish it by today? He can continue it tomorrow anyway,' _I thought to myself.

"Aria, I have a favor to ask," I heard Rogue said. I look back at him and nods.

"Do you mind if you could bring Sting some snacks? He haven't eaten anything since lunch which is surprising," Rogue said.

"Sure, I don't mind, but why me?" I asked, since, wouldn't it be better if he or Yukino do it? Rogue let out a chuckle before he answer.

"Well, it was time for me to go and see if Lucy is back from her mission with Natsu-san. And, I'm pretty sure that Sting would love to see you," he answer. I raise an eyebrow.

"And, why would he love to see me?"

"Of course, because, he would surely want to know that you're here and would love to hear how your first mission is," he said.

I grin when I heard his answer. Now that he mention it, Sting wanted to come along with us, but, due to his work he can't. He would love to know how we did. I nod at Rogue again.

"Okay! I'll do it!" I shout. Rogue smile and pat my head.

"Thanks. The snacks are behind the counter. Yukino, do you mind to show Aria?" Rogue said as he look behind me. I head Yukino said yes and I follow her towards the counter. I hold my head where Rogue pats me, I smile as he looks like a big brother. I always wanted one, a big brother that is, since, I already have a younger brother and an older sister. Big brothers are usually protecting their little siblings and take cares for them.

I heard Yukino called my name and showed me different foods. I thanked her and grab each kind, then I made some sandwiches, he loves them, and a mint tea. Tea is a drink that can make you relax and lessen your stress, so this might help. I put 2 plates full of food, and a kettle with the tea on it and a cup on a tray. I slowly lift it and slowly walk so I won't lose my balance.

Nick asked if I need help, I told him I'm fine and continue to walk as I reach the stairs and started to walk up. I slowly walk up as I don't want any of the food and tea to fell and spill, it's better to be careful rather than being aggressive sometimes. When I finally reach the top I let out a sigh and walk towards the door of Sting's office. I tap twice on the door, and wait for him to let me in.

"Come in," I heard from the other side of the door. I hold the knob and turn it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's Office<strong>

As I open the door, I saw Sting sitting on his chair and his eyes were glued on the paper that he's writing, and a pile of papers on his table. He didn't seem to notice it was me. I silently enter the room and close the door. It seems he won't glance at me until I said something.

"Sting," I called his name. This made him froze and look up. My eyes locks on his blue and sleepy eyes.

"Aria?! You're back?! I didn't sense you," he exclaim. I nodded and look around, then I saw a coffee table on the side, so I place the tray there.

"Why don't you have a break? Your face is almost becoming one with the papers you know," I said as I grab the plate full of sandwiches and the cup of tea and walk towards Sting.

Sting let out a heavy sigh as he slump on his chair and puts away the papers on the side. I place his food in front of him. I saw him sniff the food and then I heard a growl on Sting's stomach. I cover my mouth as I try not to laugh. I saw Sting blushed, then I pinch him on the cheek so he get over with it. He look at me as his eyes lighten up.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver," he said with a soft smile form on his face.

"If you're going to thanked someone, it should be Rogue. I'm only doing it on his place," I said as I sat down in the chair opposite to him.

"How so?"

"Well, he was gonna bring it for you, but, he said that he have to go to Fairy Tail to see if Lucy-nee is back. So, he asks me instead," I said. I saw Sting nod and grab some sandwich and started to eat it, then I remember the last part Rogue said, "Oh, he also said that you love to see me."

I heard him coughed and punching his chest. I quickly went to his side as he grab the cup of tea and drink it in one go. I slowly patted his back as he almost choked himself. When he finally breathe and his body loosen up, I saw his face beat red as he curse Rogue. I look at him worriedly.

"You okay?" I ask. He nodded back as I heard him curse Rogue again, I raise an eyebrow but before I could ask him, he reach to the cup again but there's no tea. I went to the tray and grab the kettle and pour tea on his cup. He thanked me, I nod and place the kettle back and sit again in front of him.

I watch Sting drink his tea, without choking himself. I look at the pile of papers and grab some as I read the words, then I remember Rogue's words.

"Hey Sting, I heard from Rogue that, you'll finished this by tonight?" I ask without looking at him. I heard him gulped his drink.

"Yea, I was planning to," he answer.

"Why?" this time I look at him. Sting blinked twice then lean on his chair and rub his neck.

"Well, you said, we can go on a mission when I'm free from these boring paperworks," he said as he pout.

I stare at him until I let out a loud laugh, which surprises him and I could see a blush crept on his face. I clutch my stomach as I can't stop laughing. Sting is so cute, he's like a kid who do what his parents told him to so he can have what he wants. I wipe my tears that is started to form on my eyes and look at Sting who is now sulking. Man, he's so cute right now.

"S-Sorry Sting. I didn't –hehe- mean to laugh," I said as I try myself to stop laughing. Sting just glance at me but still sulking. I let out a giggle as my face getting warmer.

"No really. It's just that, you were trying to finish your paperworks today? So we can go on a mission?" I ask as I place my elbow on the table and rest my head on my hands. I heard Sting huffed.

"Well, it's been a while since I went one, especially with all of this stupid paperworks. So I'm really excited to go," he answer as he look at me.

I see, so that's why he's so happy that I told him we can go. I guess he really wants to go. I look again at the paperworks, it seems that it's easy, some were just complaints from people due to the members destroying some part of their houses or stores. I guess all it need is some apology letter? I grab the quill that is in front of me and started to write. I heard Sting made a surprise noise.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I look up at him and smile.

"Helping you," I answer as I get back writing again, but then again, Sting spoke.

"You don't need to. I can do it by myself," he said and was about to snatch the papers on my hand when I quickly dodge it. I roll my eyes then look at him.

"Nu-uh. Look Sting, if you want to finish this by tonight, you have to let me help you. You can't finish this by yourself and you're starting to get stress," I told him without losing my temper.

Sting was taken aback on what I said and I could see hesitation on his face. I pouted as I thought, why doesn't he want any help, and before I could say anything, I heard him sigh.

"Okay. I got it. I guess my pride as a Master is holding me back for accepting your help," he said as a smile crept on his face.

"You said that but just a while ago you were pleading to Rogue for help. Does it mean only Rogue can help you without eating your pride?" I asked as a sweat drop on my cheek. This made Sting blush in embarrassment.

"Uh..anyway, how's the mission?" he asked as he didn't answer my question and changed the subject. I grin as how cute Sting is. _'Wait. I've been saying how cute Sting was. Jeez, what the heck I have been thinking?' _I shrug this thoughts as I answer Sting's question.

"It was fun and we did a great job," I said with confidence.

"Heh, is that so?" I nodded as I remember how we kick those monsters ass.

"Ah, but, I don't want to go on a mission with those two by myself," I said as I cross my legs. Sting raises an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" he ask.

"Well, I look like a 3rd Wheel on the two as they keep talking to each other and being lovey-dovey," I said as I made a creepy smile. I saw Sting lean on the table and a smirk on his face.

"Oh! Do tell the details," he said. I sigh as I know he is dying to know what happened.

"Wel, let's start when we finally left the client's house and we head straight to the forest," I started as I recall the mission.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's chapter 14. I decided that the next chapter is the Flashback rather than include it here, so this chapter won't be that long. :)**

**Wee~ Thank you so much for all the reviews, faves, and followers! I'm so happy it gets increasing :D It always made my day complete. Thank you! **

**Paul(guest)- Nah, he doesn't have, he just don't like doing paperworks with Sting, coz he might really ditch him, lmao. Thank you for the great review! I'm totally motivated, I'm so happy you like it and I agree with you regarding on Aria's slight implication towards her feelings to Sting. :) Thank you so much!**

**Please R&R and F&F!**

**That's for this chapter~ See ya on the next one :D**


	15. Their First Mission

**A/N: Hiya~ Another chapter~ Enjoy~**

**I'm sorry for any errors and again I don't own Fairy Tail only the OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Their First Mission<strong>

"Well, let's start when we finally left the client's house and we head straight to the forest," I started as I recall the mission.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Forest somewhere near the town where Sabertooth is**

***Aria's P.O.V.***

"Hmm, so all we need to do is defeat these Gorians who were trying to kidnap girls that walks around the forest," I said as I read the request paper and enters the forest.

"Yes, it seems that these Gorians are perverts who are into girls and wants to marry them," Yukino said, I made a face that I look like I'm puking.

"Yuck! Who would want to marry these assholes?" I said.

"Well, we just need to defeat them, so they won't bother anyone," Nick said as he grab the request paper and fold it and put it on his pocket.

"Yup! The reward is so high for just defeating those pervert monsters," I said as I scan around us.

"160,000 jewels. That would be very good start for you two," Yukino said. I look at her in confusion.

"Are you thinking that you won't need the share of the reward?" I ask her. She look at me and smile.

"Yes, Aria-sama. This mission is for you and Nick-kun anyway, I'm just tagging along," she said as she tilt her head. I heard Nick gasp and before I could say anything, Nick beat me to it.

"Eh?! No Yukino-chan, you will also have share on the reward, since you're accompanying us," he said. I nod as Nick said what's on my mind.

"But, if we split it into three, then wouldn't that lessen your share?" she asks. I smile and pat her shoulder.

"We'll only split it into two, since Nick and I are together, we can have the half while you will have the other," I said. Yukino look at me with worried eyes.

"EH?! No way! I can't accept that much!" Yukino exclaim as she waves her hands in front of her. I giggle and lower her hands.

"It's alright, don't be shy Yukino, 80,000 jewels is really high you know, that's enough for us. Also, it's a thank you for accompanying us, right Nick?" I said as I grin. Nick nods and smile at Yukino.

Yukino look at Nick and see his cute smile, this made her smile and nod then look at me again.

"Okay Aria-sama, I'll accept the offer. Thank you very much," Yukino said as she bows at us.

"You don't need to bow, and we should be the one thanking you," I said. She lift her head and nods.

"Yosh! Let's get this started!" I shout as I pump my fist in the air. I heard Nick and Yukino chuckle and we started to walk again and look for the Gorians.

_'We better come up with a plan when we attack the Gorians,' _I thought to myself as I bit my thumb. I lift my head so I can ask the two.

"Hey Ni—" I cut off myself when I saw the two busy talking and there are **FLOWERS?!** floating around them.

That's not all, there's a warm and fluffy feeling on to them which made me make a disgust look. Those two are already on their own world, leaving me by myself scanning the area, and using my sensitive ears to hear any suspicious sounds, which made me hear what those two were talking about.

"I feel that I won't be any help in defeating the Gorians. Aria-chan is quicker and stronger," I heard Nick said. I feel my eye twitch and a vein pops on my head.

_'What the heck is he talking about? Of course he will be helpful. I may be quicker but stronger? No. If it's magic ability he's stronger, it's just that he can't control all the elements at the same time. I'm only strong due to my stamina and sword skills,' _I thought to myself as I walk behind them. I was about to scold him when Yukino talk first.

"That's not true Nick-kun, I'm sure that you can defeat the Gorians. We can work together, the three of us," Yukino encourage my unconfident brother. And there was it again, the flowers, warm and fluffy feeling around those two. Before they become mushy-mushy, I coughed to get their attention.

"She's right, you know," I butted in, the two turn their heads so they can see me. "We're a team right now, so all of us had to cooperate, which is why I'm thinking of a plan," I said as I stare on the two. They both nod as they listen to me.

Before I could continue I look at Nick first, he notice my gaze at him and it seems he understand as he look around then give me a thumbs up. I nod as I proceed.

"Okay, first, Yukino how many keys do you have?" I ask the Celestial Mage.

"I have two gold keys, two silver key, and I also have the key of the Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus," she answer.

"Your two gold keys were Libra and Pisces, if I remove Lucy-nee's gold keys," I said and she nods. Then I place my thumb and index finger on my chin as I think of a strategy.

I could feel the two staring at me intensely as they wait for me to talk. Then an idea pops out and when I was about to lift my head, I heard Nick shout.

"ARIA-CHAN! BEHIND YOU!" I quickly jump to the side and turn my head as I saw the monster we need to defeat, Gorian.

I click my tongue as I didn't even told them what we're gonna do, then I hear rustles in all direction, _'Shit, there's more of him.' _

And just as I expected 5 Gorians came out and all of them were grinning and looking at me and to the two, no scratch that to Yukino only. I quickly stand up and went on Nick and Yukino's side.

The Gorian bastards were scanning me and Yukino then they bump their chest like cavemans do and smoke were coming out on their nose and a blush on their face.

"Great, I know what those bastards thinking," I mutter which the two heard and sweat drop.

"Ooh~ you two sexy ladies, want to come with us?" one of the Gorians said. A vein pops on my head and a sarcastic laugh came out on my mouth.

"Not interested. More like, I want to kick your asses," I said as I punch the palm of my right hand.

The Gorians just grin, no more like evil grin, as they slowly circle around us, blocking our way.

"Aww, come on, ditch that wimp and become ours," he said. Another vein pops on my head, the heck?! Who's he calling wimp?! This damn ape, he doesn't even know how strong Nick is.

"Nick-kun is not a wimp!" Yukino shout. My eyes widen as she places her hands on her hips and glares on the Gorian. _'Heh, not bad.' _I thought to myself. Then I heard a creepy laugh and saw that all of the Gorians were laughing. I was on a fighting stance, so I'm ready when they decided to attack. However, I didn't expect their next action, the Gorian who was talking to us, suddenly punch Nick so hard that made Nick fly and hit the tree that is 3 meters away to us.

NICK/-KUN!" Yukino and I shout, then there's the creepy laugh again. My hands started to shake as I gritted my teeth.

"THAT'S IT!" I shout as I turn my head and charge on the Gorian in front of me. I light up my hands with my magic and punch the Gorian right to his face.

"AUGH!" he shout, and was knock down on the grass. He's still conscious, but, I could see the mark where I punch him. Well, he did anger me, I so not gonna forgive those who insult my brother.

Then suddenly the other Gorians started to charge on us, I quickly went to Yukino's side again so I can tell her my first plan.

"Yukino, use Libra to change their gravity," I said to her, she gave me a quick glance and then she grab Libra's key and chant the spell.

"Open the gate of the Heavenly Scales! Libra!" there appears a woman with a dark skinned tone and wears a belly dancer attire.

"Libra, please change their gravity so they can't attack us," Yukino said to her spirit. Libra nods and swung one of her hands with a scale on it, then suddenly the Gorians were pushed into the ground with their faces on the ground. I grin as Yukino and Libra did a good job.

"Yosh, just let them stay like that," I said then I turn my head on Nick's direction. He's standing up while rubbing his head and run towards us. I grin as I know how these damn monster will pay on calling Nick, wimp. I called Nick's name and then he's already at my side.

"Nick, use that bomb spell," I said to him. He look at me with confused face, I just smirk. He nods his head and chant the spell.

"Bubble Bomb!" he shout and hundreds of small bubbles appear floating in the air. I order him to lower it behind the damn apes, which he did.

I heard the bastard apes laugh on Nick's spell, I smirk as they don't know what's inside those bubbles. I stretch my arm one in front and the other on the back, my form is like I was holding a bow, then I close right eye as I look like I'm aiming to something, which is the bubbles.

"HOLY ARROW!" I said and a white and big arrow appear in front of me, waiting for it to be release, I quickly release it, and one by one the bubble pops and lots of water came out. When the water hits on the Gorian's they cried in pain, why's that? Because that's not water, but, acid.

I watch the bubble burst and acid came out and hit the Gorians, and as more acid hits them, more bruises form and appear on them, and as the last one burst, the Gorians are already knocked out and lies on the grass as smoke emits them.

I heard Yukino and Nick cheer as I pump my fist on the side. I heard Yukino thanked Libra and she disappear. _'That was easy,' _I thought to myself as I wipe some sweat on my head.

I look up as I want to congratulate the two for their hard work, but the site in front of me is something I want to fall down. The two is on their own world again.

"Nick-kun, are you alright? You were hit badly by the Gorian," Yukino asks as she scan Nick's body for any injury. Nick let out a nervous laugh as a blush crept on his face.

"I-I'm fine, Yukino-chan. Only some scratches," Nick reply then immediately Yukino started to treat it. And again, they are filled with flowers, fluffy and warm feeling, plus I could see bubbles now too. I could feel the imaginary flowers hit me.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

><p><strong>*Sting's P.O.V.*<strong>

"And so, I left them there while I went back to our client to claim the reward. And when I went out they are waiting for me outside and we headed back here," Aria ended as she lean on the chair and throw the quill that she was holding since a while ago. I hum as I look at her, then I heard her say something else. I was so occupied on her story that I ask her again what she said.

"I said, I'm done with my share of paperworks" she repeat, this made me snap out of my thoughts and look at the side of her table.

The papers that were on the right side were now on her left side. I look at one of the papers, and she's right, it was done.

"How the hell did you finished this so fast? You were telling your mission right?" I asks her as I point to the paper. Aria look at me with amused face and a smirk.

"Unlike you, who's just listening to me, my hands are working while my mouth is moving," she said with a proud look. I lean on my chair as I cross my hand and pout.

"Well sorry about that. I was busy listening to your story that I forgot I had some paperworks to do," I said still pouting.

I saw her roll her eyes and grab the stack of papers on my side, well actually, it's probably just 20 pieces of papers. I watch her as she quickly flip the papers as her eyes look from left to right of the papers and then she quickly grab the quill again, and the next thing I saw is something unbelievable.

Aria is writing at the paper so fast, to the point I can't see her hands and the quill anymore due to her super-fast writing skill. After 5 minutes, the stack of papers are already been written and place on the side, and Aria leans again on her chair and throw the quill as she let out a long sigh.

"Finally, the paperworks are done," she said. I'm still too shock on what she just did.

"What the heck just happen?!" I shout as I look at the papers she just write. It was correct and there are no errors. _'What's more surprising is, how did she know what's written on the papers when she only scan it a while ago?' _I thought to myself as I look at her. She stare at me with a bored look.

"You're probably wondering, how did I know what's written on the papers, even though I was just scanning it a while ago, isn't it?" she asks. I just nod as she got it right.

"Ever since I was a kid, I already love reading to the point that everyday I always read at least one. As years goes by, due to my everyday life reading, I can read very fast that it looks like I'm just scanning the papers," she explain. Amazing. "That's goes for writing too. And as long as I know what I'm going to write, it will be easy," she added. I made an 'oh' on my mouth as I sink in her explanation.

Aria sure is amazing, she's not just good in singing, but also from doing this kind of stuffs. She sure is helpful. This made me love her more. I smile as I stand up on my chair and stretch my arms.

"Hnn, it's over!" I shout as I stand beside Aria and pats her head. She looks at me in confusion as I grin at her.

"Thanks for the help," I said. I saw a blush crept on her face as she mutter a 'you're welcome,' then she look at the wall where there's a clock hanging on it.

"It's already 8:30, we should head back now," Aria said as she stand up, but then, someone knock on the door and suddenly opens

"Sting, its past 8 already, you should finish it tomorrow," I heard Rogue said as he enters the room. When he finally enters he look at me and to Aria.

"Oh Rogue! The paperworks are done," I said as I grin at him. This surprises Rogue then smile.

"Heh, that's great," Rogue compliment. My smile turn into grin as I place my hands on my hips and lean out my chest.

"Well, I did almost the work though," I heard Aria said in monotone. This made me jump and sweat drop. I heard Rogue chuckle as he pat Aria's head.

"Good Work. Even though I just ask you to bring him some snacks," Rogue praises Aria. Aria scratch her cheek as a blush crept on her face again.

My eyes twitch when I saw it and glares at Rogue's hand. Rogue notice my glare and smirk as he take out his hand and place it back on his side. A vein pops on my head, _'The hell?! Is he making me jealous?!' _

"Well, I was checking you guys and also I wanted to tell Sting something," he said as he look at me. I let out a sigh as I listen to what he's gonna say.

"Frosch and I will be staying at Lucy's tonight, so you better take care of our guest," he said. This surprises me and Aria, and then an idea pops on my head. I smirk as I poke Rogue on the chest.

"Hoh~ since the twins are no longer staying at Lucy's place, you two will finally having alone time. This could be a chance for you two to have se-"

"If you say another word I'll tell Mira-san your issue," Rogue cut off me as he glares at me. My face turn horror as I heard the match-maker mage name. I gulped and nod very fast. No way I'll let Mira-san knows about my feelings to Aria or else she'll surely gonna make a plan. Rogue just nod as we had an agreement.

"What's Sting's issue?" I heard Aria asked.

_'Ack! I forgot she's here,' _I thought to myself as I panic.

Aria is a curious girl, I noticed it when she saw Rufus reading some books and asks what all is about. It turns out to be some spells, this perks Aria up and keeps asking Rufus.

I quickly look at Rogue to ask some help. He seemed to notice it and he is thinking it first?! I made a pleading face, I saw Rogue look at me, the –next time don't say something pervert or else- look. I just nodded and Rogue look back to a curious Aria.

"It's nothing Aria. Anyway, let's head down now, Lucy's downstairs. I'm pretty sure she wants to see you before we head out," Rogue said to Aria.

She didn't buy his answer, but she just let it go. We all head decided to head downstairs so we can head home while it's still early.

When we reach the hall, Lucy, Yukino, Nick, Lector and Frosch are together in one table. They noticed our arrival and all of them greeted us with a smile. Then suddenly Lucy stand up and hug Aria.

"Aria-chan, I heard from Nick that your mission is successful. Congratulations," Lucy said to Aria. Aria grin and thanked Lucy. As Lucy pull out on their hug Rogue went to her side.

"Well, we better head out. I want to see your faces before I went back," Lucy said. "Ah! I almost forgot, how about your stuffs? It's at my place," Lucy remembers. Now that she mention it.

"We'll get it tomorrow Lucy-nee. Let's meet tomorrow morning at your apartment," Aria reply. Lucy nods and she, Rogue and Frosch head towards the TD and teleports.

I turn my head to the twins and told them that we should head out too. They both nod and ready themselves.

"Then I'll also head home too," Yukino said as she stand up.

"Then let's walk together. You two don't mind right?" I asked the twins.

"Of course. Let's just walk her until we reach her place," Aria suggest. Nick and I nod, but Yukino was about to protest.

"Uh-uh~ Yukino, we can't let you walk by yourself. It's dangerous for a girl to walk by herself," I said. The twins nod, then I saw Nick talk to Yukino and just like what Aria told me a while ago, there's indeed flowers and warm feeling around them.

"Told ya there's flowers," I heard Aria said. I just let out a nervous laugh. I heard Yukino finally agree and the 5 of us, (Me, Aria, Nick, Yukino and Lector), head home.

Just like we talked about, we walk Yukino first to her house. After we drop her off, we head towards our place.

As I open the door, Nick head straight to the kitchen to cook us dinner, while Aria sat down on the couch with Lector. I went to my room to grab some clothes for the twin's to change into.

As Nick was done in cooking, we immediately ate and after one by one we took our bath and head straight to bed. I'm too tired on the paperworks so as I crash myself to my warm and soft bed my eyes immediately close and dream of going on a mission with Aria.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 15! How was it? :) Do ya like it?  
>I would like to thank<strong> _paul _**for the shipname of Sting and Aria StAr, I never thought of that. Thank you so much!**** I'm so totally happy and can't stop squealing on that! v**

**Next chapter, I've been having a problem whether RoLu or Nick and Yukino chapter or random stuff. It's not that I have writer's block, just can't decide what should be the next chap. Please PM me or put it on the review what you guys think, it will really help me. :D**

**Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews, faves, followers! Totally happy :D Please continue on supporting my story! Also to my readers!**

**Paul(Guest)- Hahaha! Indeed, who will point out Aria, fufufu. Well, Aria is a little dense, can't help it she might not realize Sting's feelings for her until Sting confess or if she can realize, good for her..fufufu. Thank you so much for the review and for the shipname! I totally love it! Now I'm also thinking for Nick and Yukino, hihihi. Thanks~**

**Please R&R and F&F~ much appreciate~**

**See ya on the next chap!**


	16. Can we Matchmake them?

**A/N: Hiya~ Here's Chapter 16~ Enjoy!**

**Sorry for any errors, I didn't proofread it, I just post it. And I don't own Fairy Tail~ Only the OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Can we Matchmake them?<strong>

***Normal P.O.V.***

As Lucy, Rogue and Frosch arrived at Fairy Tail, they immediately bid the others a farewell as they walk straight towards the door and exit the guild. In the middle of their walk, Lucy summon Plue, he and Frosch walk in front of the couple, hopping and skipping. Lucy found it adorable as she wrap her arms on Rogues.

"Nick and Aria did an excellent job on their mission," Rogue suddenly said to Lucy to start a conversation.

Nick and Yukino told them about their mission a while ago. When they heard it to them, Lucy was worried on Nick, especially he was the only one injured. Yukino ensure her that it's only just scratches and nothing more.

"Yes. And according to their story, Aria was the one who plan out their attack," Lucy reply to her boyfriend.

"Yea, Aria is a great tactician," Rogue said as he glance at Lucy.

"Well, the twins are really smart, but, Aria is smarter than Nick, to the point that she can get out of her house without anyone noticing," Lucy point out as she remembers the twin's stories during their bonding time.

Rogue let out a chuckle. Lucy noticed that they are almost near her place as she can see the canal. Lucy let go on Rogue and stated to walk along the edge of the canal, just like she usually do. Rogue walk near her as Plue and Frosch copy Lucy as they follow her behind. They heard the usual guys on the boat who shouts at Lucy to be careful.

"I'm also amazed on Nick's abilities. To think that inside the bubbles were acid," Rogue said as they finally arrived Lucy's apartment.

"True. Acid are really strong and it's dangerous when it touch your skin," Lucy said as she opens her apartment and Frosch and Plue run inside and sits on the couch.

Lucy and Rogue walk straight towards the kitchen as they still talk about the twin's mission, then Lucy's face change from happy to worried as she remembers her Master's words.

_"Elemental Magic can use and control all elements. And surely many mages would be interested on that, especially dark guilds, for they can use it for destruction of the world, or bring back Zeref."_

Rogue notice Lucy's sudden change and look at her worriedly. He hold her cheek and lift her face so their eyes are looking at each other.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked. Lucy hold Rogue's hands as she stare on Rogue's crimson eyes.

"I just remembered Master's words about Nick's magic and how his life is in danger," Lucy reply.

Rogue remembers it and imagine the possible worst things could happen. Then he remembers why the twins came to them, he rub his thumbs on Lucy's cheek as he calms her and Lucy form a small smile.

"Lucy, remember what Aria said? They went to look for you to ask for Nick's protection," Rogue said. Lucy nod. Rogue leans his face as their forehead are touching each other.

"Now that they are Sabertooth members, we make sure no one will hurt him nor take him from us. Of course Aria too. We never know that they might also take her," Rogue added to ease Lucy's worriedness.

Lucy smile as she slowly loosen and felt relief. Rogue's right. The new Sabertooth are treasuring their comrades now and will surely protect them. What's more is that since Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are allies, they can immediately help them out whenever they are in danger. Lucy hugged Rogue and thanked him.

Rogue just smile as he hugged back. Lucy pull out and told Rogue that she will cook dinner now and he should stay with Frosch and Plue. Rogue nods and kiss Lucy's forehead then walk towards the two. Lucy smile as she have a quick look on the 3 and started to prepare their dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lucy's P.O.V.*<strong>

"Nee Rogue, have you notice something on Yukino and Nick?" I ask him as he took a bite on his fried chicken.

He look at me as he chew and swallow what he's eating. He leans back on his chair as he think. Rogue and I were eating fried chicken while Frosch is eating a fried fish. Plue already went back to the Spirit World so it's only the 3 of us.

"Are you talking about the flowers and fluffy stuff surrounding them?" Rogue answer in a question. I nod as I took a sip on my water.

"Yup, so you notice it too. I don't know whether it's just our imagination, since the two gets along too well, or is Nick activating his magic without realizing it," I said. Rogue nods as he smiles.

"Well, it's too obvious those two like each other," Rogue reply. I nod as a smile crept to my face and my eyes started to sparkle as I imagine the two.

"Fro thinks so too," I heard Frosch agrees. Rogue and I look at the cute Exceed.

"Yukino is always smiling whenever she is with Nick. And Nick always talk and entertain Yukino," Frosch added. Rogue and I chuckle as we eat our dinner.

"It will be a matter of time for those two will be in a relationship," Rogue said.

"Totally. But, it's kind of shocking that Nick and Yukino were more open on their feelings. Especially Nick, he's a shy guy," I said to him as I finished my food.

"Rather than Sting and Aria, huh," Rogue finished my sentence as he finish his dinner. I grin since my boyfriend is correct.

"Yea. Sting is totally in love with Aria-chan. I mean everyone can see how he blushes whenever Aria-chan just smile at him," I said.

"Or whenever we're hanging out, Sting always talks to her and stares at her," Rogue said. And we both point out the times Sting's action's is obvious on his affection to Aria.

"Aria is a smart girl, and yet, she can't even realize Sting's feelings for her," Rogue said as he places our plates on the sink. I just smile.

"Well, probably because, Aria-chan never felt romantic love, and probably the only kind of love she ever felt is parental or familial love," I said. "And I guess, Aria-chan is really dense in regarding on this, even though she read books and fairy tales," I added. Rogue just nod as he understand the reason.

"But, it seems that Aria is starting to like Sting, but she doesn't realize it," Rogue suddenly said.

"Really?" I asked as I tilt my head.

"Uh-huh, there are times that Aria blushes on Sting's sudden action, like hugging her or just him smiling at her. I guess, since Aria never felt romantic love, she just ignore it and go along the flow."

"Heh~" is the only thing I could say.

Rogue started to wash the dishes with the help of Frosch. I'm standing beside them, leaning my back on the wall beside the sink as I think of Sting and Aria. _'Maybe if I matchmake them, then Aria would realize her feelings to Sting and Sting's feelings to her,' _I nodded as I have a great idea. My eyes started to beam with excitement.

"Lucy, if you're thinking of matchmaking Sting and Aria, then I suggest you shouldn't," I heard Rogue said to me while he give the washed plate to Frosch so he can dry it up. Seriously, Rogue knows what I am thinking.

"Eeeh~ Why not?" I asked as I pout and cross my arms. Rogue and Frosch wipe their hands/paws as they finally finished washing the dishes. Rogue look at me and tap my nose using his index finger.

"No. We should let them have their own space. Let Sting show by himself his feelings for Aria, and let Aria show more signs," Rogue answer.

I pouted more as I can't even help them. I want my cousin to be happy, and find someone who can fill her heart, just like Rogue did to me. And also, because I want to help Sting. He helped me and Rogue and I want to repay it. Rogue seems to notice my stubbornness and knows what I'm thinking.

"Lucy, I did say that we can't match make them, but, it doesn't mean we won't help them. If Aria or Sting asks our help then we'll help either of them. So for now, let's just watch them from afar and be patient." I look up at him. He has a point. I guess, I'm too impatient and wanted them to be happy. I smile and lean my face on his chest.

"Fine. I won't do anything," I said. I felt Rogue's hand caress my hair.

"Good. Also, Lucy promise me, you won't say anything to Mira nor to anyone to do anything to the two," I heard Rogue said as I can feel his chest vibrate when he talked. I look at him and nods.

"I promise," I told him. He's too cautious. He smile at me.

"Is Sting and Aria loves each other too?" We both heard Frosch and we turn our heads.

"Sting loves Aria-chan, Frosch. But Aria-chan still need to realize her own feelings to Sting," I said to the little Exceed as I lift him and hug him and put him on our center. Frosch smile brightens.

"Fro, likes the two of them to be together too. They are always having fun and gets along. Even Lector told me that Sting loves Aria's company and Lector too loves her company" he said. I let out a giggle while Rogue let out a chuckle as he pets Frosch head.

"We all love for them to be together. And I could see that too, but, Frosch, promise us you won't say a word okay? Sting and Aria will both realize it soon, so we'll just watch," Rogue said to Frosch.

Frosch promise as he covers his mouth with his paw, which I find too adorable. I hug him tightly which he protest that he can't breathe. I apologize to him while Rogue laugh to us, and Frosch and I scold him.

* * *

><p>After that, I went to take my bath and then next was Frosch and Rogue. I was on my desk, writing a letter to my mom and dad, telling them all the things happened today, the twins both joined Sabertooth, my mission, their mission, about the twin's love life, and many stuff. I heard the bathroom door opens and without looking, I saw Rogue and Frosch walk towards the bed and sit down, well on Frosch case, sleeping.<p>

After I sealed the letter and put it on the box where I keep all my letters, I went to my bed where Rogue is reading a book, and Frosch is sleeping on the head part of the bed. Rogue noticed my presence and close the book as I sit next to him and next to my window.

He suddenly wrap his arms around my waist as he cuddles on me and sniffing me out. I let out a giggle as I feel ticklish on his sudden reaction. He finally stop and rest his head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Rogue?" I ask my boyfriend as he hug me tightly and as I caress his hair.

"Nothing, I just miss you," he said. I let out a giggle as I heard his answer. _'He's so cute.'_

"Aw come on Rogue, I just went on a mission a while ago. It's not that I went on a quest or something," I said as I lean my head to the side where his head is.

"Still, I miss you. Don't you miss me?" I said. I let out a sigh with a smile on my face.

"Of course idiot, I miss you too. But I won't leave you, okay? I probably can't live without you anymore," I answer him. Then he slowly lift head until I can see his crimson eyes staring at me, then he placed his hands on my cheek as he lean closer to my face.

"Me too, Lucy. I love you so much," Rogue whisper as he capture my lips with his own. I feel I'm in heaven whenever he kiss me.

"I love you too," I reply back when he pull out and then we engage into a passionate kiss.

As we continue kissing, I could feel my body keeps warming and I feel so hot, and Rogue is probably the same as I could feel his body heat. We both moan but not load enough for Frosch to hear as our tongues battling inside my mouth. Then I feel something crawling behind and inside my shirt, then I realize it was Rogue's hand, while his other hand is holding my head.

I quickly pull on our kiss, and I could hear Rogue groan when I did that. I grin as I place my index finger on his lip and my other hand grab his hand that is in my back.

"Rogue, we can't yet. You promise~" I said as I wiggle my eyebrows. I heard Rogue groan again as he roll his eyes. _'He's like a kid,' _I thought to myself as I let out a giggle.

Rogue finally pull out both of his hand and slowly I lower my hand. My grin turns into a smile as I continue to look at him. I heard him sigh, but he give me also his sweet smile.

_'That's why I love him. He keeps his promises and respect my decision,'_ I give Rogue a quick peck on the lips.

"Let's go to bed, *yawn* the twins will come really early tomorrow" I said.

"Okay," Rogue's answer as we both lie on the bed and cover ourselves with my blanket.

"Hey Rogue, if I can't matchmake Sting and Aria, then, how about Yukino and Nick?" I ask my boyfriend as he turn off the lights using his shadow.

"Hmm, I guess that would be a great idea. Only a little push on the two and they will surely be boyfriend and girlfriend," Rogue said as he finally agree on my idea. I smile as I lie down and snuggle near to Rogue and he wrap his arms to me as he pull me closer to him until his head is already on the crook of my neck.

"Hmm..then why not start tomorrow? After they grab their stuffs," I whisper to his ear which is near me. Rogue hum and I take that as a yes. I give him a quick peck on the lips as I adjust our blanket and close my eyes.

"Good Night Lucy," I heard Rogue whisper to me. I smile.

"Good Night Rogue," I reply as I thought different plans for Yukino and Nick's matchmaking.

_'Better tell this tomorrow to Mira,' _I thought to myself before I drift to sleep and dream on having a date with Rogue on the park.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 16~ How is it? The idea for this chapter came from **_paul _**thank you! I just add some more and a slight lemonish :) Next chapter focus on YuNi (Yukino x Nick) the shipname came up by **_BronzeDove _**Thanks~ totally love it :D and the idea for the next chap :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, followers and favorites. Here's some marshmallows for everyone~ XD Please continue to support my story! You alway made my day more awesome and memorable.**

**Paul- Haha! Never thought of that, about Nick activating his powers, hehehe. That's a good one ;) Thanks for the idea, it really help me from writing this chapter. Thank you for the review and I'm so happy that you love the story that it keeps you making messing up. hehehehe. you always made my day :D**

**Please R&R and F&F! Much appreciate it :D**

**See ya on the next chapter~**


	17. Let's make a Plan first

**A/N: Hiya~ Sorry for the late update~ Here's Chapter 17~ Enjoy!  
>I'm sorry for any errors and I don't own Fairy Tail only the OCs!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Let's make a Plan first <strong>

***Normal P.O.V.***

_A 13 year old Nick walking in the middle of the forest alone. Holding a thin branch and tap it on every tree he pass through. Humming a sweet and happy melody, he started to skip as he go deep the forest, until he heard a rustle._

_Young Nick stops and turn his head, searching where the sound came from. Getting scared as he don't know where the sound is, then he heard it again, and this time he know where it was._

_He quickly look at a bush and thinking whether he should run for it or check what's behind the bush. His heart started to pump faster and his hands are getting sweaty as he stare on the bush. Another loud rustle and something came out which made Nick jump and scream. He look again and saw a white and fluffy creature with long ears and blue eyes staring at him._

_Young Nick let out his breathe which he was keeping as he saw that it was only a rabbit. He slowly walk towards the cute creature and started to pet it. The rabbit quickly soften to Nick and lets him pet him._

_"What a cute little bunny," a deep voice said which startled Nick, and quickly turn his head. A man was standing in front of Nick with a smile on its face. Nick was alarmed, as he don't know the guy plus he feel the man's smile is creepy. He feel his legs getting jelly as he stare on the man's green eyes. He try to move backward but he can't, then the man talk again._

_"What are you doing here little boy? Are you lost?" he asks young Nick._

_Nick wanted to reply but, he can't as feel there's something stuck on his throat, not wanting his voice to let out. Instead, he just shake his head. The mysterious man quickly understand and slowly look at Nick, at first, his eyes just look at him with bore eyes, but then it widens and quickly he lean himself._

_"Kid, I can feel amazing magic in you. What's your magic?" The man asked as his smile turns into a grin, not just any grin, a creepy grin as he stare at Nick._

_Nick is getting scared as he feel the stare of the man on him, it was like something is piercing him. Nick only has 2 things on his mind; the guy's dangerous and he need to get out. Luckily he heard a familiar voice, the voice of the man who were taking care of him and his twin sister. He quickly get up as he feel his strength is coming back and quickly run towards the voice without looking at the man, however someone grab the back of his shirt and saw the mysterious man again._

_"You..you have Elemental Magic?" the creepy man said. Nick's body started to tremble and tears are running down on his cheek. He don't know what the man was talking about. Nick was about to scream, but again, he can't find his voice. Then slowly the man's free hand started to move towards Nick's face as the man grins again, and slowly it's started to get dark and __**–CLANG-!**_

* * *

><p><strong>*Nick's P.O.V.*<strong>

**-CLANG!- **

I quickly open my eyes after I heard a loud noise. I was about to get up when I noticed that I was sweating a lot and I'm panting really fast. I could feel my body trembles and then I remember my dream, no, rather a bad memory. I quickly hug myself as I don't want to remember that scary man.

I was brought back to reality when I heard another noise. I quickly get up and run out of the room as I try to forget the memory and head towards the noise.

"STING! You stupid master! Wake up" I heard Aria-chan shout to a blanket formed into a ball.

Sting-kun is probably underneath the blanket, I quickly examine the scene. I saw Aria-chan holding a pan on her right hand and a ladle on her left. And I assume that, she's the one making the noise and she's waking Sting-kun up.

"Good morning Nick-kun!" I heard a voice, I turn my head and look down and saw Lector looking at me.

"Good morning Lector-kun," I greeted back as squat down and pat his head.

I heard footsteps heading towards us. I look on the ground and saw feet next to me. I look up and saw my twin sister smiling at me with her hands behind her.

"Good morning Nick!" she greeted me. I felt something inside of me disappear when I saw her. I feel safe when Aria-chan is beside me. I smile back at her as I feel my cheek warm up.

"Good morning Aria-chan! You sure are lively in the morning," I said as I stand up. I heard her let out a chuckle and look at Sting's room.

"Well, Sting won't wake up. We told Lucy-nee that we'll go to her place to grab our stuffs," Aria-chan explain.

I let out a chuckle as I look at her and I could see her pouting. I was about to say something when I saw her smirk. She look at me and I look at her with confusion as she started to push me.

"Well, it seems that Sting isn't interested to wake anytime soon, I guess our plan on going on a mission today is cancel," I heard her say in a loud voice as she keep pushing me towards the dining room.

Then suddenly I heard a loud thud on Sting-kun's room and I turn my head to see Sting-kun fully awake and run out of his room as he went towards us.

"I'm awake! We'll go on a mission!" He shout. I saw Aria-chan smirk again and of course she's hiding it to Sting-kun. I sweat drop as I finally get her plan, and then I remember my nightmare again.

I can't forget the face of the man who I met on the forest 5 years ago. He was scary, and he knows about my magic even though that time I don't know about that. I was so deep in thought that I didn't heard my sister calling me.

"..ck..Nick..NICK!" I was snap to reality when I heard her shout my name. I look at her and saw her eyes staring at me in confusion.

"Hey, you okay? Still sleepy?" My sister asked. I shook my head and smile at her.

"I'm fine. I'm awake," I reply. I could see that she's still worried. She open her mouth, but then something launch on Aria-chan's back, it was Sting-kun.

"Morning Twins~ Morning Lector~" he sing along as he wrap his arms on Aria-chan's neck.

I saw Aria-chan jump then her face becomes red. And she quickly hit Sting-kun's head using the pan. Sting-kun let go on Aria-chan as he rub his head.

"What the heck Sting?! That surprise me!" Aria-chan shout. And the two are arguing again, like an old married couple. I let out a chuckle as I watch them, then I heard Lector-kun chuckling while covering his mouth with his paw.

"Oi, Lector, Nick. What are you two laughing at? It's not funny," I heard Sting-kun.

Then I saw Sting-kun glaring at us and Aria-chan grumbling while her arms cross on her chest. Lector-kun and I just look at each other and shrug and walk towards the dining room, as I could smell the sweet aroma of chocolate chip pancake.

As Lector-kun and I sat down, we both saw the two walking towards us as I could hear Aria-chan's apologize to Sting-kun. _'It seems that Aria-chan can't hate Sting-kun anymore.' _When they finally seated the 4 of us started to eat our breakfast.

* * *

><p>After we'd eaten and took our bath, we all head towards our guild. Aria-chan and I were talking about where we can rent an apartment when we have enough money. Sting-kun and Lector-kun are walking in front of us and Sting-kun is grinning whole heartedly.<p>

_'Probably very excited to go on a mission with Aria-chan,' _I thought as I smile sheepishly.

When we finally reached Sabertooth, I immediately look around to search for a certain Celestial Spirit Mage. I found her cleaning one of the tables, my smile widen as I walk towards her.

"Good Morning Yukino-chan," I greeted her. She notice my presence and stop cleaning the table as she smile and tilt her head to the side.

"Good Morning Nick-kun," she greeted back. I was about to talk again when suddenly Aria-chan appear in the middle of us.

"Hey, Yukino! Good Morning!" Aria-chan greeted Yukino-chan. Yukino-chan smile and bows to Aria-chan.

"Good Morning, Aria-sama."

Aria-chan smiles at her then looks at me. I gulped as I know what will she say, then I felt Sting-kun and Lector-kun's presence behind me.

"Nick, we're not here for chitchat, we need to go to Lucy-nee's place to grab our stuffs and place it on Sting's place. You can go lovey-dovey with each other later," she said, which made me blush. I heard some snickers behind me.

"Hoho~ Nick and Yukino are both blushing," it was Sting-kun, I look at Yukino-chan and he's right, she's also blushing.

"Mou~ Aria-sama, Sting-sama, please stop teasing us," Yukino-chan whine. Sting-kun continues to snicker while Aria-chan just smirk.

"Aria-chan!" I shout at her.

She just laugh and then move her hands up like she's surrendering. I let out a loud sigh and look again at Yukino-chan. I mutter a sorry at her, she shake her head and just smile at me.

"Okay, we better go now. Lucy-nee might be waiting for us," Aria-chan said. I nod.

"Um, do you need extra help?" Yukino-chan asked. I shake my head.

"It's alright Yukino-chan. We only have few stuffs and you are more needed at the guild," I said in assurance. Yukino-chan just nod.

We all wave at her as she bow and told us to be careful. We head towards the TD and on two's we teleport on Fairy Tail. As we set our foot at Fairy Tail, Mirajane-san was the first one who greeted us, and the some follow her. We greeted back and told Mirajane-san that we'll head to Lucy nee-chan's place to grab our stuffs. She smile at us and wave, we wave back and told her 'see you later'.

When we finally arrived at Lucy nee-chan's place, Lucy nee-chan just finished applying her makeup while Rogue-kun and Frosch-kun were sitting on the couch.

"Ah! Lector, Sting, Aria, Nick! Good morning!" Frosch-kun greeted us as he jump and run towards us.

Aria-chan giggles as she squat down and pat Frosch-kun on the head and smile at him.

"Good Morning Frosch," Aria-chan greeted back. Frosch-kun smile and hug her. I smile on the cute and sweet Exceed. Lector-kun went to Frosch and greeted him back and they both started to have conversation.

"Yoh Rogue! So how's your night?" I heard Sting-kun asked Rogue-kun as he flop down beside him with a grin on his face. Rogue-kun glares at him and mutters something to Sting-kun which I can't hear.

I look at Aria-chan to ask her if she heard but she's nowhere in sight, then I look back at the two Dragon Slayers who are now bickering and started to pinch each other's cheek and pull each other's hair. I sweat drop on the two's action.

"Ah Nick! Morning!" I turn my head and saw Lucy nee-chan smiling at me while carrying some bags.

"Morning Lucy nee-chan. Is that some of our stuffs?"

Lucy nee-chan nods and hand me the bags with a grin on her face, I raise an eyebrow as I feel uncomfortable on the grin she's giving me then behind her is Aria-chan holding the rest of our stuffs. Before I could ask Lucy nee-chan she already walk off and went to Rogue-kun's side.

She stop the two's bickering and told them that we should head out in which Sting-kun gladly agrees as he quickly stand up and help Aria-chan on carrying the other stuffs. Aria-chan thanked him which made Sting-kun blush.

_'Sting-kun's too obvious. Why is Aria-chan so dense?' _I thought to myself as I step out Lucy nee-chan's apartment and wait for them.

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal P.O.V.*<strong>

When Nick and the gang arrived at Fairy Tail, Lucy immediately runs towards the bar where the silver haired matchmaker is wiping some glass. Mirajane greets Lucy and the girl greets back, then she whisper something to the Takeover Mage. Mira's eyes started to sparkle as she continue to listen to Lucy, and when Lucy pull out Mira nods and hold Lucy's hands. Sting and the twins plus the Exceed look at them in confusion, while Rogue just look at the two with bore eyes as he very well know what it was all about.

They immediately teleport to Sabertooth and Lucy and Rogue greets the members especially Yukino and head out towards the Twin Dragon Slayer's apartment.

When they finally reach the apartment, it was Sting who quickly placed down the stuffs of the twins to their room as he's getting excited to go on a mission, and not just any mission, but, with Aria.

After Aria puts down the bags she's carrying she asks Lucy what she whisper on Mira. Lucy grins and told her the plan. After hearing it, Aria just let out a nervous laugh, then suddenly someone grab her wrist. She turn her head and saw it was Sting. Before she could even say anything Sting dashes out of the apartment, dragging her probably towards the guild. The 5 who are left just sweat drop as they follow the two.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lucy's P.O.V.*<strong>

I asked Nick and Rogue, why Sting was rushing as we are almost near Sabertooth. Nick answer that it was because of Aria-chan's promise that they'll go on a mission. I smile as there's some progress on the two, then I glance on Nick who is busy talking to the Exceeds. I can't wait to talk to Mira about matchmaking the two.

When we finally arrived I saw Sting and Aria-chan on the request board, picking a job. We all sat on one of the tables then Yukino came to us.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asks us. We told her what we want and she take note of it and head back towards the bar.

Sting and Aria-chan walk towards us, then I notice a paper on Sting's hand, which is I assume their mission. The two stand on our side as they place down the paper. We all read the request. It's about capturing some bandits and return all the things that they stole. The prize is 800,000 jewels, this widen my eyes as the prize is so high.

"Yosh, this is fine for you Nick?" Aria-chan asked her brother. Nick look at her with a sad smile.

"Um, Aria-chan, is it alright if I pass on today's mission?" he asked. This made Aria-chan look at her brother worriedly as she scan him.

"I don't mind, but, why? Are you sick?" Aria-chan asked as she check his temperature with her hands. Nick shook his head.

"I'm fine. I'm just not in the mood that's all," Nick reply. Aria-chan is not convinced, but Nick give her a pleading look which made Aria-chan give in. She sure can't resist her brother.

"Fine, I'm not sure if we can finish this job today since the town is far from here. So Rogue, Lucy-nee please take care of Nick," Aria-chan request as she look at me and Rogue.

"Eh?! Aria-chan, I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself," Nick protest. I look at Nick with determined eyes.

"No. I know you're mature enough, but, you know your situation right? Aria-chan is just cautious since there are people might search for you," I said to Nick as I understand Aria-chan's worriedness. I, too was worried last night when I remember Master's words.

"Please Nick, it's alright if you want to do something, as long as someone know where and what you'll do," Aria-chan said as she place a hand on Nick's shoulder.

Nick look at her then to me then nods. Aria-chan and I smile, then Aria-chan hugs Nick tightly, and he hug back. Aria-chan pull back and went towards me and Rogue as she whisper something to us, then I heard Nick call Sting.

"Lucy-nee, I know what you're planning but please don't exaggerate it okay? Rogue please watch these two," Aria-chan whisper to me and my boyfriend.

"Okay," I reply to her with a warm smile.

"Got it," Rogue reply as he nod and pat Aria-chan's head which made Aria-chan smile. I heard someone growl and saw Sting glaring at Rogue. I sweat drop as how obvious Sting is and how an idiot he is.

Aria-chan pinch Sting's cheek, asking him why he is glaring. Sting just said it's nothing as a blush crept on his face. Aria-chan look at him in confusion, and shrug it and asked Nick what he said to Sting. Nick smile at her and told her it was a secret which made Aria-chan pout.

Yukino came back with our drinks and Sting told her that he, Lector and Aria-chan will go on a mission. Yukino nods as she places down our drinks. Aria-chan told Yukino to watch over Nick in a teasing tone which made Nick blush and complains to Aria-chan.

"*giggle* Alright Aria-sama, I'll take care of Nick-kun while you're away," Yukino reply which made Aria-chan grins.

She, Sting and Lector head out as they need to grab some clothes and necessities for their mission and head straight to the station in which Sting's dismay. We all wave a good bye and told them to be careful. I look at Yukino and Nick and mentally grin as this is a good opportunity to match make them.

"Ne, Nick, what did you say to Sting a while ago?" I ask my cute cousin as he took a sip on his tea.

"Oh, I just told Sting-kun to take care of Aria-chan, since there are times she can be reckless. And also this might be a good opportunity for Sting-kun to act cool and this might lessen Aria-chan's denseness," he reply with a not so innocent smile. I laugh on his answer as I get now why he didn't join.

_'I see, so Nick is playing matchmaker too. Well two can play on this game,' _I thought to myself as I took a sip on my cola.

The guild is not crowded as usual, probably everyone were on their missions. The place is quiet and because of that Yukino is not needed much on the bar so she sit with us and chatted until the TD activate. There standing is Mira. I grin as she walk towards us.

"Hi~ it seems that everyone is busy on going on jobs," Mira said as she finally stand beside us.

"Mira-sama! Good day," Yukino greeted Mira and bows at her. Mira smile at her, then she look around as she was looking for someone.

"Where's Sting and Aria?" I knew she'll ask.

"They went on a mission. Sting was dying so hard to go on one, due to he wasn't be able to go this past few months," Rogue was the one who answer. Then I saw Mira's eyes sparkles as she clasp her hands.

"Oh my, just the two of them?" she asks.

"No, Lector is with them," I answer, then Mira squeal.

"Oh Lector is fine. My, going on a mission together, it's like a date~" she said as she become in fangirl mode. I laugh nervously while Rogue just smile and Nick and Yukino laugh.

"Ne Mira, is it alright for you to be here? Who's in charge at Fairy Tail's bar?" I ask as she sat down on the other side where Nick and Yukino were sitting.

"Oh, Kinana fill me in while I went here. It's nice to go and hang out too right?" Mira said as she tilt her head with a cute smile. I just nod, but we can't talk about our plan if the two said person are here. Mira and Rogue seems to notice it.

"Yukino, do you mind if you could make us some food? It's nicer to have something to eat while chatting with friends, right?" Mira said without removing her smile.

Yukino nods and stand up, but, we can't still talk since Nick is still here, and then that's where I was wrong; Nick suddenly stand up and offer Yukino some help, since he won't do anything much he says. Yukino gladly accept his offer and they went to the back of the bar.

"Okay, now the two are gone, let's start planning~" I heard Mira. I give her a thumbs up.

"So, after we plan for Yukino and Nick, next will be Sting and Aria, right?" she asked as her eyes shine while staring at me. I give her a small smile as I shake my head.

"Uh, about that Mira, we won't lay a hand on Sting and Aria," I said to her honestly which made her eyes widen and look at me with a –why can't we- look.

"For now, we won't do anything. Sting wants to do it with his own effort first before asking for help," Rogue was the one who answer. I nod to show Mira that I agree. Mira pouts as she lean her arms on the table and rest her head. I know that Mira doesn't like the idea.

"Come on Mira, let's give them space, that's what Rogue said. Also knowing Aria-chan, when she realize that she's having a weird feeling whenever she's with Sting she will surely ask someone why she's feeling like that. So let's be patient," I try to ensure Mira.

Everything I said is right anyway, since Aria-chan is a curious girl she will surely asks anyone for answers until she is satisfied. I look at Mira with a pleading look, she just smile and nod her head.

"Okay, I understand. Well, I guess its fine anyway since I have time for Yukino and Nick~" she squeal. I brighten up and squeal just like her.

"Let's make a plan first," I said and she nods and we started to plan out everything and decided to do it today, especially it seems a wonderful and perfect day to do it.

_'I can't wait for the outcome~!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 17! I said on the previous chapter it should be YuNi in this chapter but I wrote somehow an intro of it before the YuNi part sorry. No worries next chapter is the real one. What do you think Lucy and Mira plan out? Hehehe. Find out on the next chapter ;)**

**Yay! Thank you so much for all the reviews, followers and favorites! So happy for your support. Here are some chocolates~ Got lots of them here, my aunt's box came and there are lots of goodies~ XD **

**Paul- Oops~ Sorry about that XD Never thought that it will give you nightmares, I promise I'll exclude it from now on. Hehehe ;) And regarding about Mira asking Lucy, the answers on this chapter hope that satisfied you. Also BronzeDove wanted to thank you for liking her shipname :) Thank you for the review~**

**Sorry for the late update, kind of busy on school too, especially it's only 3 months before I graduate :) Totally focusing on my thesis, so I can graduate peacefully. Also I forgot to mention it on the previous chapter but, have you guys seen the episode of Fairy Tail last week? The new opening is so cool XD Sting and Rogue were there! *squeal* It only means one thing they will be included on the future episodes~ Yey more Sting and Rogue exposure~ XD Can't wait to see them again! *squeal***

***cough* Anyways, that's for now I guess. Please R&R and F&F~**

**See ya on the next chapter~**


	18. Awkward

**A/N: Hiya~ I decided to post right away the new chapter because I might be busy again next week, coz I don't want to leave you hanging. Anyways, here's Chapter 18~ Enjoy!**

**I apologize for any errors, I quickly post it after I type it. And I don't own Fairy Tail nor the play, only the OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Awkward<strong>

***Nick's P.O.V.***

"Let's see, the theater is this way," I said as I point on the right. Yukino-chan nods as we turn to the right and walk straight.

We are currently heading towards the theater where a play, Sleeping Beauty is performing. We got a ticket from Mirajane-san.

* * *

><p><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>

As Yukino-chan and I finished making food for us, we head out of the bar and walk towards Lucy nee-chan and the others. Then I noticed that Lucy nee-chan and Mirajane-san were whisper. I raise an eyebrow as I watch them giggling then arguing. _'I wonder what they were talking about,' _

I saw Rogue-kun whisper something to Lucy nee-chan and then she and Mirajane-san turn their heads towards our direction. Lucy nee-chan smile to us, I smile back as we finally standing beside them. Yukino-chan and I place the tray as we started to dig in.

"What were you talking about a while ago Lucy-sama, Mira-sama?" Yukino-chan asks as she took a bite on her sandwich. I look at the two curiously, as I too, wanted to know.

"Oh! I was just talking to Lucy about this ticket that I got one of the clients of Fairy Tail. It's a ticket from a play that will perform today," Mirajane-san answer as she show us two tickets.

Yukino-chan and I look and examine the ticket. The play was Sleeping Beauty. My eyes sparkle as I look at the ticket. I love plays, ever since I was a child. When Dad was still alive, we often watch plays since he and Mom will perform as background music and singer.

"Do you guys want to go?" I was snap back to reality when I heard that question. I turn my head and saw Lucy nee-chan smiling at me, she was probably the one who ask. I didn't reply, as I was shy to say yes, since Mirajane-san would probably go with her boyfriend.

"Oh! Are you interested in plays Nick-kun?" Mirajane-san asks. I look at her shyly and nod.

"Then why not go with Yukino?" she asks as she offer us the ticket. My look at her with a shock face, then I push back to her the ticket.

"Oh no. Its fine, Mirajane-san. You probably have plans with Laxus-san right?" I said as I decline the offer. Mirajane-san giggles as she pushes back to me the ticket.

"Nonsense. That's why I'm here, I actually wanted to give this to Lucy, but, she too declines as she said that she already watched it. So, since you are interested, I'll give this to you, and you can go with Yukino, if it's alright with her," MIrajane-san explain as she look at Yukino-chan.

"I love to go, I never went on plays before," Yukino-chan said as her eyes sparkle with excitement.

"So, I guess that's already decided. You two should go. There aren't too many members here to serve by Yukino anyway," Mirajane-san said.

Yukino-chan and I look at each other and smile. I grab the tickets and look at it again before I place it inside my pocket.

"Thank you very much, Mirajane-san!" I thanked her as Yukino-chan and I bow to her.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Nick-kun, we're here," Yukino-chan said as we stand in front of a gigantic building.

"It's been a while since I saw a theater," I said as I scan around as there are people entering the said building.

Yukino grab my wrist and pull me inside the building. We look around to search 2 empty space with a good view. We settle down and on cue the lights gone out and a voice of a female started to narrate and the play started.

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal P.O.V.*<strong>

While Nick and Yukino were watching the play, Sleeping Beauty, 3 familiar mage and green Exceed were standing inside the shop that is on the opposite of the theater. Mira, Lucy and Frosch are wearing a black sunglasses and pretending to read a newspaper while staring at the theater door. Rogue on the other hand, just wearing his usual clothes and watching the 2 ladies who are clenching on the newspaper while Frosch playing around on his black sunglasses.

"So, could you please tell me why are we here again?" Rogue asked as he look at the girls with bored eyes.

"We're waiting for Nick and Yukino exit the theater after the play," Lucy answer without glancing on her boyfriend.

"Aaand, how long does the play?"

"Two hours to be precise," Mira reply this time, which made Rogue jaw drop and look at the time.

The play just started and they will stay at the shop for two long hours?! Rogue thought as he face palm and squat down while watching Frosch who is busy with his eyeglasses. Lucy look down to see her boyfriend getting bore on their spying.

Rogue notice Lucy staring at him and stands up. Lucy knows that Rogue is not much a matchmaker, but it doesn't mean he doesn't want to help them. Rogue just doesn't like to wait for two long hours doing nothing. Luckily the shop they were hiding were a bookstore.

"I'll just look around," Rogue said to his girlfriend. Lucy nods then give a quick peck on Rogue's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>After 2 hours<strong>

***Yukino's P.O.V.***

*clap* *clap*

All the audience give the actors and actresses a big warm of applause for their great performance. The actors and actresses bows down as the play finally ended and the curtain slowly goes down, hiding all the performers. I look on my side to see Nick-kun grinning and clapping with all he got as his eyes sparkle.

When the lights were switch on, all the people started to stand up and head towards the exit. Nick-kun and follows everyone movements. And as we finally exit out the theater and the warmth and brightness of the sun envelop us. The excitement and experience of watching the play still not leaving inside my body.

It was my first time to watch it and it was indeed wonderful and very amazing. I know all about the story of Sleeping Beauty during my childhood as I read it once, but watching it is different. The emotion, the act, everything was perfect and unforgettable.

"Yukino-chan," I was snap out of my thoughts when I heard Nick-kun called my name.

"Yes Nick-kun?" I asked him as I tilt my head.

"How was the play?" he asked me. I smile as I clasp my hand in front of me.

"It was wonderful. I never felt this emotion, it was like all different kinds of emotion suddenly built inside me as I watch the play," I answer him as I recall the scenes.

Nick-kun chuckle as we walk around the streets. I look at him and I could see a faint blush forming on his cheek.

"How about you Nick-kun? What do you think of the play?" I ask him as I place my hands on my back.

"It was marvelous. For the whole 5 years of not watching any play, this was worth it. The actors and actresses are good, they are indeed focusing on their role. I could feel the wrath of the evil witch, and the bravery of the prince…" Nick-kun answer as he continue to talk.

I listen to him attentively as his face change in different emotion, happy, despair, crying. I giggle as he suddenly move his hands in the air, Nick-kun notice and suddenly stop talking as face suddenly turn red.

"Ah, sorry if I'm talking too much," he said as he rub his neck and looking on the ground. I shake my head as I hold his arm which surprises him and look at me.

"No, actually I was having fun listening to your insight on the play. You already watch lots of them during your childhood right? This is new to me especially your love on plays, I love to know more," I said as I smile at him.

This brighten Nick-kun and grins like a kid. I like how Nick-kun smiles immediately with just small praise.

"Then let's grab some lunch while I tell you the plays that Aria-chan and I watched when we were still kids," Nick-kun suggest.

I nod as I agree on his idea, and suddenly Nick-kun grab my hand and we run to the streets as we look a place where we can eat and chat. I heard a squeal and turn my head and saw no one except citizens walking around the street. I just ignore it as I follow Nick-kun's pace, not knowing that someone was tailing us.

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal P.O.V.*<strong>

Nick and Yukino enters a café, the café which Lucy and Rogue went to last Christmas. Mira, Lucy, Rogue and Frosch enters after 5 minutes with a disguise that Mira did.

Mira was wearing a green long dress and her hair is color black. Lucy on the other hand, wears a long orange wig and a blue long sleeve blouse and a red mini skirt. Rogue was wearing a white wig with the same length of his original hair and blue and green checkered polo, plus navy blue jeans. And Frosch, instead of his pink frog costume, a brown dog costume.

Nick notice the 4's arrival, and stare at them. This made Lucy panic as they might discover, Mira and Rogue on the other hand just keep their cool as they sit on the farthest side of the café. Nick just shrug and went back to talking at Yukino.

Lucy let out a sigh as she felt relief that Nick is not as sharp as Aria on discovering someone's identity. At first Lucy was afraid that they might discover since Nick has hawk-eye, but luckily, Mira already plan that out, and the result is their disguise.

Nick and Yukino gave their order on the waitress, and likewise the 4 also order something to eat and drink since they are really hungry waiting for the two to exit the theater.

Nick was telling Yukino all the plays he and Aria watched and this fascinate Yukino the most. Yukino loves Nick's stories ever since they met when they were a kid. Because, this made Yukino knows more about the outside world, even though some are just short, due to Nick's staying always indoor. Nick on the other hand loves Yukino's presence since he is always staying inside their house and weren't allowed to go out. But when he discover the secret exit of Aria he tries to get out and went where Yukino is and talk to her.

Nick and Yukino, ever since they were kid, they like each other. To Yukino it was only a crush, but when the day that Nick stop visiting her, it broke her heart, and that's when she realize she like him more than a crush. That's why, the day that the twins came to Fairy Tail, she quickly recognize the boy as Nick and her long time first love.

To Nick, it was love at first sight when he saw Yukino crying. She was cute and kind and as the time he spend with her, his love grow more and to him Yukino was his soul mate as he believe in destiny. He was hurt when he stop visiting her, due to his parents found out that he and Aria were sneaking out their house. That's why, when he saw him on the GMG, he was so happy that the girl he loves is doing fine and entered a strong guild.

Both of them wanted to confess their feelings but both are shy, especially Nick, since he knows he's not that strong, unlike Sting and Rogue who you call themselves a real man, as they can protect the person they love. And so both of them hide their feelings even though it was obvious.

They continue to talk even when their food arrived. And the 3 listen to their conversation, more precise it was Rogue, using his strong hearing and tell the two girls what Yukino and Nick were talking about. Rogue actually feel guilty as he doesn't want to eavesdrop on his fellow guildmates, but, he doesn't want to feel the wrath of the two matchmakers. He look at Frosch who was enjoying eating his food, in which Rogue feel jealous for Frosch carefree attitude.

* * *

><p><strong>*Yukino's P.O.V.*<strong>

"That was delicious, let's go here again," I said as I lick my lip as the taste of the waffles still lingers on my mouth.

"Let's, we can also bring Aria-chan and the others," Nick-kun said as we exit the café. I smile as we walk to the streets again, this time it's not crowded.

"S-so, what are we going to do now?" Nick-kun asked as he look at me.

"Hmm, let's just walk around for a while, there might be interesting events that we might encounter," I answer.

"Okay," Nick-kun's answer. And so we walk around the town, enter stores that we get interest.

We were currently walking on the side of the street while talking about events that will be held this whole year, like the GMG, when suddenly someone bump Nick-kun's shoulder, which in result, made him fall.

"Nick-kun!" I shout as I squat down to see if he's alright.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" The man who bump Nick-kun yell angrily.

This made me furious, how dare he said that?! Even though he was the one who bump Nick-kun. I quickly stand up and stomp my foot as I place my hands on my hips and glares at the said man.

"YOU should watch where you're walking! My friend and I were already walking on the side while you were the one who bump him and made him fall!" I scold him. The guy look at me then to Nick-kun, then suddenly he laugh loud.

"BWAHAHAHA! What the hell? You're being saved by your girlfriend? You're so weak and pathetic. Hahaha!" The man mock Nick-kun.

I clench my hand as this made me more furious to the guy. Nick-kun is not weak, not like before, he can depend himself and he's not pathetic. I want to teach this guy a lesson, and I was about to kick him when suddenly I heard Nick-kun.

"DON'T YUKINO-CHAN!" Nick-kun shout. I stop on what I was doing, and then Nick-kun stand up between me and the guy, like he was shielding me.

The guy just grin as he watched Nick-kun stand up and look at him.

"Sir, I would like to apologize for my clumsiness, but, we are both at fault, as I don't look at my surrounding, while you walk straight to me instead of avoiding me. So I suggest that we should forget what happened and move along the way," Nick-kun said as he bows down and look back at the man.

I look at Nick-kun then to the guy. The guy look at Nick-kun with a smug look, then suddenly become furious.

"And you think I'll just go and do what you say? Don't be so proud on yourself wimp!" The man shout as he swing his arm and was gonna punch Nick-kun.

I scream Nick-kun's name as I close my eyes waiting for the impact. I waited for a little seconds but there was none. I slowly open my eyes and what I saw is something unexpected.

The guy's fist was block by a tonfa which was Nick-kun holding. Then suddenly Nick-kun swung the other tonfa to the guy's stomach, then place it on his neck.

"I repeat, let's forget this and move along the way. Do we have a deal?" Nick-kun said with a very low tone making the guy shiver and nods.

"Y-yes. Well then, goodbye," the man said as he runs away from us.

I stare at Nick-kun with a blush on my face. _'He's so cool,' _I thought to myself. This is the first time I saw a side of Nick-kun. He's stronger than before. I saw him hide his tonfa behind his shirt, then turn around and face me with a smile on his face.

"You okay Yukino-chan?" he asked as I stare at his brown eyes. My blush deepens as I nod at him.

"Th-that was cool Nick-kun. You scared that rude guy and made him run like a sore loser," I praise him as I hold him to his arm.

Nick-kun suddenly blush as he rub his head, feeling embarrassed. I smile as I watch him being cute. I lean up and kiss him on the cheek. This surprise Nick-kun as his face turn red. I just look at the side with my face were red just like Nick.

"Um, I guess we should continue walking?" I said as I glance at him. I saw him nod and we started to walk again.

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal P.O.V.*<strong>

"Kyaaa~ Nick is so cool~" Mira squeal after they watch the unexpected scene.

"I never expect my cute little cousin to be that brave," Lucy said in awe.

"Indeed, it seems that Nick has in it him," Rogue agree to Lucy.

"Fro think so too!" Frosch agrees too.

"But what is more cute to see was.." Mira said as she clasp her hands to Lucy.

"Yukino kiss him on the cheek!" the two female mage squeal at the same time. Rogue covers his ears as he block the squeal of the two.

He then saw Yukino and Nick started to walk again, but, they won't look at each other. Plus they seem to be walking apart. Rogue immediately knows that the two started to get awkward. He look back at the two female as they can't stop squealing.

"Uh, Lucy?" Rogue called his girlfriend.

The two mage stop squealing and look at Rogue with a confuse look. Rogue point towards Nick and Yukino. Mira and Lucy understand what Rogue wanted to say. Mira just smile as she already had a plan. Lucy and Rogue look at her in confusion as Mira started to follow Yukino and Nick. The couple just look at each other and follow the Takeover Mage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger~ Sorry, I cut the YuNi date into two chapters because it was too long, seriously 5k words for their date, so I decided to cut it. Don't worry I'll post it maybe tomorrow :) Just enjoy this chapter. So how was it? I quite enjoy it though. Since it made me know more about my OC and understand his personality. I hope you enjoy it~ Please tell me what you think :)**

**Yay! Thank you so much for all the reviews, followers, favorites. I like all your ideas on how the date will turn out and how Mira and Lucy will match make them. Also all the readers there, hihihi..I'll give you, hmm, *searching at the fridge and the cupboard for food* ah! here, some Peppero, grab how many stick you want. :) It's my give away to you guys for supporting me.**

**Paul- It was kind of funny that when I post Chapter 17, you had a review saying the suspense is killing you. Wow that sure is coincidence. Hahaha. Yes, the strange man will show up again in the near future. Haha, well, Nick loves to tease his twin sister and loves her very much, soo~ he plays matchmaker, he can be quite a joker, only for his sister though. :3 Thanks for the support~ I'll try my best. I love your critics, and I want to read your stories if you ever have. I'm sure you're a good writer too. Also, yes Aria came from Arianna, which is actually my second name not my surname :) And Nick came from my first name :)**

**Please R&R and F&F~ Totally appreciate it!**

**Well, that's for now! I'll post tomorrow the second part of YuNi date~ XD**


	19. Courage

**A/N: Hiya~ As promise here's the continuation~ Enjoy~**

**I apologize for any errors, and I don't own Fairy Tail nor the piano piece only the OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Courage<strong>

***Nick's P.O.V.***

_'Okay, this is getting awkward,' _I thought to myself as Yukino-chan and I just walk around the town without having conversation.

It all started when she suddenly kiss me on the cheek. I was actually happy when she did that, but, I guess I feel embarrass that she suddenly did that.

I made a quick glance on Yukino-chan, her hair light blue shines brightly as the sun shines on them. I want to make a conversation, but, I don't know what to talk about. I scratch my head as I try to think of what to say.

"Oh my, having a Lover's Quarrel?"

This made me and Yukino-chan jump and look where the voice came from. There a woman vendor standing behind her stall on the side of the street. The woman seem to be familiar but I don't know where I have seen her.

"Uh, w-we're not having a lover's quarrel," I reply to her. Yukino-chan nods as a blush both crept on our cheek.

We heard the woman giggle cutely then tilt her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you two were having one, cause I feel both of you were getting awkward to each other," she said as she smiles on us. I blushes more as she hit it right about the awkwardness.

"W-we're fine miss, but, thank you for the concern," Yukino-chan said as she bows down.

"Oh silly, I know when a couple is fine or not. You could say, I can see whatever a person feel," the woman said as she look at both of us.

Yukino-chan and I look at each other and then to her. The woman suddenly grab something under her stall then showed it to us. It was a pair of silver bangles. Yukino-chan and I look at it in awe as the bangle shines in front of us.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," Yukino-chan said as she stare on the bangle. The woman giggle then push it to us.

"Here, you can have this," she said.

"EH?!"

"This is a charm you see, it gives you courage and it'll help you say what you were keeping inside of you that you wanted to say to someone," she explain to us.

_'Courage,'_ that word is something that I need if I want to confess to Yukino-chan. But, it's a little bit fishy, we don't know that it might be just a fraud.

"Young man, you probably thinking that it might be fake right?" the woman said to me. I blush as she got it right again.

"Um, are you sure that this bangle will give courage to those who wears it?" Yukino-chan asked the woman with a serious tone.

"Why yes. It will give you," the woman answer.

After hearing the answer, Yukino-chan grab one of the bangles and wears it on her left wrist. I was surprised, why does she need it? Is there someone she want to say something that she needs courage?

"What about you young man? Do you want this bangle?" I look at the woman then to Yukino-chan, then I grab the other bangle and wear it on my right wrist. Suddenly the two bangles light up and suddenly I was pulled to my right and crash to Yukino-chan.

"Ah! Sorry Yukino-chan," I apologize to her as I try to step on my left to give space to us, but, Yukino-chan suddenly pulled back to me.

EH?!

"Oh! I almost forgot! When two bangles were wore by an opposite gender they will stick like a glue and be like that until the spell goes off," the woman explain to us very late.

Yukino-chan and I look at her with –what the heck?!- look as we try to take off the bangle.

"Sorry, it can't be taken off by force. It will only take off, when both of you say the words you wanted to say to person that is wearing the other bangle," she explain to us the undo spell.

"WHAT?! Are you saying that we will stuck like this until we told to each other what we wanted to say the most?" I asked, and the woman nod.

_'Unbelievable.'_

"I apologize for not mentioning it right away, for compensation, I'll give it to you for free," the woman said as she bow to us.

"Is there really no other way?" I asked. The woman shake her head and smile to us.

I look at Yukino-chan and we both let out a sigh. We bid the woman a farewell and started to walk again.

* * *

><p>"Nick-kun, I'm sorry. It was my fault for believing the lady," Yukino-chan apologize. I look at her and shake my head.<p>

"No, I'm pretty sure you have your reason why you wanted those bangles. And I too, wanted to have one anyway," I said as I scratch my cheek.

"Oh, and why do you want to have one Nick-kun?" she asked. I started to blush again as I look at the other side.

"Um, I-I can't tell you yet. I'll tell in the near future," I answer her.

I heard her frown, I look at her as her eyes saddens and her mouth is curve downward. I feel guilty as I can't tell her the reason. Not yet, I said to myself. I heard some whispers and using my hawk eye I could see that everyone is staring at us.

"It seems that everyone felt weird for us sticking to close to each other," I whisper to Yukino-chan. She look up and look at the people around us.

"Then let's take out their suspicion," she said as she slowly grab my right hand and entertwine her hand on mine. I blush on her sudden action.

"Um, Yukino-chan?"

"This way they'll thought that we're lovers right? So their suspicion will disappear," she explain and she was right, as I could see that everyone stop looking at us and continue what they were doing.

"You don't mind right?" she asked as she tilt her head where the angle is so cute to her. I just nod as I hold her hand tightly, not letting go of it.

* * *

><p>We continue to walk for almost 2 hours and this time the awkwardness disappear and our problem regarding the bangle disappear on our minds as we enjoy each other company. To me, it's more like we're having a date, downside is, we're not even boyfriend and girlfriend, so we can't say it is a date.<p>

The blue sky started to become orange, and we realize that we've been walking for too long. We decided to walk back to the guild when we remembered that we're still stuck to each other. I already know what I wanted to say to her, but, I'm afraid for what she will say.

_'NO. I shouldn't think negative. That's why I wanted to have this bangle, so I can have the courage to say to Yukino-chan I like her, but, I don't know how to timing it,' _I thought to myself as I mentally panicking inside my head.

*ting* *ting*

"Eh? Piano?" I whisper as I heard piano keys.

*ting* *ting* *ting*

It is a piano. I hold Yukino-chan tightly as I run where the piano sound were coming from. It was in the plaza. I stop my track as I watch there a person performing by himself. There are people standing a little bit far from him as they all listen to his piano.

Waltz in D-flat major, Op. 64, No. 1 of Chopin that's what the man were playing. It's been a while since I heard that piece. The pianist is good, just like my father.

"Nick-kun," I was snap back when I heard my name. I look down to see Yukino-chan's brown eyes.

"Oh, sorry if I drag you here, it's just that, I heard the piano playing. It reminds me of my father, since he's a composer, and my teacher," I said as I look back at the pianist.

"Eh? Nick-kun, you can play the piano?" she asked me. I nod as I smile as I recall the days I started to play.

"Yes, if Aria-chan has a good voice, dad taught me to play the piano. To me, it's easier since I can move my fingers just like I was drawing," I told her as I feel mesmerize.

The piece ended and everyone clap their hands, even I did. Even though the fact that my right hand is connected to Yukino-chan's.

The pianist stand and bows his head to us, then slowly he walk away. Huh?! Is that not his piano? Slowly the citizen went back to what they were doing a while ago before they were interrupted. I walk towards the piano, and saw a letter beside it.

'This piano is for the public, everyone and anyone can use it to play any piece, beginners or pros. Feel free to use it as you please as long as you don't destroy it. – Mayor'

That was written on the letter. The mayor sure are generous to share this piano. It seems brand new, maybe he can't use it and just place it here on the plaza. I felt someone tug my shirt, it was Yukino-chan.

"Ne Nick-kun, can you play a piece?" she asks.

"Eh, Um..I don't know, I'm kind of shy to perform in front of a lot of people," I said as I look around.

"It's fine. And I want to hear you play, please," she beg as she hold my hand.

_'Ugh, I can't say no. Wait. That's it! This might be my chance to confess to Yukino-chan,' _I thought to myself as I feel determined.

"Okay, but, it will be hard on you since I'll be using both of my hands," I said as we step in and sit down on the chair.

Yukino-chan said, she'll be fine, as long as she can hear me play. I smile at her and places my fingers on the keys. I close my eyes, let out a long breathe, concentrating myself, ignoring the whispers of the people as I start to play Canon in D major.

It's been a while since I play a piano, and I sure miss it. I remember when Aria-chan and I were a kid, we practice together, having fun, just go with the flow of the rhythm. I sure want to do it again, just like the old times. I guess, we can both save money to buy a piano and place it on Sabertooth hall, so everyone could enjoy it.

As I press the last note and slowly I open my eyes, a loud applause can be heard. I quickly look around as I could see twice the people that were listening to the previous person. I felt my right hand shake as Yukino-chan clap her hands.

"That was wonderful, Nick-kun. I felt something inside me warm up and jump from that wonderful performance of yours," Yukino-chan said as she praise me. My face warms up from her words.

I clench my hand, as I try to let out my courage. I'll say it.

"Y-Yukino-chan, um, you see, t-th-there's something I want to say to you for a very long time," I started as I keep on fidgeting. _'Relax, me.' _

Yukino-chan just look at me with a curious look. I could hear some people whistling, I just ignore them and stare at her beautiful eyes.

"I-I-I LIKE YOU! WOULD YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" I shout to her as I close my eyes, and my face is burning from embarrassment.

I hear the whistles grow louder and cheers were started to hear. I wait for Yukino-chan's answer, but there was none. I was about to open my eyes when something soft presses to my lips. I quickly snap open my eyes and saw that Yukino-chan were kissing me.

She pull out quickly and I could see her face beat red, as a smile crept on her face.

"YES NICK-KUN! I LIKE YOU TOO FOR A VERY LONG TIME! I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" she shout her reply, this made my mouth move upward as it turn into a smile, then a light suddenly emerge on the bangles and then the spell wear off.

"The spell is gone," Yukino-chan said, I quickly hug her and kiss her lips. Then I remember that we're not alone. All the people in the plaza started to congratulate us, we both thanked them awkwardly as we bow down and slowly walk out of the plaza. They keep on cheering and whistling as we walk far away.

I noticed that it's getting dark. We decided to head back to the guild to tell Lucy nee-chan and the others the news. We look at each other and smile as we intertwine our fingers as we walk to the street that is enlighten by the street light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay~ And that's Chapter 19 ;) They are official now! What do you guys think? Was that satisfying? I hope so. For me it was. Surprisingly I manage to post 3 chapters again in a week! Wow! Anyways hope you like it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, followers and favorites again! Totally love it, especially the reviews! I'm glad you like the previous chapter :) Also to my readers there :)**

**Paul- Glad that it made you smile. Yea, I totally enjoyed typing that part it shows another side of Nick ;) yes, there are, and I love to try different ways especially since they all have different personalities :) Thank you so much glad you enjoyed it. I totally love your critics :)**  
><strong>P.S.-Yes I have, in Fairy Tail, I'm the person who loves to tease anyone, just like Cana can be sometimes. Plus, I can be a sadist and would love to join their brawl or observe the members ;) In Sabertooth, if the old Saber where Jiemma still were the master, I guess I'll be like Rogue, just staying silent not arguing to anyone, but, deep inside I want to help my guildmates. If the new Saber, then just like how I'll be in Fairy Tail, but the center of my tease will be Sting, huehuehue, or become a big sister character to the members ;) How about you, have you ever imagined yourself being part of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth?<strong>

**Please R&R and F&F~ Next chapter hope I can write it and post it next week.**

**Well, that's all for now~ See ya on the next chapter~ XD**


	20. Unknown Feelings

**A/N: Hiya~ Okay, I was not planning to post this chapter until Friday, but, due to the latest chapter of Fairy Tail, 416, I need to take out this feelings inside me, so Enjoy~**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes, I immediately post it without proof reading it, due to the feelings built inside me. And I don't own Fairy Tail~ only the OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Unknown Feelings<strong>

***Normal P.O.V.***

It's nightfall when Lucy, Rogue, Mira and Frosch return to Sabertooth. After they witness Nick's confession at the plaza and Yukino's reply, they immediately head back, Rogue insist so the two won't notice they were tailing them. They quickly sat down where they were sitting in the morning, breathing heavily and wiping their sweat. After 10 minutes, Rogue heard footsteps outside the guild and smell two familiar scents.

"They're outside the guild, be cool and don't let them notice anything," Rogue whisper to the two Fairies. The two nod as they sit comfortably as the door opens and reveal the two mages they were tailing just a while ago.

The 3 and some of the Saber members look at the door and saw the two mages enters the guild with their hands intertwine and laughing together. The two girls wanted to squeal right at this moment, but the Shadow Dragon Slayer hush them. Nick and Yukino found the 3 mages where they left them and walk straight to them.

"Lucy nee-chan!" Nick called his cousin's name while waving his free hand.

Lucy waves back as she bit her lower lip. Rogue look at them with his same poker face, while Mira greeted them with just a smile as she clench her hands on her lap. Frosch is just the same, pretending nothing to know.

"Nick! Yukino! You sure return late. What happened?" Lucy asked trying to be natural. Nick and Yukino look at each other as a blush crept on their cheek and grin.

"We're going out now," they both announce in unsion.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Rogue covers his ears as Lucy and Mira squeals on the top of their lungs. The other members jump when they heard the girls.

"CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO! I KNEW THAT IT WON'T BE LONG FOR THE BOTH OF YOU! Mira congratulate the new couple.

"Nick, Yukino! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two!" Lucy congratulate next.

"Congrats for the both of you. To think just for watching a play it becomes like this," Rogue said as he smile to them.

"Oh! Um, we somehow walk around the town and then there's this and that.." Nick answer.

"Oh yes. Eating on a café, then defend yourself from some rude guy, then given by a couple bangles, then play the piano and confess to the girl you love in front of the crowd. That is so romantic~" Mira blurted out as her eyes shines while looking up and clasp her hands as she remembers the whole thing.

Rogue facepalm, Lucy's eyes widen without removing her smile and a sweat drop on her cheek as she look at Mira then to Nick and Yukino. The new couple suddenly blushes again and their eyes widen.

"M-Mirajane-san? How..how did you know about that? Nick asked as he looked at the Takeover Mage.

Mira suddenly snap out of her thoughts of Nick and Yukino getting married and having 2 babies as she slowly turn her head looking at her friends.

"Did I say that out loud?" she asks.

Lucy and Rogue nods at the same time as they let out a nervous laugh. Mira covers her mouth then removes it right away as she tilt her head and smile.

"Oops."

Nick look at them in confusion while Yukino look at them with wide eyes.

"M-Mi-Mira-san, Lucy-san, don't tell me you all follow us secretly," Yukino said.

Lucy clasp her hands and brought it close in front of her face as she closes her eyes.

"Sorry Yukino, Nick. We didn't mean to. It's just that, we wanted to see how it will turn out. Hehe," Lucy explain.

"Mou~ Mira-sama, Lucy-sama! You shouldn't have done that," Yukino whine. Mira let out a giggle.

"Oh really? But without those bangles, you two might still get awkward," Mira said as she place an index finger on her cheek.

Yukino and Nick blushes again from what Mira said. Now they finally realized why the woman vendor was familiar, it was Mirajane. Both of them can't believe that Mira plan that out.

"Well, I guess you should thank Mira-san on that. If she didn't butted in then you won't get courage to tell your feelings and you'll stay awkward for the rest of the day," Rogue said to Yukino and Nick.

Yukino and Nick nods and give their thanks to Mira, Lucy, and also Rogue. Rogue said he doesn't deserve the thank you since he didn't do much.

Orga and Rufus suddenly walk towards them, asking what the commotion was all about. Yukino explain and the two congratulate them. Orga announce to everyone the good news and they all cheer and congratulate the newly couple. They were about to held a party when Nick halt them.

"Um, is it alright if we wait for my sister and our Master?" he asked.

Rogue agrees it would be better if Sting and Aria will be informed first before a party should be held. They all agree and went back to what they were doing except for Orga and Rufus.

"So, where's Sting and Aria anyway?" Orga asked.

"They went on a mission together, it's about capturing some bandits then return whatever they stole from the town. They say it might take more than a day," Rogue answered.

"According to my memory, those bandits lived within the deep mountain," Rufus said as he place two fingers on the side of his head.

Rogue nods, while Orga just grunts. Nick and Yukino sits down next to Mira.

"Speaking of the two, are you guys going to match make them?" Nick asked.

Mira was about to answer when Rogue cut her off. Rogue explain to them what he told to Lucy and Mira. Nick and Yukino understand what he meant, especially Nick since he knows his sister more than anyone and loves her dearly as she's the only family he had. He wants her sister to have happiness since 5 years ago, and he will do anything just for it.

"But, won't be that long? As you said, Aria is dense, would Sting be patient enough to wait?" Rufus asked his fellow guildmates and the two Fairies.

"Don't worry Rufus, Sting has patience if he wants to," Rogue answer as he smile, believing to his best friend.

"Speaking of, I wonder how they were doing on their mission," Lucy said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Those two are strong anyway," Rogue answer.

"Oh, but, the mountain they'll be heading is quite dangerous, and there are wild creatures living out there. Plus, it's easy to get lost there," Rufus said as he remember about the place.

This made Lucy worry. Rogue hush Rufus, which made him let out a chuckle. Rogue pats her shoulder, giving her a warm smile. This calm Lucy and smile at her boyfriend.

"Don't worry Lucy nee-chan. Aria-chan and I lived in forest and mountain for 5 years. I'm sure Aria-chan won't let themselves get lost," Nick reassure Lucy and everyone.

They all nod as they trust Nick's words. Nick smile at them, but, deep inside he too are worried and mentally pray for their safety.

_"Hope they will be okay," _Nick thought as he wish Sting, Aria and Lector to be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, 4 towns away from Sabertooth on the deepest area of the mountain<strong>

"HOLY NOVA!"

2 mages and an Exceed running around the dark mountain, escaping to the dangerous creatures living within the mountain. Avoiding the trees, bushes and branches. They stop to an open space, getting their breathing back as they heave and sweat a lot.

"Do we lost them?" the brown haired girl asked to her companion.

"Yes, I think so," the blond man mage answer.

"*huff* that' good." Aria stand still as she dusts off her clothes.

"That sure was unexpected," Sting said as he stretch his arms.

"Well, if it wasn't for you, we won't be chased by those ugly monsters," Aria said as she cross her arms on her chest.

Sting groan as he apologize to his companion. Aria just let out a sigh and smile at Sting. She asked Lector if he's fine, which the Exceed answer yes.

"So, where are we?" Sting asked as he look around.

"Who knows," Aria shrug as she look at Sting.

"Hmm, it seems that we're lost," Lector said to the two.

"What?! Great. What should we do?" Sting groan as he sit on the ground.

"Well, we better camp out now. Its dark and we might get lost if we walk around. Let's wait when the sun rise," Aria suggest as she grab some branches to set some fire. Sting and Lector agrees.

And so, the three settle down as they create a bonfire to warm themselves up. Aria cook them up their dinner. After stuffing their stomachs, they decided to get some sleep.

"Okay, you two should take a rest. I'll guard us up," Sting said as he sit under the tree.

"Are you sure? Can you stay awake for the whole night?" Aria asked worriedly.

Sting look at her with a big smile. Aria trust Sting, but, she also knows that Sting is tired. Grabbing her cloak inside her bag, she went towards where Sting is sitting and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

This surprise Sting and look at Aria with confuse eyes. Aria notice Sting's gaze and look at him with bored eyes.

"You can wake me up when you're sleepy, we'll switch places. Plus, it's warmer if we stick together," Aria said as she gestures Lector to come to her.

Sting blush when Aria leans more to him as she closes her eyes. Now, Sting knows that he wouldn't surely can't sleep with the girl he loves sleeping near to him, hearing her breathing. Sting snap out of his thoughts, changing it and loosen up.

* * *

><p><strong>*Aria's P.O.V.*<strong>

I felt Sting loosen up, I adjust myself, so both of us will feel comfortable. I felt Lector shift a little as he fell asleep right away. As I try to get some sleep, I try to recall how the hell we end up chased by some monsters. Then I remember my and Lector's conversation at the train station.

**-FLASHBACK-**

*whistle of a train*

"STING! Come on, our train will depart soon!" I shout to Sting who is lazily walking.

"Do we have to take the train?" Sting whine.

We are about to depart to take our mission, but Sting keeps whining about not taking a train. Why does he hate it?

"Jeez, I told you for the 5th time, we need to take the train its 4 towns away here," I said as I cross my arms.

I heard Sting groan as we enter the train. I raise an eyebrow as I watch him while we sit opposite to each other.

"Well, you can't blame Sting-kun, Aria-chan. He has motion sickness, he hates all transportation," I heard Lector. I look at the Exceed with a surprise look.

"*pfft* you're kidding right? The great Sting Eucliffe is weak to transportation?" I asked as I look at him then to Sting with disbelief look.

Sting look at me, then I notice that his face is turning green. I try not to laugh, that train haven't moved and yet he's already sick? I look at him with an amused look as I lean myself on the chair.

"Well, all Dragon's Slayers have motion sickness. Even Rogue-kun and Natsu-kun," Lector explain.

Oh so all Dragon Slayer's are weak on transportation. I look back again to Sting and feel pity.

"So, what can help him?" I asked.

"Hmm, well, you can use Lucy-san's method; letting him sleep either on your lap or shoulder. It seems effective to Rogue-kun," he answer.

"Hmm, well then let's try that method. Sting sit next to me," I said as I pat the empty seat next to me.

Sting seemed to like the idea as he quickly sit next to me. He quickly leans his head to my shoulder, shifting his position to a comfortable one. Slowly I could feel his breathing getting steady and the color of his face started to go back.

I let out a faint chuckle as I watch him. The train started to move and I felt him flinch, I quickly patted his head as I hum a sweet and soft melody. When I notice that he already fell asleep, I smile as I put down my hand on my lap.

_'He's such a kid,' _I thought to myself as I could feel his shoulder moving up and down due to his breathing. I heard a giggle in front of me, I turn around and saw Lector cover his mouth. I raise an eyebrow as I look at him.

"Ne Aria-chan, what do you think of Sting-kun?" he suddenly asked.

"Why do you asked that out of the blue?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I'm just curious. At first you hate him to the point you wanted to kill him, but now, you're letting him rest on your shoulder and being nice to him," Lector answer. I tuck some strand of my hair behind my ear before I answer.

"Well, he can be arrogant, over confident, a jerk, a pervert, an idiot.." I said as I think of another insults. I saw Lector looking at me with disbelief. I let out a small laugh, before I continue.

"But, he's also nice, cool, funny, childish, understanding, a good friend, and most of all, he's there whenever I feel alone and comfort me," I said as my eyes soften and smile as I glance at the sleeping White Dragon Slayer.

"Do you like him?" I heard Lector asked.

"Of course, I like him. He's a good friend," I answer him as I tilt my head. I saw Lector frown then scratch the back of his head.

"Um, not that kind of like, I mean do you like him in romantic way?" he asked. My eyes widen, I quickly look at Sting, then to Lector.

That surprise me. Now I'm thinking about Lector's question, do I like Sting that way? I try to imagine whenever I'm with Sting, well he's nice, but we sometimes argue, I don't mind his company, more like I feel safe when I'm with him.

I keep on thinking, that I didn't heard Lector calling my name, until now.

"Aria-chan!" I quickly look at him as he look at me with worried eyes.

"Sorry Lector, I was just thinking, that's all," I reassure him with a smile. His worried eyes disappear and smile at me.

"You don't need to answer," Lector said. I shake my head, reassuring him I'll answer.

"To be honest Lector, I don't know. I like him, but, I don't know if I like him in a romantic way," I said to him as my eyes saddens.

"It's alright Aria-chan, don't think about it too much. You'll know the answer in the future, just please be yourself when you are with Sting-kun. I don't you two to feel awkward," Lector said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry Lector, I won't. Thanks for your concern. You're such a good friend," I said as I smile at him, the warmest smile I ever made.

I saw a blush crept on his face as he smiles sheepishly. I let out a yawn as I feel sleepy, the journey will take two and a half hour. I slowly lean my head on top of Sting's and slowly my eyes started to close and lose my consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>After two hours<strong>

I felt someone tug on my clothes, which woke me up. I slowly open my eyes and there I saw it was Lector who was tugging my shirt. I remember that I was still leaning on Sting's head, I move my head back and look at Lector.

"Ah, Aria-chan, we're almost there," Lector said. I nod as I rub my eyes and turn around to face Sting.

"Sting, wake up. Sting, we're almost there," I said as I shake Sting, trying to wake him up.

"Uh, five more minutes," Sting mutter as he groan.

I continue to wake him up, as we reach the station, and thankfully, he woke up or else I might punch him. I grab my stuffs as I walk out of the train with Lector and Sting following me behind. I keep hearing Sting groaning behind me, while Lector saying some comforting words. I let out a sigh as I went to a stall and bought a bottle of water.

I gave it to Sting which he gladly accept and drink it until to the last drop. He wipe his mouth and gave me his goofy grin as he thanked me. A blush crept me when he did that, and then I remember what Lector said at the train. I quickly ignore it, putting it to the back of my head as I turn around and walk ahead of them.

The trip to the Town Hall is not too long as it was only two blocks away from the station. The secretary of the Mayor who greeted us and led us to the Mayor's office. When we face the Mayor he introduce himself, his name is Luke Redstone, he's around 20's. He told us what is almost written on the request paper, and what is within the mountain.

We told him that we will surely defeat the bandits and arrest them and bring back all the things they stole to the town. He bid us a good luck and we set out to the woods.

"Okay, we better be careful. This place is really dangerous I could feel it," I said as we walk around the forest that is on the mountain.

"As expected from a person who lived in a forest for 5 years," Sting said as he pat my head.

I roll my eyes on what he just said. We walk around the woods, following the path, making sure we won't encounter any wild monsters.

When it was noon, we rest to eat some lunch which I brought a while ago. I was thinking of different strategies to defeat the bandits, when I heard some rustles behind me. I quickly turn my head where the rustling came from, feeling cautious on whatever there was behind it.

"It's fine Aria, it's just a squirrel I know its smell," Sting told me. I nodded as I calm myself and letting my guard down as I get back on eating.

After we ate, we continue to walk again. I asked Lector if he can fly me up so I can see the area. Lector nods and his wings appear and grab at my cloth behind as he fly up. Above you could see lots of trees and the mountain. Sadly because of the trees I can't see any houses or at least a shack for those bandits to live.

I try to use my ears if I can hear any footsteps or chatters, and again, there's none which means that we're still far, then I heard a loud growl beneath me, and then I heard Sting shouting our names then cast a spell. I told Lector to fly us down to see what happened, and there I saw Sting chasing by an ugly monster. I cast a spell to blind him so Lector and I can land safely beside Sting.

"Sting! What the heck did you do?" I asked the idiot.

"Uh, well, when you two fly up, I suddenly got an urge to pee, and then I hide to the bushes to do my business and didn't notice that I hit the rock and that rock was actually this ugly monster," Sting explain. Lector and I look at him wide eyes.

"WHAT?!" I shout and before I could say anything the monster finally regain his eyesight as he started to chase us.

"RUN!" I shout as we all run deep into the forest.

Sting insist on fighting it, but I told him not, we'll just exhaust ourselves and what if we encounter some bandits, then we won't have any strength. So I told him to run until we can lost the ugly monster, unfortunately we encounter more and we run and run as we lose the path.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

><p><em>'And that's how we end up here,' <em>I thought to myself as I finally recall everything. Well, I can't blame him, he's just doing his business. He didn't know what lies in there.

He can be an idiot sometimes, but, he can be a charming. Then I remember Lector's words again. Do I really like him in that way?

Ever since the time I gave up on Natsu-san, I decided to myself that I won't fall in love that easily. I want to take everything slowly. I don't want to feel hurt anymore, it's painful, just like how I felt when Mom and Dad died.

Sting is nice, I see that ever since we came here last month, I was just being a jerk that time. Also, Sting was always there especially during Christmas, he almost never leave my side. I wonder what he thinks of me.

Well, I guess for now, I'll stop being so conscious about it, and do what Lector said, just be myself, that way I might find my real feelings. I cast aside all this worries as I finally drift off to sleep as I could feel the warmth of the person beside me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 20~ Sorry for the super quick update. I feel that I need to write and post it. I never thought that I could post continuously just like before. Anyways, how was it? I hope you like it. I probably won't update within the week or I'll try to update.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, followers, favorites~ and to all the readers~ I totally appreciate it :)**

**Paul- Well, your answer is correct as it's stated up on the story ;) Just out of the blue ideas, considering my character's personality and feelings ;) That will be reveal in the future, though don't expect too much on their family, it's nothing special (i think for now) Oh there will be an end no worries, just I'm taking my time, haha, due to I still have my thesis ;W; so I'm writing my chapter until the best I can go. Uwah! I love your character description, totally made me curious, plus the whole story of it. If yours are minimal, what about mine? that's the only short, I have mine very long too, though I want to tell you, but, this author's note will be longer so I'll give you the summary**

**Name: Nikki Rainbeau**

**Race: Human**

**Age: 19**

**Magic: Elemental Magic**

**Other specialty: Skilled in using both swords and guns, Martial arts**

**Likes: Books, Observing people, Teasing anyone she feels**

**Past: Not so called Royalty but her ancestors were chosen to be a protector and called themselves the Rainbow Princess and she's the 10th heir. When she was a child unknowingly she was sent to another world to hide and live normally until she hit 16 years old where she train her magic and skills and after 3 years, she went back to her original world.  
><strong>

**Guild: Sabertooth**

**Behavior: A little childish sometimes, but, can ask as a big sister too**

**Okay, that's "somehow" the summary. Thank you so much! :)**

**Okay, for those who have already read the latest chapter of Fairy Tail, what's your insight? except for the last part, since, it's obvious already and everybody knows that revelation. I never thought that Master Macarov would decide that, I wonder what would happen to them. I feel sad, I'm totally crying right now. I mean, I can't describe the feeling that is inside me. ;W; (Sorry for ranting, I need to let out this feelings) And I'll probably feeling this until next week, when the next chapter is release.**

**Please R&R and F&F~**

**That's for now I guess, see ya on the next chap!**


	21. My Way of Saying Thank You

**A/N: Hiya~ Okay, I can't control myself for not updating a new chapter. So here it was~**

**I'm sorry for any errors~ too long so I got lazy to check if there are xP I don't own Fairy Tail only the OCs~ Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: My Way of Saying Thank You<strong>

***Aria's P.O.V.***

*chirp* *chirp*

_'Mmm.' _I felt something warm hit my eyelid and I could hear birds humming. Also there's something heavy leaning on my head, but, the weird thing, is that there's something heavy wrap around my waist. I slowly open my eyes, flickering it due to the sunlight piercing right through my eyes. I slowly cover it to block it to the light, and when I could finally see clearly I glance on my side and I saw Sting's head leaning on mine, sleeping soundly. He probably fell asleep and forgot to wake me up to switch with him.

I saw him move a little and felt the thing that was wrap on me tighten. I quickly look down to see two arms wrap on my waist which there's only one person who owns it, Sting. This surprised me and blushed. I immediately try to release myself to his grasp, but he just tightens it.

I keep trying but with no avail, I just give up, then suddenly his head slides down until it hits my lap. I made a squeak sound, and quickly covers my mouth. I look down to Sting as he continue to sleep.

A vein pops out on my head as I watch him sleeping peacefully with his arms still on my waist and his head lying on my lap like it's a pillow. I let out a sigh, being angry to someone sleeping is childish. I just let it go and watch him sleep, my gaze didn't remove to his as I slowly caress his hair, and plays with it.

As I brush some of his hair out of his face, I examine it. He doesn't have much eyelashes, unlike Nick, if you stare at him he looks like a girl. Sting's actually handsome, and the scar on his eyebrow adds the charm. This is the first time I examine him, and I'm actually embarrassed that I'm looking at him while he's asleep.

"Do you like my hair that much?"

I jump when I saw Sting's mouth move and heard his voice. I quickly pull away my hand to his hair as I feel my face warms up, I'm probably look like a tomato now.

"Y-you're awake?" I ask as he open his eyes and dark blue eyes locks on my brown eyes. My heart beats so fast, as I panic. _'This is so embarrassing.'_

"Well, who wouldn't be, if someone keeps on petting your hair, and you could feel someone staring at you?" he reply as he continue to look at me.

"Uh, sorry, it's just that..uh…"

_'Oh no! What should I say? I was mesmerized on your sleeping face that I can't stop looking at you? NO WAY! That's very embarrassing!' _

"Uh, well your hair is soft and silky and it felt good to touch it. And..um, I-I wasn't looking at your f-face, I was thinking and it looks like I was," I suddenly thought up while averting my eyes to his. I glance at him to see his reaction.

He just look at me in confusion, then slowly he remove his arms on my waist, and the warmth also disappear which made me disappointed. I mentally slap myself for thinking that, then suddenly Sting pinch my nose.

"Kya! Sting?!" I suddenly shout as I cover my nose.

Sting suddenly laugh and quickly get up. I glare at him as he continue to laugh and won't say any word. When he finally stand up with his own feet he quickly stretch up and crack his neck.

I let out a sigh and slowly I stand up leaving Lector who is continue sleeping with his and my blanket wrap on him as he continue to roll. I let out a small chuckle before I join Sting in stretching, then started to cook for breakfast.

* * *

><p>After we've eaten, we immediately set out to finish our job right away. Before that, I ask Lector again to fly me up so we can see the place, but, Sting stop me and told me he'll do it. He said that he had keen eyesight thanks for his Dragon abilities. I let him do it and wait for the two below.<p>

I hum as I kick small rocks as I wait for them, then I heard Sting said he found the path, I look up and saw them flying down. Sting point out where the path is and we all run towards it.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sting's P.O.V.*<strong>

We finally found the path. Thank goodness, now we can find the hideout easily. I don't want to get lost nor being chased by the monster, though we can beat them easily, but, Aria doesn't want to.

Speaking of Aria, she's been odd ever since we arrive to this town. Like, she been blushing around me, plus she's being more nice than the usual. Also, I've been noticing, she's been glancing to me, just like now. When I timing her gaze, I look back at her which she covers by looking around like she's searching over something.

_'Does she starting to like me?' _I suddenly thought as I brighten up. _'Nah, that's impossible…for now,' _I quickly contradict my first thought as my big smile turn into a small smile and my eyebrows curved downward.

Aria can't be in love with me, I never done something cool in front of her. Well, if you include all those comforting times, that's just it. I never shown her my cool side, that's why this mission is my chance to show off.

I nod my head as I cross my arms and close my eyes and imagine Aria's reaction when I show her my fighting skills.

"What are you smiling at?" I was snap out when I heard Aria's voice. I quickly look at her and saw her looking at me in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I said, what are you smiling at? It's kinda creepy though," she said as she furrowed her eyebrows. I blush as I shake my head.

"Nothing. Just thinking that after this mission, let's eat lots of food," I quickly answer.

Aria look at me with deadpanned face as she turn her head and walk very fast. I heard Lector laughing while following Aria by flying.

We continue to walk and walk until we finally reach the bottom of the mountain. We immediately search around to see any house or shack. Looking around quietly so no one can hear nor see us.

"Sting-kun, Aria-chan, I found a house," I heard Lector whisper.

Aria and I both look at Lector who is waving his paw, while the other is pointing to his side. We both head where he is and look where he was pointing.

He's right, there's a house. I use my Dragon abilities, hearing, smell, okay scratch the smell, I just smell something horrible inside the house.

"Hahaha! We got a good haul last night," I heard a deep man voice said.

"The town folks are really furious, hehehe.. they can never catch us," another man voice but this is more high.

"Heh, we're bandits, no one can stop us," the guy who has the deep voice said. He's probably the boss.

"Boss, I heard last night from one of the town people that the Mayor just hired some mages yesterday to capture us," another guy said.

"Bwahahahaha! Oh really? Well, where are they now? Hah! They are probably lost in the forest. They never gonna make it here, but, if they did, well, we outnumbered them. And we're not just normal bandits," the boss said as everyone laugh with him.

A vein pops on my head, and I keep gritting my teeth trying to stop myself not to just barge in. _'They're underestimating us.'_

I keep glaring on the house when I heard something snap, I look on my side and saw Aria breaking twigs as a dark aura emitting on her and I could hear her laughing evilly.

"He-he-he, those bastards, I'll never forgive them for looking down on us," I heard Aria said with a very scary tone.

I gulped as I started to get scared on Aria. I saw on my side that Lector is shaking. Aria can be scary sometimes, just like Lucy when I first saw her become Erza#2. Aria turn her head on my direction which made me flinch as I could see her glares.

"Sting, no more plan, we'll beat the crap out of them. We'll show them that we can defeat them even though we're only 3," she said as she clench her fist.

When I heard her said that, it didn't made me scared more like I'm determined. _'She's right. Like hell we let them say anything bad to us mages.'_

I smirk as I nod to her and she nod back, then we both look at Lector and the three of us nod together and we get out on our hiding place and dash towards the door and blast it.

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal P.O.V.*<strong>

The bandits were all drinking for celebrating their great achievement last night, when their door blast and they all fly away, the others quickly hide and look where the door supposed to be was, only there's smoke, blocking the entrance.

"WHO'S THERE?" the boss shout as he hold his big axe.

No one answered, the bandits were very cautious, they were waiting. Footsteps can be heard, and the steps getting closer, then 3 silhouettes are appearing from the smoke.

The boss squint his eyes to see the silhouettes clearly, but, the smokes started to disappear, and there the 3 members of Sabertooth standing, more like the Exceed is flying.

"We're mages from Sabertooth!" Aria shout, "And we're here to arrest you for stealing things from the town!"

The bandits stare at them, then suddenly the boss started to laugh.

"AHAHAHA!" So I see you found our hideout. And what? Arrest us? Do you think we'll just say yes and let you take us to the station? Hah! Get real mages! You'll have to defeat us first!" the boss yank as he hold his axe and started to run towards them.

"Bring it on!" Aria shout as she smirk.

"Attack!" the boss shout and so, his underlings started to charge while holding different weapons.

Aria summon her katana, then attack the bandits who were close to her. Sting follow as he uses his White Dragon's Roar to the incoming enemies. Lector grab some metal and hit the heads of one of the bandits which fell unconscious.

Sting attacks their boss, but, was block by his big axe. They continue to attack each other and evade each other's attacks.

_'This old man is freaking strong! Expected from a boss,' _Sting thought as he block his opponent's attack.

"HOLY FIST!" Aria chant as she punch her fist which is glowing into the opponent's face and slash the others using her katana.

She heard a scream behind her, and immediately she bend down and swing her right leg to the bandit's foot which made him loose his balance and fell down and bump his head. Aria smirk, but it disappear right away as a lot more bandits appear.

_'Tsk, there are still more of them,' _she thought as she continue to attack her opponents. This time instead of using her magic she uses her martial art skills and her swordsman skills, to save some of her magic.

* * *

><p>The all-out fight continues, as Sting and Aria one by one defeat the bandits, and started to get tired. Though they both notice that something's odd on the bandits, even though they are getting fewer and the two mage had the advantage, the bandit's still has their smug look.<p>

That's when they got their answer, suddenly all their weapons started to shine and something burst out each of it and head towards the two. They immediately dodge, though some of the attacks hit them which results of bruises and cut.

The boss of the bandits started to laugh as they all continue to attack the two at the same time. Aria continue to block it very fast using her katana, while Sting tries to attack them using his Roar.

"They're using magic tools. This bandits are smart. They let us think they were disadvantage at first, while it was actually they were waiting for us to worn out," Aria said while slicing one of the attacks.

"Yea, but, not smart enough. You have a plan right?" Sting said as he glance to Aria.

"Oh? How'd you know?"

"Well, your face never show that you were giving up. And you've been smiling since they started activating their weapons," Sting reply as he smile to Aria.

"Heh, it's not actually a plan. All we need to do is destroy those weapons and they are nothing more than just ordinary bandits. And that's your job," Aria said as her free hand glows and moves it in front of Sting's face.

Sting look at Aria's glowing hand, then to her. He grin as he gets what Aria meant, and quickly he eats the light from Aria's hand which made the bandits look at them in surprise.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" the boss scream as he started to charge on Aria.

Aria turn her head and quickly swing her katana very strong and hit the axe of the boss. The axe suddenly fly away from the boss' grasp and hit the ground which shock the boss.

"Thanks for the treat," Sting said as he wipe his mouth and his grin never disappear as he joins his open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips.

"HOLY RAY!" Lights started to generate in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between Sting's fingers.

Sting separates his hands completely as he extend his arms in front of him and a large sphere form in front of him and number of white rays are fired towards all the bandits' aiming for their weapons.

Some of the weapons were completely destroyed, while the others just fly away. This froze some of them, and Aria took this as an opportunity as she charge towards them again.

This time the bandits were easily get defeated, and one by one again they were decreasing. Finally, they are completely in advantage, is what Aria thought, but it didn't last long.

"Halt you two! If not I don't know what I can do to your pet," the boss said.

Aria and Sting turn their and froze as they saw the boss holding struggling Lector around his neck and his other hand has a knife.

"LECTOR!" they both shout.

"STING-KUN! ARIA-CHAN! I'M SORRY!" Lector shout as he keeps on struggling even though he's trembling.

The boss laugh as he move the knife closer to Lector's neck. This made the two glare at him and grit their teeth.

"HAHAHA! I see you value the life of your pet," the boss said as his smug look returns again.

"Lector is not a pet!" Sting shout as he was about to charge.

"Uh-uh, that's not a good idea brat, if you want to see this cat disappear in this world." The boss moves the knife almost an inch from Lector's neck.

"Shit!"

"Be a good mages and kneel down. You girl, put down your sword!" the boss ordered.

Aria and Sting doesn't have any choice. Aria loosen her grip on her sword and it falls down between her and Sting, and slowly they bent down.

The boss smirk and his arm loosen up which Aria notice and grin as she kick her katana towards the boss and dashes right after. The katana hits the boss arm where he's holding the knife which made the knife fall. The boss look at his arm as blood started to come out.

"LECTOR NOW!" Aria shout as she continue to run towards them.

Lector snaps out and quickly get out on the man's grasp and right on time Aria is already in front of them and quickly grab both Lector and her katana as she kick the boss right through its stomach and sent flying towards the wall.

"Lector, you okay?" Aria asked the Exceed worriedly.

"Yes, thanks Aria-chan and I'm sorry. I let them capture me. That guy suddenly grab my wings and pull me down," Lector explain as tears started to form on his eyes.

"Don't cry Lector. Its fine, we're also careless," Aria said as she comfort Lector and pat his head while hugging him.

"LECTOR!"

"STING-KUN!"

Sting run towards them and hug Lector tightly. Aria smile as she watch the two, but, disappear right away as they still have a job to do.

"Lector, hide for a while. We'll take care of this guys," Aria said as the two finally pull apart.

Lector nods and fly away and hide behind the table, except for his eyes as he wants to watch the fight. Sting stand up and wipe his clothes to remove the dust as the bandits started to gather around them. They all glare at each other and again the fight continues.

* * *

><p>Every now and then Aria and Sting got the advantage, as they beat down the bandits, and thanks to Aria for refueling Sting's magic by letting him eat her magic, they never worn out. And only 50% of the bandits were the one's standing adding the boss who suddenly regained his conscious and grab his axe.<p>

Aria and Sting didn't mind, they can continue to fight all day as they are both strong and they are not really dealing with mages that can attack them with really strong magic.

The boss is now really furious, especially to what Aria had done to him, he glares to the Light mage who is busy fighting his underlings. His grip on his axe his very tight as he started to dashes towards Aria, and ready to hit Aria.

Aria who is busy and so focused on her opponents that is in front of her, she didn't notice that the boss was behind her and hit her head very hard.

"KYA!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Sting's P.O.V.*<strong>

I was punching and kicking the bandits when I heard a scream. I quickly recognize the voice and turn my head. My eyes widen when I Aria hits the wall and falls down.

"ARIA!" I shout as I run towards her, punching anyone who's in the way.

When I reach her, she's lying down on the floor with her eyes closed. I quickly hold her from her waist then her head, then suddenly I felt something wet on her head. I look at my hand and saw a red liquid covering my hand.

_'Blood?'_ I saw Aria slowly half open her eyes and look at me.

"Sting" is only what she said when she immediately close her eyes. I quickly panic as I try to shake her.

"Oi, Aria! Aria!" I call her name many times. I quickly place my head on her chest, and I could hear her heart beat, which made me feel relief.

I turn my head and glares to the one who hit Aria. The boss just look at me with his smug look.

"Lector!" I called my partner's name, and quickly he fly towards us.

"Lector, take Aria outside and treat her injuries. I'll finish this," I said without looking at him as anger is starting to control me.

"Okay, be careful Sting-kun," I heard Lector said as he fly down. I lift Aria so it will be easy for him to hold her behind and he quickly lift of and was about to fly outside when someone block them.

"White Dragon's Claw!" I chant as I punch the one who blocks the way and let Lector escape. I stand with the exit behind me as I activate my White Drive.

"I won't let you pass me. I won't forgive you for what you've done both to my partner and to _my_ Aria," I said as I glare at them and attacks them.

* * *

><p>"Huff, huff, finally it's over," I said as I catch my breath.<p>

I look down to the defeated bandits who I just finished tying up so they won't escape. I look around and see that the house is destroyed.

"Ugh, luckily, it's not any town folks house," I said as I scratch my neck, then I felt a pain on the side of my stomach.

They got me a while ago, though it's not that bad, I even had more painful injury during GMG. In the end I used my White Drive, though I don't want to, but, because they hit Aria I lose control.

_'Aria!'_ I quickly dash off outside to check on her and Lector.

I quickly found them as they were just under the big tree that is on the opposite side of the house.

"Lector!" I called my partners name as I run towards them and kneel down.

"Sting-kun!" Lector said with a smile.

"How's Aria?" I asked as I look at her unconscious body which is lying on the grass.

"I immediately treat her wounds, before she lose more blood. She's fine now, and just unconscious," Lector said and I felt myself felt relief as I look at Aria whose forehead and arms covered in bandages.

"Thanks Lector. I don't know what to do without you," I thanked him as I pat his head.

"No worries Sting-kun. And I guess, you defeated all the bandits," he said. I just nod.

"As expected of Sting-kun. Now, let's treat your wounds," he said as he grab some bandages and some alcohol.

When I was about to let him, I saw Aria's hand twitch I quickly turn my head and saw her brows furrowed.

"Aria!" I called out. And slowly her eyes started to open and she quickly hold her head as she started to get up. Then she look at me with her half opened brown eyes.

"Sting," before she could continue I quickly pull her towards me. Leaning my head on her shoulder as I wrap my arms around her.

I felt her stiffened, then slowly loosen up. I could feel myself shaking, as I remember her hitting the wall so hard. I totally panic that time, coz, I let her got hit. Then I remember that I promise Nick that I'll protect her, which I didn't do.

I felt something warm rubbing behind my back and then I felt Aria's head leans down on her side where my head is. Slowly, I stopped shaking, but, I didn't let go to her. I don't want to.

"Sting," I heard her talk, "I'm fine, you don't have to worry," she said in a very soft and sweet voice. I lift my head and place my hands on her shoulder.

"But, if I was looking then I could warn you. I should have protected you," I said without even looking at her as I hold her shoulder tightly. I heard her frown.

"Don't tell me you're blaming yourself when I was hit. It was my carelessness that made me wounded, I was too busy on the opponents in front of me that I didn't notice that old man was sneaking behind me. So stop blaming yourself," she scolded me.

"But, I promise Nick that I'll protect you! And yet, I didn't do it!" I shout which surprises both Aria and Lector.

I saw Aria cross her arms, then I glance up to see her glaring at me, I flinch, then Aria let out a sigh.

"Sting, I'm a mage, a Sabertooth mage. It's expected that I'll get injured since our jobs are really extreme and dangerous. I won't call myself a mage if I'm not prepared on that," she said with a serious tone.

I look at her brown eyes and I could see that she's really serious. I smile as I let go on her and apologize for being so pathetic. She shake her head as she told me that I don't need to apologize, it's natural to get worried on your friends, and I should not blame myself on whatever happened to her. I nod as I give her my biggest smile.

"So, what happened to the rest of the bandits?" she asked.

"I kick their asses after hurting you," I said as I make a proud pose. I heard her laugh which made me feel embarrass.

"I guess I should say Thanks?" she said. I didn't reply as I pout. I heard her laugh again, I look at my side as I cross my arms.

Then suddenly something soft and warm press on my cheek. I quickly turn around and saw Aria's face pulling away as she smiles at me and look to Lector and kiss him on the forehead. I put my hand on where I felt where that soft and warm is.

_'Did she just kiss me?' _I thought to myself. Aria seemed to notice my reaction and smile again.

"It's my way of saying thank you. Thanks for finishing the job, and thank you Lector for treating my injuries," she said as she continue to smile. My face suddenly warms up and quickly I hide it by turning my head. I heard Aria asking me if I'm fine. I told her I am and that we should wrap up and head back to the town when suddenly I felt the pain again on my side.

"Ah! Sting-kun, we haven't treat your wound," I heard Lector said worriedly.

"Eh?! Where?" Aria asked.

Then I suddenly I was turned around by none other than Aria as she scan me, then she found my wounds and quickly grab the bandage, the towel, and the alcohol to Lector. She immediately treat my wounds as she scold me for not saying anything. I just smile as I watch her wrapping my stomach with bandages while Lector place some patches on my arms.

When they were finally done, I rub Lector's head and at the same time I lean on Aria and kiss her on the cheek which surprises her and a blush crept on her face. I grin as stand up and offer my hand to her.

"It's my way of saying thanks," I said. Her blush deepens as she nod and grab my hand and I pull her up.

We went back inside as we have another problem, how will we take both the stolen stuffs plus the bandits back to the town. The three of us think of ways, but there's nothing on my mind that could solve our problem.

Aria walk outside the house, I was curious so I follow her, then I saw her went to the back and there was a cart. Aria told me that if they were stealing stuffs every night and they always walk back to their hideout, they probably have something to place their stolen goods since they said they got a good haul last night.

I was amazed when I heard her said that. To think she thought of that with just those few information. I quickly push the cart towards the entrance of the house. Lector and I place the stolen goods while Aria tied the bandits in one long rope and they are aligned in one single line, so they can walk by themselves.

When we are finally done, we all head back to the town with me pushing the cart and Aria holding the rope which is the one that tied the bandits.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 21~ How is it? Do ya like it? I was actually taking a break on doing my thesis, and tomorrow I have to go to my school to record one of the voices of one of our characters. That's why I decided to post a new chapter. It actually tired me out when I was writing the fight scene, I told to myself that I'll not write it too detailed, but, my hands isn't listening to me, it just keep on typing, typing and typing. Well, I don't mind, as I 'somehow' moved on from my break out on FT's Chapter 416, not fully, but, at least somehow.**

**Yay~ Thanks for the reviews, faves, followers and for reading my story~ Much appreciated it XD. Here's some chocolates~ this helped me calm down this past 3 days from THAT chapter XD**

**Ceria- Hihihi..glad you love it! Thanks~**

**Paul- Yes! At first I did thought that Lector will tell it Happy style but, I thought, Lector is more mature and well mannered than Happy so I change it. XD Haha! Glad you like that idea. Yes, they totally need it, and they will continue to be dense. About the new chapter, just like Master said to Doranbolt he's the type who will sacrifice himself, so when he sneak to the council he erase him memories of being a FT member so the council won't get suspicious on him, I guess Mashima-san just thought that so no one except for Master to know who really is. Plus, to surprise his readers. Regarding on Natsu being END and for Gray killing END, I really hope too, I wanted to know how will Mashima show it. I'm pretty sure Laxus, and the others will train individually like Natsu is going to do. I was thinking what after their individual trainings, Laxus will rebuild Fairy Tail and one by one the former members will join. XD Haha. Anyways thanks for the review~ and thanks for sharing your review on the latest chap. I totally like it.**

**Please don't forget to R&R and F&F~**

**And that's that~ See ya on the next chap~ :)**


	22. Cheers!

**A/N: Hiya~ Here's another chapter~ I'm updating while I still have free time~ xD Enjoy~  
>Sorry for any mistakes~ and I don't own Fairy Tail only the OCs~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Cheers!<strong>

***Sting's P.O.V.***

Finally the job is over. All we need to do is to take those bandits to the jail and then give back these stolen goods to the townsfolk. We've been walking for almost 20 minutes, I'm hungry. I turn my head and saw Aria reading a book while holding the rope with the bandits tied up. It is kind of weird that they are so quiet right now, they can easily escape us though.

"Sting-kun," I heard Lector above as he fly down until he is on my head level.

"What is it Lector?" I asked as I continue to push the cart.

"I've been wondering since a while ago, where did you get that cart?" Lector asked.

"Ah, it was on the back of the house. Aria was the one who found it. She said that, since the bandits stole lots of stuff almost every night so they probably have something to carry it other than the sacks since it is too heavy. And since the inside was total wreck after the fight there's nothing inside other than the bandits, some ruined chairs and table plus the defeated bandits, so she thought that there must be something like a cart for them to bring the stolen goods back to their hideout," I explain to him.

"So, Aria-chan look around the house and found one," Lector said. I nod my head as I look at the cart.

"But, what surprises me is that the stolen goods fits in the cart, even though it's thousands of them and I didn't had a problem to pile them up," I said as look from the stolen goods.

"Heh, of course. That's a magical cart, no matter how many things you put there it will fit, we hide it on the entrance of the forest and place all the things we stole in there and push it back to the hideout," I heard from behind us. I turn my head and saw the boss grinning. He was probably the one who said that.

"Well, you guys do have magical weapons, it won't be surprise if you have other stuff that is magic," Aria said while glancing on the boss, still holding her book.

"Though, I'm curious where you all got those weapons," she added.

The boss just smirk and didn't answer. I just shrug and look in front of me again as I continue to walk and push the cart. It seems that we still have a long way to go, luckily we haven't encounter any monster around here. I let out a sigh as I get hungry and hungry.

"Heads up." I quickly turn my head and an apple suddenly flying towards me. I catch it using my right hand, and I look at it then to the person who throw it.

"Good catch," Aria said with a smile. I blush and thanked her. I rub the apple on my pants and started to eat it.

As I eat my apple, I heard Aria sing. I don't know the song, but, it was beautiful. I smile as I listen to her voice, and I didn't notice that I already finished eating the apple.

When she was done, I heard some awed, I quickly turn my head and saw the bandits leaning to Aria, praising her for her beautiful voice. Aria thanked them with a smile, then suddenly they all started to talk like they were all good friends. A vein pops on my head as I watch them getting closer.

I look at the bandits and glare at them. They seemed to notice it as they flinch and move back. Aria tilt her head when they suddenly backed out. I quickly grab her wrist which surprises her and pull her on my side which results for the bandits to follows her since she still holds the rope.

"Sting?! What was that for?" she asked as I let go on her and check on the bandits if they were okay.

"So I could see you. We never know those guys might attack you so you could let go on the rope and they can escape," I said as I stop and look at her. She look at me with –what the heck- look.

"Sting, those guys won't escape, and they are only strong when they have their weapons, which you completely destroy a while ago right? So, they can't escape. Also, my grip is very tight, if you want let's switch, I'll push the cart while you hold the rope," she said as she hand over the rope.

I think about it for a moment, _'If I let Aria push the cart it would take long, since it's kind of heavy, but, if I let her hold the rope and the bandits found a chance to escape, then our job will be half done,' _I thought. Then I snap my fingers as I thought of another idea.

"How about I'll hold the rope, but the both of us will push the cart, then Lector will watch the bandits from above, and since my grip is tighter since I'm a guy, plus we can get out of the forest quickly," I said to Aria.

She thought of it for a moment then nods. I grab the rope and step on my side to give Aria some space. I look up to see Lector giving a thumbs up as he continue to watch the bandits. Aria and I started to push the cart with one of my hands holding tightly of the rope.

What surprises me is that the rest of the road was very fast, because after 5 minutes, we are already out on the forest. _'Why didn't I sense the other people? Oh well, at least we're at the town already, the job is almost over,' _I thought as we keep on pushing the cart.

Aria and I split up. Lector and I will take the bandits to the jail while she head straightly to the mayor's so she can tell the mayor we are done. Luckily, some Rune Knights came, probably the mayor asked them. I explain to them that they were the bandits and they were using magic tools. They got the situation and I hand over the bandits. Lector and I walk back to head to the mayor's.

When we arrived Aria and the mayor are already distributing all the stolen things. The mayor notice us, I reported that we hand over the bandits to the Rune Knights, and the mayor thanked us. Lector and I joined in handing over the things.

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal P.O.V.*<strong>

When they finally distribute all, the townsfolk offer them food which they gladly accept and started to eat. Afterwards, the 3 went to the Mayor's office to claim their reward, then that's when Aria notice in one of the rooms that there's a piano in the middle of the room.

The Mayor notice where Aria was looking and told her that it was an old piano of his younger brother. Aria walk towards the piano and scan it. It doesn't look like old, since it was shining and when she press one of the keys, it's on tune.

"I did say that it was old, but, I always keep it on shape, since my son used to play that," the mayor said before Aria could even asked.

"So, why is it in the Town hall?" Aria asked.

"Well, my brother bought a new one, and since it is still playable I thought that I place it here, so whenever my brother visit me here he can play it. But, he rarely visit here and he said that it is better to sell it, rather than letting it display here," he answer as he let out a sigh.

Aria looks at the mayor, then to the piano. Piano remembers her about her father, she remembers that whenever her father play she will sing along with her mother. She slowly lift her finger, and press one of the keys, and started to play, 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'

Sting, Lector and the Mayor were amazed when she started to play the piano. They listen to her play until it was over. They clap their hands and praise Aria.

"Oh, my lady, that was wonderful," the Mayor compliments Aria.

Aria bowed and thanked him. She said that she only knows the basic, but, her brother is better since he got a full lesson on it. The Mayor thought for a moment, then offer them the piano.

"Eh?! Oh no. We can't take it," Aria declines the offer.

"Oh please, take it. My brother and I would be happy, rather than letting it stay here as a display. At least you and your brother could play it. Also, the piano would be happy if someone can play him. And this is an additional payment," the Mayor insist. Aria frown and look at Sting. Sting notice Aria looking at him and smile.

"Why not? It would be a nice touch on the guild. And I'm sure your brother would be happy, right?" Sting said as he gives an ok. Aria nods and accept the offer. The Mayor thanked her quickly asked some of his men to take out the piano while he will give the reward to them.

The Mayor gave them their reward and escort them to the exit. However, they have one problem, they don't know how will they bring the piano back to the guild. Luckily, someone offer them a ride to his carriage. The old man said that he was heading to the town where Sabertooth is and he can give them a ride. Aria was grateful, while Sting was not, since it is a transportation.

Aria told him, he can sleep on the whole trip. It will only take 3 ½ hours using the carriage which Aria doesn't mind. Sting give in and helped the men to load the piano to the trunk.

After they bid their goodbye, they went in to the carriage and the old men hit his horses and they started to head off. And on cue, Sting is already on the verge of puking. Aria sweat-dropped and Lector let out a sigh while shaking his head as they watch Sting hanging on the open side of the cart.

Aria and Lector help him up and lay him on Aria's lap. Just like their trip on the train, Aria hums while caressing Sting's hair so he can sleep. And without a delay, his face is turning to its original color and slowly he finally calms and drift into sleep.

Lector and Aria chuckle as they watch Sting, then Lector let out a yawn and sleep on Sting's stomach. Aria just smile and look outside and see lots of trees, flowers as a wind passed by, then she remember something that she heard during fighting the bandits. The time after she was hit and she felt someone dragging her, before she fell unconscious she heard Sting's voice one last time, about not forgiving the bandits and for hurting his partner and _his_ Aria.

She look down to see Sting's sleeping face, as the words keep repeating on her head, bugging herself what it means. She shook her head so she can forget it, but, it can't. She take out her headphone and started to listen to wander off her mind away from those words, and after a couple of minutes, she too drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Aria felt someone shaking her. She slowly open her eyes and rub it before looking to the one who wakes her up.<p>

"Oh, young lady, glad you're awake. We're already here," the old man said while smiling to Aria.

Aria blinks her eyes until her sight is adjusted and look outside and saw their guild's name plate. She grin and quickly wakes up Lector and Sting. The two finally woke up and Sting dashes out to the carriage and stretch himself.

Aria also came out and stretch her arms, then she notice that it's almost sunset. She look at Lector and told him to call someone inside the guild to help on carrying the piano inside the guild. Lector make a salute pose and run towards the guild.

"Sting, let's take out the piano off the carriage," Aria said to Sting which he obliged to do.

With the help of the old man, they carried down the piano, and right on time, Orga, Rufus, Nick, Yukino and Rogue came. The 5 was surprise on what the trio brought back, especially Nick.

"Aria-chan, where did you get that piano?" Nick asked as he walk around the piano. Aria grin and made a peace sign.

"Hehe, the mayor gave it to us as an additional reward," Aria said excitedly.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Nick said as a big smile crept on his face.

Nick's eyes suddenly sparks, as he look at the beautiful instrument. And grins as he remember that he was about to talk Aria to buy a piano for the guild. He continue to examine the piano as he began to mesmerize. Aria and Yukino let out a giggle and quickly drag Nick away from the piano while Orga, Sting, Rogue, Rufus and the old man carry the piano inside the guild.

The whole guild was surprise on the unexpected souvenir the trio got, and they all quickly examine it when the 5 men finally place it on the hall.

"Thank you for giving us a ride and help us carry the piano, sir," Aria thanked the old man as she bows.

"Hahaha! It's alright. Glad I could help two youngsters and their fellow cat," the old man reply while rubbing his head.

Sting and Lector thanked the old man with a smile. Aria went to send the old man out of the guild, and give him some food and drink as a thank you which he gladly accept. Aria watch as the carriage take off until it disappear on her sight.

She went inside and saw Nick examining every crook of the piano. She let out a small laugh as she walk and stand next to Yukino.

"Nick-kun is already in love with the piano," Yukino said as she look at Nick. Aria let out a sarcastic laugh.

"It seems like it," Aria said as she stare at her brother with a half close eye.

"But, it sure is coincidence that you brought a piano Aria-sama," Yukino said as she look at Aria.

Aria raise an eyebrow as she look at Yukino.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked.

"Well, you see, yesterday, Nick-kun just played a piano yesterday at the plaza," Yukino answer leaving out the detail of her and Nick went out together.

Aria stare at Yukino's brown eyes, which made Yukino feel nervous. Aria could feel something there is more on the story. Before she could even say a word, she heard Nick calling her.

"Aria-chan! You know, it is kind of coincidence that I just thought of telling you that if we can buy a piano and place it here," Nick said as his smile still plaster on his face.

"You know, Yukino just said that it is coincidence, because you just play one yesterday at the plaza," Aria said as Sting and Rogue walk towards them plus the Exceeds.

Nick blush when he heard that and scratch his cheek, and avert his eyes. Aria just raise her eyebrow more, _'Why is he blushing?' _she thought as she look at Nick. She heard a giggle and turn around and saw her older cousin. She was surprised when she saw Lucy, _'When did she arrive?' _

"Nick, don't you have something to say to Aria-chan?" Lucy said as she grin and wiggle her eyebrow.

Aria look back to Nick who is now beside Yukino and Yukino's arms are wrap around Nick's right arm and they both are blushing. Aria and Sting's eyes widen as they look at Yukino and Nick's face then to their arms, and back and forth.

"NO WAY! YOU GUYS ARE AN ITEM NOW?!" Aria and Sting both shout at the same time.

Rogue covers his ears while Lucy let out another giggle as Nick and Yukino nods slowly. Aria's jaw drop, while Sting clench on his blond hair and look on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sting's P.O.V.*<strong>

"No way, I feel like I was been defeated," I said as I feel dismay.

Not because Nick and Yukino are already going out, I'm totally happy to them. What made me feel defeated is, Nick already asked Yukino, despite for his shyness.

I heard some snickers and look at my side and saw Rogue and Lucy looking at me with a smug look on their face.

"Looks like Nick has more balls to ask the girl he likes, than to someone I know," Rogue said while looking down at me with his smug look still on his face.

I glare at him as I know he meant me. I let go on my hair and cross my arms. I know what he meant. Yes, I'm too slow, but, I have my reason. Aria just got broken hearted, and I don't want to push myself to her while she still think about Natsu-san.

Though, right now, I don't know. Aria is being usual, except those odd times I found her glancing at me. I glance at Aria who is still too shock on her brother's announcement. She finally close her mouth, but her eyes is still wide. Could it be she's against on Nick and Yukino's relationship?

"So Sting, are gonna confess next?" Rogue whisper to me. I roll my eyes as I huffed.

"Whatever," I mumble which he heard and let out a chuckle. I'm not in the mood to argue with Rogue, because it will end up him being the winner anyway.

I still look at Aria, Yukino and Nick. And the two seemed to be uncomfortable on the silent treatment of Aria. I let out a sigh, as I feel that nothing will happen unless someone started it. I straighten my back and grin to the newly couple as I place a hand on Aria's shoulder which surprises her.

"Congrats you two! Even though I was shock a while ago, I knew this day would come. I just didn't expect that Nick will beat me first on asking the girl he like. Hahahaha!" I said comically to erase the tension.

Yukino and Nick look at me as their smile widens and laugh with me. I look at Aria and wink at her, then I saw a faint pink on her cheek and let out a sigh and smile.

"Congratulations Nick, Yukino! Sorry about that, I was too shock, because my brother has finally had the courage to asked the girl he likes," Aria said as she wiggle her eyebrows which made Nick blush.

Everyone laugh including me as the twins started their usual teasing, which Aria won this time. I clap my hands to get everyone's attention and they all look at me.

"Well, then let's have a party for the two new couple of the guild!" I shout as I raise both my fist in the air, and everyone cheer.

"Well, then, let's start Nick playing the piano!" Aria shout, and everyone agrees and started to cheer for Nick.

Nick on the other hand suddenly feel shy and scratch his cheek. Aria who is so hyper started to push Nick towards the piano. I mentally laugh as I watch them, just a while ago Nick can't stop staring and can't get away from the piano, but now, he just started to feel shy going near it.

Aria successfully place Nick in front of the piano and let him sit on the chair. However Nick was panicking, he don't know what he'll play. A vein pop on Aria's head the whisper something to him which I hear loud and clear. Nick look at her with a grin and nods.

Aria gives him a thumbs up before walking away from him and stand next to me and Yukino. Nick scan around and stop to us and look at Yukino, and he smile at her and begin to hit the keys.

Everyone gasp as they all know the song, it was _Just the way you are _by Bruno Mars and they all turn their heads and look at Yukino who suddenly get blush when everyone grins. Then faintly, Aria started to sing the lyrics and one by one everyone joined her. Some still looking at Yukino while the others close their eyes getting to feel the lyrics while some look at Nick's awesome piano skills.

When the song was finished everyone clapped their hands for Nick for his awesomeness and to Yukino. I look at my side and saw Aria nudging Yukino on her arm, then Lucy push Yukino towards Nick and everyone cheer for them to kiss.

At first, Nick was refusing, but, Yukino suddenly pull him towards her as she capture Nick's lips and everyone was roaring with cheer then Orga whistle, while Rufus said he memorized it. When they pull off I raise a bottle of booze and shout, "Cheers!"

Everyone raise their own mugs and bottles and repeat what I said and the party has started.

* * *

><p>The party continued for 3 long hours straight and during those times I was separated to Aria and the others as Orga and I started a drinking contest which results for me the winner. The booze was not high in alcohol so I'm not yet drunk. I look around the guild to check on Rogue and the others, then I saw them at the bar and what I witness almost gouged out my eyes.<p>

A blushing Lucy was clinging on Rogue, sitting on his lap and both her legs are wrap around his waist. A red faced Nick was flirting with a flustered Yukino. And sitting on a chair is Aria who is holding a mug which I could smell booze with a brunette hair woman sitting next to her who is Cana-san holding a barrel of booze watching the scene. Aria was smiling while Cana-san was laughing.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 22~ How is it? It's a little boring I guess? I hope not. Anyways, FT 417 is out and it's the silent chapter only. Though I don't mind that but, I wanted to know what happens next! And that would be next week! Man, so much for the wait last week. -.-**

**Thank you for the reviews, followers, and favorites everyone and silent readers~ please continue to support this story until the end. I would really appreciate that. :) And I hope everyone is doing well on their Mid-Terms~ to those who have that is. :)**

**Paul- Hahaha! Now that you mention about Lector being captured, indeed it has the same from Happy, I never thought that it was almost the same. Is there something you want to be clarify, though, I won't say anything about the fight, coz I suck on writing that. Well, about Sting, yes, for lobe anything can happen. Hahaha! Thank you so much for the review~ Totally love it~ And thank you for the great support! I'm glad you still love this story :D**  
><strong>P.S.- I still have half a year stock in here, plus my classmate gave me some, because she went out of the country last Christmas vacation and we just saw each other today after the vacation :))<strong>

**Please R&R and F&F! Much appreciate it and helps me to motivate to write the next chapter right away :D**

**So that's it! See ya on the next chapter~**


	23. A Lousy Confession

**A/N: Hiya~ Another chapter! I quite enjoy typing this chapter. Hope everyone will enjoy~**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes and I don't own Fairy Tail except the OCs~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: A Lousy Confession<strong>

***Normal P.O.V***

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" Sting shout as he watch the scene.

Cana & Aria look at him still holding their mugs or, to Cana her barrel. Cana grin and wave her right arm.

"Oh! Saber's Master! Your party is awesome it's full of booze!" Cana shout then continue drinking booze at her barrel.

Sting walks towards the two mages as he still watch the two pair of couples.

"Ne Rogue-kun~ I'm hungry~ Feed me please~" A drunkard Lucy purr as she glance up on Rogue like a cute doggy.

Rogue just did what Lucy asked and feed her like a baby. Lucy was pleased when Rogue did it.

On the other side, Nick who still holding Yukino on her waist and the other hand is on her chin.

"Oh gorgeous, have I ever told you you're so beautiful?" Nick said in a flirty tone which made Yukino blush as she open and close her mouth.

Sting sweat dropped as he finally stand beside Aria and look at the two ladies who still continue drinking.

"Just what happened? How the hell Nick and Lucy get drunk?" Sting asked the two.

Cana and Aria both lower their mug/barrel and look at Sting and smirk. Cana change her sitting position into crossing both her legs on the chair while hugging her barrel.

"Hahaha! Just some drinking contest," Cana said as her face becoming redder due to drinking booze.

* * *

><p><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>

Aria, Lucy, Rogue, Nick and Yukino are all sitting on one table as Sting left them and hang out with Orga when someone suddenly hug Lucy behind which surprises the blond.

"Yoh! Why didn't you invite me on your party?" A woman voice whine.

Everyone look behind Lucy while Lucy turn her head with a blush on her face and she's struggling to take off the arms around her.

"CANA!" Lucy shout when she saw her brunette friend.

Cana let go and cross her arms as she pout.

"Lucy, you're so unfair, why didn't you tell me there's a party here at your boyfriend's guild? If there's a party there's a booze!" She shout as she look around to search for her beloved booze.

Lucy huffed, Rogue and Nick sweat dropped, Aria and Yukino giggles as they watch Cana in amusement.

"I'll grab some then," Yukino said as she was about to stand up when Aria halt her.

"I'll do it Yukino, you should stay here, it's a celebration for you and Nick anyway," Aria said as she stand up and wink on the two.

"Woah, what is this celebration you're talking about, huh?" Cana asked as she wiggle her eyebrows.

"Nick and Yukino are going out~" Lucy squeal as she clasp her hands. Cana look at the two said couple as she grin.

"Really? Congrats on you two, since when?"

"Just yesterday, Mira and I match make them, hihihi," Lucy answer as she wink at Cana.

"And you never told me? Geez, first the party, now this juicy news? And here I thought we're friends Lucy, after we've been through all this time? Especially on the S-Class Test," Cana pout as she fake feeling hurt.

Lucy roll her eyes as she lean her head on her hand.

"Here's the booze~" Aria sang as she place a box full of bottle of booze and some mugs on the table.

Cana look inside the box and furrow her eyebrow and stomp towards the kitchen. Everyone follow her using their eyes as they raise an eyebrow. Then suddenly 5 barrels of booze roll out of the kitchen and bumps on their table followed by Cana while carrying two more barrels and place it down next to the table.

"Yosh! This is enough. Let's drink!" Cana shout as she start to drink right from the barrel.

Lucy face palmed, as she feel embarrassed to her friend. Cana notice that no one follows her, she thought for a moment then she thought of a bright idea.

"Hey the three relatives, let's have a drinking contest," Cana suggest.

Lucy, Aria and Nick look at her as their eyes widens.

"Huh?! NO WAY!" Lucy and Nick said at the same time while Aria's eyes started to shine.

"COOL! I'm in! I never try drinking booze before," Aria said excitedly. Lucy and Nick look at her with confuse look while Cana grins and swing her arm on Aria's shoulder.

"Hahaha! Great, someone who knows fun," Cana said as she look at Lucy and Nick.

"Wait, Aria-chan are you sure about that?" Nick asked as he don't like the idea.

"Of course! It seems fun and I'm curious too," Aria reply as her eyes still shine on the contest.

Lucy and Nick look at each other as they know that Aria is already curious and won't stop until her curiosity disappear.

"Yosh, now Lucy, Nick come on, don't be such a party pooper," Cana said as pull out her arm on Aria and place it on Lucy then the other is to Nick.

"No!" Lucy simply said as she cross her arms.

"Geez, Lucy come on, just this once," Cana insist.

Lucy gulped as she look at her boyfriend asking for help. Rogue notice Lucy's gaze to him and smile at her.

"Why not Lucy? I'm also curious how strong your tolerance is," Rogue said as he approve.

"See Lucy, even your boyfriend is okay with it. I won't take a no~" Cana said as she give a mug of booze the three.

"Rogue~ I thought you're on my side," Lucy whine as she slumps her head to her boyfriend's arm.

Rogue just let out a chuckle as he drink some whiskey that just magically appear in front of him. Lucy pout but give in and told Cana she's in. Cana pumps up as while she is whining to Rogue Aria somehow convinced her brother to join them.

"Okay, Shadow boy and Yukino, you two will be our watchers. Whoever stand last is the winner," Cana said as she look at Rogue and Yukino.

Rogue sweat dropped on his nickname but let it go while Yukino just nod. Lucy, Nick and Aria holds their mug while Cana holds one barrel as they wait for Yukino's signal.

"Ready? Set. GO!" Yukino shout and the 4 started to gulp down their drinks.

"Blegh, so bitter," Nick said as he wipe his mouth and make an annoy face.

"Really? I think its fine," Aria said as she grab a bottle and pour some booze on her mug and drink again.

"Ugh, what do I get into this?" Lucy asked to herself as she drink another mug.

"Hahaha! Just for fun!" Cana reply to Lucy as she continue to drink the whole barrel.

Rogue and Yukino watch them in amusement as the four continue their contest. Lector and Frosch came to stop by and watch the four but got bored and went off somewhere to eat food.

* * *

><p><strong>After an hour<strong>

Cana is on her 15th barrel, she asked Yukino to get her more, when she heard someone giggling. She stop and look at her side and saw Lucy holding one of the bottles as her face is beet red and her eyes is half closed.

Cana's face has also a shade of red but not as red as Lucy's. Lucy stand up and head towards her boyfriend who is sitting on the opposite side while stumbling and fall on Rogue's lap which surprise him.

"Rogue-kun~" Lucy purr her boyfriend's name as she place her hands on Rogue's hair and started to play with it.

"W-what is it Lucy?" Rogue stutter as he look at his girlfriend's eyes who's staring at him softly.

Lucy didn't answer as she continue to stare at her boyfriend until she smiles and lower her hand until her arms rest on his shoulder.

"Pet me~" she said as she lower her head and waits for Rogue to do it.

Rogue raise an eyebrow as he tries to process what Lucy asked and do it slowly, then he heard her purr and she look up while grinning.

"Yay~ Rogue-kun is petting me~" she said like a baby.

Rogue's eyes twitch as a blush crept on his face as he feel embarrassed on what he is doing to his girlfriend. Lucy change her position as her back leans Rogue's chest and she is facing on the table and grab a spoonful of Fried Rice that Yukino cook a while ago and turn around to face her boyfriend.

"Here Rogue-kun, say Aah~" Lucy said as she is trying to feed Rogue. Rogue sweat dropped as Lucy still waiting for him to do what she asked to do.

"Lucy, I-I'm okay, I'm not hungry," Rogue said not being rude. Lucy lowers her arm as tears started to come out on her eyes and lowers her head.

"*sniff* Rogue-kun doesn't like me feeding him," Lucy said in a very gloomy tone as she turn her head and slump her head on the table.

This panic Rogue as he hear Lucy's sniffles. Rogue turn his head left and right looking for someone to help him, apparently no one seems to help him. He let out a sigh as he feel defeated.

"O-okay Lucy, you can feed me. Aaah!" Rogue said as he open his mouth waiting for Lucy to feed him.

Lucy turn her head and her eyes brightens and a smile crept to her face when she saw Rogue's mouth open. She scoop another one since the one she scoop a while ago dropped and slowly insert the spoon to her boyfriend's mouth.

Rogue closes his mouth as he chew and swallow the food. He look at Lucy and give her a sweet smile so she won't get depress again.

"Waaii~ Rogue-kun ate it~" Lucy sang as she clap her hands, then she scoop again and feeds it to Rogue who just go what Lucy wants as he doesn't want to see Lucy being depress.

And that's when he regretted that he let her join the drinking contest. Rogue made up his mind that he won't let Lucy drink booze ever again.

Lucy continue to ask Rogue do some things for her which Rogue obliged to do. Cana smirk as Lucy is down, she felt someone tugging her she look at her other side and saw Aria tugging her. Aria still on her normal state look at Cana and grin.

"Look Cana-san, Nick is also drunk," Aria said as she points to the bar where in Nick is walking while swaying, and stop when he is face to face with Yukino who is preparing another dish.

Yukino jumps when she heard something slammed on the bar she look up and saw a beet red faced Nick smirking while looking at her. Yukino tilt her head and smile.

"Hi Nick-kun, do you need anything?" Yukino asked. Nick hiccup as his right hand reach Yukino's face and slowly pull it towards him.

"Yes, you gorgeous," he said which made Yukino blush, Cana and Aria spit their booze and jaw dropped, and Rogue coughed and turn his head as they heard what Nick said.

"Uh? What did you say Nick-kun?" Yukino asked again. Nick smirk and lift Yukino and pull her down next to her and he kneels down and hold one of her hand and kiss it.

"I said, I want you, gorgeous. Oh your hand is so soft and smooth, I always wanted to hold it again, ever since we were kids," he said as he caress Yukino's hands which made Yukino blush more.

Nick stand up and wrap one of his arms on her waist and the other on her hair, brushing it.

"And your hair, it's so soft and silky, and it smells like lilies," he said as he sniff her hair.

Cana let out a loud laugh as she hold tightly on her barrel while Aria's eyes twitch in annoyance as she watch her brother flirting to her girlfriend like a playboy.

Nick continue to tell Yukino everything about her body when Cana look back to Aria who went back to drinking.

"Hoho~ it looks like that were the only two left," Cana grins as she elbow Aria. Aria glance at her and lower her mug.

"It seems like it, although I'm kind of surprise that they got drunk just drinking 3 bottles of booze," Aria said as she look at Rogue and Lucy who are now kissing on the side and Nick and Yukino dancing tango, with Nick leading Yukino.

Cana laugh as she swings an arm on Aria's shoulder again.

"I like you kid, you're not even drunk yet after drinking 10 bottle of booze. You can be my drinking buddy," Cana said as she grins at Aria. Aria smile and just nod.

"Well then, why not we change our spot so we can have a better view of these two couples," Cana said as she stand up and bring all the booze with her and Aria following her.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

><p>"And so, we stay here for the whole two hours still drinking as we watch them and you came into the picture. I'm kind of impress that Aria is still not drunk," Cana finally finished explaining as her face is so beet red and went back to drinking.<p>

Sting stare at her with a bewilderment look then to Aria whose face is pink and still drinking booze.

"And, how many bottles have you drink?" he asked Aria.

Aria glance up at him and he could see that Aria's eyes is a little fuzzy, Aria grins.

"25 bottles!" Aria shout. Sting gawked when he heard that and he quickly grab the mug and take it out on Aria's grasp.

"HEY! Give me that! I'm still drinking!" Aria shout as she glare at Sting and trying to get her mug.

"Uh uh! No more for you, or you might get drunk," Sting argue as he trying to keep the mug away. Aria pout as she cross her arms.

"I'm fine, see? I'm not even drunk yet. And I'm sure I won't," Aria said as she give up on getting the mug and drink directly on the bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>After another hour<strong>

***Sting's P.O.V.***

"STING! Where's the booze~? *hick*" A vein pop out on my head as I heard Aria whining of booze.

"I said there's no more. You have enough of booze. I told you, you will get drunk," I said as I grunt.

I heard her huffed then suddenly I felt something banging behind me.

"Sting you jerk! I'm not drunk! I want booze! Give me more!" Aria shout as she continue banging on my back.

Why? Because I'm carrying her behind me because she's too drunk now. After all the warnings I gave her a while ago, here's the outcome, she really did get drunk.

The party ended 30 minutes ago and that's when Aria get drunk and our booze are almost out of stock so we let a drunk Cana-san go back to Fairy Tail before she empty our storage and we all head home.

We are in the middle of walking back to street when Aria continues to whine of having more booze after drinking 20 more bottles of booze. Rogue is carrying Lucy in bridal style who is now sleeping on Rogue's arms, lucky him. Yukino is with us and Frosch and Lector were both carrying Nick who is still conscious and drunk and keeps on flirting with Yukino. And me carrying a very drunk Aria who keeps yelling and yelling.

I heard a chuckle on my side and glare at Rogue as he give me a teasing smile. I know what he is thinking. I'm not flattered that I'm carrying a drunk girl on my back even if it is the girl I love.

Note to self, I'll stay out the booze on Aria's grasp from now on or at least I'll constrain her on drinking too much.

The banging behind me finally stop, but I felt a weight behind me, she probably lean down and gave up.

"Why won't you give me?~" Aria whine. I let out a sigh as I don't want to argue on a drunk person. Then I felt her arms wrap around my neck and she snuggle behind me.

"You're so warm, I like your back," I heard her mumble. I blush on what she said and I heard some chuckles on both my sides.

I grunt as I know it was Rogue and Yukino. I quick my pace and walk in front of them.

"Ne Sting, why are you walking so fast?" I heard Aria asked.

"N-nothing, I wanted to go home very fast," I reply as I walk normally now.

"Eh, but, *hick* we need to take Yukino home," Aria said which reminds me. I turn my head and look at Yukino.

"Yukino, we'll take you home first okay?" I said to her.

"Oh Sting-sama, um, is it alright if I stay at your place for a while? Um, I want to take care of Nick-kun," she asked. I look at Rogue who look at me and nods. I smile and nods.

"Okay Yukino. And we're glad that you'll take care one of the drunks. Especially, I'm not good in taking care of one, since I'm usually the one who is drunk," I said comically.

Yukino smiles and nods as we all continue to walk and finally reach our place.

"Finally we're home," I said as I place Aria down on the couch who covers her eyes using her arms.

Everyone else enters. Rogue immediately went to his room with a sleeping Lucy and Frosch after laying Nick on the couch next to Aria and bid us a good night.

"Ugh, I think I want to puke," I heard Nick and quickly Yukino drag Nick to the bathroom so he can puke all he wants.

I went to the kitchen and pour some water on the glass and went to back where Aria is. I sit down next to her and hand her over the glass of water.

"Hey Aria, drink some water," I said.

Aria take off her arms and look at me lazily and grab the glass and drink the water in one gulp. She hand back the glass and give me a thanks. I smile at her and went back to the kitchen to put down the glass. There I saw Lector getting some water too, he said Yukino asked him to give to Nick.

After that, I told Yukino that she can stay at the twin's room with Nick.

"How about Aria-sama?" she asked.

"She can sleep on my room while I sleep on the couch," I said.

She nods and thanked me, I help her carry Nick to their room and lay him on the bed. Yukino thanked me again and I bid her a good night. Before I close the door Lector halt me and told me he'll help Yukino on aiding Nick so I can aid Aria by myself.

I blush as I get what Lector is planning and before I could say anything he enters the room and bid me a good luck and close the door. _'The hell?!' _I let out a sigh as I went to the couch and carry a sleepy Aria to my room and lay her on my bed.

"Huh? This isn't my room," she said as she look around.

"It's mine, you can sleep here while I sleep on the couch," I said as I stand up and grab a spare of blanket and bid her a good night as I close the door not even waiting for her response.

I lay down on the couch as I place my arms behind my head and slowly I close my eyes when I heard a door opens and suddenly I felt something heavy flop down on my stomach.

I open my eyes and look down and saw a long brown hair on my stomach, I know very well who owns it. I slowly pull up as I pet Aria's hair.

"Aria, what's up?" I asked in a soft tone. Slowly her head pull up and saw tears on her eyes. I quickly panic as I saw it.

"Sting," she said, "don't leave me~" she whine as tears started to run down on her face.

"Huh?!" is the only this I said as I don't get what she just said.

"I said, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone, first Weissloggia, then Mom and Dad, then Lucy-nee, then Nick and now you. I don't have someone on my side anymore, wah!" she wail as she let go on my stomach and covers her eyes.

I was shock on what she just said, leaving her by herself? Where the heck did she got that? I went down and sit on the floor as I place my hand on her shoulder.

"What are you talking about? You're not alone, Lucy and Nick are here right?" I said as I look at her. She slowly lower her hand and look up at me, I could see there's still a pink color on her cheek, which means that she is drunk, could it be because of that?

"I am! Lucy-nee has Rogue and she's busy with him, and now that Nick is going out with Yukino, he too will leave me and will always hangs with her," Aria said as she continue to cry.

_'So that's what it's all about,'_ I thought to myself. She **is **feeling lonely. I understand what she feels, I'm like her when Rogue and Lucy started to date and Rogue is always together with Lucy. I gently pull her towards me and hug her tightly.

"I know what you feel Aria, I'm used to be like that too. When Rogue and Lucy were going out for almost one month, I feel lonely, but, when you and Nick came I'm not lonely anymore, because hanging out with you guys is fun. _'Hanging out with you is fun,'_ I add that on my thought. I rub her back as I comfort her. She look up on my face with a teary eye.

"Really?" she asked. I let out a chuckle as I wipe her tears.

"Yup. And I promise you that even Lucy and Nick is busy on their lovers, they won't leave you alone," I said as I smile at her.

"How about you? You won't leave me right?" Aria asked. I froze on what she asked. Is she serious on that? My smile widens as I know very well my answer on that.

"Of course. I promise I won't leave you," I said as I raise my right hand.

Her eyes started to shine and her mouth curved up as she smile showing her white teeth. Then I saw her hand move up until it's on our faces.

"Pinky promise?" she said. I let out a soft laugh as I place my right pinky on her pinky and wrap it.

"Pinky promise," I said as we shake our pinkys.

When I pull out my finger she quickly wrap her arms around my chest which surprises me.

"Thanks Sting, I know I could trust you," she said and I could feel my face warms up.

"Okay, there I promise, let's go sleep. Go sleep to my room," I said as I pull her up then I felt her grip my hand.

"Please sleep next to me. I don't want to sleep alone," she said as she glance up with a puppy eyes.

My face warms up more on what she just said, _'Wait, wait, wait, wait. She didn't mean like __**that. **__She just want someone next to her so she won't feel lonely,' _I thought as I remove that other thought.

"O-okay," I only said as she grins as she pull me towards my room. I grab my blanket and when we enter my room, I just let the door open, and Aria notice it and close the door.

I quickly went to one of my closet and grab the spare futon.

"Aria, you sleep on my bed while I'll sleep on the floor okay? And don't say that I'll sleep next to you," I said as lay down the futon.

"Okay~ if that's Sting wants," Aria said. I let out a sigh, as she didn't argue with me. I finally lay my futon neatly, and place down my blanket, and when I was to grab some pillow on my bed. I heard Aria speak.

"Ne Sting, I've been meaning to ask you something since we end our job," she said. I hum as I response so she knows I'm listening to her.

"That time after I got hit from the bandits, what do you mean 'my Aria'?" I froze as she asked that. I slowly lift my head and stare at her half open brown eyes. _'Did she heard that?'_

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked as I try to pretend, and mentally slap myself for stuttering. I saw her pout and cross her arms as she went to my side and sit on the side of the bed where my arm is reaching a pillow.

"Don't lie to me Sting, I know what I heard, so why did you say, MY Aria?" she asked as she emphasize the word 'my'.

I mentally panic as I don't know how to answer that. _'Shit, should I lie? But, what if she thought that it was a lie? Ugh, what should I do?" _I look from my left and right as I try to think of my answer. I could see that Aria is starting to get impatient. I gulped as I stare at her half closed but fierce eyes.

I look down and let out a sigh, _'I think it's best to tell her the truth. I rather heard her dumped me than telling a lie to her.' _I thought as I mess my hair.

I lift my head, and sit next to her and look directly to her brown eyes. Well, she is drunk, she might forget this anyway, or not. I'll think about that tomorrow when she's not drunk anymore. I hold her hand and squeeze it as I answer her.

"You see Aria, I-I..I love you, probably since you came, but, I'm sure about my feelings during Christmas Party. That's why I was hurt when you said you're in love with Natsu-san. And during our job, that time I said that due to my anger on the bandits especially to the boss who hurt you. I was so mad that he hit you and didn't control myself. I don't know if you'll believe, but, this is what I feel to you, even if sometimes we argue and tease each other," I finally said it. I said it in one breath I pant as I continue to look at her.

She stare at me with wide eyes as she let go on my hand. I'm starting to panic again as I'm waiting for her response. However I didn't expect what she did next, she let out a giggle. I blush as I look down, I feel stupid confessing to her, she probably think it was a joke. Then I felt two warm hands on my cheek and lift my head and saw Aria smiling at me. I raise an eyebrow, but it disappear when she started to pinch both my cheeks.

"Ow, ow, ow…A-Aria, what are you doing?" I asked as one of my eyes is close and the other is looking at a grinning Aria. She stop and rub my aching cheek.

"Because you're frowning, like you're expecting I'll dump you," she said.

"But you are right?" I said. I saw her glare at me and pinch me again, which is really hurt.

"Don't jump into conclusions right away. Don't confess your feelings and think that you'll get dump without listening to the other party," she scold me. I tilt my head as I look at her in confusion, what does she mean? She seemed to notice my confusion as she huffed and hold my cheek firmly.

"What I mean is…I LOVE YOU TOO!" she shout the last 4 words which aches my ear and surprises me.

I stare at her as I try to process what she just said. Did she just said she loves me too? I'm not hearing anything? I feel my face burning as I repeat what she just said.

"I-is that true?" I asked as I try to confirm it.

I saw her pout, then slowly she leans her face to mine. _'Woah, is she doing what I'm thinking?' _I gulped as Aria's face is getting nearer and there's only an inch gap between our lips. Slowly Aria's eye close and I wait for the contact, but suddenly Aria collapse next to me and slowly her hands let go on my cheek.

I'm still on my position, looking where Aria was a while ago when my face is burning more. I look at my side, where Aria is laying and I saw her shoulder moves up and down and hear her steady breathing.

"Ha-ha-ha," I let out a nervous laugh as I watch Aria sleeping soundly next to me. _'What the heck just happened?' _I thought as I brush my hair using my hand.

She was probably drunk when she said that, which means that she probably didn't mean what she said. I felt a pain on my chest as I thought of that. I shake my head as I ignore my pessimistic side.

"I guess, it's time to sleep," I said as I was about to stand up when I feel something heavy pulling me back to the bed. I look down and saw my arm tangled on Aria's arm. It was probably when she collapse.

When I was untangling it, I saw her hand hold mine and her hold is very tight. I try to take it off, but with no avail. I run my free hand on my hair as I have only one choice.

I adjust Aria as I lay her more on the other side of the bed and I cover her up with my blanket. And I grab the spare and cover it to me as I lay down next to her. As I'm trying to sleep, I thought of Aria's confession to me, wondering if it's real.

"She is drunk, and sometimes drunk people doesn't mean what they say, or they were saying the truth," I mutter to myself. I don't know what kind of a person Aria is when she is drunk, except that she can be a cry baby and wail things that makes her sad.

I felt Aria snuggle closer to me and look at her and saw that she is wearing a smile on her face. I let out a chuckle and shake my head as I close my eyes.

"I guess, I'll know it tomorrow morning," I said to myself as I thought that tomorrow is gonna be a loooong day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 23~ How is it? Do ya like it? I hope you guys are. :) I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I'm so excited to post it. I don't know if I'll ever update right away, but, I'll try~**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, followers and to those silent readers~ I'm really happy for your support :) Please continue to support my story~**

**Paul- the last part is intentional, because the whole thing is being explain to this chapter. Well, there are times that twins can think a like. Indeed, I want the two to be dense on the feelings of the other to them. Hahaha! Indeed, it would be a waste if it's at Fairy Tail. I know it is monotonious, I kinda feel bad on that chapter. -.- Anyways thanks for the review~ Hope you like this one. :)**

**Please R&R and F&F~!**

**Well that's all for now! See ya on the next chapter~**


	24. Forgotten

**A/N: Hiya~ Another chapter has arrived! Enjoy~  
>Sorry for any mistakes and I don't own Fairy Tail only the OCs!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Forgotten<strong>

***Rogue P.O.V.***

"KYAAAA!"

I instantly woke up after hearing that loud scream. I jump from my bed, not noticing my girlfriend were also awake and dash towards where the scream is.

The source of the scream is at Sting's room and when I reached the door knob, I could hear noises inside and something hitting. I quickly turn the knob and as I open the door, a pillow flying towards me. I quickly dodge the incoming pillow and look at the scene.

On the right corner of the room, Aria is standing there with her face has the same color of Erza-san's face plus she seems furious or embarrassed? Anyway, she was throwing pillows at Sting who is sitting on the bed his legs are covered by his blanket, and his arms covering his face as a defense on Aria's attack.

"YOU PERVERT! WHAT AM I DOING TO YOUR ROOM?!" Aria scream as she throws the last pillow. When she notice that she has nothing to throw she went to Sting and quickly punches him. Sting on the other hand is doing his best to defend himself on Aria's punch.

"YOU WERE DRUNK LAST NIGHT AND YUKINO IS STAYING WITH NICK AT YOUR ROOM, SO I PLACE YOU HERE AT MY ROOM!" Sting shout as he answer Aria.

They continue to bicker at each other as I let out a sigh. I quickly panic when I heard a scream, I thought that something bad happen to any of the girls, but, I think it was nothing. I heard some footsteps and when I turn my head I saw Lucy standing beside me still rubbing her eyes and her other hand is holding her head probably had a headache and still have hangover.

"Morning," I greeted her in a low voice and kiss her in the forehead. She look at me and smile.

"Morning. Ugh, headache. Anyway what's with the scream?" she asked as she shut one of her eyes and squint it, probably due to the pain in her head.

"That," is the only thing I said as I point the scene in front of us. She turn her head and we both watch the now one-sided fight, as Sting finally hold both Aria's arms and cage her in his arms.

"What's going on?" I heard a soft and tiny voice which belongs to our guest, Yukino.

Lucy and I both turn our heads as we saw Yukino with a worried face and a dizzy Nick trying to walk straightly and a flying Lector behind them.

"A lover's quarrel between the two not so called couple yet," I answer as they peek and sweat dropped on the scene.

Sting and Aria continues to bicker as Aria tries to get out on Sting's grasp which she successfully did and started to punch him again. I let out another sigh as I begun to irritate on the two's loud voices. I walk towards them, and stand between which surprised them and stop shouting as they both look at me.

"Okay, what's up? Why are you shouting so early in the morning?" I asked as I look both of them, turning my heads twice to see them.

"Well, I woke up when I felt I was hugging something hard plus something wrap on my waist and something heavy on my legs. When I open my eyes, the ceiling was the same, but, when I turn my head on my right I found that the stuffs were not either mine or Nick's. Then when I felt something warm hitting my neck and heard breathing on my left side, I quickly turn my head and saw Sting's sleeping face almost an inch to mine. And that's when I realize that I'm at Sting's room, sleeping next to him in a bed. And that's when I start screaming," Aria explain.

I turn my head to face my best friend as I look at him with a confused face. He look at me and a blush crept on his face and open his mouth.

"Well, Yukino said she wants to aid Nick, and so I let her sleep with Nick on their room, then I told Yukino that I'll let Aria sleep on my room while I sleep on the couch. So, I carry Aria to my room, and lay her down and then…" Sting cut off, as he lower his head and glance at Aria then at the door where Lucy and the others were. I raise an eyebrow, why isn't he continuing?

"And then, she suddenly grab my wrist and pull me towards her and made me her body pillow," he continued as his blush deepen.

I continue to look at him with my eyebrow still raised, he's keeping something, there's more on the story.

"Huh? I don't remember anything. Last thing I remember is when I was drinking with Cana-san, then Sting suddenly came and keeps nagging at me to stop drinking, and that's it. I didn't even realize that we went home," Aria said as her eyebrow furrowed and her hands clench her hair.

"Wha-? I knew it, she didn't remember anything, *sigh*" I heard Sting mutter so low which I was probably the only one who can hear it, even Aria seemed didn't heard it. I really need Sting to tell me everything later, right now is not the time.

"Aria," I called the female mage and she look up at me with a worried expression.

"I think, nothing happened anyway, and I'm sure you are used at Sting's accompany in sleeping, since last Christmas, you two slept at the floor next to each other right?" I said to calm her. She look at me with wide eyes with a blush on her cheek and lower her head, covering her eyes with her bangs and she slowly lower her hand as it flop down on her side as she slowly nod.

"Sorry for the commotion," she said in a lower tone. I smile as I pat her head.

"Ouch!" she said as she hold her head with one of her hand. She too probably had headache. I apologize at her which she said she's okay.

Yukino quickly went to her side with a glass of water with her. She gave it to Aria which Aria gladly accept and thanked Aria. Yukino just smile as Aria drink the water.

"Alright, it seems we're fine now. Anyway, since our cooks are not in a good condition to cook, I'll cook," I announced as I head out Sting's room.

"Oh, let me Rogue-sama, let me cook everyone's breakfast," I heard Yukino said. I look at her and shake my head.

"No Yukino, you're our guest and it is rude to let our guest do the cooking. I'll do it, just aid these three for their hangover," I said. She was about to protest, but my eyes told her not to, which she finally gave in and nods. I smile and thanked her. I look at Lucy who is holding a cup of water too and give her a quick peck on the lips which made her smile. I let her sit on the couch as I head towards the kitchen and tied up my head with a band on my arms and started to cook breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lucy's P.O.V.*<strong>

I flop down the couch as Rogue head straight to the kitchen. I heard some cracks which I assume from cracking the eggs. My head still hurts, but not much. I probably drank too much booze. It's been a while, the last time I drink that much was when we went to the beach to train for 3 months for the GMG.

I heard some footsteps heading towards me, then I saw Aria-chan, Nick & Yukino standing beside me and one by one, they sit down. Yukino sat next to me, then Nick sat next to Yukino on the other side of the couch. Aria-chan on the other hand, sat in front of us at the carpet.

"Ne Yukino, just what happened last night? I can't remember anything except we have a drinking contest with Cana," I asked Yukino.

Yukino look at me and blush while a smile crept on her face. I heard some giggling in front of me and found Aria-chan looking at me while grinning, a very scary grin.

"Lucy-nee, you're so cute when you're drunk. You keep asking Rogue to pet you or feed you or you feed him. You will cry when Rogue wouldn't do what you want. You were like a kid who wants attention from someone plus you were calling Rogue, Rogue-kun," Aria-chan explain while she giggle.

A blush crept on my face and look at Yukino who nods as she agree on Aria-chan's story. I quickly cover my face with my hands as I feel embarrassed.

"There's more Lucy-nee~" Aria-chan sang. I peak between my fingers as I wait for her to continue.

"After those, you've been kissing Rogue, not caring for anyone who can see you," she said which made me blush harder and I could tell that my face is already the same color of Erza's hair.

"N-no way! That really happen?" I asked as I can't believe Aria-chan's words, she might be lying and teasing me.

"It's true Lucy-sama. It was actually sweet and embarrassing," Yukino back up Aria-chan's words as she smiles at me.

I groan as I lean my head behind me on the couch. _'Seriously? What the heck I was doing?' _I thought to myself as I imagine what I've been doing when I was drunk. Ugh, I really have to apologize to Rogue…or not, perhaps he enjoyed it. Better ask him later.

I was snap out on my thoughts when I heard Aria-chan laughing and Nick stuttering. I straighten my sit as I look at the twins.

"What? I didn't heard what Aria-chan said," I said so she can repeat it. Aria-chan look at me, still has grin on her face.

"Sheesh Lucy-nee, you're spacing out again. I said, Nick is creepier when he's drunk. All night he was flirting with Yukino, calling her gorgeous, then he keeps describing every part of Yukino's body like her eyes, hair. Pfft..Seriously, I never thought Nick has that inside him," she explain as she glance at Nick then to Yukino who are both blushing so hard.

I let out a laugh as Aria-chan keeps telling how Nick flirts with Yukino which results for the two to bicker and Yukino keep trying to stop them.

"Well, it's not like you weren't drunk too Aria-chan. You keep on asking for more booze to Sting-kun last night while we were going back. You thought I didn't know huh? I'm somehow conscious that time," Nick said which made Aria-chan blush and this made Nick smirk as he cross his arms.

I grin as I look at Aria-chan, "Heh, is that so? And why is she asking more to Sting?" I ask as I became curious. Yukino let out a giggle as she answer.

"Well, Sting-sama was carrying Aria-sama, piggyback style, and she keep on asking for booze which irritate Sting-sama as he keep on telling her there's no more, and they continue to argue," Yukino answer which made me and Nick laugh on Aria-chan's drunk attitude.

"But, when Aria-sama finally gave up, she said that Sting-sama's back was very warm and she really like it," she continue which made me grin and wiggle my eyebrow to Aria-chan who is now the one who's blushing hard.

I heard some movements behind me, I glance and saw a certain blonde who is pretending he isn't listening.

"Is that true Sting? What Yukino said?" I asked so he can join us.

"Yea, every word," he reply and I found him in front of us sitting at the carpet but, he's a little bit far where Aria-chan is sitting. I look at him as I wiggle my eyebrow. He just glance at me then shift his eyes as it became bore. I raise an eyebrow as I feel something is odd on Sting.

It seems that I'm not the only one who notice as I see Aria-chan glancing at Sting with a worried look. It seems that Yukino and Nick wasn't paying attention as I could hear Nick apologizing to Yukino for what he did last night. I ignore them as I watch the two who is sitting at the carpet.

Aria-chan poke Sting's arms which made Sting look at her with the same bore eyes. Aria-chan lower her head as her eyes shift from left to right and back and forth before she speak.

"Um, Sting, I'm s-sorry for my action this morning. I was just surprise that's all. I don't really mind sleeping next to you, it's comfortable. So, I hope you're not offended," she said in a very low and sincere tone as she glance up to Sting.

I'm waiting for Sting to reply, he let out a small smile as he pinch Aria-chan's nose which made Aria-chan jump and quickly cover her nose.

"It's fine. Me too, it's comfortable sleeping next to you and I'm not offended, so don't think about it too much," he answer with a low and depress tone which both me and Aria-chan notice.

What's up with Sting? He seems not energetic like he usually do. It seems that Aria-chan was about to say something as she opens her mouth, but Sting cut her off.

"I'll take a look on Rogue's progress," he said as he stand up and walk towards the kitchen. I look at Aria-chan and she's watching Sting's back with a sad expression. She lower her head more as her bangs cover her eyes and if I could see correctly, she's biting her lower lip.

I look at her with a worried face, as I know that something's bothering her and it seems that Sting is involve in this. I was about to call her when she stand up.

"I'll just take a bath," she said and walk towards their room and quickly came out with some change of clothes and head towards the bathroom and close it.

I let out a sigh as I lean my head on the couch as I think of possibilities what happened to the two.

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal P.O.V.*<strong>

Exactly as Aria came out from the bathroom, the food is finally cook and they started to eat. They all having conservation and Sting and Aria somehow joins in so no one will be suspicious on their depress state, however there are already two people who notice it.

When they are finally done, Aria offers she'll wash the dishes while the others take a bath. Yukino said that she'll take one at her apartment, and Nick told her that he'll drop by to fetch her which she gladly accept and head back to her own home.

Nick take a bath first which the others don't mind. After 10 minutes Nick is done and prepare his stuff and went off towards Yukino's place. As Nick went off, Aria is finally done in washing the dishes and wait for the others to get ready. She sits at the couch, reading a book while she wait.

After an hour, everyone is done and they set off to go to their guilds.

* * *

><p>It was a very awkward walk, for Lucy and Rogue that is, as they watch in front of them Sting and Aria walking far from each other. What's more is they are not talking to each other, Aria has her headset on while reading a book, as for Sting, he's been busy talking to Lector.<p>

Lucy and Rogue look at each other with a worried face and then look at the two and notice that both Aria and Sting giving glance to each other but not at the same time. The difference is, whenever Sting glance his eyes shows sadness, while Aria her eyes shows that she wants to say something but can't say it and there's a faint color pink on her cheek.

Lucy tugged Rogue's shirt and he leans his ear as Lucy whisper something to him.

"Ne Rogue, Do you have a clue what's up with those two?" Lucy asked her boyfriend. Rogue shake his head as he straighten out himself.

"As I recall, there seems none, the trip from the guild to our apartment is just Aria keep asking Sting for booze and Sting keeps declining while he carry her," Rogue answer, "Although, I don't know if something happened at the apartment. I quickly took you in my room with Frosch and lock it for us to get some sleep, because you really worn me out for all those request," Rogue added with half tease on Lucy which made Lucy pout, but frown as she focus on the two right now.

They finally reach the guild and greet everyone who's already in there. Nick and Yukino are already there, and they are serving some members. Aria and Sting greeted everyone in their usual and normal behavior which Rogue and Lucy obviously know that they are faking it.

They look at each other with full determination in their eyes and nod as they went separate ways. Lucy went to Aria and stand in front of her.

"Aria-chan, want to hang out with me today? Let's go shopping. We'll invite the other girls, and of course Yukino too," Lucy propose with a smile.

Aria raise an eyebrow as she look at the back of Sting, then went back to Lucy, and nods.

"Okay, I was planning to check some stores too," Aria reply with a small smile which made Lucy grin and called Yukino.

Lucy told Yukino that they'll go shopping which Yukino agrees and wanted to go. Yukino told Nick she'll go shopping with Lucy and the three girls went to the TD and head to Fairy Tail.

Rogue found Sting staring at the device as it teleports the three and let out a sigh and walk towards the stairs as he head to his office. Rogue follows him which Sting notice and opens the door widely gesturing Rogue to enter first before him.

Rogue enters and wait for Sting to enter and sits on his chair. He leans his back on the wall as he stare at Sting's lazy figure.

"Sting what's up? And don't tell me it's nothing, because it's obvious it is not. And don't ever lie to me because I know if you lie or not," Rogue bluntly said to his best friend as he eyed him.

Sting look at Rogue with a frown on his face. He let out a sigh as he lean his head to his arm. He close his eyes as he open his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 24, it's just simple and calm chapter for now before for the another big event :D How will Rogue and Lucy help the two? the next 3 chapters are already planned out, which is a good job for me, because usually, I only can concept only two chapters at a time. So, yey for me :D**

**OMG XD Fairy Tail 418 is finally release! XD Not gonna say anything, except the wait for a whole week is worth it XD OMG I can't stop grinning and my body trembles for excitement XD Lucy is so pretty~ _his _hair, so coooolll and so wilddd! lol :D, again I can't wait for 419! One more week again! Ugh! Oops getting side tracked here, but, who cares~** **Anyways...*squeal* OMG I might probably won't sleep tonight for all this excitement. XD Better read it guys~ I want to know your insights XD**

**Okay, let's go back. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, followers and silent readers :) Totally appreciate it! Please continue okay? It always motivates me :D**

**Paul- Glad that you like the previous chapter :D Yes, I base Lucy's attitude from the OVA, where the girls suddenly get drunk. On Nick's attitude, I took it from the contrast of his normal state, where in he's shy right? So when he's drunk, he'll become more of a flirt. Well, there are some drunks who wants more XD Well, she still has a strong tolerance in booze so yea. Oh please, it's just a confession, and no worries this is rated T, there is no more than some kissing in here, although I might write one but different story, not this one. Oh, you know, you really reminds me with one of my friends, who's good in critic and knows about Pokemon, more like he loves Pokemon. Yes, just like the title of the chapter said. Thank you so much for the review~ Totally love it :D**

**Please R&R and F&F~**  
><strong>That's all for now~ See ya on the next chap!<strong>


	25. Truth, Meeting, Hang Out and Plan

**A/N: Hiya~ Another chapter this week~ Enjoy~  
>I'm sorry for any mistakes~ and I don't own Fairy Tail only the OCs!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Truth, Meeting, Hang out and Plan<strong>

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

I wait for Sting to answer my question as I still stare at him. Sting look at me with a frown face, then let out a sigh as he lean his head to his arm. He close his eyes as he open his mouth.

"I confess to Aria," he said. I blink twice as my eyes widen. I rush towards him, slam both my hands on the table as I lean my head.

"WHAT?! WHEN?! HOW?!" I shout as I wait for the whole explanation. He look up at me and sigh again as he lean his head behind him.

"Last night, when all of you went to your rooms," he said and he told me everything that happened last night.

About how Aria went towards him when he's about to sleep on the couch. About Aria told him not to leave her. How he suddenly confessed his feelings to her in that mere moment, and how Aria confessed back and how Aria and he almost kiss.

"And this morning, I was woke up by her loud scream and suddenly hit me with a pillow, then you guys came and told you that she doesn't remember anything about last night," Sting ended as he let out an growl, feeling depress and irritated on what happened.

"And? Why did you lie to us? You can explain us and told us the truth," I asked.

"Well, I didn't say anything at first, knowing you guys, when I said that and Aria didn't even remember, which she did then I will look like an idiot expecting too much," he answer.

I look at him and I cross my arms as I finally understood the attitude.

"I see, so basically, the reason for your foul mood is because Aria had forgotten both of your confessions last night, and you lied to us because you don't know if Aria is telling the truth, " I said and he answer me with a nod. I let out a sigh as I close my eyes, fully understand what he's been having through.

"You do know that your experience is almost the same as mine Sting. The time when I suddenly told Lucy I love her, then she also said she loves me, but the next day she didn't remember a thing? It's almost the same thing, except that Aria is drunk last night, and you should be prepare that she probably don't remember it," I said as he look at me with a wide eyes.

"Right, I remember that," he said as he let out a small smile. I smirk as he watch me with a confuse look.

"Well then, I'll repeat what you said to me that time. Just. Confess. To. Her. Again. And if she rejects you, then make her fall for you," I said as I poke him on his forehead in every word.

If this is not a serious conversation I'll probably laugh on Sting's reaction right now, although if it's Sting he will but, since he's the one making the face, I rather stay in my poker face. His eyes are so wide that it my pop out and his mouth is open as he don't know what to say.

He stay like that for 2 minutes, probably processing what I just said and suddenly smile, his usual smile, not the small and depress one. He let out a small chuckle as he brushed his hair with his hands.

"You're right Rogue. To think I was the one who gave that advice, and yet, I'm being depress here. *sigh* Sorry about that Rogue," he apologize as he look at me, finally the dull expression is gone.

"It's nothing Sting, and I don't want to see you being depress here and there and hinders your work as our Master," I said in a half serious and half joke tone. He groan when he heard work and Master as he knows fully well what I meant.

"So, what's your plan?" I asked him, before our conversation turn into silent. He glance up as he think then back at me with a grin and his brows are curved down.

"Help?" he said to me. I grin as he finally asked some help. Although I'm used to it for him asking help, well more on about his papers works and not this kind of thing.

"Finally, you asked. We need more help in this, and I know just who could help," I said as I nod and quickly went out to his room, ignoring his protest and questions. I quickly went down and towards the TD and let myself teleports at the other guild.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the streets of Magnolia<strong>

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

"Oh my gosh! Those boots are so cute! Let's check that store," I shout as I drag Aria-chan with me.

"Wah, Lucy-nee slow down!" Aria-chan scream as we enter.

I heard some giggles behind us where Mira, Yukino, Erza, Lisanna, Levy-chan, and Juvia were.

"*giggle* Oh Lucy, Aria's right, slow down. It's not like the boots will run away from you," I heard Mira said. I turn my head as I pout.

"But the boots is soo cute! I totally want this!" I said as I hold the black leather boots. The just laugh and then search around the store.

I look at Aria-chan who is busy looking around, and it seems that she's enjoying herself. I smile as I went back to the boots as I ask one of the clerks if they have my size.

Having a girl hang out and a shopping day is the greatest idea I ever had. Not only I could cheer up Aria-chan, I could also buy new clothes too. Good thing that Mira and the others weren't busy, although I could feel the glares of Laxus piercing through me when I asked Mira. I whisper to Mira that something is off with Aria-chan that's why she gladly accept my invitation and she feel in the others as I keep dragging Aria-chan in different shops.

The boots finally came and yup it really suits me. I show it to the girls and they give me a thumbs up. I smile as I take it off and purchase it. The others seemed to find something they like and purchase it.

We exit and went to the next shop, this time I found nothing to buy, but the others seemed to have though, so we stay there for a while. I glance again to Aria-chan as she look at some men's accessories. I raise an eyebrow as I walk towards her.

"To whom are you looking those for? For Sting?" I suddenly asked which made her jump and look at me.

"W-wha? O-of course not, why would I look something for him?" she asked as she stutter and a blush crept on her face.

I let out a giggle as I watch her panic as she try to make some excuses and scold me when I continue to laugh.

"Mou, Lucy-nee, you're such a meanie sometimes," she pout as she cross her arms, then suddenly it curve down and her eyes suddenly became dull.

I became worried when her expression changed. I think saying Sting's name is not a good idea right now, which means it has something to do with him. I smile and place a hand on her shoulder, she look up to my eyes as I stare at her with a soft gaze.

"Aria-chan, if something's troubling you, you know you can always talk to me right? I might help you," I said.

She stare at me as she bit her lower lip and suddenly nods. My smile wide and notice that the girls were watching us.

"Let's go somewhere we can sit," I said and everyone nod as we head out and look for a place to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Rogue<strong>

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

"Heh, it sure seems just like Rogue's case last time," Gray-san as he cross his arms.

"Told you," I said as I look at my best friend/Master.

"So, this meeting is to help Sting confess to Miss Aria again?" Rufus asked and both Sting and I nods.

"Oh, then why not do the same way we let Luce and Rogue did last time?" Natsu-san suggest and receive a whack in the head from Gray-san.

"Idiot, of course we can't! That's different to this, and doing that twice is stupid and lame," Gray-san said which result for the two to bicker again.

"Shut it, both of you," Laxus-san halt the two and they did.

"*yawn* Why am I here again?" Gajeel asked and a vein pops out on my head.

"I was actually only asking Gray-san and Natsu-san to come here, but, suddenly you wanted to come along, then Laxus-san suddenly joins too," I said as I growl at him. He just grunt as he yawns again.

"Can't help it, your girlfriend suddenly drags mine to go shopping with the other's girlfriends too, and I have nothing else to do as Freed and the others went on their own missions and Gramps is shutting himself at his office. And you guys might need my help too," Laxus-san explain as he cross his arms.

"It's not bad right Sting? The more the merrier to help you up," Orga suddenly said as he place an arm over Laxus-san's shoulder.

"Uh, I think we better go back to the main topic?" I heard Nick said and I nod as I agree at him. It's getting out of hand.

Apparently, I asked Natsu-san, Gray-san for help, then Gajeel suddenly joins saying he doesn't want to be left out which I said if he wants to then he can go. Then Laxus-san suddenly came too, telling me he'll join us too, as he glares at me which I couldn't say no.

When we arrived at Sabertooth, Sting is already downstairs with Rufus, Nick, and Orga we join them and both me and Sting told them the situation, and we came to this conversation.

"Okay, back to the topic, so what's a perfect way for Sting to do before he confess?" I asked each one of them.

"Take her somewhere you two can eat lots of delicious food!" Natsu-san said which all of us face palm.

"You really are an idiot, I don't really know what Lisanna even sees in you," Gray-san said which made Natsu-san pissed again, and was stop by Laxus-san again as he sat down between them.

"Though, I get what Natsu wants to say, probably he meant to take Miss Aria to a restaurant," Rufus said as he rephrase Natsu-san's words.

Natsu-san crosses his arms as he mutters that's what he meant. We all heard it and laugh.

"Yea, that's a good one, but before that, give her a bouquet of roses or any flowers," Gray-san suggest and everyone nods.

"Then after eating at the restaurant, go have a night walk where you can see all the stars, then that's when you confess," Laxus-san suggest too and we all agree.

Everyone's ideas were great if I should say so myself, and it would really succeed. We all look at Sting as we wait for him to talk, he hasn't even saying anything at all right after we told them the story.

"That's great ideas, really, I like it, but, I think it's too common. Sorry to offend you guys, I didn't mean to. It's just that, I want it something she would love and enjoy it," he said as he rub his neck.

We all nod as we understand what he meant. We all want to make our confessions to the girl we like to be something special and memorable and that will make them smile.

"Well, I want to clarify something though. Are you sure that when Aria told you that she also loves you, she really meant that and not because of just the booze? Because there are some cases that drunks usually say anything or do something with the flow of the moment," Laxus-san said.

I heard Sting frown as he lower his head and shake it. Well, I can't blame him, he doesn't know that Aria has started to like him. I was about to open my mouth when someone beats me to it.

"Aria-chan surely meant those words, I know that she loves Sting-kun," Nick said which surprises the others, "She never say anything, but, only by watching her actions whenever she's with Sting-kun, I know that she loves Sting-kun," he continue as he defend Aria's feelings. I smile as I pet his head and look at everyone.

"Nick's right, Lucy and I notice it too, even though Sting's feelings are too obvious already, as I know that everyone is not surprise on that. (everyone nods, while Sting just blush) There are times that Aria will blush when Sting is there or sometimes glance at him, like just a while ago when we were heading here. It seems that she's just dense, though I don't know if she finally realize it. If yes, then I wonder who made her realize." I said as I thought about it. I never told her, nor Lucy, nor Nick.

"Oh, that would be me," I said behind me and we all look down and saw Lector raising his hand.

"LECTOR?! WHEN?!" Sting shout as his eyes widen and grab Lector and place him at the table which is in the middle of us.

"During our mission when we were at the train. You were sleeping at Aria-chan's shoulder that time and I took that opportunity to ask her what she thinks of you and if she likes you," Lector said as he smiles at us.

"And? What did she said?" Sting asked as he's curious on what Aria's answer.

"It's a secret~! It's a private conversation, and because of that it seems that Aria-chan is very conscious around you, and I could assure you Sting-kun, Aria-chan likes you too," he said as he give his partner a thumbs up. Sting smile and pats Lector's head as he thanked him.

"Okay, three person, uh scratch that, two person and an Exceed says that Aria has feelings to Sting, so we'll believe that," Gray-san said and the others nod.

"So, back to the problem, hmm…What does Miss Aria likes?" Rufus asked as he adjust his hat.

"Music," Nick and Sting said at the same time and we all look at Sting with a smirk.

"Heh, it looks like you know what your girl likes," Laxus-san said in a teasing tone which made Sting blush.

"She's not my girl….yet," he said as he lows his tone in the word 'yet'.

"But, it's quite obvious that Aria likes music, since she sings a lot and listen to them," I said.

"Yup, I could agree on that, she's so nice to practice with me from time to time," Orga said with a smile and we all sweat dropped on that. I feel sorry for Aria for making Orga her practice partner.

I heard a snap, and I saw Sting grinning and his eyes sparkles.

"Wait, I got it. How about this?" He said and we all lean as we listen to his idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the girls<strong>

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

"KYAAA! Is that true Aria/-chan/-san/-sama?!" All of us squeal as we look at Aria with shining eyes as we wait for her to answer, ignoring the stares from other people.

She lean back with a blush on her cheek while we lean towards her and she nods slowly.

"Oh my gosh, Sting confess to you last night, how cute~ and what's your answer?" I ask as everyone nods and again wait for Aria-chan to answer again.

"Well, I said t-that I like him too?" she answer in a question, but nevertheless we let out another squeal from our mouth.

"Then it means that you two are going out now?" Mira was the one who ask this time.

Aria-chan lowers her head and a frown came out on her. We all look at her worriedly.

"Actually, I don't know," she said in a very low voice. We look at each other and sit back to our chairs.

We are currently at a Pastry Shop where the foods are all cakes, bread and all kinds of sweet. We decided to rest here, order some snacks as we let Aria told us her problem, which is what happened last night with Sting where she asks him about something then he reply it with his confession, and this what happened next.

"Now that I think about it, Sting-sama never mention that at all when he explain to us what happened," Yukino said as she place a finger on her chin. I nod as I agree at her.

"That's right. He changed his explanation a while ago, why's that?" I asked to no one as I think about it.

"Um, I think I have a fault on that," Aria-chan said her eyebrow's curved down. We all look at her in confusion.

"Remember when I explain that I woke up at his room, that time I don't really remember anything from last night except the drinking contest, but, I remember it when I got a headache and realize that Sting's explanation is incorrect, that he was probably checking if I'll remember. But, since I said that I don't that's probably why he didn't say anything plus his depress attitude," Aria explain. I cross my arms as I look at her with my eyebrows furrow.

"And so? Why didn't you tell him when you remember it?" I asked with a slight strict tone which she notice and flinch a little and she glance at me then to her lap.

"Well, I was trying to, I want to apologize first on my sudden action, which I did, but, when I was about to say it he suddenly cut me off and went where Rogue is. So I thought that he doesn't want to talk about it and I just take it aside for now until we part ways at the guild when Lucy-nee asked me to go shopping," she answer. Oh that time, I remember that, no wonder she became depress too.

We all became silent after that, we don't know what to say next. I don't get it, although, they both seemed to have fault on that.

"To be honest, both you and Sting are at fault in this situation," Erza said as we got the same thing in mind.

"First, Sting, why did he need to lie about that? Is he embarrass to say it? Is he afraid that you'll reject him in front of everyone? Perhaps he's thinking that just because of the booze that made you said those words," Erza said, "Second is you, why didn't you pursue to talk to him? Why did you just stay silent? If you told him that you remember everything then it won't become like this." This made Aria-chan trembles as she look at Erza.

"Now, now, we can't blame her, this is probably Aria's first love right?" Mira said as she tries to calm Erza down.

"Um, no, Natsu-san was my first love," Aria-chan suddenly said. We all froze and look at her with big eyes.

"WHAT?!" we all scream which made her cover her ears.

"W-wait, Natsu's your first love? When?" I asked my cousin, she look at us then nods.

"Yes, the time we came to Fairy Tail. At first I don't know, but Sting was the one who told me that it was love that I felt from Natsu-san that time. Uh, please don't worry Lisanna-san that was before. Natsu-san was the one who helped me that time to let out my feelings, that's why I feel attached on him. But now I don't, since Natsu-san has Lisanna-san already. I don't really want to tell this, but, I guess it won't be a problem right? I already move on anyway," She explain to us with a smile.

Lisanna smile and pat her shoulder to assure her there's nothing to say sorry for. But it was a shocking that Aria-chan's first love was Natsu though, how come I didn't notice that? Wait a minute.

"You said that Sting was the one who told you that you like Natsu?" I asked her and she nods.

"Yes, during Christmas Party when Natsu-san confess to Lisanna-san and then we disappear right? We were actually at your guild that time. It seems that he follows me and that's when he told me what I feel at Natsu-san," she told us as we all say 'Oh'.

Sting sure is brave that he said that despite his feelings to her, but then again, it doesn't solve the present problem.

"Okay, that's enough for the past and let's focus on the present," I said as I clap my hands.

"But before that I want to ask, if Sting was the one who made you realize your feelings to Natsu, then who made you conscious about Sting?" Mira asked. Now that's an interesting question.

"Oh, that would be Lector, during our mission," she said as she told us their conversation.

"Heh~ How sweet of Lector to asked that," Mira said and we all agree to her.

"So, is still that how you think about Sting-sama?" Yukino asked. Aria-chan blush and slowly nods and we all smile.

"Yes, and because of what Lector said, I totally become more conscious on Sting during the mission and then I realize that what I feel from Natsu-san before is now what I feel to Sting. But, somehow it's quite different though, I feel more this time than what I feel from Natsu-san," Aria-chan said which made all of us squeal.

"Aww~ It means you love Sting more than Natsu. Finally, you two have the same feelings for each other~" Mira sang and we all clasp our hands.

"Okay, now let's totally go back to the main topic," I said and this time everyone agrees.

"Well, why not Aria-san just confess to Sting-san again?" Juvia was the one who suggest.

"That's right, this time tell him what you really feel and not in a drunk state anymore, but, in your usual state. I'm sure that he will gladly tell his feelings to you too," Erza said as she agree to Juvia.

"Well, that's true. That's the simplest way, but, how will she confess to Sting? Wouldn't it be better that the confession is something special?" Lisanna said and we all think, then suddenly Mira clapped her hands.

"I know just the way," she said and we all look at her in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the guys<strong>

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

"Hmm, not bad. I kind of like your plan Sting. I will surely memorize that for future reason," Rufus said as he place two fingers on his head.

"Yea, it's a little bit cheesy, but, I like your idea," Gray-san said as he agree on Sting's plan.

"Yes, me too, I'm sure that Aria-chan would love it and won't hesitate to become your girlfriend," Nick said as his eyes started to shine. Everyone nods as they agree to Nick which made Sting smile.

Well, if I say so to myself the plan is totally great, I never expect for Sting to thought that up, especially the last part, where he will confess to Aria. Although, he sure does know that he has a problem on one of his plan.

"Sting, your plan is great, but, have you forgotten the first part? You do know that it is not good for you, I mean, even to me that's not a good idea. So, how will you prevent that?" I asked my oh-so great best friend. He look at me then smirk.

"I already have a way on that," he said which made me raise an eyebrow. He just said that I should trust him which I will, as long as he knows what he's doing.

"So Sting, when will you do your plan?" Orga asked. Sting grin as he lean to us and whisper us the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the girls<strong>

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

"So what do you think?" Mira asked us. We all grin and give her a thumbs up.

"Yup, definitely plan, and day for the perfect confession," I said.

"Indeed, also it's just a couple of days before _that _day," Yukino said.

"But in order for that plan to work out then we better buy the stuffs we need," Juvia said as she place a finger on her cheek.

"And a book too, to guide us," Levy-chan said and we all nod.

"You're right, this will be the first time I gonna make _that _stuff," I said as I look up, trying to remember if I ever make one of those.

"Then it's settle then, today let's go to a bookshop to buy some books and check some stores where we can buy and canvas how much the items are," Erza said as her eyes started to shine as she likes the idea. We all nod.

"This is so exciting~" I said as I try to control my squeal.

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal P.O.V.*<strong>

"Heh, nice choice Sting, you're right, that's a great day to confess and do your plan. You only have couple of days to prepare it," Gray said to Sting as he smiles and his shirt has already been forgotten on the floor.

"Quite indeed. I could help you prepare some like that first part of yours," Rufus offer which Sting gladly accept.

"We'll help you on your plan so it will turn out great," Rogue said to his best friend which made Sting thankful for having great friends.

"Thanks guys," Sting said as he grins.

"Thanks Lucy-nee, and everyone for helping me," Aria thanked the girls as they all walk down the streets. The girls look at her and smile.

"Anything for you Aria-chan. I want to see you happy, that's why if that's makes you happy then we'll gladly help you," Lucy said to her cousin as she hug her, which made Aria smile and hugs her back.

"Well then, in order for this plan to work out, no one should tell this to the guys/girls" Laxus/Mira said to the guys/girls, at the same time.

Both guys and girls nods as they all smile/grin and pump their fist in the air.

"Let's make this plan a success!" they all shout.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Annd that's Chapter 25 XD how is it? Was Aria's not so forgotten memory is expected or unexpected? And what are the two group planning? And what day they were both talking about? Is it the same day or not? Well, you'll find out next chapter~ This chapter could be confusing since I keep on switching for Rogue's and Lucy's POV to see what the two groups were talking about at the same time. It was actually kind of fun to keep switching the POVs. Anyways hope you'll like it! The next chapters will be post next week on a certain days and I'm pretty sure you know what I mean. ;)**

**Hehehe! This past 2 chapter's reviews are totally fun to read that I'm excited to post this chapter :D Anyways, thank you very much for all the reviews, followers and favorites and to the silent readers :D It totally made me smile and motivates to write the next chapters.**

**Paul- Thanks, well, who wouldn't be depress when you confess then the other person just forget it? That will surely make me sad. Hihihi, I can be a sadist sometimes :D I said that to TChaCha too, XD I love to see your reactions. Here's the update and hope you like it and then again I know it's a cliffhanger again..hahaha.**

**Please R&R and F&F~**  
><strong>That's all for now! See ya on the next chap~<strong>


	26. Valentines for Everyone

**Hiya Everyone I'm back~ It's quite early but, I have 3 chapter special for Valentine's Day, this is the first one. This is my Pre-Valentine's treat! It suppose to be on the 13th but, rules are meant to be broken. ;) Enjoy~**

**Sorry for any mistakes and I don't own Fairy Tail (Mashima does) only the OCs mine~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Valentines for Everyone<strong>

***Normal P.O.V.***

"Well then, are we set? Ingredients," the older Take Over mage asked her companions

"Here," Lisanna answer her sister as she hold a plastic bag.

"Utensils."

"Here Mira-san," the youngest mage said as she hold a bowl using both of her hands.

"And the recipe book."

"Right here~" Lucy and Levy sang as they point at the recipe books they were both holding.

Mira nods as she look at everyone in the room and clap her hands.

"Okay, let's start making chocolates~" she said with her biggest smile.

"Yes!" Everyone cheer as they pump their fist in the air.

The girls, Lucy, Mira, Aria, Yukino, Juvia, Erza, Lisanna, Levy, Wendy and Carla, were at Lucy's apartment to make homemade chocolates for Valentine's Day, for their boyfriends, exclude for Erza, Aria, Levy, Wendy and Carla. Erza wants to make chocolate for Jellal, even though she don't know if she will ever give it to him, Wendy wants to make one for Romeo. Carla said that she has no choice and since Wendy is making one, she might as well give Happy. Levy and Aria wants to confess to the guys they like and that's what Mira was planning all along.

"All right then, first we need to melt the chocolate first, there are different temperature in different chocolates. Chocolate should be melt in 60 degrees Celsius or less hot water so it won't taste bitter. White Chocolate should be around 35 to 40 degrees Celsius," Lucy said as she read on one of the recipes.

"Okay, let's get to work ladies," Mira said and they all started to make their own chocolates.

"Ne Lu-chan," the script mage called her best friend.

"Hmm, what is it Levy-chan?" the blond Celestial mage asked.

"What are you making for your boyfriend?" Lucy stop chopping some chocolate and look at her best friend as she answer her question

"Dark Chocolate with some almonds inside," Lucy answer as she smiles at Levy, "What about you? What are you making for Gajeel?" Levy blush when Lucy suddenly smirk.

"Chocolate with lots of Iron inside. Also, I've been thinking of making one for Lily, Jet and Droy too as friends, you know," Levy said which made Lucy smile as she nod.

"Yea, me too. I'll also be making for Frosch, Nick, Happy, Natsu, and Gray and of course to my Spirits, since they've been helping me out almost every day. Don't worry Juvia, it's because, just like I said before, Gray is like a big brother to me," Lucy said as she look at the water mage.

"No worries Lucy-san. Juvia knows that already, to be honest, I'll be making for Gajeel-kun too. He's my friend ever since we were in the Phantom," Juvia assure Lucy which made the two smile for each other.

"Well, it's kind of funny that, before, Mira-nee and I were only making this for Elf-niichan, but now were making other than for him," Lisanna said as she finally melt hers, and pour on a mold dragon shape and add some chopped peppers on it.

"Wow, it's so obvious that it's for Natsu, placing some pepper in the chocolate," Lucy said as she glance on Lisanna's progress.

They all laugh as they went back in making their chocolates.

"So Aria, what about you? What are you making for Sting?" Mira asked as she peek on Aria's work.

Aria let her see it and smile while she's wipe her hands on the apron she's wearing.

"Wow, you're good Aria-chan," Mira said as she look at the Light mage and compliments her. Aria's smile turn into grin while the others look at her creation.

"The lady who take care of us taught me how to make one, she loves baking and making sweets, and it is super delicious," Aria said as she add some melted chocolate as an outline.

"Are you ready to confess tomorrow as you give the chocolate to Sting?" Lucy asked as her eyes shines.

Aria gulped as everyone looks at her and a blush crept on her face.

I-I don't know. I'm a little nervous," she said as she lower her head.

She's not lying, this will be the first time she'll confess to someone, exclude the time she was drunk, and making chocolates other than her brother, and what's more it's tomorrow the biggest event for all the couples and those who wants to convey their love, **_February 14 Valentine's Day_**, it was the day Mirajane was talking about the day for Aria to confess.

"Don't worry Aria-sama, you will be fine," Yukino said encouraging Aria.

"That's right, it's okay to feel nervous, but you need to be strong to say what you feel to Sting so he'll understand it," Erza said as she nods and smile at her.

"That's right, after you confess, you two will be going out and then after 2 or 3 years you'll get married then you two will have blond and brunette babies, *squeal*" Mirajane fantasize which made the other girls sweat dropped or face palmed.

"Um, Mirajane-san, isn't that exaggerate?" Aria asked as her face getting redder.

"Nonsense, I could really imagine 3 or more babies with blue eyes and brown eyes" Mira said as she continue her fantasy.

"Mou, Mirajane-san stop that and continue making your chocolates," Aria scold Mira as she pout which made the others giggle and Mira to just smile as she went back to her work.

They continue to make chocolates for the boys. They decided to stay over at Lucy's place to watch over their chocolate as they cool down and wrap them up later.

The girls were all having fun making chocolates especially Wendy and Lucy as they made some for Natsu and Gray. Aria made some truffles for Lector, Frosch, Rogue and Nick. Nick because he is Aria's brother while the other three were as a Thank You for everything they have done to her and to her brother.

Each of the girls had made more chocolates other than for their boyfriends, and they made some for themselves to enjoy while they were having a sleep over at Lucy's.

When they were finally done, they let the chocolates to cool down while they drink some tea at Lucy's living room, and having girl talks. They talk about a lot of stuffs, like fashion, cute stores and boys.

"Speaking of boys, lately Natsu's been going to Sabertooth," Lisanna said as she place a finger on her chin and tilt her head.

"Ah, Gray-sama too. He always been going to Sabertooth which made Juvia feel anxious as he don't tell Juvia the reason," Juvia said as she made a worried face.

"Hmm, even Rogue is being suspicious, he keeps hanging out with Sting, though it's not that unusual, but the two of them were whispering to each other and being secretive," Lucy said as she took a sip on her tea.

"I also saw Sting talking to Rufus one time and they were both smiling and then Rufus drag Sting outside the guild. I couldn't hear anything because their voices were so low and I'm a little far at them," Aria said as she took a bite on her cookie.

"Well, maybe they we're planning something too," Mira said and giggles as she cover her mouth with one of her hands.

The other girls thought about it and then nods.

"Well, based on their actions, that would be the only reason," Carla was the one who talk.

"But what are they planning?" Wendy asked as she tilt her head.

They all shrug as they try to think of what the boys were planning, but give up as they all went back to talk of different topics.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sabertooth<strong>

"Sting, is everything already in order for tomorrow?" Rogue asked to his best friend without glancing at him as he's busy writing on the paper.

"Yup, and it's thanks to you guys," Sting reply without glancing to Rogue as he too were writing on a paper.

"Well, that's good, but, you do know that in order to do your plan you need to finish your work," Rogue said in a very strict tone which made Sting flinch.

"Yea, yea that's why we're doing it right now, right? And thanks for the help," Sting said as he read some paper and started to write on it.

The Twin Dragon Slayers are currently at the Master's Office both doing the paper works that pile up during Sting's absence and for partying and setting up his plan. It won't be long and they will be done. Rogue who's good in paper works is finally done and let out a sigh as he lean on his chair and rub his nose.

"Finally, I'm done on my part," Rogue said as he took a sip on his tea.

"What?!...As expected of you," Sting said in a surprise tone as he look at Rogue then went back to his paper.

Rogue watch his best friend who is still not yet done as he cross his arms.

"Oh, that's right Sting, have you finally got _that_?" Rogue asked. Sting stop writing and glance at his companion and grab something on his pocket and show him two small bottle filled with a blue liquid inside. He toss one to Rogue which the other guy easily catch.

"Yup, I was nearly killed, my ear was almost damage due to her screaming and hitting me with her broom, but it's worth going there and pleading for this," Sting said with a smirk.

Rogue nods and thanked him as he smile to his best friend. He grab more papers on Sting's side and finish all the paper works as they head down where Nick and their Exceeds was as they went home, knowing that the girls won't be there. And they are excited for tomorrow not just for Sting, but for themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day (February 14, Valentine's Day)<strong>

"I'm so excited to give this to Rogue, I wonder if he'll like it," Lucy asked to no one as she stare at her bag.

"Oh I'm sure that Rogue will love anything as long as you made it Lucy," Mira reply her friend with a smile.

The girls are all walking and head towards Fairy Tail with their chocolates with them and they are all wearing their favorite and most gorgeous clothes. They've been talking about what would the guys reaction when they give them their chocolates. Then Erza head to a different direction saying she need to go somewhere first and wave them a goodbye. The others look at each other and grin as they all know that she will probably try to look for a certain blunette. Leaving aside their scarlet hair friend they started to tease Wendy since, she'll be giving one to Romeo, then they shift to Aria.

Aria who is getting more nervous as they set their foot on Fairy Tail were been giving encourage and tips from the ladies which she really are thankful.

Aria and Yukino stand beside the TD while waiting for Lucy who is giving chocolates to Natsu, Happy and Gray and was given something back and they head towards Sabertooth. As the rest of the girls, they have their own plans.

* * *

><p><strong>On Gruvia side<strong>

"Gray-sama~ Juvia has something to give you~" Juvia sang as she run to her beloved 'Gray-sama'.

Gray look at his shoulder and felt something wrap on his arm and saw Juvia clinging to him.

"Hey Juvia," Gray said as he smile at his girlfriend which made Juvia blush and her eyes turns into a heart shape.

Juvia immediately take out a big box on her bag and hand it to Gray.

"Happy Valentine's Day Gray-sama, here's Juvia's special Chocolate just for you," Juvia said as she smile.

"Haha! Thanks Juvia, this sure is a big chocolate," Gray smile with a sweat form on his cheek and grab the big box and opens it.

Gray was surprised on what he saw of the content. A big heart shape chocolate with their initials in the middle and their faces kissing craved on the chocolate. Juvia who is waiting for Gray to say anything was smiling as her eyes shine. Gray let out a chuckle as he knows that it's just so Juvia to make this kind of chocolate. He break a piece and munch it.

"Hmm, dis ish good, *chomp* there's a mint inside huh *gulp* Nice, I love it. Thanks Juvia. This is the best chocolate I ever eaten," Gray said as he compliments Juvia which made her happy and clings to Gray more.

"Juvia is sooo happy that Gray-sama loves Juvia's homemade chocolate that she can faint now," Juvia said which made Gray panic and snap her out or she might faint.

"Here Juvia, this is my Valentine's present for you," Gray said as he place his fist on his other palm and cast his ice magic.

There reveals a bouquet of iced rose, he hand it over to Juvia who is blushing and trembling for happiness. She took it and look at it with her biggest smile.

"Oh, this is so beautiful Gray-sama. Juvia is never been so happy except when Gray-sama asked Juvia to be his girlfriend. Juvia will treasure this iced roses which Gray-sama made," Juvia said as she hug Gray very tight which Gray didn't mind, because he's used to it now.

Gray let out another chuckle as he hold Juvia's shoulder so he can look at her dark blue eyes and brush some of her hair.

"Want to make this more special?" he asked which made Juvia nods aggressively.

"Then, let's go on a date," Gray said as he stand up and hold out his hand which made Juvia squeal and took his hand and he pull her up.

As they was about to walk towards the door, Juvia stops them as she said she almost forgot something. She run towards her Dragon Slayer friend who is lying down in one of the long chairs while eating irons.

"Gajeel-kun," Juvia called out which made Gajeel open one of his eyes as a smiling Juvia stand in front of him with a small box on her hand.

"This is for Gajeel-kun, Juvia is happy that Gajeel-kun is with Juvia here at Fairy Tail," Juvia said as she hand over her gift to Gajeel.

Gajeel, both eyes open, and on sitting position grab the gift as he click his tongue.

"Tsk, you don't need to do this Rain Woman, but…Thanks…Here, for you," Gajeel said as he hand over an iron rose with an iron chibi Gray wrapped on the stem which made Juvia squeal and thanked her best friend.

"Thank you Gajeel-kun, Juvia loves it! Juvia will now go on a date with Gray-sama, so Juvia will be going now," Juvia said as she smiles at him.

Gajeel just grunt and shoo him as he open the box and eat it, Juvia leans and whisper something to Gajeel.

"Gajeel-kun, you should tell your real feelings okay? Juvia wants to see Gajeel-kun to be happy," Juvia whisper which made Gajeel almost choke.

Juvia smile and turn her head and saw the script mage standing a few feet away to them. Juvia walk towards Levy and pat her in the shoulder which made Levy smile and head towards Gajeel. Juvia take one last look before running towards to her Gray-sama and wrap her arms to his as they head out to their date.

* * *

><p><strong>On GaLe side<strong>

Gajeel was busy cursing Juvia that he didn't notice the small blunette in front of him. Levy who is fidgeting as she wait for Gajeel to notice her, but with no avail. Levy look around to see if anyone is watching, and there are none. Since there are only few people at the guild right now, because the others are outside on their own dates or looking for one.

She saw Jet and Droy who are busy eating the chocolates which she gave to them, she smile as her teammates haven't notice anything. If they were, Lily is there to stop them. Lily knows Levy's feelings to his partner that's why he will do anything to help her, as he also know that his partner also has feelings for the blunette. Levy cough very loud which got the Dragon Slayer's attention and look at her with a confuse face.

"What do you want shrimp?" he asked Levy which made her more nervous.

"I..uh..um..I-I" Levy mentally whack herself for stuttering and can't say anything. She closes her eyes as she bit her lower lip, _'Get a grip, me. You told yourself you'll do it today,' _she thought to herself.

She breath in and breath out as she calm herself, she slowly open her eyes as a blush crept on her face as she hand a small box to Gajeel with trembling hands.

"H-Here, I made this for you. I-It's chocolate with full of irons, hope you'll like it. And also, I-uh I..Ilikeyou!" she said as she shut her eyes and said the last three words very fast.

Gajeel, still looking at her with stoic face grab Levy's wrist which surprise her and let out a small squeak as he pull her towards him and place her to his lap. Levy who is still dumbfounded felt something on her waist and look down. She saw both Gajeel's arm on her lap as he open the box and reveal a chocolate with some silver chips, which is the irons, in it.

He examine it and eat the whole chocolate in one bite which surprise the script mage. She watch Gajeel chew the chocolate and could hear some crunch probably from the irons then Gajeel swallowed it and wipe his mouth using his thumb and smirk at Levy.

"Gihi, not bad shrimp. That chocolate is delicious, especially the irons," Gajeel compliment Levy which made her smile, and her eyes sparkle. She look down as she hide her excitement and bit her lower lip to prevent the squeal to get out.

Then Levy notice something silver in front of her, she look up and saw three iron roses and there are words engrave on it. She pull it closer so she can read it clearly. On the first rose, there's a letter 'I' on it. On the second rose, there's a word 'Love'. Levy's heart is beating so fast, as she read the last rose, 'You'.

'I Love You' that's what's written if you combine the three roses. Levy's face warms up, then another rose, pop out, but this time it's bigger than the three, and there are words engrave on it too. Levy lean her head closer as she read the words.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" she mutters, then that's when it click her. She look up and saw Gajeel looking away with a faint blush on his cheek. Levy's eyes widen then smile as she hug Gajeel's chest which surprise the Dragon Slayer.

"YES!" she shout in happiness.

Gajeel smirk as he hug Levy back and he give her the roses which Levy happily accept and smile at Gajeel.

On the other side of the hall, Lily was watching them and smile as he nod and mentally congratulate the two while Jet and Droy were crying as they watch the two new lovebirds of the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>On NaLi side<strong>

"Lisanna!" Lisanna turn her head as she heard her name being called, and she was almost fell when something crush on her, luckily that Elfman was behind her and was easily catch by him.

"Natsu, what's that for?" Lisanna asked her boyfriend who is on top of her.

Natsu pull out and grin at his girlfriend as he stand up straightly and pull Lisanna.

"Lisanna, I have something to show you," Natsu said without his grin wavering. Lisanna look at him in confusion but just nod.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked as she smile at him.

Natsu's grin widen as he grab her wrist and turn his body around and started to run out of the guild.

"It's not in here, it's somewhere else," Natsu said while dragging Lisanna.

Lisanna who is still surprise on Natsu's sudden action look behind her to see her brother but, only see the street. Good thing she already gave Elfman and Happy her chocolate gift for them, she let out a sigh as she's wondering where Natsu would take her.

Her question was answered when Natsu went to a halt and she crushed on his hard back and let out a groan. Natsu turn around as Lisanna rub her cheeks. Natsu give an apologetic smile to her and let go to her arms as he stretch out his arm.

"Look Lisanna, this is what I want to show you," Natsu said as he take a side step so Lisanna could see what's behind him.

Lisanna let out a gasped as her eyes widen in what she is seeing.

"Is this our playhouse?" Lisanna asked. Natsu nods aggressively.

"Yup! I remodeled it a little since it would be hard to enter if it's the old one," Natsu said.

Lisanna just nod as she scan their playhouse. The remodeled playhouse, it's now enormous house still made of straw but now they can enter without kneeling down. She slowly walk towards it and enters the house, then she was surprise when she saw a stack of food on a mat she kneel down then she heard a cough behind her and she look around.

She saw Natsu standing outside with one of his hands behind him and grins as he knock in the air, pretending he's knocking on the door, then pretends to open the door and close it and spoke.

"I'm home!" he said with his toothy grin.

Lisanna let out a giggle as she remember when they were kids as she was the one who said that to Natsu. She straighten out herself sitting on her legs as she look at Natsu and smile.

"Welcome back darling," she said which made Natsu blush but still grin and sit down next to Lisanna.

They laugh as they both remember the time they were staying at their playhouse while taking care of Happy. Then Lisanna remember that she still have something to give to Natsu.

"Natsu, here Happy Valentine's Day," she said as she hand over a red box with white ribbon.

Natsu immediately open the box and reveal a dragon chocolate, Natsu thanked Lisanna and hand over a red small box. She thanked him and opens it and reveals a bracelet with different animal as its charm.

Lisanna hugs Natsu and give him a kiss and Natsu kiss her back. When they pull out, they started to eat the food on the mat first which they both enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>On MiraXus side<strong>

"Ararara, it looks like Natsu already took Lisanna out," Mira said as she place a hand on her cheek. Then she look at one table where Levy and Gajeel, she smile as she watch how Levy said yes to Gajeel. She mentally congratulate them as she thought of blue hair and black hair babies.

She look at another side of the guild and saw Elfman and Evergreen shyly giving each other their gifts. Mira just giggle as she went to start making something, but was interrupted.

"Mira-chan~" Mirajane turn her head and saw a smiling Macao and Wakaba. She smile and tilt her head.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked the two older mages.

"Do you have any chocolates for me?" They both asked at the same time which result for the two to glare at each other.

Mira's eyebrow curved downward as she stick her palm together and tilt her head.

"I'm sorry, but, I don't have any," she said as she give them an apologetic smile.

The two older mages cry as they were expecting from the Takeover mage, then suddenly someone grab their clothes from behind and was pull up. They both look behind them and saw Laxus staring at them with a grumpy look which made the two shiver.

Laxus turn around with Macao and Wakaba on his hands and drop them on the floor as he turn around and sit on the chair that is in front of Mira while crossing his arms. Macao and Wakaba just run off, away from the two lovers which made Mira giggle as she place on the bar her chocolate gift to Laxus.

"Happy Valentine's" she said with her angelic smile.

Laxus look at the heart shape gift and then to Mira and let out a smile. He take out a small white box and hand it over to Mira. Mira accept it and opens the gift as Laxus opens his.

Laxus gift to Mira was a silver necklace with a red rose as a charm and a tiny white gem in the middle of the rose. Mira's chocolate gift is a dark chocolate in a heart shape with a lightning bolt drawn with a white chocolate syrup in the middle. Mira hugs Laxus around his neck (since there's the bar stand in between them) for giving her a wonderful gift.

"Glad you like it," Laxus said with a smirk on his face.

Laxus took the necklace and unhook it and look at Mira right through her eyes. Mira giggle as she nod and lift her hair and lean to Laxus. Laxus lean forward as he wrap the silver chain around Mira's neck and hook the end of the necklace. After he hook it, using his fingers he brush the chain until he reach the rose and kiss it. He glance up to Mira who is smiling and he leans his head as Mira leans hers, as their lips is only an inch.

"LAXUS! Here's a chocolate for you from me." The two jump as they turn their head and look at the rune mage who just interrupt them.

Laxus let out a loud growl as he glares to Freed who was smiling a while ago but now flinch when he saw Laxus glaring at him. Suddenly Bickslow appears behind Freed and grab him from his red blazer and drag Freed away from the two.

Laxus watch his two friends as they walk away to them while Mira just giggle. Laxus quickly turn his head then lift Mira and carry her bridal style, he look around and found the person he was looking for.

"Oi Kinana, could you take over Mira's place here at the bar?" Laxus said to the purple haired woman.

Kinana nods as she went to the bar and Laxus thanked her. He walk out to the door still carrying a blushing and smiling Mirajane as she get curious where he'll take her.

* * *

><p><strong>On RoWen side<strong>

"Uwaa, I feel nervous giving the chocolate to Romeo" Wendy said as she clutch the box on her chest as she could hear her heart beat.

Carla huffed as she place her paws on her hips and look at her partner.

"Why do you need to give chocolate to that boy anyway? He doesn't deserve your chocolate," Carla said to Wendy as she's a little against on Wendy's crush on the fire mage.

Wendy pout as she look at Carla. She knows that Carla is just being protective to her, but, she thought that Carla shouldn't say that to Romeo. The fire mage is very nice and cool, even though he's still a kid just like her, he's very brave to stand up for Fairy Tail when they were sleeping for 7 years. She shake her head as she won't let Carla ruin her Valentine's Day with Romeo.

Wendy look around to search for the young fire mage, but, can't see him, then she smell his scent behind her and she turn around to see Romeo running towards her. He notice Wendy looking at him and waves at her. Wendy smile as she wave back and ignore whatever Carla was saying that time.

Romeo finally reach her and was standing in front of her. He was panting due from running, and it took him 30 seconds to catch his breath.

"Hi Wendy," he greeted the Sky Dragon Slayer with a very big grin.

"Hi Romeo," she greeted back as she place her hands on her back and tilt her head and give her biggest and cutest smile to Romeo.

Carla could see the warm feeling on the two's atmosphere, and she was about to talk when someone interrupt her.

"Carla~" She knows very well to whom was that voice from. She turn around and saw the blue Exceed right in front of her which made her jump.

"Happy, you're too close!" Carla shout as she backs away a little. Happy scratch his head as he apologize.

"Here Carla, Happy Valentine's Day!" Happy said as he hand her over a fish with a red bow wrap around it.

Carla look at the fish then to Happy, she sigh as she accept the gift which made Happy smile. Carla made a small smile as she look at Happy, then that's when she snap out as she remember about Wendy. She turn around and was surprised that Wendy and Romeo are both gone. She clutch to the fish as her face turns red this made Happy shiver as he called out Carla's name.

She let out a sigh as the rage gets out on her and smile, _'I guess I'll let them go for now,' _she thought as she place down the fish and hand over Happy her chocolate which made the blue Exceed so happy and fly around the hall.

Meanwhile, Romeo and Wendy were running at the streets with Romeo leading the blunette. Wendy left Carla while she was busy talking to Happy, she knows that if she told Carla she won't let her go.

"Romeo, where are we going?" Wendy asked as she follow him. Romeo glance at her and smile.

"Just wait and see," he said which made Wendy just nod and smile, she loves surprises especially if it's good and it came from Romeo.

She made one sniff from the air and that's when something caught her, she stop running which didn't fail the other mage to notice as he also stop and went towards Wendy.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I smelled Erza-san's scent, and there she is at the river side," Wendy said as she points down where the Red haired mage was sitting with her face looking at the river with her hair sway in the air.

"Ah, you're right. It's Erza-nee, I wonder what's she's doing there?"

Wendy knows the answer. She feel sad as she knows that Erza was looking for someone and she probably can't find him, then suddenly another familiar scent Wendy smell and this time a smile crept on her face. She grab Romeo's hand which surprise him and look at Wendy.

"Let's go now. I'm sure Erza-san is waiting for someone and that someone will be there in a minute. I want to see your surprise," Wendy said as she pull Romeo away from the river side. Romeo look at her in confusion but shrug it off as he smile and drag her to their destination.

"Wow! This place is so beautiful!" The Sky Dragon Mage shout as she was mesmerized on the scene she's looking.

"Hehe, I found this place when I was walking around Magnolia," Romeo said as he rub his head.

They are standing in a field of flowers. It was a breath taking site as there are different kinds of flowers and very colorful ones. They both sat down and Wendy started to smell each flower while Romeo is busy doing something.

Romeo called out Wendy as he placed something on her head. She look up and saw a flower crown, this made Wendy grin and giggles as she also made one and put it on Romeo's head. They both laugh as they play around the field, then they both remember that they were supposed to give something for each other.

They both pull out something on their pocket/bag and hand it over at the same time which made them both laugh and took the gift from the other. They both open at the same time and both blush and smile as they look at it.

Romeo was holding a heart milk chocolate with his name written on it while Wendy was holding a blue heart shape hair clip and they both love their presents. Romeo took a bite while Wendy put on the clip on her side and then they both sit down and stay like that as they watch the flowers sway from the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>On JeRza side<strong>

Erza let out a sigh as she stare at the river while clutching at her legs and pull it closer to her chest. She couldn't find _him, _no matter how much she look at Magnolia. It seems that he's not in their town right now. And even if she try to look at different towns she don't know which one and Fiore is a very big country and one day wouldn't be enough for her to find a certain blunette.

She let out another sigh as she imagine her friends enjoying the day. She was jealous on her friends as they all can be together with the person they love, unlike her, who's in love with an ex-criminal and been wandering around the country to make things right and repent for his actions from the past.

She glance on her side where's a red box lying on the grass. She wanted to see him right now, and give something that she made by herself with the help of her friends.

She let out another sigh, sitting on the river side won't do anything, and so she decided to head to the guild. She was about to stand up when she heard a familiar voice called her name.

"Erza?" She froze when she heard the voice. She slowly turn her head and saw the person she wanted to see right now standing in front of her as a wind pass by making her hair and his cloak dance in the air.

"Jellal," she said his name in a very low voice, but he still heard it.

Jellal walk towards Erza with small steps. Erza who is still frozen from seeing Jellal continue staring at him with wide eyes. When Jellal was already near Erza, he smile at her and brush of some of her scarlet hair away from her face, which made Erza blush.

"I didn't expect to see you here at the riverside, what are you doing here?" the blunette asked as he stare at her brown eyes.

Erza who's now unfrozen and feel jelly on her legs suddenly lose her composure and hugs Jellal as tears started to form on her eyes. The blunette took a back step so they won't fall just like last time and slowly wrap his arms around the Requip mage.

Erza was happy to see Jellal again after so long. She was thankful for the sweets he always deliver for her every month and wanted to give something in return. She slowly pull out from the hug, wiping the tear on her eyes and squat down to grab the box and hand it over to Jellal.

"Here, I made this with Lucy and the others, I hope you'll like the taste. H-Happy Va-Valentine's Day," Erza said as she stutter and a blush crept to her face.

Jellal was astonished when he saw Erza handing him something for Valentine's. He smile at her and took the box. He unwrap it quickly took a bite on the chocolate. Erza who's looking at Jellal started to get nervous as she wait for Jellal to say anything from her chocolate.

He finally swallowed the chocolate and look at Erza and nods at her.

"It's delicious Erza, I'm glad to taste something you've made. Thank you," he said as he smile again at her, but, this time it is warmer and this made Erza feel butterflies on her stomach as she bit her lips trying not a big smile escape to her lips.

Jellal notice her reaction and let out a chuckle as he took out a rose and a small red box under his cloak and hand it over to Erza. The Requip mage was surprise as she didn't expect a rose from Jellal, but, nevertheless, she accept it and open the red box, revealing a gold chain bracelet with a slice of strawberry shortcake as a charm.

Erza's eyes suddenly sparks as she found the bracelet beautiful and cute. She quickly put it on and it was perfect on her wrist. She look up to Jellal and thanked him. He just nod and they sat down for a while and started to talk about what they were been up to for these past few months.

Erza is happy right now, as she too could enjoy today's special occasion with the person she love.

* * *

><p><strong>On Sabertooth<strong>

As Aria, Lucy and Yukino teleports to Sabertooth, they were bombarded by some of the members, more like it was Aria who was bombarded, which surprises the Light Mage.

They were asking her for some chocolates, but, Aria apologize to them as she didn't make one for any of them. The members were suddenly feel depress as they head back to where they were sitting. Aria look at them with an apologetic smile as the three of them head towards where Rogue, Nick, Rufus and Orga were sitting.

The three greeted them and the three hand out their chocolates. Lucy give Nick his, Frosch his and to Rogue with a peck on the lips. Yukino give hers to Nick, then to Orga and Rufus which the three are very thankful. Aria hand over hers to Rogue, Lector, Frosch, Nick, Orga and Rufus. She somehow made one for Orga and Rufus as she remember how helpful they were during their stay at the guild.

The boys have something to give to the girls too. Rufus give the three pink roses, while Orga, he started to sing which made everyone dismay, but, the girls thanked him for the effort. Nick give each one of them a small box and they thanked him. Rogue also give one rose to Yukino and to Aria while Lucy three roses and told her that there would be more later which made Lucy look at her boyfriend and giggle. The two Exceed also give the three their own presents which made the three smile and thanked them.

Aria look around to search for a certain blond mage, but feel disappointed when she can't find him. Suddenly someone pinch her nose which made her yelp and quickly hold her nose and look to the person who did it.

Sting look at Aria with his signature grin as he asks her to accompany him today. This surprise Aria and shyly nods with a blush on her face. Sting's grin widens as he offer his hand to her which confuse Aria first but took it. The blond mage squeeze Aria's hand which made Aria jump and her blush is getting redder and she quickly lower her head.

Sting look at Rogue then to Rufus who just nod and Lector who give him a thumbs up. Sting smile at his partner and wave as he said goodbye to them. He walk out the door with Aria while holding her hand. Aria made a quick glance at the back and saw Yukino and Lucy giving her a thumbs up as they smile at her. She smile back and nods as she follow Sting wherever he will take her.

It took 5 minutes before any of them take any action. Rogue was the one who acted first as he stand up and whisper at Lucy's ear which made Lucy giggle and nod as she hold Rogue's hand and intertwine their fingers as they head out on their date.

The remainder members wave them a goodbye and to have fun. Rufus and Orga stand up as they said they still have something to do and let the couple have their own privacy with Lector and Frosch following Rufus out on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>On YuNi side<strong>

Nick look at Yukino as he scratch his cheek and give Yukino an apologetic smile as he apologize for not taking her on a date. Yukino stare at him then let out a giggle and shake her head.

"It's alright Nick-kun. I don't need any expensive dates or anything, as long I'm with you, I'm happy," Yukino said as she hold both Nick's hand.

Nick look at her brown eyes and smile at her. Then that's when it hit him.

"Ne Yukino-chan, I may probably won't take you in any restaurant, but, I can cook something for you," Nick said as he suggest.

Yukino's eyes sparkle on Nick's idea. Thinking that it will be less expensive plus she can eat Nick's cooking. Yukino said that she loves to try his cooking and they can head to her home and stay indoors rather go on a date at the street. This made Nick smile and nods. Yukino grab his hand as they exit the guild and head out to her home.

When they finally reach Yukino's place Nick quickly went to the kitchen to check on Yukino's fridge and cupboard for anything to cook. Yukino watch first Nick, until he told her to sit down for a while. Yukino nods and head towards her living room. Yukino place the roses on her vase and opens the gifts she got from Nick and the Exceeds.

The Exceed gave her a handmade star keychain which is kind of cute. Nick on the other hand gave her a Star hairpin which is made of dark blue gems, she quickly took off her flower hairpin and puts on the Star, she get up and look at the mirror and she totally love it. She quickly went where Nick is and give him a hug and a kiss on the lips which made Nick blush and stutter.

She quickly thanked him on the gift and went back towards the living room and started to watch TV.

After a couple of hours, the food is ready and they are eating Nick's cooking. Yukino compliments Nick's cooking and eat a lot which made Nick extremely happy.

Nick who is done eating opens Yukino's gift and reveals a piano made of chocolate, the white keyboards are white chocolate while the black keys are dark chocolate to compliment the taste. He took a bite and moan as he tastes the sweet and bitter of the white and dark chocolate.

"Wow! Yukino-chan! Your chocolate is so great! You're good in forming it to a piano, plus it's so delicious. I won't get tired on eating this," he said as he took another bite which made Yukino giggle as she continue to eat.

When they were finally done they head towards the living room and continue to watch TV as they enjoy each other's presence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 26! My pre-Val how is it? My favorite on this chapter is JerZa, I want to make Erza a little bit girly ;) This chapter is the longest chapter I ever written! 7k+ Yay! My brain overload due to a lot of pairings but it was fun actually. I wrote this chapter in one day! O.o Wow good job me! Hihihi..(the 3 Valentine's chapters are already done last week ) ;)**

**On the 14th, Valentine's day, I'll post the next chapter RoLu chapter yey! (or should I post it tomorrow?) StAr will be after it XD**

**Speaking of Valentine's, it's the Gruvia episode at Fairy Tail anime! Yey! so excited on that~ Great treat for Valentine's**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and followers and silent readers! It inspired me to write more! :D**

**Paul- Sorry for making you wait! Hihihihi. This is not the StAr chapter yet, but I hope you'll like this chapter! Although, the girl's plan is already reveal. And thanks for reviewing Dream Catcher, actually I also thought of a NaLi story too, just completing the whole story before I type it. :) I don't know if it works to others, but, the dream catcher, it works for me :D You can buy one or try to surf the net and make one :) Thank you so much! ****PS: I've been meaning to ask don't you want to create your own account here? If you don't want it's okay, but, I want to reply to your reviews right away :)**

**Crimson Twins- THANK YOU SO MUCH! Glad you like it! I watched the video you told me and yup, it's quite interesting and hilarious. :)**

**Ceria- Thank you so much! Hope you like this chapter! Aria's plan is reveal but Sting's not yet.**

**Please R&R and F&F~**  
><strong>And that's for today~ See ya on the next chapter!<strong>


	27. RoLu's Valentine's Day

**A/N: Hiya~ Here's my second Valetines treat! Yay! Enjoy~**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes and I don't own Fairy Tail only the OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: RoLu's Valentine's Day<strong>

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

"That was beautiful! No matter how much I watch it," I said as I place both my hands on my cheek as I close my eyes and remember the scene.

"*chuckle* Indeed, it was my first time to watch that, but it is simply wonderful," my boyfriend said as he look at me. I look back and smile at him as I wrap my arms on his as we exit the theater.

Rogue took me to a ballet show entitled, _The Nutcracker, _of course I know its story, I've seen that when I was a kid with my mom and dad. It was fascinating, the setting is on Christmas Eve, Clara the main protagonist was given by a Nutcracker as a Christmas present. When the clock strikes midnight, Clara shrink and an army of mice suddenly fill the room. The Nutcracker turns into life with the other toys and have a fierce battle with the army of mice, led by the Mouse King. The Mouse King corners the Nutcracker, and when he and his soldiers were captured by the Mouse King, Clara saved them by throwing her slipper at the Mouse King which hit him and died.

The Nutcracker thanked Clara as he turns into a Prince. He take Clara to different lands, Land of Snow and Land of Sweet wherein they were greeted by the Sugar Plum Fairy. And they dance and dance, until Clara woke up from her dream with the Nutcracker besides her.

"But, I didn't know that they will be shown at the theater. I'm glad you took me Rogue," I said to Rogue as we walk to the streets full of Hearts, Flowers and color Red, White and Pink.

"I know you like those kind of things Lucy, and that you wanted to watch it," Rogue answer. I grin as he truly understand me.

This will be our very first Valentine's date, and I'm sure this will be one of my best days. Rogue loves my handmade chocolate, he actually ate it very fast that I didn't even notice that it was gone. Right now, we're only walking around the street as we watch other couples going on their own dates and a lot of vendors selling chocolates and flowers. Rogue said that he made a reservation on a restaurant tonight, that's why we are strolling as time goes by.

I'm still holding the three red roses that Rogue gave to me plus the pink rose Rufus gave me. Rogue whisper to me a while ago at their guild that he still have another present to me, but, he'll give it to me later. I wonder what it was, I'm very excited to know about his surprise present that's why I wish night will arrive soon.

Speaking of surprises, I wonder how Sting and Aria is. It was kind of surprise to see Sting asking Aria out, but, that's a good opportunity for Aria to confess to him. I want to know how they were and where Sting took her. I wonder if Rogue knows. I look at my boyfriend and tug his arm.

"Hey Rogue, I was wondering," I said and he quickly look at me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you know where Sting took Aria?" I ask. He look at me with his straight face then a smile crept on his face.

"That is a secret," he said as he went back to look in front. I pout as I squeeze his arm.

"Aw, why? Come on tell me!" I whine as I shake his arm like a little kid. He let out a chuckle, as he enjoy watching me.

"I can't, and you'll know it eventually when the two came back anyway," he said still a smile on his face.

I look at him with a half closed eye as I smirk, I got a feeling on this.

"Let me guess, Sting took Aria on a date and he'll confess to her," I said waiting to see Rogue's surprise face, but, there's none. Only a smug face.

"Yea you're right, just as Aria will confess to him too, right?" he said which surprises me. Okay, I'm the one who got surprise.

"How'd you know about that?" Rogue roll his eyes with a smug on his face.

"Well, when she was handing out the chocolates from her bag there's another one and it's bigger than the one she gave us and then the wrapper is color red with white ribbon on it. Plus she was fidgeting while she's looking around, probably looking for Sting. And when Sting arrive a blush crept on her face and accept Sting's invitation, and then I saw you and Yukino give her a thumbs up so it means that Aria probably will confess to Sting too and we both know that Aria likes Sting too so you girls or specifically Mira told her that she could take this occasion as her opportunity to confess," he explain and glance at me.

I was dumbfounded on Rogue's deduction. He sure can be a detective for all those explanation he just said. I never thought that Rogue could be that observant. He let out a chuckle and place his hand on my chin.

"Lucy, close your mouth, or bugs might enter it," he said as he close my open mouth which I didn't realize at all, then he give me a quick peck on the lips which made me snap out on my thoughts.

"Wow Rogue, you can be a good detective," I said as I compliment my boyfriend. He let out a small laugh as he kiss me on my forehead.

"Thanks, but, could you stop thinking about those two? This is our first Valentines and we should be having our date, not thinking about Aria and my idiot Master," he whine as he lean his head to mine. I let out a giggle as I pull my arms away and hold his hands with our fingers intertwine.

"Yes, yes. Sorry about that Rogue-kun~, so what are we going to do before night time?" I ask him as I tilt my head.

Rogue blush when I called him with a –kun in the end. He quickly look around and he smile as he found something.

"Lucy want to have some crepe?" he ask me. My eyes brighten with the word crepe. I quickly nod and we walk towards the crepe store and order a strawberry crepe for me and a banana crepe to Rogue.

When we got our crepe we walk around the town, stop at the plaza as we watch some performers, then we play some game from different stall around the plaza. It was kind of funny how the stalls fit in the plaza with a stage in the middle of it.

We continue to walk around with some vendors giving us freebies like cupcakes for being a cute couple. And finally, night arrives.

* * *

><p>Rogue led me to a ship, then enter to a very big hall. My eyes widen when I saw the interior, there's a big chandelier above in the middle of the room and lots of tables. We were led by a waiter to our seat near the glass window and give us the menu. It seems there's a dinner cruise due to its Valentine's day. Amazing, it's been a while since I saw this kind of foods in the menu and the price?! I'm kind of worried if Rogue can afford it.<p>

"Lucy, don't worry about the money, I have enough for both of us. You think I'll take you here unprepared?" my boyfriend ask me as he can read my mind as usual.

I look at him and smile. That's right, I shouldn't doubt my boyfriend, how stupid of me to thought that. I told the waiter my order as Rogue gave his. The waiter bow his head and walk away. I examine the dining hall again, there are some couples too, and each tables has one candle in the middle. There's also a live band playing classic songs.

I felt something warm press on my hand, I turn my head to front and saw my boyfriend's face enlighten by the candle. I smile back him and place my other hand on top of his and squeeze it.

"Oh Rogue this is so romantic! I never thought you could booked a table for two here at the ship! Will this sail?" I ask him with my eye shine.

"Glad you love it Lucy. It will, but for only an hour and a half, it will only sail around and we'll return back here at the port," Rogue explain and just like that I heard a honk and feel the ship moves. Then I remember something, if this ship will move then,

"Rogue, don't you have motion sickness?" I asked him with wide eyes. He look at me then let out a chuckle.

"I do, but, I drink some medicine so I won't get motion sickness tonight," he said. I look at him with a worried face, but he ensure me that he'll be fine. I nod as I trust on his words and just enjoy the night. He probably ask from Porlyusica-san.

After 15 minutes, our food arrive and we started to eat. We feed each other as we taste our food. After we ate we went to the outside deck and watch as the stars shine above us. I could still hear the music inside the hall.

"May I have this dance?" Rogue asked me as he offer his hand. I let out a giggle as I place my hand to his then he place my hand on his neck and I place the other on the other side as I wrap both of them to his neck. Then Rogue's arms wrap around my hips as we both sway through the rhythm. It's a very quiet night, but I totally enjoy it, especially when I'm having a Valentines date with my boyfriend.

He lean his forehead to mine as we continue to dance. I stare at his crimson eyes as he stare at my brown eyes.

"I Love you Lucy," he whisper to me. I smile as I whisper back.

"I Love you too Rogue, this is one of my best date ever," I whisper as I lean my face to his.

"Me too Lucy," he reply as he lean his face too, and only an inch gap on our lips.

"Princess, I have something from the Celestial World," Rogue and I both jump when someone suddenly spoke. We quickly turn our head and saw my short pinked haired spirit with her stoic face and orange haired spirit with his usual smile face.

"Virgo?! Loke?! What are you two doing here?" I exclaim as I look at both of them and Rogue and I let go to each other.

Loke approach me and took my right hand and give it a kiss as he give me a small pink box.

"Sorry to interrupt your sweet moment with your boyfriend_, _my princess, but, I want to give my Valentine's gift for my most beloved princess," Loke said as he place the box on my hand. I let out a giggle as a blush crept on my face and I accept the gift and hold his hand.

"Thanks Loke," I thanked him which made him smile and kiss me again on my hand. He let go and walk back away as he look at Rogue and bows to him. Rogue bows back and give him a nod.

I actually feel relief that this two weren't arguing, especially Loke. I thought he would initiate, but he told me that as long as I'm happy then he'll accept any decision I made which is so sweet of him. I cast off that thought as I look at Virgo who is approaching me with a big box on her hand.

"Princess, this is from all of your Spirits plus the Celestial King, this is our Valentines gift for you. We are very thankful to have you us our owner and we all love you and we will continue to help you out when you are in need," Virgo said as she let out a small smile.

I feel my tears started to fall down as I feel happy on what Virgo said. I'm so lucky to have them as my spirits and I will always treasure them no matter what.

"Thank you Virgo, and please tell that to the others too. I'm also thankful to have you everyone by my side, and I love all of you too, and please take care of me again," I reply as I hold out the big box.

Then I remember the chocolates I made for them, I quickly took it out on my bag and gave it to them. Virgo thanked me with a small smile while Loke kiss my hand again as he shines brightly. I just smile at them.

Virgo bows and stand beside Loke as they went back to the Spirit World. I quickly open the big box and there inside was a medium crystal ball and inside were the different constellation floating around with golden dust. It was beautiful and it shines very bright. I look at Rogue who is also mesmerized on the gift, then snap out and look at me.

"Your spirits really love you Lucy," he said as he smile at me. I nod and put back the globe so it won't be broken. I give the box to Rogue so I can open Loke's.

It was a silver heart hairclip with small pink gems in the middle. My smile widens as I place it on my hair and it was perfect. I show it to Rogue and told me it suits me. I was about to take the big box to him when I saw him took out something in his pocket, then hand it to me. Oh my gosh, is this the surprise present he was talking about?

I quickly took it and slowly opens it then there reveals a gold bracelet with all the 12 Zodiac Constellations as a charm. I look at him then to the bracelet and quickly jumps on him as I hug him tightly.

"Oh Rogue! You always know how to make me happy," I said as I continue to hug him. I heard him chuckle and felt something rubbing on my head. I look up and saw Rogue's cheek rubbing my head.

"Of course Lucy, I always know what my girlfriend loves," he said which made me grin and give him a very long kiss.

He kiss me back and we started to make out. Good thing everyone is busy with their own dates and won't bother us. When I can't feel any air inside me I pull out and quickly breathe in and out. Rogue seemed to be in the same state as mine as he also breathe in and out. We both look at each other and then laugh.

Then I saw lights on my side, we both look up and saw fireworks in the sky. My smile brighten and my eyes sparkle as I watch the fireworks. I glance at my boyfriend and he was staring at me with a smile on his face.

"Happy Valentines Rogue."

"Happy Valentines Lucy."

We both slowly lean our face as we continue where we were interrupt and slowly I close my eyes as I felt his warm and soft lips to mine. It was a very sweet and romantic kiss.

I will treasure this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it! How is it? The Nutcracker thing just pops out on my mind. Hehehe. Hope everyone like it XD StAr will be next on the 14th right on Valentine's Day :D**

**Yay! I love everyone's reviews last chapter. :D Thank you soo much! Also for my followers, favorites and silent readers, thank you so much :D**

**Paul- Haha. Glad you like it. Hahaha let's just say that Yukino took all the time to make it XD Well, they both need courage to say it to each other anyway. Indeed, I second on that, Wendy and Romeo are still young for thinking of relationship, lol. Well, Happy help Natsu on that and, he tries not to. ;) Aria is too deep in thought and nervous for her confession, she didn't heard Sting. Honestly, my head hurts thinking about all their gifts. I just thought of their personalities and what they like. I'll do my best~ Yea, too bad indeed. Haha oh well, at least everyone can still read it. PS: Haha! Got it! :) Thanks for the review~**

**Please R&R and F&F~**

**That's all for now and See ya on the next chap~**


	28. Is this it! StAr Valentine's Day

**A/N: Hiya~ Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Finally, the 3rd and last Valentine's chapter, StAr side! :D**

**Well, without further ado, enjoy~  
>I apologize for any mistakes even though I proofread this 4 or 5 times. I don't own Fairy Tail only the OCs<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Is this it?! StAr Valentine's Day<strong>

***Aria's P.O.V.***

"Uwaaah! What a cool view!" I shout as I look at the beautiful scenery.

"Hey, don't lean too much on the side or you'll fall," my companion said as he pull me by my arm towards him.

A vein pop out of my head as I turn around and glare at the blond mage next to me.

"You don't need to pull me. I can do it by myself," I said as I cross my arm and lean on my seat.

Sting look at me and then let out a chuckle and pinch my nose _again. _He keeps pinching my nose, if he keeps on doing that it might stretch and it might get pointy. He's lucky that he was the one operating this open carriage or else I might punch him. Yes, we are riding on a carriage, it also surprise me when we walk out the guild and there was an open carriage, my nervousness actually disappear when I saw that.

It's an open carriage, where in the roof is foldable, and the seats are for only two person and two horses in front. At first I thought it was probably from someone else, but when Sting drag me towards it and offers me to climb first, I look at him in confusion.

"We're getting on it?" I asked him. He look at me then nods. I continue to stare at him that time as I can't believe he was asking me to ride on a carriage with him, who has a motion sickness.

I asked him if he will be alright, and what he said?

"Yup, don't worry about me, I got everything covered," he said as he grin and push me so I'll take a seat.

As I got on I saw a basket on my seat, Sting told me that we need it later that I should hold on to it. I nod and I was about to peek when Sting told me not to, it was a surprise. Then he grab the rope where the horses are connected to it and swing it in the air as the horses started to move.

I watch how we pass through the street with full of Hearts on each houses and there are red, white and pink ribbons around. It was cute actually. I watch Sting as how he operates the carriage at ease and to be honest, he looks cool. Although I still don't know how his motion sickness didn't affect him.

After couple of minutes we are out of town and the scenery change, instead of couple of houses, it's full of grass, plants, trees, flowers and small cottages, and that's where we are now. The wind is fresh and cool, plus you could smell the scent of the flowers as we pass by, and hear the chirps of the birds and the sound of the cows.

"Ne, Sting, just where are we going?" I asked my companion. He glance at me then grin.

"You really are a curious girl, huh? Just sit there and relax, we'll be there in just a few minutes," he said as his eyes went back to the front.

Seriously, what's with the surprise? Well, I kind of like it though. I love surprises but my curiosity always take out all the fun, I should just stay still and wait for the carriage to stop. And right now I need to focus on when will I give my chocolate to Sting, and confess to him.

To think he likes me, why didn't I notice that? Even though we're almost together every day. Plus, he always helps me, I wonder since when he had feelings to me. Oh right, he did say that he was hurt when I said that I was in love with Natsu-san. Though he was the one who told me that I was in love with Natsu-san. I think I should apologize, I did hurt him that time.

I felt something press on my cheek which made me snap out of my thoughts and jump as I look at my side. Sting was looking at me with worried face as his hand is on my cheek.

"Hey, you okay? Are you not feeling well?" he asked me with a worried tone.

I blush as I lower my head and nods, _'what's with that face? That's the first time I see it, or is it? Uwaah, I don't know,'_ I thought to myself as I could feel my heart beats so fast.

He still not taking away his hand, I glance up and he seemed to be looking at me then to his front. I slowly hold his hand and pull it down on top of the basket which is lying on my lap.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry about me. You should concentrate in operating this carriage," I said in a very low tone. He look at me with his worried face, I quickly give him a smile to reassure him. I saw him blush and quickly look to his front and slowly let go on me. I frown as he did that. _'Wait, what?! Why did I frown? Oh God, I look like a lovesick girl,' _I thought to myself and mentally slap myself.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sting's P.O.V.*<strong>

_'Is Aria okay? Is she not comfortable?' _I keep asking to myself as I get worried to Aria. Just a while ago she was having fun watching the scenery, but now she seems too busy thinking, and it makes her depress.

No, stop thinking about it for now. If she's depress or something then it's my job to make her smile and make this both our best day. And the first step is to head our destination. I nod to myself as a smile crept to my face.

"Hey Sting, I was wondering since we left but just how can you ride a carriage without getting sick?" I heard Aria ask. I glance at her as I answer.

"Well, I ask some medicine to Fairy Tail's Medicinal Advisor, Porlyusica-san. I had that once when we went to the Amusement Park, Mira-san gave us the medicine so we can ride all the attraction without having motion sickness. It's a little bitter, but it works. Although, Porlyusica-san told me that we shouldn't drink it every time or else the effect will worn off," I explain to her.

I heard her hum and saw her nod. I smile as I notice that we're almost there. I quickly slow the horses down and place the carriage under a tree so the horses won't burn in the sun. When we halt, I look at Aria who is still curious on where we are.

"We're here, bring the basket," I said as I step down and then offer my hand to her. She nods as she placed her hand to mine and I help her get down.

When her feet steps on the ground I quickly take a step and started to walk towards the grass and pass through some trees without letting go on Aria's hand.

"Hey Sting, where are we going?" she ask without even bothering to take out her hands to me.

I sigh as she can't even stop her curiosity. I look at her, grab the basket so I'm the one holding it and squeeze her hand.

"We're going where we can have our picnic," I answer with my signature grin.

"Picnic?! Here in the middle of the forest?" she asked.

"Hahaha! Nope, let's just say this is the entrance? Just wait for it we'll be there soon," I said as I lead her further.

I didn't wait for her to reply as I continue to drag her. The place is not that dangerous, more like it is one of the safest place, I was always here when I was a kid and this is the place where Lector and I used to stay and train.

When I could see a light on the other end of the road I quicken my pace as we both exit the shade place and stand on an open area.

* * *

><p><strong>*Aria's P.O.V.*<strong>

Sting suddenly quicken his pace, I wonder if we're there. When we exit from the trees and a warm sensation suddenly hit my body I quickly look around on my surroundings. My eyes widen as it shine and my mouth suddenly open.

We are standing on an open grass field and there are lots of rocks, you could fully see all the moving clouds as the strong wind blows them. Plus, it's very quiet and the only thing you could hear are the grass being blown and the wind. There are trees on the side and the field is a little bulky as it looks like a hill.

It's not something mesmerizing, but, somehow it made me relax, especially the air is fresh. I quickly look at Sting who is watching my reaction, then I notice how his eyes look at me, it was very soft and calm, a blush crept on my face, again as I quickly went back to looking on our surrounding. I notice that we are still holding hands, I could feel my face getting warmer. This is a different side of Sting that I only knew during the Christmas Party.

"H-How do you know this place?" I ask and mentally slap myself for stuttering.

"Well, this is my secret place where I train before or when I want to have a peace and quiet place. Lector knows this place too, since we are always together. It's been a while since I came here so I was thinking to take you here, I want to share you my secret place and we could have a picnic with just the two of us," he said as he let go on my hand and kneels down, putting the basket on the grass.

I follow his action as I sit down next to him in the middle of the grass. I notice Sting taking out a mat and lie it down in front of us he gesture me to sit on it which I did and he follows with the basket, then one by one he take out 2 plates, 2 sets of fork and spoon and one pot and some fruits.

I open the pot and see paella. My lips curve upward as it almost reach my ears. No way, Paella! That's my most favorite dish. I wonder if Sting knows that. I quickly get a serving for me then put on Sting's plate and give it to him. I so wanna try it now if it will exceed my expectation. I grab a spoonful and put it on my mouth.

"Hmmm~" my eyes sparks and my lips curve more upward as I slowly chew and swallow the food. I quickly look at Sting and lean my face near his.

"Where did you get this? Who cooked this?" I quickly ask him. Whoever cook this is a pro. It was the most delicious paella I ever taste, except Nick and the old lady's paella of course.

A blush crept on Sting's face as he scratch his cheek while smiling sheepishly.

"Will you believe if I said I was the one who cooked it?" he asked me.

I look at him dumbfounded. Sting? The great Sting Eucliffe cooked this paella?!

"Are you serious?!" I exclaim as I lean my face more. He jump and nods very fast.

"Yes! Nick taught me how and told me that is your favorite food! It's the easiest food he taught me to cook, since it's just like a fried rice," he said as he move backward.

I slowly pull out when I realize we're too close. So Nick taught him, wait when did Nick taught Sting how to cook?

"Sting, when did Nick taught you to cook?" I ask him.

"Whenever you're with Lucy and the others, sometimes, Rogue taught me. Or at night when you're asleep. So what do you think? He answer and asked me.

I smile as I close my eyes and tilt my head.

"It's delicious Sting. Not bad for a first timer," I said as I compliment him.

Sting's eyes started to sparkle as he grin so wide. I let out a giggle and continue to eat my paella. I had a lot of serving after my first one. And in an instance we both emptied the pot and we both are so full. I drink my glass of juice and place the glass inside the basket as we sit still on the mat.

"Man, I never thought my cooking was that delish, but now I'm craving for sweets," Sting said which made me snap. _'Sweets! I almost forgot!' _I quickly open my bag and took out the box where inside the chocolate I made for Sting is.

I stare on the box as I become nervous again. No! Don't be Aria, just be honest get a grip on yourself. This is a perfect chance to confess. I did say that, but, my heart is beating so fast again and my hands is trembling. I shake my head and turn around so I can face Sting. I try to smile naturally but it fails as my smile become a force one.

"H-Here Sting, I-I made chocolate for you, I hope you like it," I said as I hand him over the red box with white ribbon.

He blink twice before he took the box with his toothy grin and I could see a faint blush on his cheek. He shout a thanks to me as he open the box revealing a white dragon made of white chocolate with a heart shape chocolate holding it and a chocolate outline on the dragon.

"Woah, it looks like Weisslogia! Cool! Thanks for the chocolate~" he sang as he took a bite on the chocolate. My heart beats faster than before as I wait for his reaction. I'll say it after he said what he thinks of the chocolate.

"Yum! This is the best white chocolate I ever eaten! I love it!" he shout in happiness. I brighten up when he compliments my chocolate. _'Yosh! Aria, tell him now!' _

"S-Sti-Sting!" I suddenly shout his name which made him jump and look at me while still chewing the chocolate inside his mouth. I blush for embarrassment, I look like an idiot shouting his name.

"I-I..uh..um…I.." I keep stuttering as I glance anywhere except on his eyes. I look at the half eaten chocolate as I try to make a sentence.

Sting is still looking at me, waiting for me to say anything. He notice me looking at the chocolate, then his eyes widen as if he just understand what I'm thinking. I close my eyes as I was about to say something when suddenly something block my mouth. I open my eyes and saw Sting's hand and he was holding something and it was on my mouth. I look down and saw a piece of my chocolate.

"You know you can tell me if want to take a bite," he said as he pull away his hand leaving the chocolate to my mouth. I look at him dumbfounded, don't tell me he thought I was asking for a piece of chocolate?!

A vein pops out on my head as I angrily bite the chocolate and quickly finish it. I stand up ignoring the weird expression of Sting as I open my mouth and sing "Amazing Grace". I don't know why I'm singing it, it just pop out on my head, well, considering that it is one of my favorite song, well I guess I'll just sing.

The mood was gone, and here I thought I could finally confess, but, no, I'm not in the mood now. Why would he think I want some chocolate? I made that! For Mavis sake. I had eaten more than he did yesterday with Lucy-nee and the others.

No. Stop. Calm down. Don't let it get to you, you have the whole day to confess. So much for the 'give the chocolate then confess' plan, I guess there are times plans can fail. I don't know if we'll stay here longer, but, I wait again until the mood returns. I need to be brave.

When I finally finished singing Amazing Grace, I'm finally calm. Then I heard a clap, I look down and saw Sting clapping his hand with a soft smile on his face. I let out a sigh as I smile back. Even though I was angry at him a while ago it disappears quickly, unlike before.

_'I think I like him more than before,' _I mentally slap myself and shake my head as I try to take those thoughts away. I'm totally a maiden in love now, a little creepy for it not suits me.

I look at him and ask what we are going to do next. He tilt his head while thinking. He suggest to stay for a while and rest before we go and have a road trip. I nod as I sit down again and look at the clouds while Sting lie down.

We watch the clouds move and search for different forms, like for example I found a star shape, then Sting found a rabbit, then it became a competition on which who can find more shapes. I won which made Sting sulk which is so childish. He then started a conversation about Weisslogia and we stay like that for hour.

It was fun talking to him about Weisslogia, he told me how Weisslogia can be strict to him or when times he was being scolded. Then he told me that years ago, he promise Lector right here on this very place that he will beat 'Salamander' which is Natsu-san. It was a great story, even though he was defeated, I know Sting is strong and I'm pretty sure Lector thought that too.

* * *

><p>Sting notice that it was time to go, so we can have a road trip before going back to our town. We arrange our stuffs and helped me up, and just like when we came here he hold my hands which I don't really mind. More like I started to like it and kind of don't want to let go.<p>

When we arrive at the carriage I quickly get on and sit down and Sting sit next to me, our hands are now separate since he'll operate the carriage. I was waiting for us to move when suddenly the rope came visible to my vision. I look at it with one eyebrow raise then look at Sting.

"Want to try it?" he ask. My eyes sparkle and I grin as I nod excitedly and grab the rope.

I swing the rope and the carriage started to move very fast which almost made us stumble. It's a little bit hard, but, slowly I'm getting used to it and the carriage slowly moves and became stable.

I turn to Sting who is grinning and laughing, telling me to do it again. I laugh back but didn't do what he said and our road trip continue. We pass through a lot of barns and small houses. I also saw the ocean.

Then we pass through one town named Crocus the capital of Fiore and where GMG is always held. We saw a lot of couples outside having their own dates. We didn't stop and look around because it's too crowded and it will be hard to walk around, but, some people give us flowers which I gladly accept.

* * *

><p>It was fun, plus, there's nothing to get worried on Sting's motion sickness. I look at Sting and started to have a conversation as we continue our road trip. He was the one who keeps talking as he tell me stories how he met Lector and then Rogue and their missions and adventures. I just simply listen to him as I get fascinated on his stories that I forgot that I was going to confess.<p>

It was almost sundown when Sting told me that we'll heading back to our town, I give back the rope to him so he'll operate the carriage again. I actually didn't notice the time until he told me and what's worst is I haven't told him I like him. The day is ending and yet I haven't done anything.

"Did you have fun?" I heard Sting ask.

"Yup, and I learned a lot about you Sting. Thanks for telling me all about your adventures," I reply as I smile at him. He grin back and we continue to head back.

It's already nighttime when we arrive the town, and there are still lots of decorations on all the houses plus, everyone is still awake. I guess they still continue to have their dates even if it's night.

Then I notice something's off, we're not heading towards our place. I look at Sting in confusion and he notice it.

"I still have another surprise," he said, then I notice that we are heading towards the park. He slow down the horse and the carriage stop. I look at the park and notice there's no one there, except for a round table and two chairs, and small lights floating around the park.

Sting gets off and gesture me to get off too. I didn't ask any question as I just follow him. I took his hand again and he led me to the park with his hand on mine again. He led me to one of the chairs and he pull it out in the table and gesture me to sit. I place myself in front of the chair and I felt it gets near me so I sit down. I thanked Sting as he went to the other side and sit down on the empty chair. _'When did he become so gentleman?' _

"Good evening Sir, Madam," I heard a familiar voice greeted us. I turn my head and saw a red hat and a long blonde hair.

"Rufus?! What are you doing here?" I ask my Memory-Make mage friend who is now chuckling. I can't believe I'll see him here, _'And how come I didn't notice him.'_

"Well Miss Aria, I would be your waiter and attendant. As per request of our Master, Sting," he answer. I look at Sting who just shrug and smile at me.

"Ohkay? So, what now?" I asked either the two of them.

"Now, I will be serving your dinner," Rufus answer as he walk out and suddenly appear with a tray on his hand and place it on the table.

He opens it and reveals a roast chicken, then he pour our glasses champagne. I thank him and he bows down as he wish us for a good meal. I let out a giggle as I try the food. Yum! So good! I look at Sting who is also enjoying his food. I let out a chuckle as I continue to eat.

I heard a violin sound and saw Rufus playing one. He suddenly started to play a classic music while Sting and I continue to eat. Then I lift my flute wine glass, Sting did the same and look at me as he weakly hit my glass with his. I smile as I hit his and we both drink our wine.

When I was done I wipe my face using the napkin and found that Rufus still continue playing the violin. I heard someone called my name I turn around and saw Sting already standing beside me with his hand stretch to me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. A blush crept to my face and then I smirk as I accept his offer.

"Gladly," I answer as I stand up and he led me to the center and we started to dance.

"I thought you hate slow dance?" I ask with one of my eyebrow raise. He stare at me then let out a chuckle.

"Well, thanks for a certain someone who taught me how to dance, I started to like it," he answer as he look at me with a half eyes close. I laugh on that, I wonder if it's that true.

We continue to dance when suddenly, I heard someone singing. I quickly turn around and saw who were singing and I can't believe it. A bunch of kids were singing and not just any kids but it was the kids we met last December. The one who were caroling. They were singing, 'Collide', while we dance. I look at my partner with a smile on my face.

"You asked them to sing for us?" I asked. He nod as he twirl me around.

"Yup, I know you like them and they said that they'll sing for us as a thank you for helping them last time, though the songs were not picked by me, it was Rufus," he answer.

"Wow, you really plan this out huh? For what?" I ask him as I don't understand why he's doing this for me. I heard him frown as we stop dancing but the kids are continue to sing more songs.

"You really are a dense person huh," he said which made me pout.

"Well, sorry about that. This is the first time someone did this for me," I reply as I look away to him and cross my arms. I heard him chuckle.

"That makes me happy," I heard him say. I quickly look at him, what does he mean? My eyes widen when he look at me with a serious face.

"Aria," he said with a very manly voice as he hold my hands. I gulped as I wait for him to continue. Wait, could he be doing what I think he's gonna do?

"This is probably not the first time I say this because I already did before, although you just can't remember which really made me sad you know," Oh no, I'm right.

"But, being depress on that won't do anything, that's why I made up my mind to say it again," he said as he stare at me with his warm and strong blue eyes.

Wait! I was the one who gonna say that. Not you, you already said that to me. I keep on talking to myself through my mind. I want to say something to him but I can't find my voice.

"Aria, I love you ever since you came, and I only realize it during the Christmas party. That's why I was hurt when you said you we're in love with Natsu-san," he repeats what he said to me when I was drunk. O Mavis, I could feel my face getting warmer.

"At first, you're quite mysterious as you hide what you feels. But, when you changed and become the Aria right now, I started to like you, despite the times we argue. I love how you laugh, you sing, you act childish, or when you feel embarrass, or when you fight, or times when you act mature, basically all of you," he added, now that's something new.

"And during our job, that time, due to my anger on the bandits, especially to the boss who hurt you, I was so mad that he hit you and I didn't control myself. And when we were together the whole day today my love for you grows as we spend our time and got to know each other. So, basically, what I'm trying to say is, would you go out with me?" he finish as his face reddens due to what he said and due saying too much.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sting's P.O.V.*<strong>

Finally I said it, now the question is, will her answer be the same or not. I wait for Aria to answer, I stare at her brown eyes as she's probably processing what just happened, and her face is so red. _'Is that a good sign?'_ Then suddenly I saw her trembling and tears started to form on her eyes. I quickly panic. Oh no! Did I said too much?

"Sorry," I heard her said. Eh?

"I'm sorry Sting," this time I heard her clearly and see that the tears are flowing down to her face.

Oh, I see, I guess it was really just from the booze, her confession is not real. I let out a small smile as I lower my head, as I was about to let go to her hands.

"I'm sorry for lying Sting. I remember our confessions," Huh? What did she said? I quickly shot my head up as I stare at Aria's crying face.

"I clearly remember when you told me you love me when I was drunk and I told you I love you back! It was late but I do remember it and I'm sorry for not saying anything! I tried to tell you but you'd given me the cold shoulder so I just let it pass!" she shout as she confess to me the reason she was crying.

S-She remember everything?! And because of my depression I avoid talking to her and didn't even let her explain. Ugh! Sting you're such an idiot!

I hold her through her shoulder as I pull her towards me and hug her tightly as I rub her back, hushing her.

"Shh, stop crying. I'm sorry too. I'm such a jerk. I ignore you due to my depression that I didn't know you were going to say that to me," I said as I comfort her. I could hear her hiccup and slowly her crying turns into sniffle, and slowly she pull away, but my arms is still around her shoulder while hers is on my waist.

"I agree of you being a jerk. A while ago, when I gave you the chocolate I was about to confess, but you thought I want the chocolate and give me a piece," she told me as she smile and glare at me. I gulped as I scratch my neck.

"Uh, sorry, I'm bad sometimes in feeling the mood," I said as I apologize. I heard her laugh which made me smile.

"Okay, we are both at fault here, and that's why I made this plan with the boys so I can make up with you and confess my feelings again," I said.

"What a coincidence, the girls and I plan to confess my feelings to you today too," she reply as she let out a chuckle. I grin as I lean my face.

"Does that mean you really like me?" I ask with a teasing tone. I saw her face redden as she look away then went back to me with a smug look.

"Maybe or maybe not~" she said as she shrug. I smile as she's trying to be hard to get, she so cute.

I pinch her nose which made her squeak and before she even cover it I place a kiss on it which surprises her and quickly covers it. I smirk as I give her a quick kiss on her lips which surprises her again and her face reddens more.

"S-Sting! You idiot!" she said as she cover her face in embarrassment. I let out a laugh as I remove her hands on her face, and see her brown eyes staring at me. My smirk didn't falter as I continue to lean my face.

"So, is it or is it not?" I whisper which made her pout. Damn it she can't stop being so cute.

"You know the answer, idiot," she answer which made my smirk widen as our lips are inches away and I could see her close her eyes as our lips got in contact. I pull her closer to me as I deepen the kiss and she kiss me back. I could feel her clench my shirt and pulling me closer to her which made me smile while we are still kissing.

When we both heard some squeals and giggling we quickly pull away as we remember that we still have audience. We turn our heads and saw the kids grinning and all of them were blushing, then I saw Lector and Frosch flying above them with both their paws on their mouth with a blush on their faces, and lastly Rufus, who is muttering he remember everything which made me and Aria blush.

We both look at each other then look away, feeling shy. Then I took a glance at her again, and saw she's also glancing at me. I smile as I grab her hand and run towards the kids, since I know Aria wants to talk to them.

When we are running towards them I lean my mouth near her ears as I whisper her the three words that I will always say to her from now on.

"I love you" she look at me with her red face as she stick out her tongue which just made me laugh and return my gaze in front. Then I felt something pulling me then I heard the same three words to her mouth.

"I love you too, idiot" I smile when I heard that and quickly give her a kiss on the cheek and she give me a pinch on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it! Finally, they are official. So how is it? Is it good? The Valentine's chapter is done! The carriage thing suddenly pops out to me, then when I was chatting with TChaCha-oneechan_, _I suddenly realize that it somehow a little same at one of the scene's at Disney's Little Mermaid when Eric took Ariel a tour on his kingdom, so I kind of base on that.****The**** next chapters would be drama and action as another problem arise.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, followers and silent readers~ So happy~**

**Paul- My version is the barbie one when I was a kid, I haven't watch the real one, but, I research about it. Ooh~ waffles, I love those too! Though I only tasted the waffles at Starbucks. Hahaha! Nice, I love that sound of Sherlock Rogue, hihihi...Yup! you got that right. Hahaha, although she still interrupt the two lovers on their kiss. You're right about that again, you know how Lucy always worries about money. Thank you very much for the review :D**

**The new episode is out and I'm about to watch it XD Have you guys watched it?**

**Please R&R and F&F~**

**That's all for now and if you guys are interested I have another story the title is "Unexpected" if you want to read, feel free to do so~**

**See ya on the next chapter!**


	29. Shadow

**A/N: Hiya everyone! Here's another chapter and as I said last time, it will be more drama and a little action. Anyways, enjoy!**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes and I don't own Fairy Tail only the OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Shadow<strong>

***Normal P.O.V.***

It's been a month since Sting and Aria became a couple which of course was celebrated not only by the Sabertooth, but at Fairy Tail as well. Everyone were happy especially the girls, as they can't stop squealing. Plus Levy and Gajeel are also official which really made Mira and Lucy squeal in delight as they are GaLe fans.

Although, the guys at Sabertooth (except for Rogue, Sting, Rufus and Orga) were all felt dismay on Aria for not being single anymore. Why? Well, ever since the twins came they already made Aria their idol/Madonna of the guild. Well, despite that, they are happy for the two, since they think that Sting and Aria are perfect for each other, and they know that they are not match for their Master.

Nick and Aria decided not to rent their own apartment, as Sting insist them not to, because he wants Aria near him and just like he promise to her when she's drunk, he won't leave her. Aria of course blush and felt embarrass as she remember that, but, deep down, she was happy when Sting remembers the promise and she also wants to stay with him (but she won't admit it to her boyfriend). Nick on the other hand thought that it was kind of cute and sweet of Sting.

There are times when Rogue, Frosch and Nick are not around, due to they are staying with their girlfriend's place (for Frosch he tags along with Rogue of course) and this give the two alone time. (Not really alone, because Lector is still there) Though, they just watch movies all night until they feel sleepy, but, usually, Lector sleep first.

Which Sting always grab this opportunity to cuddle and go lovey dovey with Aria, since she's not used in doing that. She's embarrass to be lovey dovey in front of everyone, while Sting, he doesn't really mind. But, then again, he doesn't want anyone to see Aria's cute expressions so he prefers to go lovey dovey when they are alone.

Everyone else is very happy on their own lives. Like, Erza, she's going somewhere which the others don't know where and if she's with someone. All they know is Erza is always excited whenever she leave the guild. Mira is getting suspicious and her love meter is tingling on that as her vibes saying that the scarlet hair mage is meeting a certain blue hair man with a tattoo right on his right face.

After being official, Gajeel and Lily go on missions with Shadow Gear. Jet and Droy are at first against it, but, they want to get stronger so they let the two come with them. Although, Gajeel and Lily finish the missions with Levy supporting them, leaving the two of them either being captured or as bait.

Team Natsu as usual whenever going on a missions destroy almost the town and their rewards will go down to the repair. Lucy as usual cry for there's no reward money left for them which result for her to go on missions with Rogue and Frosch or sometimes with the twins.

The twins went on missions only the two of them or sometimes with someone but it's usually with Yukino, but, Aria will back out whenever that happens. She doesn't want to go on missions with the two because they might go to their own world leaving her out. Aria will either take a solo mission, or when Sting is available they go together with Lector or if not, she'll will go with Lector. Or sometimes with Rufus as she quite get along with him.

Let's just say that they are all happy and contented right now, but, those smiles will turn upside down.

* * *

><p>In the middle of March, at Fairy Tail guild, everyone is having fun. Lucy is at her usual place at the bar while talking with her girlfriends.<p>

"Mira~ my usual drink please~" Lucy sang as she smile at the Takeover mage.

"Yes, yes. So, anything to gossip?," Mira said as she made Lucy's milkshake.

"Well, you see..*gasp*" Lucy suddenly stop when she felt a chill right through her spine.

She quickly turn around, as she look if someone is watching or glaring at her. None, and there's nothing unusual at the guild. (Unusual means that there's a brawl in the middle of the hall) _'Maybe, it's just the breeze,' _she thought.

"Lucy, is something wrong?" Erza who is in there with them asked Lucy.

Lucy turn back to them and all the girls look at her either in worried face or confuse one. She breathe out as she smile at them.

"Nope, nothing," she answer. The girls look at her then smile.

"Don't tell me Lucy, you miss your boyfriend?" Lisanna tease Lucy which made the others grin and eyed her.

"O-Of course not!" she shout as a blush crept on her face, "Well, I guess, a little," she mutter as she took a sip on her milkshake which Mira just finish making.

The girls giggle as they watch Lucy which made her sulk. Rogue is currently out on a mission with Rufus which will take two days. Lucy sure miss Rogue a little but she knows that he'll come back tomorrow and whenever she goes on a mission without him, he always wait for her patiently.

Lucy smile as she decided to tease Levy this time which result for the other girls to join her, forgetting about teasing Lucy.

* * *

><p>Night finally came, Lucy decided to head home with Plue. She said goodbye to everyone and walk out of the guild. When she arrive at Strawberry street she quickly went to the edge of the canal and started to walk with her hands on her sides as she try to balance herself with Plue behind her and copying her. The usual men in the boats shout to Lucy to be careful and she respond this time.<p>

While walking, she felt the chill again, she stop and quickly turn around and saw a shadow behind a house. The shadow's eyes is staring at her which made Lucy tremble and scared. She quickly turn around and dashes as she want to quickly head back to her place.

She could feel the shadow still following her, and she could feel how strong that shadow's magic. She quicken her pace and she could hear Plue's 'punpun' as he try to catch up to Lucy. Lucy isn't paying attention to her front and suddenly crash onto something hard. She fell backward, butt hit first.

"Ouch!" she said as she rub her butt.

"Lucy?!" Lucy quickly look up as she heard a familiar voice and smile.

Gray and Juvia are in front of her looking at her with worried face.

"Gray! Juvia!" Lucy shout in a very relief tone. Gray of course notice that and he offer his hand to Lucy who gladly accept it and he pull her up.

"Lucy, why are you in a hurry?" Gray ask Lucy. Lucy's face turn horror as she told him that she feel someone's following her.

Juvia gasp while Gray look in front of him and behind Lucy feeling cautious, but no one's there. Lucy notice Gray's face and turn around and saw no one again.

"Huh?! But I'm sure there's someone following me," Lucy said as she again thinking if it's her imagination, but, the chill and glare felt real to her.

"It seems there was Lucy, but probably run off when you crash to us," Gray said in a very scary tone as he could feel someone's presence and it's magic.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Juvia ask as she look at Lucy worriedly and just like Gray he could feel someone's magic.

Lucy look back and nods then look at Gray who is glaring behind her. Gray notice her and look at her worriedly.

"Since when did you feel someone following you?" he ask.

"I don't know, but I just felt a chill. Actually, a while ago at the guild I felt the same chill, what if that time?" Lucy answer as she feel scared.

Gray and Juvia notice it. Juvia place a hand on her shoulder while Gray pats her head. Lucy feel relief when she felt their hands.

"Come on, we'll take you to your apartment," Gray said as he let go.

Lucy nods and thank him. The three and Plue walk towards Lucy's place. When they reach her house, Gray told Lucy to summon either Loke, Virgo or Capricorn to guard her while she's sleeping.

"Okay, I will. Thanks Gray, Juvia," she said as she smile at the two.

"No worries Lucy, I won't let anything happen to you ever again. And we'll tell this to the others tomorrow okay?" Gray said as he rub her head.

"Okay," Lucy reply in a very low tone as she feel that she's troubling the others again. Gray notice it and pat her shoulder.

"Lucy, I know what you're thinking and don't worry. You are not troubling any of us and we know that you are strong, but, we can't let you struggle this alone. Especially we don't know who's following you and what he wants to you," Gray said as he look at her. Juvia agrees on Gray and smile at Lucy.

Lucy smile at them as she thought Gray is right and remembers Master Macarov's words to her after the incident at Phantom. She thank them again and said good night to them as they walk away and head to their respective homes.

Lucy quickly summon Capricorn and told him her situation. Capricorn is honor and promise that he will guard her. She thank him and she headed towards the bathroom. After taking a bath she went to her desk and started to write a letter to her mom and dad.

When she was done, Capricorn offer her a milk tea which she gladly accept and drink it. A light suddenly shine in the middle of Lucy's room and reveal Loke.

"Loke, what are you doing here?"

"Capricorn didn't came back and I'm a little bit worried to you Lucy," Loke answer.

Lucy told him the reason and this made Loke worried more. Loke decided he will stay and guard her too, since two is better than one. Lucy gladly accept and thank him. She went to bed while hugging the black dragon stuff toy. At first she feels uneasy, but thinking that Capricorn and Loke is beside her she feel secure and slowly she fell asleep as she dream about her and Rogue.

* * *

><p>Next day came, Lucy woke up from the sweet smell of waffles. She look at her kitchen and find Capricorn cooking breakfast while Loke preparing the plates. The two spirits notice Lucy's presence and smile at her.<p>

"Good Morning Princess/Lucy-sama," they greeted at the same time.

"Good Morning Capricorn, Loke," she greeted back with a smile.

Capricorn and Loke continue what they were doing while Lucy take a bath. After, the three eat breakfast and Lucy decided to head to the guild, someone knock on her door.

At first Lucy and her two spirits were cautious and change on their attack position until they heard a familiar voice, it was Gray. Lucy let out a sigh while the two loosen up and stand straightly as Lucy opens the door.

Gray greeted the three and told Loke he'll take Lucy to the guild which Loke strongly agree and he and Capricorn head back to the Spirits World. Lucy grab her bag and she and Gray head towards the guild.

"Lucy, today Rogue will return from his mission right?" Gray ask his lil sis.

"Yes, I'm so excited to see him," Lucy answer. Gray let out a chuckle.

"Lucy, it's just two days. Isn't that a little exaggerate?" Gray ask while glancing at her. Lucy just giggle as they are almost near the guild.

"It's a good thing he arrive soon, so he can stay with you," Gray said as he open the guild.

Lucy nods and smile as they both enter the guild. Everyone greet them and Gray called Erza and Natsu. They told them what happen while the other members are listening to them.

"WHAT?! Someone's following Lucy?" Natsu shout as he stand up.

"Yes flame-brain, we don't know who it was nor what it wants to Lucy but I'm sure it's not a good thing," Gray answer.

"Why do you say so Gray?" Erza ask this time.

"Well, I felt the magic, it's very strong and I could feel the tension," Gray answer as he cross his arm and furrow his eyebrow.

"Lucy are you okay?" Erza ask Lucy with a very worried and older sister tone.

"I'm fine Erza, thanks," Lucy reply with a smile.

"Anyway, it's dangerous for Lucy to walk around by herself. It's best that either one of us escort her," Erza said while placing her finger on her chin, while her other arm is supporting her another arm.

"Why Lucy need escorts?" Lucy, Erza, Gray and Natsu look up when they heard a familiar voice.

Rogue was standing behind Lucy with one of his eyebrow raise and behind him was Aria, Nick, Yukino and Sting and the two Exceeds. Rogue was the one who asked. They just arrive at Fairy Tail and they all heard what Erza said. Lucy's eyes started to shine as she look at her boyfriend. She quickly turn around and hug him from his waist.

"Your back!" Lucy shout happily and she feel more safer around him.

"I'm back Lucy. So what does Erza-san mean when someone needs to escort you?" Rogue as she look at Lucy with worried eyes.

Lucy repeat what she and Gray just told everyone. Yukino and Nick gasp while Aria, Sting and Rogue leans on her and ask her if she's alright. Lucy nods and reassure them she's fine. Aria is still worried and look at Lucy.

"Aria, don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to me. I'm strong you know, and everyone is here," Lucy said while smiling at Aria and showing her guild mark on her hand.

Aria smile and nod, but deep inside she's still worried and Sting notice it. Sting hold her hand which made her look at him. He smile at her and squeeze her hand, Aria understand that he's also reassuring her, she squeeze back and let out a small smile.

"Erza-san, you don't have to worry about escorting Lucy. I'll do it," Rogue said as he continue to look at Lucy.

Everyone knew that Lucy will be safe with Rogue. Erza nods as she knows that Rogue will surely protect Lucy. Lucy smile and hugs Rogue again, Lucy is happy Rogue is here especially when she needed him the most. Rogue hugs her tightly and kiss her forehead. He won't let anyone hurt his girlfriend no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's chapter 29. What do you think? Yes, it's a cliche where Lucy is being targeted by the bad guys, though it's kinda bit different. After the drama and actions more fluffs before the story end. Anyways hope you guys like it.**

**Also, I decided that this story will be updated every Wednesday as I'm really busy not only in my thesis but also on my Internship. Though my Internship will be only for a month so until the end of March, my thesis is until April so yea gotta focus on that if I want to pass and graduate.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, followers and silent readers! It means a lot to me for all your support.**

**Paul- I guess you'll get an idea here for the next chapters or not. Hehehe...Thank you so much!**

**Crimson Twins:**

** ILOVEURSTORY-Thank you! Glad you love it :) And thanks for telling me about Ceria ;)**

** Ceria- Sorry if it's not sweet as you expected it to be, don't worry I'll make it up when the drama chapters are gone. And it's okay if you voice out your opinions. I won't get mad or anything, more like I will be more glad to know what you really think :) Hehehe, Rogue trust Loke as Loke trust Rogue for they both think Lucy is special. To Loke she's a great friend while to Rogue she's the most wonderful girl. ;) And about StAr, yea they are both adorable..hihihi..Thank you for the concern :)**

**Tinygirl14- Sorry for the wait..no worries there will be more.**

**Please R&R and F&F~**

**Well that's all for now as I'm getting busy on school stuffs *sigh* **

**See ya on the next chapter!**


	30. He's here

**A/N: Hiya Guys~ Wednesday finally arrived! I'll leave the A/N later and enjoy reading~**

**I apologize for any mistake because this is rush and I don't own Fairy Tail only the OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: He's here<strong>

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

"Good night Lucy, Rogue and Frosch, be careful," Mira-san said to us as we head out Fairy Tail.

"Bye Mira!" Lucy reply back as she waved to the Takeover mage.

I just bow my head to her and when we exit the door I look down to my girlfriend while her brown eyes look at me, then she grab Frosch and hug him as I grab her and carry her in bridal style.

"Ready?" I ask her.

She nods as a smile crept to her face and she place one arm on my shoulder while the other is holding Frosch. I told her to close her eyes which she did and I close my eyes as I let out a long breath. I try to concentrate as I turn Lucy, Frosch and myself into shadows and we skid to the streets of Magnolia until we reach Lucy's apartment.

A while ago, Aria keeps insisting for Lucy to stay to our apartment, but, Lucy wants to stay at her place. I agree on Aria so that way the twins, and Sting can also protect Lucy if ever the shadow started to attack, and also the shadow might not follow her as Sabertooth is a little bit far to Fairy Tail unless he/she teleports. Even so, I want to respect Lucy's decision and I won't even let anything happen to her. In the end, Aria finally gave in and told me to protect Lucy which I promise to her I will.

It was my idea that we'll transform into shadow when we head home so that way whoever is following Lucy won't catch us and I could scan the place at the same time without no one noticing. It's the best, despite that we both want to walk hand in hand under the starry night.

I slowly put down Lucy at her bed in sitting position when we finally arrive. Lucy place Frosch beside her and Frosch quickly went to Lucy's living room to watch TV. I'm in front of her, squatting so our faces is on the same level. While we were in shadow I found no one suspicious which is a relief.

"You okay Rogue?" I heard Lucy ask.

I smile at her as I brush some of her hair out on her face.

"I'm fine Lucy, also I can't sense anyone suspicious any near your apartment so we're safe now," I reply to her.

She smile and let out a sigh as she feel relief. She peck me on my lips and told me she's going to make our dinner. I kiss her on her forehead and I stand up as she stand up too and she head to the kitchen while I head to her couch and sit beside Frosch who is busy watching TV while playing his plushie.

When Lucy was done, the 3 of us ate our dinner, took a bath and went to bed. Lucy snuggle closer to me as I wrap my arms around her, I heard her let out a sigh as I could feel her body's tension disappear.

"Good night Lucy," I said as I caress her hair.

"Hmm, good night Rogue," she reply as she kiss me on my lips and went back to snuggle to my chest.

Frosch is sleeping above our heads with his small blanket and the frog plushie. I kiss the top of Lucy's hair as we both slowly drift to sleep.

I can't stop thinking about the shadow Lucy was talking about. We don't know what they want but I will surely protect her in any danger. I promise you that Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip<strong>

***Normal P.O.V.***

The next following days, there's no sign of any shadows lurking around to Lucy. It's a really relief to everyone. The other members thought that it would be probably one of Lucy's fans who are stalking her, but, Gray, Juvia and Lucy beg to differ.

The 3 knows that it was not an ordinary fan nor person who was shadowing Lucy that time as the 3 both felt that shadow's enormous magic. Team Natsu, Master Macarov and Rogue believes what the 3 said. Master Macarov told Lucy to be extra pre-cautious for now until they find out who that was.

The twins visits Fairy Tail from time to time when Lucy doesn't go to Sabertooth. They always makes sure if Lucy is fine, which Lucy always answer that she is and that they shouldn't ask all the time.

Rogue didn't go on missions unless Lucy come along with him or he will come along with her. Lucy didn't mind since, that way she can claim the reward fully, unlike when she's with Team Natsu. He's becoming a very over protective boyfriend which Lucy understand.

Currently, Team Natsu went on a mission with Rogue and Frosch tagging along, so Aria and Nick stay at their guild and won't bother Lucy whether if she's fine.

They are currently with their lovers in one of Saber's tables. Nick is sitting beside with his girlfriend Yukino and on their opposite side, Aria and her boyfriend Sting is sitting, and Lector is sitting on the table that is between the two couples. They are just talking about random stuff to kill some time as Sting is finally finish with his paper works with the help of Aria that is, until their topic went to Lucy.

"Do you think that mysterious shadow won't bother Lucy-sama in the future?" Yukino ask the three as she is worried to her fellow Celestial Mage.

"I hope so, but, it's still dangerous since we don't know who it was," Nick was the one who reply.

"According to Gray-san, it seems it's a mage and it has a really powerful magic as he could feel the magic even though he was gone," Aria said as she rest her head on her palm as her arm is on the table.

The three is feeling gloomy as they keep being worried to Lucy. Sting notice their aura, he look at Lector who is looking back at him with worried look. Sting let out a sigh as he ruffles Aria's hair while looking at Nick and Yukino.

"Everything will be fine. If we found out who it was, we will surely question that person. And if he/she ever harms Lucy then both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth will show them they got the wrong person to harm. Plus, Rogue will surely won't let anyone harm his beloved Lucy," Sting said as winks on them and ensure them.

The 4 look at Sting and smile as he's right. Aria hold Sting's hand as she squeeze it very tight. Sting look at her and give her his signature grin as he squeeze her back.

Sting was about to snake his arms around Aria's waist when suddenly Aria pinch that arm which result for Sting to yelp. Aria stick out her tongue as she smiles at her boyfriend which indicate 'No PDA'. Sting roll his eyes and pinch Aria's nose which result for Aria to pinch Sting's cheek. The two continue to pinch each other while the other 3 chuckle as they watch the two being lovey dovey.

To them Aria and Sting's actions right now is one of their ways to be lovey dovey. The two lovebirds finally stop when Aria feel embarrass as everyone seem to be watching them in amusement, and continue to talk about random stuffs.

Nick didn't listen to their conversation as he drift to his own thoughts. He feel something seem to happen in the future, he don't know why he thought that but, let's just say he's intuition is telling him that. The 4 didn't notice Nick left their conversation as he just stare at the table while thinking.

Nick continue to stare at the table until he saw a glimpse of shadow at the door which seem to be looking around. His heart suddenly beat faster as he caught a little of the man's face using his hawk eye.

_'No,' _he thought as he suddenly feel scared when he saw small features of the man.

To make sure, he slowly turn his head as he look at the big doors of Sabertooth. His eyes widens as he fully saw the face of the man, he bit his lower lip as he don't want to scream nor gasp loudly.

_'He's here. He found me. No. I don't want to see him. I'm scared,' _Nick thought as he could feel that person's magic, he was confuse why the others seem can't felt it as he could feel it strongly.

Was it because he felt it before and he can easily detect if it was that person? That's what Nick thought.

The man finally stop his head and the worst thing is, it stop where Nick and the others were sitting. Nick notice how the man's mouth turn into a smirk. Nick's fear widens and so is the man's smirk as he could see in Nick's eyes how scared he is to see him. Nick suddenly backs away and bumps into Yukino a little hard.

The 3 mages and Exceed were surprise on Nick's sudden movements. They look at him and found him trembling and scared and both of his arms are wrap around his chest as he slowly lower his head.

"Nick-kun, are you alright?" Yukino ask her boyfriend as she place her hands on his shoulder.

Aria and Sting look at Nick worriedly while Lector is walking near to Nick and rub his arms using his paws. Nick didn't answer as he's just sitting there trembling so much. Aria stand up and went to Nick's side as she tries to ask him what's going on.

The mysterious man let out a chuckle which Sting and Aria heard and quickly turn around and face the door. The two found someone's silhouette walking away to their door, then Sting took at sniff at the air and his eyes widens.

He turn around and found Aria, Yukino and Lector, calming Nick as he's now hugging Yukino. Yukino don't know what's going on but she just soothe him and rub his back in circles. It seems it help Nick to calm down but it doesn't mean that the man disappear on his mind.

"Aria," Sting called his girlfriend when Nick seem to be okay now. Aria look at him with her eyebrows furrow.

"I need to talk to you privately," Sting said as his eyes show it's something serious. Aria notice it and nods and they both headed to Sting's office.

"What is it Sting?" Aria ask straight away as Sting close the door and leans on it.

He cross his arms as he look at Aria straight to her brown eyes.

"You saw the silhouette right?" Sting ask and Aria nods, "I took a sniff before he gets away and I can smell evil on him," Aria's eyes widens when Sting said that.

"I don't know if he's Lucy's mysterious shadow but I could tell he has a really strong magic," Sting continue as Aria just listen to him with eyes still wide. "Also, I think that whoever it was, he/she would be probably the reason why Nick is so scared, because he was looking at the door with fears on his eyes before he lowers his head. What if Nick knows that person."

"Nick never mention to me meeting anyone before except for Yukino, unless he didn't really told me in purpose," Aria said as she started to tremble.

"Oh no! Don't tell me that person knows Nick's magic and is after him! Not only him but also Lucy-nee?" Aria said as she panics.

Two very important persons to her is being targeted at the same time. She clutch her hair with both of her hands as she pace around Sting's office. What should she do?

Suddenly two warm arms wraps around her and she hit something hard. She was snap out when she realize Sting was hugging her, and the hard thing she hit is his half naked chest.

"Shh, calm down Aria. We don't know yet if they knew Nick's magic, but all we know is they seem to know each other and Nick's afraid to that person. Also there's a possibility that, that person is after Lucy too," Sting said as he caress Aria's long brown hair.

"Which won't make me calm down more Sting, since both my brother and cousin are in danger," Aria exclaim as she clench Sting's clothes at the back as she already wrap her arms around him when he was calming her down. Tears are already running down on her face and some fell on Sting's short shirt.

Sting slowly pull out on their hug so he can look at her face which is already a mess due to her crying. He wipe the tears using both of his thumbs as his blue eyes stare at her chocolate brown eyes.

"Aria, again, calm down. It's true that they may be in danger, then all we need to do is protect them, make sure that they are safe. Fairy Tail knows that very well, and Sabertooth learns it from them. I won't let anything happen to Nick I promise as your Guild Master and as your boyfriend," Sting said slowly to sink it to Aria's mind.

Aria stare at Sting's blue eyes and slowly nods.

_'Sting's right, I shouldn't be weak right now. Nick and Lucy-nee is in danger and I will protect them. I promise to myself when Mom and Dad died that I won't let anyone harm my family ever again,' _Aria thought as she finally stop crying.

She look at Sting again and smile as she peck him on the lips which surprises Sting.

"Thanks Sting," she said as a blush crept on her face.

Sting blinks twice, it's rare for Aria to initiate a kiss to him but he likes it. He smile at Aria and kiss her nose then her lips, which Aria totally loves and it made her calm down.

"Aria, I'm always here for you so don't stress yourself not just me but the whole guild too okay?" Sting said to Aria.

Aria's eyes started to water when Sting said that. She nods and hugs Sting again. She is really lucky to have Sting beside her especially when she's becoming depress.

Sting hugs her tightly as he know that Aria might break again and become the person she was when she first came to them. He won't let that happen again, that's why he will do anything to make Nick safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Fiore<strong>

*clack* *clack* *clack*

Footsteps can be heard in the very long corridor. Heels hits the stone floor and echoes throughout the whole corridor. It stop when it reach a very dark room, the only light comes from the small window where a silhouette of a man standing beside it leaning on the wall while gazing outside.

"I didn't notice you arrive," a deep woman's voice said as she walk near to the man and stop before she even step foot at the light.

"I arrived just now," the man reply with a tone of amusement. His companion notice that.

"You seem happy. You finally found him?"

The man laugh before he answer his companion's question.

"Indeed, I never expect him to be in a guild. I guess he thought that he'll be safe there or maybe his sister thought," he answer as his head turn and look at his companion.

"And you found the other two you need," the woman said and the man just chuckle.

"Yes, although it seems that my presence was discovered, they still don't know who I am except the boy."

"Won't he tell them?"

"I don't think he can, I can still see the fear on his eyes when he saw me. Just remembering me will make him tremble and can't speak. The first time we met he was like that, and if it's not from someone arrived that time I could probably got him. And now I assume that her sister will be more cautious than before plus Lucy Heartfilia's guy always stays by her side," he answer.

"But you seemed not affected at all," the woman said as she shift herself and place both her hands on her hips.

"Of course, it won't be hard to capture them especially they don't know there's another one person that my eyes set on. I already know how to separate the two to their personal bodyguards. And you will be needed on that," the man said as he walk near to the woman and place one of his hands on her chin.

"I will do anything what you said as you are my master," the woman said in a monotone voice.

The man smirk as he lean his face to the woman's ears as he whisper something to her.

"You might meet some familiar faces."

"I don't know what you are talking about and I don't care as I will do what you say," the woman said still in monotone voice.

The man chuckle and kiss the woman's cheek as he pull away to her.

"Good girl. It won't be long for the plan to be done," the man said as he started to laugh evilly while the woman just watch him.

Soon, he will obtain it. No one can stop him even if it's Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. He look back again at the window as an evil smile crept on his face.

"We'll finally meet again face to face, Nick-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 30~ How is it? And the man is back, what could he be planning? And who's the lady he's talking to? Is she someone Fairy Tail or Sabertooth know? And who's the third person he was seeking? Some will reveal on the next chapter or at least I hope so.**

**To be honest, I never thought I could post a new chapter this week, as I'm busy on school. Luckily, I got a time to write this chapter and type fast speed. I'm already working on the next chapter so next week won't be a hassle. (Although my other story doesn't have progress..huhuhu) I'll do my best to update every Wednesday, but, I'll apologize in advance if I can't post on Wednesday. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, followers and silent readers! You guys always motivates me to write another chapter despite that I have thesis going on which totally stressing me. Please continue to support this story! XD**

**Paul- You got that right, as expected from you. :) Yes, I want to change a little bit and Gray and her spirits are there to secure her and of course her beloved Rogue ;) Thank you, well, Aria is you can say a little tsundere. Thank you so much for the support.**

**Crimson Twins:**

** ILOVEURSTORY- Thank you so much! Sadly, it's not one of Lucy's fan. Yea, it would be great to see Rogue being jelly..hehehe. I didn't read your story on Ceria's account! I was too busy and next thing I knew Ceria already post the real one.**

** Ceria- Hahaha! A lot said that too, but sadly no. In this chapter is somehow hint who it was, but it will be known on the future chapters. Thank you so much! :D And I read your story~**

**Before I end this I would like to ask you guys if you're interested in Fairy Tail RP, if yes then I would like to invite you guys and pm me if you're interested~ that's all~**

**Please R&R and F&F~**

**That's all for now and see ya on the next chapter!**


End file.
